


Bible Black Bloodline

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bible Black AU, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Extreme Sex, F/F, Fingering, Food Sex, Humiliation, Magic dick, Orgies, Public Sex, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, blowjob, bound/gagged, demon tentacles, dick in dick penetration, handjob, multiple penetration with tentacles, noncon roleplay, sister play, size play, tentacle penises, tied up, tongue in dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 89,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: After losing her mother to drugs, Historia is taken in by her loving grandparents. Not long after, they decide to foster another kid named Ymir. They then adopt her, and Historia as well, and the two live together as sisters under the same roof. Shortly after graduating high school, Historia is approached by her biological father. He offers fully paid schooling, so long as he can get to know his long lost daughter. Historia agrees, but only if Ymir can go with her. At Reiss Academy, the two of them have the utmost privilege. But then Historia finds the Black Bible, and its power seduces her. Sexual and violent chaos ensues as Historia learns to use sex as the most powerful weapon that absolutely no one can resist. Is Ymir the only one that can stop her? Or will the arousing powers of the book completely consume her, too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written per very specific request

**Night of Walpurgis, 10 years ago**

In the far-left corner of the library, there was a door that no one ever used. It led down to the dark, dank basement that the campus library staff used to store damaged books and trash that they no longer needed. There were broken tables and chairs, and even a few damaged lockers. There was only one key to this door, but it wasn’t carefully hidden. In fact, it was easy for a student to nick the key from the head librarian’s office, to open the door to the basement and secretly, carefully, clear the clutter and turn the abandoned space into something extraordinary—the perfect ritual grounds.

One student was the close friend of the girl that took this key and made the basement into something else. She was the first that her led down there to show, and that was the first time they slept together. Though, she never really remembered it clearly. Her body knew it happened, but the memory felt like it was clogged with cotton.

Over the course of a year, this student’s friend began to change. She gathered a small following and they would all gather in the secret basement, with dark hoods over their faces and nothing but a cloak to cover their otherwise naked bodies. Clothes were forbidden down here, and all of them had to undress just inside the door.

This student loved her friend, and grew worried for her. She seemed to grow hungry with lust and power, and every visit to the basement ended in wild, uninhibited sex. They did sex acts that weren’t even physically possible, and yet the friend demanded it, so they did it.

On the night of Walpurgis, the friend had with her the Black Book. She held it cradled in her hand even as she enthusiastically rode the student’s cock, gifted to her through the witchcraft of the book. The student could feel this night was different, that something was wrong. All of their members were present, bodies grinding and moving together, the stench of sex heavy in the air, almost suffocating.

Yet, the student couldn’t bring herself to stop. She grabbed her friend by the hips, slammed into her again and again. Their combined fluids pooled against her belly and slid around her hips, staining the markings on the floor, lighting them up blue. That’s when the student really forced herself back into her body.

“Tonight is the night,” the friend announced, still riding her cock, breasts still bouncing every time she dropped down. She lifted the book above her head, and the student noticed her friend’s veins filling with black, from the book down her arm.

“What are you doing?” she asked her friend, voice choked, throat swollen.

Her friend glanced down at her, eyes black. Her lips stretched into an evil, unnatural smirk. She pulled a knife from the hood of her cloak, and then she held it aloft, hand completely steady.

“What I must,” the friend said, voice layered and deepened with something ancient, something evil. “To free her. To free us all.” Her face twitched, the black slithering up along her throat to her cheeks. It looked like it was painful, but she didn’t show it.

The student managed to finally still her hips, and it took tremendous strength to clear the fog of sex from her mind. When her friend lashed out with the knife, she caught her wrist and stopped it just inches from her throat.

“Your blood must spill,” her friend snarled, but it was no longer her friend. Something had taken over, and it was hungry for death.

“I won’t let you do this,” the student shouted above the sounds of moaning and slapping skin around them. “Leave her!”

The demon laughed long and loud. The student’s arms were shaking, unable to handle the sudden strength of the girl above her. She realized that she only had seconds to get them out of this or she really would die as a sacrifice.

“Please,” the student begged, staring into her friend’s dark, lost eyes. “I love you, do you know that? I’ve loved you for years, and I’ll love you for many more. You can fight this, I know you can.”

The words had the desired effect. The friend’s strength slackened and a crease formed between her brows, then her body stilled and she sat up. A demonic roar fell from her open mouth, and she lifted her hands to press against her temples.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out, her voice normal again. “She’s so strong, I… I can’t… resist…” The black in her veins throbbed and spread out more.

The student reached out, wanted to help her, but the friend suddenly shouted, eyes wide, and then she thrust the knife into her own stomach. The demon left her in an instant, sucked back into the cursed pages of that damn book. Whatever spell had come over everyone vanished, and the frantic sex turned into terrified students, all scrambling off of each other and trying to cover their wet, nude forms. They all started to flee the room, while the student held her bleeding friend in her arms.

It didn’t take long for the ambulance to arrive, and the student gave them a censored version of what happened. She was suspended for a month, as was everyone else they managed to catch, and the basement was forbidden, the door sealed shut.

The student didn’t mind. Her friend’s life was saved, but there was something haunted about her now. It didn’t matter, even when the friend started to babble about the book, about the night of Walpurgis and the meaning of her self sacrifice. No one believed her.

XxX

**Present day**

Historia was never really concerned about finding out who her father was. Her mother had refused to say anything about him, and when Historia had asked her grandparents about him, they had been reluctant to give her any answers, too. Even at 10 years old, Historia had been smart enough to guess that she probably shouldn’t know, given how everyone reacted. So, she only asked them the once, then never again.

Ma and Papa were kind grandparents, and Historia loved them, even if she couldn’t really show them most of the time. Her mother had died of overdosing just before Historia’s tenth birthday, and after that she had gone to live with her mother’s parents.

Historia always had a complicated relationship with her mother. She was conceived accidentally, that fact was drilled into her since the moment she could understand. Often her mother despised her, but on rare occasions her mother would apologize to her, weep against her shoulder and unload all of the burdens she carried. Right afterwards she would disappear to use drugs again, and she left a young Historia alone to make food for herself, fend for herself and go to school by herself.

If you asked her, Historia would be honest in that she didn’t miss her mother. There was a small part of her that felt unsettled by the way her mother had died, since she had been the one to find her and call for an ambulance. Whenever she felt that way, she just remembered all of the times her mother had hurt her physically, insulted her and made her feel worthless, and it was easy to just shrug and carry on with her life.

Now, if Ma or Papa had to die, Historia wasn’t sure how she would handle that.

“Everything will be okay, Historia,” Papa had said, giving her a kind smile and squeezing her little hand in his. He always smelt like mint, but she liked it. “You’ll be safe with us, okay?”

Historia had nodded just out of instinct, not really believing him. Her abusive upbringing had made her distrust all adults. But, Ma and Papa really had meant it, and they gave her a safe place to live.

Just a coupe months after Historia settled in by her grandparents, they brought in another kid. They told her they did this sometimes, helped to foster troubled kids because they no longer had any of their own—Historia had an uncle, but he had disappeared when he was a teen, and no one knew if he was still alive. Obviously, Historia’s mother had passed, so that essentially made her grandparents childless.

“Ymir,” the girl grumbled, standing there in the doorway with her hands shoved into her baggy, torn shorts. Her hair was long and scruffy and she had a bad scrape over her chin. She had a nasty look in her eyes, but Historia wasn’t afraid of her. She wasn’t sure if she was afraid of anything anymore.

“Historia,” Ma had said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Ymir is going to be your sister, okay? She’s staying here for a bit until she gets better, then she will find a permanent home.”

Historia studied Ymir as Ymir studied her, and they were clearly curious of each other. Ymir was only older than her by a year, but Papa said she’d never been to a school and couldn’t even read or write. So Ma and Papa wanted to teach her these basic things, help her deal with her trauma until she wasn’t such a troublemaker and someone would want to adopt her.

It was whatever, really.

Historia ignored Ymir for the most part, but they had to share a room and had bunk beds. Ymir took the top because she was taller, and Historia was fine with that. At first Historia was very happy to just go to school on her own and let Papa teach Ymir at home. Then, late one night, Historia heard Ymir muttering in annoyance to herself. Curiosity pulled her out of bed and she climbed the stairs, and discovered Ymir pouring over one of the books Papa had bought for her.

“What?” Ymir asked her, her face washed in pale white light from the torch she must have snatched from the kitchen.

Historia studied the book on Ymir’s lap. It was a baby book, for a toddler just learning to read. From the red flush over Ymir’s face, she was clearly embarrassed. Historia crawled over to climb into bed beside Ymir, then she touched the edge of the board pages.

“Is this difficult for you?”

Ymir’s jaw muscles ticked and she swallowed so loudly Historia heard her, but she never responded. She didn’t need to. Historia had noticed that Ymir was an open book—she wore her feelings right on her sleeve. She was fun to study, because she thought she was so sneaky and aloof, but she really wasn’t. The adults claimed that they didn’t understand her, especially when she broke things out of anger or demanded things arrogantly. Historia understood her, though. She could see right through her.

“I’ll help you,” Historia told her. She didn’t understand why, but she felt bad for Ymir and figured the sooner she learnt to read, the sooner she would be able to find a real family.

“For real?” Ymir’s eyes had gone wide, a little bit of hope shining in them.

Historia nodded. She pointed to one page that only had one word on it. “That says pig,” she said. She pointed at another page. “This one is car.”

Through the night, Historia helped Ymir read. In the next weeks, their nightly lessons stole a lot of their sleep, but Historia could see Ymir improving rapidly, so when Papa took her to the study for her lessons, she didn’t have any more tantrums, and she slowly started to change.

Eight months after Ymir first came to them, Ma and Papa announced that they decided to adopt her, as they would legally adopt Historia as well. Historia was pretty happy about that, because she had grown to really care about Ymir. That night, they got massive pizzas and were allowed to drink as much cola and eat as many sweets as they wanted, and they were too hyped up to sleep.

Ymir climbed into Historia’s bed, had one of Papa’s adult books, then read to Historia. Her pronunciation was perfect, and she didn’t stutter or pause. Historia slid her hand against Ymir’s, then intertwined their fingers.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she told Ymir.

Ymir pressed their foreheads together, smiling. “Yeah, me too.”

They went everywhere together, did everything together. Ma and Papa fostered two more kids after that, but then Papa had a heart attack and they decided that they were done fostering because they were just too old. When Papa had come home from the hospital, Historia cried for the first time since she came to live with them. She was 13.

Shortly after graduation, Historia leaned against her car and stared down at her phone. She exhaled in a rush, stomach cramping with nerves. She knew it was stupid to be nervous, but she couldn’t help it. When arms wrapped around her and she was lifted up into the air, she gasped and then laughed loudly. Ymir’s brown eyes stared up at her and she was smirking wickedly.

“Look at us, being graduated and all that. Very sexy of us.”

Historia rolled her eyes and cupped Ymir’s face in her hands. “Put me down, now.”

Ymir did so. “What are you doing all the way here on your own?”

Historia’s lips pulled down, but she knew lying to Ymir would get her nowhere. To most people she was this enigmatic mystery, but Ymir knew her language well, and no one understood her as deeply. “Hiding,” she answered honestly. “The celebration was overwhelming.”

Ymir still wore that little satisfied grin. She never really grew out of her arrogance, but she was at least a tiny bit humbler now, when it counted. Historia found that part of her insufferable but also incredibly attractive.

As these things happen with puberty, as soon as the hormones hit, Historia hadn’t been able to ignore the way Ymir made her heart skip a beat. They often shared a bed, too, and those nights had been especially painful when all Historia could think about was sex and Ymir in the bed next to her. Now, they were both officially finished with school. Historia was 18 and Ymir 19, and they needed to figure out what to do after this.

“Papa said his friend Dave might hire me at his ice-cream shop,” Ymir told her suddenly. “I was thinking of just working and staying by Ma and Papa, helping them with rent.”

Historia nodded. “I don’t know what I want to do.”

“Didn’t you want to study?”

“Yeah, but… Ma and Papa can’t afford to send me to a university.”

Ymir nodded. She chewed on her lower lip and Historia stared at her teeth and thought very hard about kissing her. “Well, why not get a loan?”

Historia shrugged. “That’s an option.”

“Hey, you know they won’t kick us out or force us to do anything. You could even just live with us and study online or something.”

Again, Historia shrugged. “I guess.” She didn’t want to do that, though. She hated to be a burden, and she knew continuing to live with Ma and Papa after becoming an adult was unfair on them. They didn’t struggle badly, but they had been forced to cut a lot of costs in the past few years. Prices of everything just kept hiking and Papa’s pension money was staying the same.

Ymir gave her a look and Historia knew she was getting annoyed with her pessimism. Surprisingly, Ymir could be the more positive of the two of them.

“Cole is throwing a party to celebrate actually graduating, do you want to go with me?”

Historia thought about horny teens and stale alcohol and the smell of sweat in Cole’s disgustingly dirty house, and she shook her head. “I’d rather die, thanks.”

“Damn, bitch, I’m trying to distract you.”

Historia lifted a brow. _You could kiss me, Ymir, or take me home and fuck me._ That would adequately distract her. Her dirty thoughts soured her mood even more, so she only sighed and hopped into her car. She expected Ymir to walk off to join her friends and head to Cole’s, but Ymir climbed into the car with her and then Historia drove them home. The ride was silent and heavy. When they got home, they both spotted an incredibly fancy car parked behind Papa’s truck. They shared a concerned look and hurried out of the car.

Inside, Ma brought a tray of tea into the lounge and offered them to Papa and a strange man sitting across from him. When this man looked up at them when the entered the room, Historia’s entire body went cold. This man… she looked exactly like him. She had the striking blue eyes, the small nose and ears, the same round face. It didn’t take a lot to guess who he was, but when he stood and offered his hand, she didn’t take it.

“Historia,” he greeted her, smiling. He was incredibly short too, and they were almost the same height. Behind her, Ymir stepped closer and pressed a hand to her lower back in support. “I’m Rod Reiss.”

Historia nodded slowly. “What is Rod Reiss doing in my home?”

“Historia!” Ma cried out, face shocked. “Don’t be so rude.”

Historia’s eyes cut to her grandmother. She and Papa both looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, Ma.”

“It’s alright, Mrs Lenz,” Rod laughed, waving a hand. “She doesn’t know me. I won’t take it personally.”

Historia swallowed thickly. Rod finally dropped his outstretched hand. “So, what do you need from me? You’re my father, right?”

Rod’s eyes widened slightly. He was genuinely surprised, then pleased. “Clever girl,” he laughed. He gave her head a pat like she was still a child. “I’m very happy to see that you’ve inherited my intelligence.”

Historia could just sense that Ymir was incredibly amused by the situation. She had a hand pressed over her mouth and her eyes were squinted in what looked to be concentration, but Historia knew she was just suppressing her laughter. Ymir went to sit next to Papa and pulled her phone out to play one of those stupid mobile games she was obsessed with. That left Historia alone, standing in front of a man she did not know, who was her father.

“Please, sit down, the two of you,” Ma demanded, gesturing to the couch.

Rod sat first and reluctantly Historia went to sit beside Ymir. She peeked and yep, Ymir was playing one of her games. Ymir gave her a little smirk, but didn’t look at her. She pressed their legs together in her continued effort of support.

“I’m so sorry to have shown up out of the blue like this,” Rod told them. His little hands were clutched together, fingers twirling nervously. “I came to give a proposition.”

Historia stared at him openly until it unnerved him. “What proposition?”

“Have you heard of Reiss Academy?” Historia nodded. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to attend. On my cost, of course. We offer the best curriculum and advanced classes, and you can go into whichever field you want. Your dorm room will be paid for and you will be given money for living expenses. How does that sound?”

Historia’s brows furrowed. “I—”

“We’ll discuss this as a family,” Papa cut in. He gave Historia a smile and patted her gently on the knee. “Historia just came home from graduating school, let her have something to eat and rest. We’ll let her give you a call with her answer.”

Mr Reiss didn’t seem very pleased that Papa had taken control of the situation, but he dipped his head in acknowledgement and then stood. “I’ve also offered to donate a sum of money to your grandparents,” he told Historia, voice hopeful. “They shouldn’t have to suffer on one meagre income. Thank you for having me over. I will see myself out.” He shrugged his suit jacket back on, straightened his tie and then walked out the front door.

They sat there in silence for a long time. Eventually, Ymir spoke first. “That was a giant bowl of what the fuck.”

“Ymir, language.”

“Sorry, Ma.”

Papa sighed and wiped a hand over his face. “That fellow seems very strange,” he said. “I don’t know if I can trust him.”

“Why did he suddenly show up now and offer to do all of this for me?” Historia asked. “He was absent my whole life. He could have been supporting me this whole time. Maybe if he had from the beginning, mom would still be here.”

Historia said it without feeling, but Ma and Papa flinched. Their daughter was still a sensitive topic for them, even so many years later.

“He’s offering to help us out,” Ma supplied weakly. Even she looked and sounded unsure.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. He seems to have some ulterior motive.”

Historia stared down at her feet. It hadn’t really hit her yet, that her father had just visited her. That he had found her so easily, and that he probably knew about her and just never bothered until now. There was even a chance that he just found out about her, and maybe that’s why. Still, his offer was tantalizing. Free schooling? Money just given to her? She wanted to study, so saying no would be stupid. She was confident that she could handle whatever ulterior motive he had.

He had given his business card to Papa, who handed it to her. She played with it all through lunch, then dinner and as she lay in bed. The next day, she texted the number and asked to meet up, and Rod responded immediately.

They met down at Dave’s ice-cream shop, where they also offered delicious milkshakes. Historia made Ymir join her—who acted annoyed but was actually concerned, so would have come with anyway—and forced Rod to pay for their drinks. He sat across from them, face impassive but sweat tricking down his brow. He looked round and uncomfortable, and Historia wondered how she had come from this man.

“Historia, thank you for wanting to speak with me again.”

Historia tried to give him a smile. “Thank you for seeing me again. I just wanted to clarify a few things before I make a decision.”

Rod wiped a black chequered handkerchief over his forehead. “Of course.”

“When did you find out about me?”

He put his handkerchief away. “Recently,” he said, face grave. “One of my secretaries has a nephew that goes to your school, and she saw a picture of you on his social media. She thought you look a lot like me, so she immediately showed me the post.”

“I could have just looked like you. How did you come to the conclusion that I’m your daughter?”

His mouth tightened. “Because I knew Alma, and she told me once that she was pregnant, before I left her for good. I thought she was lying to keep me here, and she refused to show me proof.” He folded his hands together over the table. “I’m sorry for what happened to her. Your grandparents told me.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“She was still your mother.”

Historia swallowed her rising anger. “So why are you doing this?”

“I’ve been absent your whole life, Historia. I never got to see you grow up; say your first word, walk for the first time, ride a bike for the first time.” He exhaled loudly, appearing genuinely upset. “I want to make up for it. Your grandfather told me that you want to study, so I figured letting you go to my university is the best way to start paying you back for my absence.”

Historia stared at him, silent. Ymir was playing a game on her phone again, but with her other hand she had a grip on Historia’s knee, grounding her and supporting her. She gave it a soft squeeze, and Historia straightened her posture.

“That’s very generous of you, Mr Reiss,” he flinched at the use of his name, “and I’ll accept, under two conditions.”

Rod’s blue eyes sparkled. “Name it and it’s yours.”

Historia smirked. “One, pay my grandparents a fuck ton of money. Pay them like you’re paying off years of childcare and school fees and everything that goes into raising a kid.”

“Done.”

Historia blinked, faltering slightly. She hadn’t expected him to accept so easily. “Uh… secondly, Ymir goes with me.”

Rod looked at Ymir like he only suddenly realized she was even there. He blinked at her, then nodded. “Done. She will enjoy the same privileges as you.”

“Just like that?” Historia asked him, shocked.

Rod gave her a very wide grin. “Of course,” he said. “You’re my daughter, Historia. I only want the best for you, and I would love to have a Reiss daughter attending my university again.”

Historia wanted to correct him, that she was Lenz, not Reiss, but whatever. She was getting money out of him. “Okay,” she said, reaching out to shake his hand. “Deal.”

His smile deepened. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, Historia. I’m… so glad that you’re willing to let me into your life.”

He seemed very sincere and genuine, but Historia very easily spotted the glint of greed in his eyes. He really did have an ulterior motive, though that didn’t surprise her at all. She was a little put off that a small part of her was disappointed, but she squashed that part easily

Rod left and the two of them finished their milkshakes. When they were done, Ymir slid closer until their sides were pressed together, then playfully tugged on a lock of Historia’s hair.

“So he wants something else,” she mused.

Historia exhaled and dropped to the side against Ymir’s chest. All at once Ymir’s scent washed over her, and she couldn’t stop the dirty thoughts as they entered her mind. God, she wanted Ymir so bad. But, they were sisters. Not in blood, thank god, but still. It had to count for something. Historia could enjoy her sinful thoughts; she just couldn’t act on them.

“Yeah,” she finally responded. “But I’m going to milk him for as much as I can.”

Ymir’s grin was naughty. “Damn, you’re hot when you say bad shit like that.”

Historia slapped Ymir playfully, but she only laughed in response. They went home to tell Ma and Papa, and then they started to pack.

XxX

Despite how old they were, they still shared a room with their stupid bunk beds. A lot of the time Historia crept up into her bunk, though, so they rarely slept separately. It was such a habit that it was difficult to get rid of it, even though Ymir knew they would probably have to grow apart if they were to become functioning adults.

She couldn’t be lusting over her sister like this. Seriously. Her logical brain told her that incest was very bad, but the very horny side reminded her that it technically wasn’t even close to incest because they were in no way related, and also Historia was fucking hot.

When Historia slipped into her bed just after midnight, Ymir was still awake and Historia was—frustratingly—in just her panties and a thin top. Ymir could feel the slight poke of a nipple as Historia settled in against her side.

“I’m struggling to sleep,” Historia said into Ymir’s ear. The wash of her warm breath made Ymir’s entire face warm up. She swallowed thickly and stared up at the dark ceiling.

“Me too.”

“Tomorrow is the day, huh?”

“Yeah. Shit’s wild.”

They fell silent. Ymir listened to the wooden bed creak as Historia turned onto her side and scooted even closer. She slid one leg over Ymir’s boxers, pressing a lot of their skin together, and then Historia’s hand found its way underneath her shirt and Ymir’s heart shot directly into her throat. Historia raked her nails down Ymir’s stomach.

“You know, I think you’re incredibly attractive, Ymir,” Historia husked against her ear.

Ymir nearly swallowed her tongue. “Wh—what?”

Historia giggled. “You heard me. I’ve never thought of you as a sister. The thoughts I have about you, Ymir… they’re so naughty and sinful. I want you.”

Heart pounding, Ymir shot up and pushed Historia off of her. Even though Historia’s words sent a searing throbbing between her legs, the sudden seduction was freaking her out. The blanket pulled off of Historia, revealing that she was now completely naked. In the shallow moonlight Ymir was able to see her breasts clearly, and the sight of them made her throb—hard. It wasn’t the normal type of throb, either. It actually felt odd, and Ymir grabbed herself as she winced.

“Historia, what the fuck?”

Historia blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about me like that.”

“Where is this coming from?”

The throbbing got worse, almost painful.

“I’m horny, Ymir,” Historia wined. She pouted adorably and bit down on her lip. She reached out then and pulled Ymir on top of her, forcing a hand against her breast. Ymir felt the warm softness of her flesh, the hard point of a stiff nipple. Something snapped inside of her, and then her clit felt like it exploded. Not with an orgasm, though. Ymir cried out and then shoved a hand into her pants. Sticking out proudly between her lips was a rock-hard penis. When her hand closed around it, she nearly saw stars.

Historia grabbed her face and lifted it to lock their gazes. “I’m so wet, Ymir. I want your cock inside of me. Please? Will you pound my naughty, dripping pussy?”

It was like she was possessed by a hungry, animalistic beast. A tiny part of her brain was rational, but the cock between her legs was ravenous. She sat back and looked at the length of Historia down to between her legs, and she easily caught the spread of wetness against her thighs and her sex. Her pussy was beautiful—delectable. Ymir didn’t even hesitate. While Historia stared at her pleadingly, she slid down and then dove between her legs.

Ymir’s tongue swept through her folds and a horny, satisfied groan dropped from her lips. The smell of Historia and the taste of her filled Ymir’s every sense, nearly suffocating her. She nearly came just from that, and she could feel wetness leaking down the tip of her new, sudden cock.

She took her time licking and sucking at every bit of wet flesh that she could find. She tongue-fucked Historia with stamina she never had before, and when she couldn’t take it anymore she finally sat up and yanked her boxers and shirt off. Historia’s eyes roamed over her naked body and Ymir felt powerful from the look of intense desire in Historia’s eyes.

“Do you want it?” she asked breathlessly, already stroking her cock in her fist.

Historia’s breasts heaved as she sucked in shallow breaths. “Please, fuck me, Ymir.”

Ymir moved forward, cock in hand, and then pressed the tip against Historia’s entrance. She felt the heat of her as she slowly sank inside, and she watched in awe the way Historia’s pussy stretched around her length. The cock felt amazing, like nothing she had ever imagined before. When she bottomed out Historia arched her back and shouted, and Ymir’s eyelids tingled.

She could feel Historia’s inner muscles clamping down on her, fluttering. Had Historia come already?

“Filthy slut,” Ymir growled with a smirk. “Coming just from my dick sliding into you.”

Historia whimpered. “But it felt so good. And it’s you, Ymir. Finally, it’s you.”

Ymir drew her hips back, sliding out with a slight stream of wetness, and then she slammed back in. Historia’s breasts bounced, and then Ymir started a brutal, selfish pace. The bed creaked loudly and nothing in the world ever mattered as much as the sensation of her cock filling Historia’s body. She was almost delirious with orgasmic bliss, but then her eyes shot open and she gasped in shock, and Historia snored quietly beside her.

Ymir’s heart pounded harshly in her chest. She was actually on her back, properly in bed. Historia was curled in a ball next to her, but they weren’t even touching. Or fucking. Ymir exhaled quietly and rubbed a sweaty hand over her damp face. Fucking hell almighty. That had been a fucking insane dream.

Her thighs were sticky with sweat and she was absolutely drenched. Her clit throbbed so badly she was sure she had almost come in her sleep before her brain had decided to jolt her awake. It was probably her elevated heartrate. Her stupid brain had thought she was in danger or some shit.

Ymir closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she could vividly remember what she had been doing in her dream and how it had felt, and she was devastated that she would never get that opportunity. She knew she had no chance with Historia, because they were sisters. Stupid, adopted sisters.

Ymir sighed.

“Fuck,” she muttered softly.

She was insanely, incredibly turned on. It was probably too early to conceivably get up, but a shower would really help. Ymir made to get up, but then Historia sighed and her leg shifted, pressing against Ymir’s, and she paused.

Ymir got a wicked idea. _I can’t_, she thought, licking her lips. _That’s so nasty._

But as she argued with herself, she settled back down and let one hand slide into her boxers. She really was fucking drenched. The heat between her legs was insane and when she brushed over her clit, her pulse jumped. She spread her legs slightly, made sure Historia was fast asleep, and then she rubbed herself to an intense, shattering orgasm. Historia was practically snoring in her ear as Ymir sucked in desperate breaths, recovering, and then rubbed her self to a second orgasm, then a third. She started for a fourth, but Historia suddenly turned around and she whipped her hand out of her pants too quickly.

Historia still seemed to be asleep, though, so Ymir exhaled in relief and then wiped her wet fingers off on her bedsheet. Gross.

An hour later, sunlight spilled into the room and Ymir pretended to wake up when Historia did. Their alarm on the computer desk went off across the room, so Ymir eagerly hopped off the bed to silence it.

“Morning, His’,” she greeted cheerfully. She felt wonderful after coming so many times, but she really stank and she needed to shower off the sweat and juices.

Historia sat up, her shirt hiking down her arm to reveal her shoulder. “Morning,” she greeted around a yawn. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. Ymir stared at the slight strip of skin revealed when her shirt hiked up, then slid her eyes away when Historia looked at her. “I had the weirdest dream last night.”

Ymir felt her cheeks warm. “You always have weird dreams.”

“Yeah, but this one was…” she trailed off, then shook her head. “Nah.” She hopped out of bed and then gave Ymir a bright, eager smile. “Today is the day!”

Ymir grinned back like she hadn’t masturbated furiously right next to Historia while she slept, after having a very intense dream about fucking her. Inside Ymir was feeling a heavy mix of emotions, but outside she was cool and unaffected.

“Fuck yeah it is.”

Ymir went to shower first, then Historia after. They packed all of their clothes and the personal items they wanted to take with, then at 8A.M a limousine paused in front of the house. A man in a crisp, expensive suit climbed out and packed their bags inside, then opened the door for them.

“Fancy,” Ymir commented curiously.

“Girls, you must behave now,” Ma told them. Her blue eyes shone with worried tears.

Ymir and Historia went in for a hug at the same time, and Ma was happy to accommodate them both. Pa decided to join, and the four of them laughed. Pa gave Ymir a pat on the back and smiled at her.

“Keep your sister safe, Ymir,” he told her.

Ymir hated that word. “Of course, Pa. That’s why I’m going with.”

Historia gave her a look. “I’m just generously giving you an education, Ymir.”

“You mean your fat dad is.”

“Ymir, don’t be so crass,” Ma chided.

Ymir laughed. “Sorry, Ma.” She kissed her on her soft, saggy cheek. “You look after Pa, okay? If you need me at all, for anything, I’m a text or call away.”

They stepped away and Pa put his arms around Ma. They smiled. “I’ll do my best with the googles,” Ma told her.

Ymir could only laugh at how adorable her mistake was, and then the two of them were ushered inside the limousine. They started the drive to Reiss Academy.

“What do you think it’ll be like?” Ymir asked.

Historia chewed on the question for so long that Ymir grew bored and pulled her phone out to play a game. Still, at the back of her mind she could still remember the dream she had, and her intense arousal hadn’t really gone away.

“I have no idea, but it’ll probably be very posh.”

“We’re like two hicks moving into the city from our farm town.”

“Yeah. But I’m sure people won’t care when they figure out who my father is.”

“Yeah, your fat little dad.”

Ymir looked up and caught Historia giving her a look, but she knew she wasn’t mad, especially when she started to laugh and Ymir couldn’t resist joining her. This whole thing was still so bizarre, that a few days ago they had left school for the last time, not sure what to do with their futures, and then Historia’s father showed up and just, threw money at them.

“Ymir, please don’t ever change.”

Historia took her hand and intertwined their fingers. It was no big deal. They had always been physically affectionate since they were kids. Sisters did that, right? Except, Ymir couldn’t stop thinking about what she had been doing with that hand that held Historia’s, and then she imagined pushing Historia back and hiking her skirt up to slide her fingers into her panties and feel the softness of her—

Ymir shook her head and slid her hand from Historia’s, pretending to need it for her game. Historia took her own phone out, and they spent the rest of the ride quietly fiddling on their phones. Ymir constantly felt like Historia wanted to say something to her, but she never did. She was probably just too horny to even think straight.

Heh.

XxX

Historia couldn’t stop wondering what the academy looked like as they drove the four hours to get there. Ymir fell asleep within an hour of the drive, but she had been acting a little weird all morning, so Historia was relieved to see her sleeping. She’d seemed tired, anyway.

Oakland was a really, really rich city. Reiss Academy was located half an hour outside of Oakland, though, so they never breached the city to get there. Historia knew that the academy had personal transport for the students to visit Oakland when they needed to shop or just hang out. Only kids who had obscenely rich parents or who obtained insane scholarships attended Reiss Academy, and graduates always went on to become famous, successful doctors, lawyers, actors and scientists. Reiss Academy boasted the highest success rate of graduating students in all of the country. It was insane.

So yeah, Historia had totally researched everything she could on Reiss Academy before she made her decision.

Reiss Academy was surrounded by a massive wall, but the academy itself was so far inside that once they reached the building the walls weren’t even that noticeable. There was a parking lot filled with sparkling, expensive cars but there were no people this side. The building was massive, too, and there was a huge golden plate that said ‘Welcome to the Prestigious Reiss Academy’ above the massive double doors.

The door to the limo opened and the man gestured politely for them to exit. They did, a little slack jawed and definitely out of their element. The doors swept open and a girl strolled happily down the short stairs to approach them. She was really cute, with light brown hair tied up, sparkling brown eyes and a crisp, neat uniform. Reiss Academy had a strict uniform policy, unfortunately. The girl at least looked really nice in the dark red skirt and the long black button-up shirt. She had a black jersey tied around her waist.

“Welcome to Reiss Academy!” the girl greeted them with a very broad grin. “My name is Sasha Braus, and I was tasked with the very honourable duty of escorting you to the dormitory building. I will be your dormmate.”

Historia felt Ymir towering behind her and she watched Sasha take her in. She wasn’t very subtle when her mouth popped open and her eyes widened. A soft pink dusted her cheeks.

“Tall,” Sasha blurted.

Ymir grinned. “No, my name is Ymir.”

“Yes, of course. Ymir. I apologize for that.”

Historia didn’t like that this looked a little bit like flirting, so she stepped in front of Ymir and offered her hand to Sasha. “It’s lovely to meet you, Sasha! My name is Historia.”

“I know! Everyone’s been talking about the mysterious Reiss heir. I’m so excited that I’m getting to bunk with you and Ymir. If you’ll just follow me, I’ll take you to our room. It’s a Saturday, so we get to do whatever until lunch hour. I’ll explain everything as the day goes by.”

Historia and Ymir followed Sasha through the doors and into the building. It looked exquisitely rich inside, and the woman sitting by the administration desk sent them an overly friendly smile.

“Good day, ma’am Jackson!”

Ma'am Jackson waved. “Good day Miss Braus.”

Historia shared a look with Ymir, but neither of them commented on the odd friendliness. They left the administration building into the centre courtyard, where many girls milled about either alone or in groups. They all wore their uniforms despite it being the weekend, and Historia caught Ymir checking a lot of the attractive girls out. Plenty of them gave her equally lustful looks in return.

Historia knew it was inappropriate to get jealous, but by fuck she was.

“That building is the cafeteria,” Sasha told them, pointing to a building on their left. “We have mandatory breakfast, lunch and dinner there every day, even on weekends. We do roll call so you can’t skip it. The meals are balanced and healthy, so don’t expect something you might find in a public school.”

Historia heard Ymir snort. “We did go to a public school, so we aren’t bothered.”

Sasha rubbed the back of her neck. “I apologize if I say something offensive to you. I’ve only been in private schools my whole life. Do students really get caught for drug use in public schools?”

“And having sex in the school bathroom,” Ymir immediately cut in. “And in classrooms. And with teachers.”

Historia rolled her eyes. “You mean _you_ got caught having sex in the bathroom, classrooms and with teachers.”

Sasha’s face went bright red but Ymir only grinned that smug, sultry grin that made even the straightest girl a little hot. “What?” Sasha squeaked.

Ymir laughed and Historia slapped her lightly on the arm. “Stop teasing.”

After that, Ymir behaved. Sasha continued to show them the buildings as they passed by. She greeted a lot of students as they walked and when they finally reached the dormitory at the edge of campus, Historia was exhausted and relieved to see an elevator.

Their room was massive. They each had their own bed, own desks equipped with the most high-end computer one could ask for. There was a bathroom connected with a massive tub in the floor and a shower that could fit an entire group of people. In one corner of the room they even had a small kitchenette, equipped with expensive appliances. Sasha showed them the pantry and animatedly told them that if they touched her sacred tinkies, she would sacrifice them to Satan.

“Jesus Christ,” Ymir laughed, red in the face from amusement. Historia could only shake her head and walk over to the cupboard. Inside, all of her clothing was already hanging up. Her shoes were stacked neatly on a shoe rack, and beside her clothes were Ymir’s, and beside Ymir’s were what she assumed to be Sasha’s. On each of their bed’s sat a uniform, one for winter, one for summer and one for outdoor activity. Historia was given a skirt while Ymir, per her request, had been given pants.

“It’s really cool that they let the lesbians be as butch as they want here,” Ymir commented idly as she tried the pants on.

Sasha was pointedly looking way as Ymir changed, so Historia guessed they would probably have dormmate drama in which Ymir would fuck Sasha, Sasha would catch feelings and then get her heart broken when Ymir refused to date her. That’s how it always went.

“Reiss Academy celebrates its acceptance of girls of all kinds. Also, many of the girls prefer the pants to the skirts.”

“I’m sticking to skirts,” Historia commented. “I look cute in them.”

“You really do!” Sasha told her, then blushed furiously.

Historia decided then that she definitely liked Sasha, even though they had only known each other for like half an hour. They were to spend years together here, hopefully, so it was good to like each other from the start.

“So, do you two have any questions?”

Historia opened her mouth, but then their door opened and Rod strode in wearing a very happy smile. He swept Historia into a tight hug and then released her just as quickly.

“Historia,” he breathed. He smelt like leather. “I see you’ve settled in. How do you find the academy so far?”

Historia swallowed. Ymir was on her bed, fiddling with her phone and completely ignoring them. Sasha was gaping at them like a shocked fish.

“It’s… very lavish.”

He seemed pleased by that. “I do hope you find a home here, Historia. I have private courters here on campus, so whenever I am here you are always welcome to visit me. I would like to have meals with you privately as well, on my veranda.” He cast a glance over at Ymir, but she was still ignoring them. “Your friend can join us as well.”

Historia couldn’t deny the little bit of pleasure she got when he called Ymir her friend and not her sister. It felt… good. She really hated that word. She hated the wall it put between them.

“Yeah, I’d love that,” she said more out of obligation than anything. She hadn’t sorted her feelings out yet, and she wasn’t used to this… to a father. Pa had been her stand-in father, but there had been a lot he was never able to do. He was only her grandfather, and he was old.

Rod smiled, nodded at Sasha and then left, clicking the door shut behind him.

“Whoa,” Sasha eventually breathed. “I’ve never seen Mr Reiss so up close. He’s very…”

Historia have her a pointed look. “Round? Weak chinned?”

Sasha snorted, then slapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

“Sasha, that was the sexiest noise you’ve made so far,” Ymir commented from the bed. She was still playing on her phone. Sasha went bright red again. “Embrace the snort.”

Sasha immediately went to smack Ymir upside the head, and Historia decided to try her uniform on. She admired herself in the full-length mirror, and caught Ymir staring at her in the reflection. Ymir looked away quickly, but for the second their eyes met, Historia’s heart had jumped into her throat.

“It’s almost time for lunch hour,” Sasha told them happily. She seemed obscenely excited.

“I’m fucking famished,” Ymir groaned.

Historia watched Ymir stretch after getting off the bed, and she swallowed. “Yeah,” she said. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a Ymir/Sasha sex scene.

The food court was fancier than any eating establishment Ymir had ever been to, and it was just like, a rich people’s cafeteria. They didn’t have a counter with cooking ladies piling gross mac n cheese into their plates. Instead, they had a whole ass screen in their table and they manually ordered from the tablet and a neatly dressed waitress strode over to deliver their food and drinks. All around them students were chatting and laughing, and Ymir felt very out of place.

“This is so wild,” she commented under her breath, so used to having Historia by her side.

“I love this system,” Sasha told her cheerfully. She slurped up some of her noodles. “For the amount we pay to learn here, they better have the best of everything.”

Ymir stared down at the steak on her plate. She had ordered it partly as a joke, but it looked and smelt delicious. When she cut into it, the meat was as soft as butter. There was a small bowl of sauce included, and she dunked her cut of meat into it. When she had it in her mouth, she actually moaned. Sasha stared at her, open-mouthed and blushing.

“This shit is so good,” Ymir told her, partly blushing herself.

“You make some odd noises while you eat.”

Ymir snorted. “No I don’t. I was just surprised this time, is all.”

“Where’s Historia?”

Ymir cut another slice of meat, dunked it aggressively and shoved it into her mouth. She didn’t even need to chew it, the meat was so soft. She took her time, though, to give herself time to think. “Eating with her father,” she finally answered.

The invite had extended to her, she knew that. Wherever Historia went, she usually followed. But this time, it felt odd. He wasn’t her father and she wasn’t even interested in getting to know him, so she felt like the awkward third wheel. Sasha had also seemed sad about not having breakfast with them, so who was Ymir to deny her poor roommate? Plus, she’d noticed the heated looks Sasha sent her. It was an incredibly bad idea to sleep with someone she would be spending a lot of time with going forward, but if things went well? She would have a steady girlfriend and a body to distract herself whenever Historia made her chest ache.

Ymir sighed and finished off her steak. There were no chips, only a salad, but even that was somehow delicious and she polished the plate off. Sasha had finished a while ago and was just sitting there and staring at her.

“You like watching people eat?” Ymir asked her.

Sasha flushed. “Not usually, but when you do it you make it look…” she paused, scratched her cheek. “Hot, I guess.”

Ymir took a long drink of her coffee and stared at Sasha over the rim of the cup. She enjoyed the way Sasha squirmed under her gaze, and even though her heart was always longing for Historia, she could still admire Sasha’s beauty.

Her hair was the colour of chocolate, and her eyes were wide and expressive and warm. She had lips that looked soft and delicious to kiss, and Ymir suddenly started to feel that itch she got when she needed to get laid. It wasn’t just a slight bit of arousal, it was like a scratching at the back of her brain.

She wondered if Sasha was loud during sex or not. Could she make her scream?

Sasha cleared her throat. “Uh, breakfast hour is over. We should head to our lectures.”

Ymir realized that she had been essentially eye-fucking Sasha the whole time, so she put her mug down and stood, pretending to be completely unaffected. Sasha’s entire face was red.

“You’re right.”

“How many classes do you have?”

They left the food court together and joined the string of girls heading towards their various lectures or back to their rooms. “Only two. Morning and evening lectures.”

Sasha brightened. “Is your evening class by Mr Smith?” She nodded and Sasha’s smile turned blinding. “Me too! We can sit next to each other.”

Ymir gave her a little grin that she knew looked suggestive, because she actually liked the sound of that. If she had real intentions of getting into Sasha’s pants, then spending as much time with her as possible would really help getting her there.

XxX

It was really difficult pretending that she didn’t have a rock stuck in her heart. Historia picked at the food on her plate, not hungry. Her father had already finished eating and had a server remove his plates. He gave her a concerned look and reached over to stop her hand, where she was breaking her meat into little pieces with her fork.

“Are you alright, Historia?”

Historia dropped her fork and withdrew her hand. “I’m fine, father. Just tired.”

She got into the habit of calling him that, even though it still felt strange in her mouth. It pleased him, so it would do. A month had passed since they enrolled in Reiss Academy. In all of that time, she barely saw Ymir at all. She was either away at a lecture, somewhere on the school grounds with Sasha or down in the city—with Sasha. It felt as though Ymir was actively avoiding her, and Historia couldn’t understand why. Had Ymir somehow caught wind of her feelings?

“Have you joined any clubs yet?” her father asked her. He had a thick slice of dark forest cake in front of him, and Historia tried not to cringe as he dove into it.

“Not yet. I haven’t had the time to really explore all of them.”

He nodded. “You’ll get extra credit for club activities, so I would suggest that you join one. Your sister actually created one herself, when she was here.”

Historia nodded. She knew she had two sisters and three brothers, but she hadn’t met them. Frieda, her eldest sister, had left the academy a long time ago. Part of Historia felt excited that she had so many siblings, but they were all adults with families and her father didn’t seem all that interested in getting her to meet them. It was strange, how he mentioned them all the time, but never thought that perhaps she wanted to meet them. He really was just a fat bastard.

The insult made her think of Ymir, but her fond smile turned downwards into a frown and her chest ached. She really missed Ymir, missed sharing her bed and cuddling with her when she was fast asleep. Sighing, she pushed her plate away.

“I think I’m going to start on that paper,” she told her father. “Thank you for the breakfast.”

Mr Reiss gave her beaming smile. “Of course, Historia! I will be leaving tonight, so you’ll need to dine with the rest until I return.”

She gave him a weak smile. Actually, she preferred to eat in the food court with Ymir and Sasha. Those were the only times she actually spent with Ymir, and the only time she acted like her usual self. Even though everyone in the area turned to stare at her when she entered, and she could hear the whispers, she would endure it all to sit by Ymir and listen to her voice.

Historia only had an afternoon lecture, so she strolled casually through the academy. She knew Ymir was at her morning lecture and wouldn’t be out for another thirty minutes, but she didn’t want to lock herself away in their room. There wasn’t enough to distract her from the gnawing in her gut.

“You’re the new Reiss kid, right?”

She paused and turned to the girl leaning against the brick wall. She had wavy silver hair and a mean look in her eyes, but Historia squared her shoulders to face her. “Historia.”

The girl pushed away from the wall and approached her. She circled her, eyes roving all over her body and Historia covered her chest with her arms, feeling somehow exposed.

“Relax, I’m not going to grope you or anything,” the girl told her, laughing. “My name is Hitch. I noticed that you’re tiny.”

Historia gave her a perturbed look. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t be offended, babe. We’ve been looking for someone of your size.” She stretched her hand out. “Would you be willing to help our club out with something?”

Historia’s ears perked. “Your club?” Reluctantly, she took Hitch’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Hitch latched onto her hand and tugged her forward. Historia cried out in surprise, and then they were flush against each other.

“Oh yes, you’re the perfect height,” Hitch purred.

Historia swallowed and felt her face heat up. Her breasts were pressed up against Hitch’s and she was _very _warm. She smelt really nice, too, and Historia realized it had been a while since her last orgasm, and even longer since she was touched by someone.

“I’ll say thank you, but I’m very confused,” Historia told her and didn’t make a move to step away. Hitch lifted a brow at her in response.

“Come with me.” Her hand slid against Historia’s, finger slipping between her own, and then Historia was tugged to the back of the academy where a few abandoned lecture halls sat. they were old and some even damaged, and Historia’s stomach fluttered with nerves. Of course, nothing sordid was happening when they went into the most intact hall. Down by the stage, there was a table with a few girls sitting around. They were balancing cards on their faces, but quickly straightened—dropping the cards—when they saw Hitch approaching.

“It’s the Prez,” one of the girls said when they stopped by the table. She had ginger hair and freckles all over her face.

“With a fun-sized recruit,” Hitch responded, making Historia flush again.

“Hitch, you’re making her blush,” the other girl laughed. Her hair was as black as night and done in two pigtails that hung against her chest.

“That’s Mina,” Hitch told her, pointing at Pigtails. “And that’s Hannah.” Hannah gave her a finger wiggle for a wave. “And we’re part of the Magic Club.”

Historia snorted on a laugh before she could even help it. “Magic? Really?”

Hitch’s expression turned unimpressed, but she rolled her eyes. “We wanted to call it the witchcraft club, but that name is forbidden here.”

“Yeah, apparently there was a Witchcraft club here like ten years ago,” Hannah told her. “But then some crazy stuff happened and they were all suspended and the club was disbanded.”

Hitch waved her hand. “Yes, exactly. What we need from you is actually related to the original club.”

Mina bent over and stared at her card that had fallen right where Historia was standing. She retrieved it and set it down on the table, her expression troubled. Historia went over to look at the card.

“What is it?”

The card was concerning. A disfigured person with horns stood naked surrounded by flames, and the person had like, eight breasts. The horns protruded from the forehead.

Mina and Hannah exchanged a nervous glance, but Hitch nodded at them. “It, uh,” Mina started, almost stuttering. “It’s the card of the demon.”

Historia tilted her head. “What demon?”

Mina slipped the card back into her deck and set it aside. “I’d need to do a proper reading to see in what context the demon enters your life.”

Hannah gave Hitch a very serious look, but Historia wasn’t taking them seriously. She almost felt sorry for them, actually. Despite that, something in her stomach twisted strangely when she thought of the card, but she pushed it out of her mind.

“Please, sit with us,” Hitch said. She clearly opted to ignore the strange demon card thing. They all sat down, Hitch right beside Historia, and Hitch pressed her thigh flush against Historia’s. Since they were wearing skirts, it was skin on skin and Hitch was still incredibly warm. It made Historia feel uncomfortably aroused, since she was still a little worked up from what Hitch did earlier. She cleared her throat but didn’t move her leg, and Hitch gave her a little grin.

“So, what do you need me for?”

“Have you ever heard about the thing that happened here ten years ago?” Hitch asked her. Historia shook her head. “Well, ten years ago, the Witchcraft Club was founded. No one on the school board thought anything of it, because like, witchcraft isn’t real, right? But, the president of the club, she found this black book. And the rumours we’ve found, and even some records, is that the book was real. It had power. And she used it to grow her club.”

Historia didn’t believe it, but she started to feel more unsettled with every word. “Okay, so again, why me?”

Hitch exhaled. “They were doing a ritual in the abandoned library’s basement, but something happened and it was ruined. Police and lecturers found them too and a lot of students were punished. The book disappeared from there, but in one of the books we found, someone wrote that they hid the book where no one would find it here on the academy’s grounds.”

“We think we know where,” Mina interjected. “But none of us can fit.”

Historia laughed. “Oh, you literally just need me to crawl somewhere for you? Because I’m small?”

The look Hitch gave her was very… sultry. It felt nice, having someone look at her like that, but it made her think of Ymir and that made her chest ache, then fill with anger. Part of her wanted to flirt right back, see if she could tumble into bed with Hitch and get Ymir to walk in, see how she liked it. Maybe she could ditch Ymir for Hitch.

The thought was tantalizing, pretending she had much better things to do. Would Ymir even care? Would she be jealous? Historia’s head started to hurt.

“Okay,” she finally said. “I’ll help, but only if you let me join your club.”

All three looked at her with surprise, then Hitch’s hand covered her thigh underneath the table. Her grin was naughty and pleased all in one, and Historia felt devoured by her intense eyes. “You really want to join?”

Historia focused on the feel of Hitch’s fingers on her skin. It made her throb. She wasn’t sure where all of this horny energy was coming from—usually Ymir made her feel like this. Her clit was pounding hard like she was just about to get fucked, but all Hitch had done was smile at her a few times and touch her thigh. Had it really been that long?

Historia slipped her hand under the table and hooked a finger around one of Hitch’s, and smirked. “Of course.” She caressed the back of Hitch’s hand and felt pleased when she inhaled sharply. Mina and Hannah had no idea what was happening between them, but they did send Hitch a look.

“Done,” Hitch breathed. Her hand slid to between her thighs, _so_ close. Historia swallowed and felt her cheeks warm. She wondered if Hitch would touch her right there, but then the other two stood and Hitch’s hand disappeared, and Historia stood on shaky legs. She felt almost breathless.

“Let’s take you there,” Mina told her, grinning broadly. She was clearly super excited about the prospect of finding the book.

“Why do you guys even want the book?” she asked them.

They left the old lecture hall and made for the very back of the academy. There were more old buildings there, and one of them had a broken sign that read ‘Reiss Library’. Just the sight of the library made her feel strange. Historia clenched her hands into fists because they were tingling, and the throbbing in her clit only got worse. Hitch kept shooting her looks, too, and it was a little overwhelming.

The closer they got to the library, the worse the feeling got. When they stopped there, Historia was uneasy.

“There’s a window in the back,” Hannah said. “The only way in, but it’s blocked by something and we can’t fit.”

“But you should,” Hitch told her.

Historia nodded and followed the girls around to the back of the building. It was the window that led into the basement, which was great since that was clearly their destination. Usually she would have thought twice about wiggling through a small window into a dark, abandoned basement, but there was something like eagerness tingling along her skin and before anyone even asked her to, she started crawling into the window.

“It should be in a drawer or something,” Mina called after her.

The window wasn’t too high from the floor and Historia managed to brace herself using her hands on the old, dank carpet. She tumbled into a roll on the musty floor and then climbed onto her feet and dusted herself off. An old bookcase had fallen and partially blocked the window.

Historia stood in the dark room, her heart pounding. She felt overly excited and couldn’t figure out why, because she didn’t care about the book at all. She didn’t know where to look, though, so she started rifling through various debris piles and in some old desks. She did notice that there was a strange symbol painted on the floor, but she couldn’t see the whole thing because of all the stuff that had been thrown in there.

“Historia!”

Hitch’s voice was panicked so she raced back to the window to see Hitch on her knees, peering in. “What’s wrong?”

“A lecturer is coming this way. Can you get out in time?”

She tried to get out, but it would take a bit of wiggling to get out all the way. Mina and Hannah were already gone and Hitch was casting fearful glances towards the end of the building.

“It’s fine, leave me here. I’ll get out when they’re gone.”

Hitch briefly touched her hand. “Meet me at the club hall tonight?”

Historia nodded and then Hitch left in a hurry. Historia managed to step to the side just in time for a pair of shoes to crunch down on the ground just in front of the window. She swallowed and held her breath, and watched the teacher send a beam of light into the room.

“Damn students always opening the window,” the woman grumbled, and then the old window squeaked shut.

Historia waited for a long while, and then she checked and sighed when the coast was clear. So, the window was closed. She tried to open it, but it got jammed and the leaning bookcase didn’t give her space for leverage. She huffed in frustration and stepped away, but accidentally cut her hand along the splintered bookcase and hissed in pain.

Hitch had to compensate her for this, definitely. Her wound throbbed and blood dribbled down her fingers to splat on the floor and deviously sexual things filled her mind. She imagined having Hitch tied and hanging from a ceiling, with various objects shoved into her pussy as she writhed in crazed ecstasy.

The thoughts scared her with their violent need, and she physically shook herself out of it.

“What the fuck?” she muttered under her breath.

So, she was basically stuck there. She could see some stairs leading out to a door and if she was lucky it would open, and maybe she could sneak out the front door. Since she still had a job to do, she continued searching around the room, dripping her blood wherever she went.

_Reiss… Historia…_

She straightened, the hairs along her arms standing up. There was no one in the room with her, and despite the creepy atmosphere, she wasn’t afraid. Just… unsettled.

“_Historia…_”

She furrowed her brows. “Hello?”

The voice was faint, but it was clearly coming from inside the library. Were Hitch and the others messing with her? Had someone seen her crawl into the window? Either way, she felt compelled to abandon the basement and head up the dirty steps. She did need to climb over a short mountain of broken desks, and then she made it to the door that blessedly creaked open on rusty hinges. The library inside was just what an abandoned library looked like. It was dirty and dusty and some of the shelves had collapsed. Part of the ceiling were caving in, too, and it smelt very moist.

“_Historia.”_

There, the voice again. She somehow felt like she knew the voice, but it didn’t really sound… real? A sharp pain speared through her skull and she stumbled backwards, crashing into a bookshelf. It crumbled and sent her to the floor in a pile of musty books.

Historia waded through the books and stood on wobbly legs, feeling dizzy and sick. A warm sensation filled her veins, like she was high on something. She started to worry that maybe she was breathing in some freaky type of mould. As much as she wanted to leave that instant, that voice still called to her and she needed to find the book.

Her wound was still bleeding, and in the corner of her eye she saw a soft blue glow from the basement doorway. The massive symbol that had been drawn on the ground was glowing, but it didn’t freak her out, it just felt right. Like it was meant to do that, and she was meant to awaken it.

It was almost as if she had stopped being in control of herself the second her blood dripped onto the floor. She continued wandering around the library, following the sound of the voice, eventually realizing it was only in her head. When she found the book, she felt amusement. It was hidden so plainly, but that was genius. On one of the rotten desks, underneath another pile of books. When she pulled it out, she frowned. It looked brand new, not like it had been sitting there for 10 years and—

Pain like fire exploded in her hand where she touched the book, and Historia’s vision wavered. She tried to let go, but the book had a hold on her and it almost felt like it was drinking her blood. Her limbs weakened and she stumbled to her knees, wheezing.

“_Historia,_” the voice purred into her mind, beautiful and seductive—powerful. “_At last, we are reunited._”

She tried to breathe, but her mouth and nose felt like they were filled with cotton. She managed to see the cloud of black snaking up her arm from the book before her eyes went blind, and before she could scream, she dropped off into unconsciousness.

When she woke, she was standing in the middle of the campus, clutching the book tightly in her hand. She blinked as she came to and had no idea how she got there, or how it had gotten so late. It was already late afternoon, and Ymir would be leaving for her evening class soon.

The thought of Ymir spurred Historia on, and without trying to figure out what had happened to her, or why her wound had healed and the book felt so warm in her palm, she headed to her room.

XxX

Even though Ymir absolutely had dastardly intentions with Sasha, she could admit that she genuinely liked her. Having sexual feelings for her was _very_ easy, but she wasn’t quite there on the romance front. Sasha was goofy and interesting, and she appealed to Ymir in the best ways. They fit together so well and they got up to so much stupid shit together that Ymir could see them being easy friends, if it wasn’t for that fact that they both clearly wanted to smash very badly.

The more she wanted Historia, the more she wanted to spread Sasha’s thighs. She knew it was wicked of her, but she couldn’t help it. Historia became the talk of the school and she spent almost all of her free time with her father, and Ymir felt abandoned, so she did the only thing someone like her could do—avoid the issue. She spent way too much time with Sasha and probably ignored Historia too much, but she was in too deep and she was overcommitting. Sasha’s avid attention and obvious affection gave her a rush of good emotions and they helped to distract her from the constant pain of being in love with Historia and knowing she would never be able to love her openly.

Sasha, she could love openly. All day long. In every position. Except, they hadn’t yet. They flirted a hell of a lot and shared more than enough sexual innuendos and suggestions, but neither of them had made the move yet. Ymir had tried a few times, but Historia had interrupted. This time, she knew Historia was at her afternoon class and they still had about fifty minutes to do whatever before she got back.

They were both on Sasha’s bed, watching a hentai on her laptop. It had been Sasha’s suggestion, funny enough, and she’d said all they needed to do was watch it and laugh at the ridiculous oversized breasts. But actually, the sex scenes were well drawn and pretty hot, and Ymir thought that perhaps Sasha’s plan to be funny had backfired—or, she had been very smart to set up a perfect time for them to fuck. Either way, Ymir decided she was finally going to go for it.

When they returned after their mandatory lunch at the court—where Historia was absent—they went back to their room with Sasha’s suggestion to watch the show. Ymir took her shirt off and was in nothing but her boxers and her sports bra, because she pretended to be too hot and wanted to feel comfortable, but really she wanted to make Sasha squirm. And lord, was Sasha squirming a lot.

Ymir made sure to press herself against Sasha, and her belly was right up against Sasha’s bare arm. Sasha didn’t move an inch, and halfway through the episode she shifted and ended up with her foot hooked over Ymir’s—so, the signs were pretty obvious. This was definitely a set up. Ymir wondered how far she could push Sasha until _she _made the move.

“Wow,” she breathed a little sexually, like she was intensely aroused. “This is actually drawn really well.” Sasha inhaled softly and tilted her head to glance at her. They were so close that Ymir could feel her body heat.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely. The way they drew their pussies? They look so good.” She licked her lips for emphasis and felt completely satisfied at the flush that covered Sasha’s face.

“Oh? Wow. I mean, yeah. I see it.”

“They look delicious, don’t they?”

Sasha rubbed her thighs together and bit her lip, eyes focused on the screen where one female character was happily eating the other female character out. Ymir was astonished with how well her tongue was animated as it swept through the other girl’s folds. The volume was almost entirely off, but Ymir could imagine the sound of their sweet moans easily enough.

“Do you think so?” Sasha asked her. There was a slight tremor in her voice.

Ymir made a noise in her throat. “I could eat a girl out right now,” she groaned like she was hungry for a meal. She watched Sasha slowly turn to stare at her, then she grinned suggestively and wiggled her brows. Sasha’s eyes widened and she silently shut her laptop just as the characters started to grind their pussies together. A shame, Ymir was actually enjoying the scene.

“Ymir… you…”

Sasha set the laptop aside and turned, putting a tiny bit of space between them. Ymir could see that she was getting overly nervous, and she didn’t want that to ruin the tension between them. She decided to take control of things and turned over, placing her arm on the other side of Sasha, who dropped down onto her back and stared up at her with wide, expectant eyes.

“Mm?”

Sasha audibly swallowed. “You’re… your…” Her eyes flicked to Ymir’s chest.

“Oh, this?” Ymir looked down at herself and saw that Sasha could very easily see down her bra, but that was fine. “Do you want me to take it off?”

At first she thought Sasha would pass out, but then she gave a short, jerky nod and Ymir knew it was _time_. Excited and now aroused, Ymir expertly pulled her bra off and then tossed it onto her bed nearby. With her breasts free, Sasha had an unobstructed view of them and she was very clearly appreciating it. Ymir let her stare, then she grew impatient.

“Sasha, you do realize what we’re going to do, right?’

Sasha’s eyes flicked to hers, but her mouth only hung open and she didn’t say a word. Ymir dipped down until her lips were right by Sasha’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you,” she husked. “And I’m going to make you scream.”

Sasha released a shaky breath. “Jesus Christ,” she moaned.

Ymir suddenly burned. She couldn’t play this nervous game anymore. They both knew where this was going and Ymir needed to have her tongue or her fingers inside of Sasha as quickly as possible. Before Sasha could even think to respond, Ymir moved back up and kissed her. When their lips touched, they both released a soft moan of desire. Her kiss was hot and sweet, and Ymir wanted to drown in it. She wondered if Historia’s lips felt like this, or if they were softer. Was she a biter? Did she grind while kissing? Moan?

Sasha’s hands came up and cupped Ymir’s breasts, surprising her enough that she released a soft groan. “Is this okay?” Sasha asked her.

Ymir laughed against her lips. “You stick your wet finger in my ear, but you ask if this is okay?”

Sasha huffed. “Ymir, we’re having sex. I need your consent here.”

Ymir quirked a brow at her. “Oh? Look at you, pretending you’re the top here.”

Sasha flushed harder. “Ymir! Are you going to continue being stupid, or make good on your promise?”

Ymir’s stomach cramped with arousal. In that moment, Ymir wanted her badly. It had been a while since she had been with a girl, and she really wanted to see if she still had the magic touch. She gave a rakish grin and then slid her hand into Sasha’s panties without warning. Her fingers swept through damp hair and warm folds, and Sasha’s head fell back as she panted on a moan.

“I’m going to torture you for being smart with me,” she threatened.

Sasha laughed. “This time you can do absolutely what you want with me.”

Ymir bit down hard. Fuck, she was so horny. The idea of fucking Sasha there, in the room she shared with Historia, sent Ymir to a place that was dangerous. She pushed Sasha’s shirt up, forcing her breasts out and then kissed Sasha hard. With her one hand she fondled a breast and with the other she teasingly slid along slick folds and played with the damp hair. When she went lower to Sasha’s entrance, she found her absolutely drenched and her own body released a pulse of wetness in sympathy. Ymir wanted to feel how warm she was inside, so she started to slide two fingers inside of her and hardly met resistance.

“Spread for me,” she panted against Sasha’s mouth.

“Or I could just…” Sasha reached down and pulled her pants off, leaving her panties, and then Ymir pulled back to glance between her legs. It was incredibly hot, seeing the outline of her hand in Sasha’s underwear, knowing that she was knuckle deep inside of her pussy. She was impossibly hot and slick inside, and her muscles fluttered around her.

Ymir moved so that she was on top of Sasha, who discarded her shirt and bra so that she was almost completely naked, and then she pulled her fingers out to the tip and slammed in hard. Sasha’s body jerked, her beautiful breasts bouncing, and she choked on a moan.

“Liked that?”

Sasha nodded. “God, yes. Hard, please. Fast.”

Ymir really liked that. She could totally enjoy soft, gentle fucking, but she was in the mood to be aggressive. Sasha pulled her down and moulded their lips together, and Ymir focused on brutally pounding into her. With every thrust in of her curled fingers, Sasha released cute little moans that made Ymir’s spine tingle. She lifted her hips to meet Ymir’s thrusts and she desperately clutched at the sheets below them as Ymir expertly slid in and out of her. The only sounds were of their rapid breathing, Sasha’s moans and the wet sounds of her pussy. It was music to Ymir’s ears.

Sasha could barely return the kiss anymore as her moans turned higher in pitch and her hips started to frantically thrust to meet every slam of Ymir’s fingers, so Ymir started kissing and sucking along her neck and decided to leave a few marks that Sasha was too out of it to care about.

“You’re so beautiful, Sasha,” she husked against her skin. “You feel so good around my fingers. So wet for me.” She pressed her teeth to her skin, licked the slight indents. “So horny.”

“Ymir…” Sasha moaned. Her body pressed up against Ymir’s and the full, naked contact was heavenly. Ymir thoroughly enjoyed the way Sasha’s breasts squashed into her own.

“Come for me,” she encouraged right by Sasha’s ear. “Come, Sasha.”

Sasha took in a shattering breath, held it, and then Ymir felt it—her inner muscles fluttered and then clamped down, and Sasha’s hips stuttered as an orgasm washed over her. Her mouth fell open but no sound came out and her expression morphed into pure bliss. Ymir watched her face and her body, the way she twitched and shook and eventually relaxed from the release. Ymir’s hand was absolutely slick, but she made no move to pull out and in fact, she wasn’t close to finished.

“Enjoy that?” she asked smugly.

Sasha’s eyes cracked open, blurry and dazed. “Ymir, you’re such an idiot.” She threw an arm over her face and released a long moan. “But god, your fingers…”

Ymir chuckled, then she started her slow descent. She kissed, licked and bit her way along Sasha’s chest and soft belly. When she finally settled between her thighs, her panties were drenched and the smell of her surrounded them. Ymir inhaled her arousal deeply and her clit throbbed so badly it was almost painful. Ymir’s mouth actually watered, so she didn’t hesitate in pulling her fingers out so that she could press her mouth against Sasha’s quivering flesh. She still had her underwear on, so Ymir tasted her through the fabric first. She moaned louder than Sasha, this time.

She slid her tongue along the lips of Sasha’s pussy through the fabric, dampening it more, and enjoyed the taste of her and the sensation of touching her, but not quite. Sasha spread her thighs wide and stared down, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. She was as red as a tomato, but as Ymir eagerly licked along her folds and curled her lips around her swollen flesh, she didn’t dare look away. Having her dark gaze as she explored the wet planes of her pussy made Ymir almost delirious.

She didn’t remember ever being so horny while sleeping with someone.

“Ymir, please…” Sasha groaned, a furrow between her brows.

She was right, it was time. Ymir pulled her underwear off, and then she paused to stare at Sasha’s exposed sex. Every pussy Ymir had seen and enjoyed was beautiful, and Sasha’s was no exception. She looked delicious. Like a meal very ready for Ymir’s hungry mouth. She must have had her desire right there on her face for Sasha to see, because a hand cupped her cheek and turned her head so that she could look into Sasha’s eyes, and there was a fire there.

“I am going to actually die if you don’t touch me right now.”

Ymir took that as a sexy command and dove in. She swept the flat of her tongue from Sasha’s entrance up to her clit, and she groaned deeply at the full, unfiltered taste of her. Ymir wanted more, so she dipped down and let her tongue slide inside and listened to the little sounds Sasha gave her as a reward. As she slowly tongue fucked her, she used one hand to spread Sasha’s folds and then rub her clit in firm circles. Like that, Sasha came again, not as hard as before but still quite hard. She nearly crushed Ymir’s face between her thighs as she shook and shuddered, but Ymir would quite happily let herself die between a beautiful girl’s thighs, her tongue in her pussy.

“Ymir, fuck…” Sasha panted.

Ymir wanted to hear more of her name moaned in that way, so she pushed Sasha’s thighs apart again and then slipped two fingers back inside. Sasha jerked from the penetration, but cried out her name again. Ymir’s lips wrapped around her engorged clit, and then she started sliding in and out—achingly slowly—as she sucked on her clit and swirled her tongue around it. Sasha’s hands slid into her hair, and then she was fucking herself hard against Ymir’s face as Ymir thrust faster and faster, and then Sasha finally did it—she convulsed and screamed Ymir’s name, breasts bouncing and face screwed up in pleasure as Ymir’s tongue and fingers brought her to a third sweet, intense release.

Ymir stopped moving her fingers, but she didn’t pull out and just continued rubbing her fingers against her front wall and continued to gently suckle on her clit as Sasha twitched and jumped with aftershocks.

Ymir was still worked up and definitely wanted Sasha to reciprocate, but she wouldn’t really get the chance. Because of course her life always turned out like that.

The door to their room opened and Historia filled the doorway, but she froze with her mouth open mid-word, and then her eyes widened when she took in the scene of Sasha naked, clearly post-fuck and Ymir with her tongue still on Sasha’s pussy.

There was something odd about the look on her face and the glint in her eyes, but Ymir didn’t have time to study it. Historia left, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please always check the tags for any new ones added.
> 
> WARNING: Historia/Hitch sex scene. Tentacle cocks ahoy. Ass eating. Dubious consent. You've been warned.

“Fuck.”

“Was that Historia?”

Despite the fact that their door had been thrown shut, Sasha pulled her blanket over to cover her nude body. Ymir had no choice but to pull her fingers out and quietly suck them clean while her heart thundered nervously in her chest. Her entire body was buzzing with too much energy, and now there was nervousness and a dash of guilt thrown in there too.

“Yeah,” she finally responded.

Sasha’s entire face went scarlet. “Oh, god. That’s so awkward.”

Ymir was still soaking wet and throbbing, but the mood had been officially ruined and she didn’t think she could continue after knowing Historia had seen her. Historia knew she slept with people, had probably guessed she would sleep with Sasha. But having her walk in on it… hit Ymir in the chest, and it hit her hard. There was just something too wickedly painful about the girl she was in love with walking in on her having sex with the girl she was using to distract herself.

Sighing, Ymir started dressing. Her fingers were shaking, but she knew she was over-reacting. Historia wouldn’t be pissed off at her for any other reason than sleeping with their dormmate, who they had to spend a lot of time with. Understandably, because if things went badly, that made it awkward and painful for everyone.

Yet, the look that had been on Historia’s face had been something like betrayal. Ymir wasn’t stupid, but she didn’t know if she could believe it. Perhaps she was just extremely hopeful, and all Historia had been was shocked—not surprised really—and embarrassed. Who wanted to walk in on their sibling having sex? No one. Well… maybe not no one exactly.

“Fuck,” Ymir grumbled again, slipping a shirt on over her naked chest. “I’m going after her. She seemed upset.”

Sasha smoothed her rumpled hair back, her beautiful brown eyes wide in worry. “Do you think she’s mad at me? Oh, god, she’s seen me naked. She’s seen me naked and _having sex._” She covered her face, clearly mortified.

The good thing to do would be comfort her somehow, or reassure her. Ymir didn’t have the patience for that. Something inside of her was urging her to go after Historia as quickly as possible, and she couldn’t really put her finger on why. It was like something was compelling her, and she wasn’t able to ignore the command.

“I’ll be back,” Ymir threw over her shoulder as she hurried over to the door. “Thanks for the fuck!”

She didn’t wait for Sasha’s response and hurried out of the door. The hallway was empty, so was the elevator and the stairs. Ymir left the building and hurried to the courtyard, but it was empty as well. She only saw a few people passing by, heading to the school office or the library. Some were even headed to the cafeteria for a snack.

“Where are you?” Ymir whispered to herself. Her stomach was starting to fill with squirming worms of anxiety, and it made her feel sick.

It wasn’t her responsibility to chase after Historia. It wasn’t her fault she was prone to making stupid decisions based on her desires. But here she was.

“Fuck, Historia,” Ymir muttered as she hurried towards the library to check there. “Where the fuck did you go?”

From the corner of her eye, she saw a light on in one of the old lecture halls. Her chest tightened, and she decided to check there. Hopefully, she would find Historia sitting somewhere, sulking or fuming. Hopefully she hadn’t just fucked everything up.

XxX

Historia’s eyes blinked open, and she squinted hard before realizing it was completely dark around her. She felt soft soil beneath her cheek, and sat up with a groan of pain. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she had been running for hours. Where was she?

“Hello?” she called out, but her voice only echoed back at her.

She couldn’t remember anything. Her hands were cold and her fingers trembling, and with a start she realized she was naked. She climbed onto unsteady feet, feeling scared and vulnerable in the dark. She couldn’t hear a single thing, not the drone of life around her, not even insects. Wherever she was, nothing else was here with her.

“_Historia._”

The voice was distant, warm and soothing. She recognized it, but she couldn’t remember from where. How had she gotten here? Why couldn’t she remember who she was? Panic pressed at the back of her mind, but that voice called for her again, and she decided to follow it.

She took slow, scared steps forward towards the voice that called out for her. The closer she got, the louder the voice became and the more she started to relax. Her cold hands grew warm, and her heart started thudding hard in her chest, knocking bravely against her ribs. She spotted a light approaching her in the distance, and when she squinted at it, she realized it was a person.

When the person paused close enough that she could see their face, something dropped in her stomach and a name she didn’t remember, but knew to the very depths of her soul dropped from her tongue.

“Ymir?”

Ymir approached her, just as naked as Historia was. Her skin was spotted with freckles and an unnatural glow surrounded her brown skin. Her steps were silent and her movements fluid, and Historia couldn’t help but stare at the gentle movement of her breasts with every step she took. Just like that, a whisper of arousal slid through her and then memories started to trickle in.

“No,” Ymir said to her, in that strange, honey-thick voice. “No Ymir.”

Historia furrowed her brows. “Then who are you?”

She paused in front of Historia, staring intensely down into her eyes. Historia felt parted and incredibly vulnerable under her gaze, but she couldn’t make herself look away. Those eyes, dark red and swirling, forced her gaze to stay focused.

“Who I am is irrelevant,” she purred softly and circled to behind Historia. Warm fingertips grazed along Historia’s back, sliding down the ridges of her spine to her ass. She shivered when a nail scraped along a cheek. “You should ask me _what_ I am.”

Historia swallowed. Warm lips pressed to her shoulder and she shuddered violently with arousal. The moment their skin touched firmly, searing heat filled every inch of Historia’s body, and the memories exploded behind her eyes.

_Ymir. Sister. Not real sister. But sister. Sasha. Sex. Between her thighs. Eating her out? What, but why? How could you, Ymir. Face wet. Tongue between her legs. Betrayed. _

Historia gasped and tears poured from her eyes to drip from her chin onto her breasts.

“Yes, remember,” the fake Ymir purred lovingly against the skin of her shoulder. She drew her lips up along Historia’s neck, kissing the spot below her ear. “Feel the anger burn in your gut. Right here.” She circled Historia’s waist and pressed an impossibly warm hand right against Historia’s lower abdomen. In response to the touch, a strong wave of arousal made Historia’s clit throb painfully and wetness leak down her thighs. Never had she been this wet, enough to feel it slide down to her knees.

“Wh-where are we?” she choked out around her tears.

“Here,” Ymir husked against her ear, reaching up to cup her breast between long fingers. She pinched Historia’s nipple between her fingertips and Historia’s head fell back against her chest. Teeth pressed to her throat, gently nipping along her skin. Ymir allowed her other hand to join, and then she was vigorously rubbing and squeezing Historia’s breasts and pinching her stiff nipples. The pleasure was intense and overwhelming, and Historia wanted it all. “We are in your mind, sweet Historia.”

Historia groaned. “My mind?”

“Mm.” Ymir slid her tongue along Historia’s throat. Something hard and wet slid against Historia’s inner thigh, and then another slid across her stomach. Historia cracked her eyes opened and glanced down, and her heart bounced in arousal. Black tentacle cocks squirmed and slid along her skin, leaving streaks of come as they went. Their heads were leaking and swollen, and Historia suddenly felt the deep, intense desire to feel them inside of her.

“Yesss,” Ymir groaned against her ear. “Want me, Historia. Let me inside of you.”

One of the cocks slid between her ass cheeks, caressing her entrance there on its way to her pussy. She felt its veined shaft slide between her swollen lips, smearing with her wetness. It started to slide back and forth against her pussy, rubbing hotly against her engorged, throbbing clit. Even her entrance felt heavy, like it was desperate to feel that cock slide inside and stretch it wide.

“Who are you?” Historia gasped out. She could feel her very sanity slipping from her mind, and she wasn’t even afraid to lose it.

“I am the force inside of the book you retrieved,” the fake Ymir purred. “I am a demon, Historia. A demon of lust. I will give you every little thing you’ve ever desired, but it will come at a price.”

Suggestions whispered into her mind. The cock slid lower and probed at her entrance, pushing against it just enough for the tip to spread her pussy, but it retreated before going inside. She felt a second cock probe at her other entrance, and she shivered violently at the thought of being penetrated in both holes. A third shaft slithered along her body to curl around one of her breasts, the ridge of its cockhead sliding across the point of her nipple. A fourth went to her other breast.

“What is the cost?” Historia asked. Her voice was almost lost entirely, soft and distant. Her body buzzed with arousal and she could feel more of her own wetness dripping to her feet. She eagerly spread her thighs, giving the cock at her entrance the space it needed to continue its teasing penetration. The cock at her ass was so slick that it too found its way just inside, and Historia’s body had no tension in it at all. She was almost limp against the body against her.

“Your body,” the voice purred into her ear. “Sex. The more you fuck, the more powerful you will become. The book demands it. Let me in, Historia. Let me take you, and you will have access to all of my powers. Everything you want, will be yours.”

Historia shuddered as she was twisted around. She noticed that the tentacles all linked to between the demon’s thighs, and she had a few more hanging there, waiting. Historia’s mouth watered and she licked her lips.

Everything she wanted? Sinful, electric thoughts filled her mind, of all the things she could get, the amount of sex she could have. The most powerful thought of all, was Ymir on top of her, fucking her viciously from behind. When she realized that the demon was offering to give her just that, the power to make Ymir hers, any resistance she’d had crumbled.

“Yes,” she gasped out, horny and eager. “I want it. I want your power. I want her.”

The demon exhaled a long, cold breath against the side of Historia’s face, and then her body pulsed with arousal as the cock at her pussy finally pushed in, obscenely stretching her skin around its thick, black shaft. Historia’s head fell back and she screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of the cock pushing inside of her, straining against her inner walls. It was able to squirm around inside of her, sliding against every single sensitive spot she had. Despite feeling so hard, it was flexible and Historia immediately came so hard she squirted down her legs.

“There we go,” the demon cooed against her ear. “Take all of me. Accept me into your heart and soul, your sopping cunt.”

She fluttered wildly around the cock inside of her, and then the second one pushed hard between her cheeks and she convulsed as it penetrated her ass, sliding in so deep her vision blacked out. They started violently pounding into her, the indent of them seen through the skin of her stomach. The shafts around her breasts pulled hard and aggressively, and they rubbed hard over her aching nipples. Two more cocks slid over her back, up her neck and into her face, and then her mouth was filled with them. They eagerly fucked her mouth and throat as the others fucked her pussy and ass, and then a second cock joined the one inside of her pussy, and it too pushed inside.

It was so, so much to take, but it was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She could feel it building inside of her, the power. With every scrape of the cockheads against her inner walls, every drop of come that leaked inside of her pussy and her mouth, her body filled with unimaginable power.

“This is but just a taste of it,” the demon spoke into her ear. “I am weak from years of rest. Imagine what it will feel like when I am once more powerful and unstoppable.”

Historia could only hang there helplessly as the demon lifted her up, held aloft by the tentacles as they wrapped around her body, their ends pistoning violently in every hole she could offer. She came again and again and again and her eyes rolled back in her head, but the demons long fingers clutching at her thighs, keeping them spread far apart, kept her from dropping into unconsciousness completely.

“Do you want me?” the demon husked against her cheek.

The two cocks slid out of her mouth and dribbled come down her chest, and she gasped in massive, shaking breaths. It was a wonder she hadn’t choked to death with them down her throat.

She convulsed with yet another orgasm as a third cock started sliding roughly against her swollen pussy lips, right against her clit, and she could feel the muscles in her throat tighten painfully as she went rigid with the release. Her body jerked up and down as she continued to get fucked, and it was all so, so blissfully wonderful.

“Yes!” she finally cried out, mouth open, drool dribbling down her chin.

The demon’s chest moved rapidly, and then she came. Milky come spurted from every head, deep inside of Historia’s cunt and ass, across her face and chest and stomach, and their combined fluids pooled at their feet. It was the sweetest release Historia had ever felt, and when the demon was done, her cocks retracted and disappeared, and she was left with labia and curly dark hair. Historia collapsed against her, drenched and gasping.

“Good girl,” the demon told her lovingly, stroking her face.

It was strange, to see Ymir’s face but hear someone else’s voice. Historia still burned and ached. She had orgasmed too many times to count, and yet she still throbbed badly for more.

“I want more,” she groaned out, fingers digging hard into the demon’s skin. The demon grinned at her, revealing sharp, white teeth.

“Then go,” she purred, leaning down to seal her lips around Historia’s. “Go forth and fuck, my sweet Historia. Fuck every willing pussy you can. Fill them with yourself, with me. Taint this world.”

Historia moaned into the kiss, and then she was violently shoved backwards and she gasped as her eyes shot open. Gentle fingers pressed against her temple, and when she squinted up, she realized it was Hitch.

“What happened?” Hitch asked her softly, her brows furrowed. “I found you just standing here. You were like, in a trance.”

Historia could feel that she had soaked through her underwear. She instantly knew what she had just experienced, what the book in her possession could really do. It was in her underwear, burning hot against her pussy. She couldn’t remember putting it there, but it seemed to enjoy the position.

She shook her head and took Hitch’s hand in her own, removing it from her face. “I found the book,” she said softly, surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

Hitch’s brows furrowed deeper. “You did? Can I see it?”

Historia grinned at her. She remembered what she had seen; Ymir poised between Sasha’s thighs, her face slick with her juices, the freckles just there on her exposed ass. It hurt so badly that Historia wanted to cry, but she focused that energy elsewhere, and there was a deep, gnawing hunger in her belly and she knew exactly how to feed it.

She needed to fuck. To do exactly what the demon had commanded of her—to have as much sex as she could. Hitch had openly communicated her interest earlier, so Historia felt no worry as she stepped forward and kissed her.

At first, Hitch resisted. She seemed confused if anything else, because Historia knew she was acting weirdly. But when her tongue shoved into Hitch’s mouth, she lost any drive to resist and groaned deeply. Historia pushed her back into the doorway of the abandoned lecture hall, where the Magic Club did their thing. The door was left open behind them, and Historia pushed Hitch against the nearest desk.

“Historia?” Hitch gasped against her mouth. “Are you sure about this?”

Historia laughed. “You have no idea,” she told her. “This book, it’s given me so much power. I can do whatever I want now.” She could see her eyes fill with inky blackness in the reflection of Hitch’s gaze.

Hitch looked at her with a hint of fear, but Historia slid her hands into her shirt and grabbed her breasts, and the fear turned into arousal.

“I know you want to fuck me,” Historia told her, voice low and thick with the promise of sex. “The looks, the way you touched me.”

“I do,” Hitch mumbled, eyes impossibly wide. “I want to know what your pussy tastes like.”

Historia grinned. Hitch’s face was impossibly red and her eyes took on a glossy, faraway look. This power was intoxicating. She could make anyone’s desire for her manifest right before her.

“Then eat my pussy,” Historia told her hotly. “Fuck me with your mouth.”

Historia imagined riding Hitch’s face, and the thought must have turned into a command because without being asked to, Hitch crawled onto the table and then settled on her back. Historia eagerly climbed on with her after taking her clothes off, and then she got herself into position, Hitch’s face between her thighs, and lowered her pussy against her mouth.

When Hitch’s warm lips and tongue touched her slick flesh, Historia’s head fell back. The sex she’d had with the demon had only been in her mind, not actually with her body, so she was exceptionally sensitive and desperately in need of a good fuck. Not only that, but she was uncomfortably aroused from walking in on Ymir and Sasha, too, and she allowed the shame of that to fill her up with every dirty, horrible thought she had. It was so shameful, and that made it so delicious.

A distant part of her mind was screaming for her to stop, to look at what she was doing, but her pussy felt so good with Hitch’s tongue aggressively fucking her entrance and then moving up to rub hard over her throbbing clit. It was hard to remember what it felt like to never have this consuming desire, so she ignored the screaming. When Hitch slid her fingers inside, the screaming stopped entirely.

XxX

Ymir saw the pale light spilling out of the doorway and she heard muffled moans from within, but she wasn’t quite certain what to expect until she stepped into the lecture hall and saw Historia’s naked back glistening with sweat. At first, she didn’t understand what she was seeing, then the girl underneath her cried out softly, muffled beneath her hips, and Historia rocked hard against her.

Ymir was watching Historia ride a girl’s face.

“Historia?” she croaked out, shocked and horrified.

Historia straightened but she didn’t jump in fright, and when she glanced over her naked shoulder, she didn’t seem upset or frightened. Her eyes were unnaturally dark and the expression she had was molten.

“Ymir,” she purred softly, then she grinned. Ymir furrowed her brows. She could smell sex. It was there at the back of her throat, the way Historia’s pussy would taste. Her mouth watered and her feet took her forward without her consent. She tried to stop, to retreat and then run away, but she couldn’t.

“Historia, what the fuck?” she ground out, but even she heard how weak her voice sounded.

“I’m glad you found me,” Historia told her, panting softly. Her hips rocked back and forth as whoever was under her clearly did a very good job of eating her out. Ymir suddenly felt a powerful wave of jealousy, but then Historia reached out and grabbed the front of her shirt, and tugged her forward. Ymir stumbled into the table.

“You’re glad?” Ymir sputtered. Her entire face was hot and her brain was still struggling to make sense of this. Clearly Historia was busy having sex, but why did she look so high? Why was the scent of sex so strong around them? Why was she smiling like that, so enticingly, so happy? Why couldn’t Ymir turn around and leave, and why were her fingers twitching so hard at the sight of Historia’s bouncing breasts?

“Yes, I’m glad,” Historia puffed out. Her eyes were losing focus, and then they flicked away and shut and she dropped her head back, mouth falling open to release dirty, sinful moans as she came hard. Ymir could see the force of the orgasm pass through her with every twitching muscle, and then she came down from it and straightened again, eyes popping open. “I was incredibly hurt by what I saw, Ymir. How could you fuck Sasha in our room?”

Ymir managed to finally take a step away, even though Historia still held onto her shirt. She grabbed hold of Historia’s wrist and felt the pulse thrumming wildly there beneath her skin. “Historia, are you high on something right now? Who the fuck is under you? Why doesn’t she care that I’m here? What’s going on?”

Historia’s lips pulled down into a frown. “No talking.”

Ymir opened her mouth, but suddenly her words left her. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, and then Historia tugged her hard and she stumbled again, this time against Historia’s body. Soft lips pressed to her own, and any confusion or resistance she’d had before completely disappeared. It felt like Historia had just shoved a hand right into her soul and tugged on every single desire she’d ever had. Her underwear filled with wetness and her clit throbbed badly, and her mouth watered.

“Please use your mouth for something useful,” Historia purred against her lips. “Eat my ass, Ymir.”

The command was angry, accusing. Normally Ymir would have been offended, but something powerful overcame her. It made perfect sense, and suddenly all she wanted to do was have her tongue on any part of Historia’s body. She dropped to her knees and slid her hands over Historia’s ass cheeks, and then she spread them to look at the price between. The girl underneath Historia just continued working her mouth, and Ymir could see the drool and juices smeared across her face. She thought she recognized her, but she couldn’t stop to really think about it.

Before she knew it, she had her face buried between Historia’s cheeks and her tongue hungrily sliding across her entrance. A powerful wave of arousal nearly dropped her entirely, and she desperately needed to eat Historia’s ass like it was the only thing she needed to do to survive.

And so they went, Historia grinding her pussy down on the girl below her, moaning and panting, and Ymir working her tongue and mouth until they ached and Historia shuddered with her last release. When Historia finally let her go, Ymir stumbled backwards and fell hard onto her backside, and then she blinked up at Historia, saddened that she had stopped, confused that she was finished. She wanted to crawl forward again, see if she could slide her tongue inside and fuck her ass as hard as she could, but her limbs went numb and for a frightening second it felt like her heart stopped.

She wobbled, squinted and then she fell over completely, face-first, light’s out.

XxX

Historia woke naked between Ymir and Hitch, and she furrowed her brows in deep confusion. Her body ached in the satisfying way that told her she’d had a good fuck, but her mind felt clouded and muddy. She winced as she sat up, realizing they were sleeping on the cold, hard floor of the lecture hall. When the dizziness receded, the memories of what she had done came to her and she gasped softly, shocked and frightened.

She’d rode Hitch’s face. She’d made Ymir eat her ass. Even as her body filled with arousal again, her nipples hardening to points and her pussy dampening, her chest constricted with fear. There was no denying what she had done was _wrong_, and yet it had felt is_ so good. _The book was clutched in her right hand, and she shakily opened it on her lap. The pages were old and the writing was in a language ancient and forgotten, but somehow the words made sense to her.

_Magicks of Lust and Sex,_ the texts read. _Only she who shares the blood may glance upon these pages with knowing eyes._

Historia flipped through the pages, saw a title that said _Spells_ and paused there.

_Spell of sexual desire. Spell of sexual manipulation. Spell of lust. Spell of sensitivity. Spell to alter physical appearance. Spell of memory manipulation._

She paused at the last one and read the paragraph beneath the spell title:

_Victims of the lust manipulated with this book will naturally struggle to remember the events surrounding the sexual ritual. Should the victim’s will remain strong, they may remember some, if not all, details of the acts of sex and the means of them. Should the lust caster wish, their memories can be skewed or blocked, but not erased entirely. This is especially useful if the Sex Sorceress wishes to use the same person more than once, in order to complete the ritual of desire for whatever purpose._

Historia swallowed and continued reading the details on how to cast the spell. It stated that once she had completed a sex ritual, she could easily manipulate the person’s energy thanks to their souls intertwining during sex. All it required was clear focus, a strong will and physical contact. Fingers shaking, Historia set the book down and placed each hand on Ymir and Hitch’s faces, and then she closed her eyes and focused every bit of her will. She felt the power move through her, down her arms into her fingers and into them, and when it was finished her palms were hot and tingling, almost numb.

Together, Hitch and Ymir opened their eyes, but they were vacant. The spell was not yet complete without her verbal command.

“You won’t remember what happened here,” Historia told them, attempting to sound strong, but only succeeding in croaking the words out. They didn’t seem to care, though. “You will both return to your beds, go to sleep and when you wake up you will think you had a very intense dream. Now go, both of you.”

In sync, they got to their feet, righted their clothes and then silently left. Historia scrambled to put her clothes back on and then raced after Ymir, who was striding purposefully and silently across campus with Hitch at her side. Their faces were blank and emotionless, and it made Historia’s chest tighten painfully with guilt. This was so wrong. So, so wrong.

When they entered the dormitory, Hitch wordlessly left them to head to her door, and Historia followed Ymir up to their floor. Ymir didn’t even acknowledge that she was there, and it unnerved Historia greatly. When they stepped into the room, she was relieved to see that Sasha was fast asleep. Her mind flashed to the scene she had walked in on, and the ever-present warmth of desire coiled inside of her. Ymir stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the room, responding to her aroused energy, but Historia waved her hand and Ymir continued to her bed, climbed underneath her covers and turned onto her side. She was asleep instantly.

Historia went over to her own bed and got under her blanket. She thought about everything that had happened, from arriving here to waking up between Ymir and Hitch, and her body burned. She felt ashamed, guilty and afraid, but she also felt exhilarated. Her mind raced with the things she could do with Ymir thanks to this power, and instead of sleeping, she used her phone light and paged through more of the book. Not all of it made sense to her, since only some of it seemed to translate itself to her. What she managed to read made her feel a little less like a piece of shit.

_The use of this book and its magick is no doubt dubious, however, the Sex Sorcerer is only given power from her victim’s already present desire for her. Any sort of desire works, from the smallest amount to the biggest. A mere physical attraction or romantic interest allows the victim to open themselves to the manipulation of this book. Their present desires and thoughts are pulled forth and used against them: they are never given false feelings. Desire is sacred. Desire is power. _

Ymir had willingly obeyed her commands, so did that mean she already harboured sexual desires? Historia glanced across the dark room at Ymir’s bed, where she rested with a peaceful look on her face. Historia wondered what she could bring forth from Ymir’s desire and how strong it was, and her fingers shook with eagerness as she closed the book and slid it under her pillow. She turned onto her side, facing Ymir, and lifted her hand between them.

With a mere flick, she used her new-found power and with her mind, carefully pulled the blanket up so that it properly covered Ymir’s shoulders, and then Historia closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a shower for my soul lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Public masturbation

As Reiss Academy’s rugby coach, Nanaba often found herself getting up early and doing a few laps around the field before her morning training sessions and theory class straight afterwards. She was proud of her achievements as a coach, and her team of rugby players were a group of fierce, powerful girls.

After running her last lap, Nanaba went over to her gym bag to wipe a towel over her face and drink from her bottle. Her heart was thudding hard and her limbs felt warm and languid from the exercise. She loved feeling so alive, awake and in control after a hard run. In the evening she would hit the gym to work out the rest of her body.

She gathered her things and left the field to head back to her room in the building reserved for teachers. Since Reiss Academy was a little ways out of the city, for many of them it was just easier to live on site. Nanaba had no family to care for, anyway, so living as a single woman on campus was easy. She could dedicate all of her time to her students that way, too.

On her way, Nanaba decided to head by the abandoned section of the school. As it always did, her stomach cramped slightly. There was just something about the air in the area that didn’t feel right. When she paused by the old library, now caving in and boarded up, she checked to see if the window was still intact and closed. She knew some students loved to sneak in there, and she always made a point of patrolling this area whenever she could. The last thing she wanted was for someone to get hurt. She had begged Mr Reiss to tear this whole section down, but he hadn’t cared enough and rather left the buildings standing.

The hairs on her arms stood up as Nanaba rounded the old building. When she noted the door slightly ajar, her stomach dropped. She went over to it, wondering how on earth someone had managed to remove the heavy, thick wooden boards that had been nailed into the wall to keep the door shut. The planks were scattered on the floor like they were peeled off too easily. She gathered the planks to put them just inside the room, but paused and gazed inside.

All the books were still there, with some shelves rotten enough that they were caving in and some already toppled over. The room smelt dank and mouldy and her nose crinkled in disgust.

A dark, foreboding feeling overtook her, so she quickly shut the old door and hurried away, clutching her bag tightly in whitened fingers. She made a mental note to let Mr Reiss know, and ask him to have someone seal the door again. Maybe she could just use her own money to ask someone to seal the window, too, if Mr Reiss didn’t care enough to do it.

Absolutely no one needed to go in there, especially not the basement.

She felt anxious and jittery, and the air around her was cool and crisp. The sun started rising, bathing the dark grey in gentle laps of pale light. Nanaba’s steps slowed then relaxed, and she forced herself to stand straighter, breathe evenly. Some of the other teachers thought she was paranoid and crazy whenever she mentioned her deep concern with the old side of the school. There were whispers and rumours, and even her co-workers wondered what role she had to play those 10 years ago. Nanaba ignored it, because it wasn’t important anymore.

She was cutting across the courtyard when she spotted a girl walking in front of her, and she slowed her steps and cleared her throat.

“Good morning,” she greeted politely. “It’s a little early to be out, isn’t it?”

The girl turned, and Nanaba felt an icy hand close around her heart. Looking into those familiar blue eyes was looking into the past, and it made Nanaba’s chest ache. She knew this was Historia Reiss, Mr Reiss’s youngest illegitimate daughter. That still didn’t prepare her for those signature Reiss eyes.

“Morning. I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. Is that okay?”

Nanaba swallowed and kept her face carefully neutral. She knew that Historia would be able to get away with whatever she wanted, given who her father was, but strolling through campus wasn’t against school policy. The entire school was carefully isolated and protected, and no one would be able to get in without tripping some sort of alarm. A lot of powerful people sent their kids to Reiss Academy to study—and sometimes sort out their behaviour—so of course Mr Reiss spared no expense to make sure the students were the safest they possibly could be.

“That’s fine, just remember to keep your cellphone on you at all times in case of an emergency.”

Historia gave her a little smile, and without another word she turned and left. Nanaba stood still and stared after her, mind washing with memories she tried so hard to forget. Remembering them made the constant ache and sadness return, and she pressed a fist to the spot above her heart. It ached so badly, but she would live with it.

Nanaba turned, and continued on her way home.

XxX

Historia exhaled unsteadily and forced her legs to move forward. Something about Ms Reber had just unnerved her greatly, and since she never sensed any sort of desire from the teacher, there was no point in interacting with her.

Despite only sleeping about an hour, Historia felt incredibly awake. She was alert and energetic, and her body thrummed with energy that she desperately needed to get out. She went for a run, but that didn’t help, so she decided to head to the abandoned side of the school to read through the book some more and maybe practise. She had unlocked a minor ability to lift things with her mind, but it was weak.

_More sex, more power,_ the demon purred into her mind. _More power, stronger abilities._

Historia’s fingers warmed where they touched the book, and she pressed it close to her heart. “I will,” she spoke aloud. “Give me time and I’ll do something to draw more power.”

She could feel the excitement and anticipation from the demon, and the result was a low, throbbing pulse deep inside of her. She vividly remembered what the demon’s cocks had felt like, and she knew soon she would need to feel something like that again, _anything_ inside of her. She had masturbated in bed before deciding to get out, but even three intense orgasms didn’t satisfy the heat in her lower belly. She knew the only way to quench her thirst was to use the book to fuck someone again.

A few students started trickling out of their dorm rooms, most of them the rugby players as they gathered in the field to practise with their coach. Nanaba must have been out preparing for it, or something. She had seemed so anxious and unnerved, and Historia wondered why she had looked so stricken.

_Ignore it,_ the demon growled in her mind.

Without wondering why, Historia immediately stopped thinking of the rugby coach and headed over to the Magic Club.

She was surprised to see Mina and Hannah already there, setting tarot cards down and studying them intently. When they noticed her, they both stood up in surprise.

“Historia! You made it back!” Mina exclaimed.

“We thought you got caught or something,” Hannah added. “Hitch was so worried when we had to leave you. She said she would let us know when you got back, but she didn’t say anything last night.”

“She was gone when we woke up, too,” Mina continued. “So we came here, thinking maybe we’d find you two.”

“We don’t know where she’s gone.”

Historia ignored the flame of shame and guilt in her chest. She wondered how Hitch was doing, if she remembered anything from what she had been made to do the night before. Even if she thought it was just an intense dream, it was strange to dream something like that about someone you had just met. Would Hitch be weird with her?”

Historia joined the other two at the table, acting calm and unconcerned even as her mind recounted last night’s events and her worry for Hitch doubled.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Historia told them. “I haven’t see her since you guys left me. I got the book though!” The lie came too easily.

“Whoa, for real?”

The girls scooted closer, eyes shining. “Show us,” Mina said.

Historia shook her head. “Not until Hitch is here.”

Historia’s skin tingled, and then two figures entered the open doorway. All three of them turned to stare as Hitch and an unfamiliar girl trailing behind her made their way over to the table. Both Mina and Hannah’s faces turned sour, so Historia guessed they knew this other girl. She was cute, as short as Historia with curly brown hair down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were a little dull, and Historia didn’t like the look in them, but Hitch was grinning in an odd, smug way and it made Historia’s desire stir.

“Morning, ladies,” Hitch greeted. Her eyes met Historia’s, then flicked away quickly. No one else noticed the nervousness to it, but Historia did.

“Morning,” Mina and Hannah greeted together.

“Why’s she here?” Hannah asked.

Hitch turned to the girl. “I found Rita on my way over, figured we could do a reading for her.”

Rita beamed. “I have a date this weekend, and I’d love to see how it’ll go.”

Historia merely sat back and observed. Hitch kept grinning, but her jaw muscles bunched up and the way her nostrils flared let Historia know she was masking some anger. Interesting.

Hitch and Rita seated themselves at the table, and Mina reluctantly used her cards to do some sort of energy reading. While they did that, Rita cast flirtatious glances at Hitch, touched her hand and leaned against her, and Hitch ignored all of it. She acted completely unaffected, and when they were done Rita kissed her on the corner of her mouth, caressed the side of her face and then left without a word.

Everyone exhaled, and then Hitch’s smile completely dropped into a sneer of contempt, and her sharp eyes flicked to Historia.

“You have the book?” Hitch asked her in a growl.

Historia’s stomach fluttered. She could feel the aggression and anger emanating from Hitch’s body, and it made her crave a rough, vicious fucking. She accidentally reached out with her power, and Hitch’s brows connected when she felt it.

“I do,” Historia responded, nodding.

Hitch started to smirk. “Good. I want us to test it on her.”

Historia quirked a brow. “On Rita?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Mina exclaimed.

“She’s Hitch’s ex,” Hannah supplied, saying the words like they tasted bad. “A bitch and a cheater.”

“Broke my poor little heart,” Hitch added, eyes now lidded like she was exhausted. Historia finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes, so she scooted closer and gently touched Hitch’s arm. When their skin made contact, Hitch’s head snapped up and she looked at her.

“What do you want us to do?”

Hitch’s grin was wicked. “Well, what is the book able to do?”

Historia carefully set the book down on the table. Hitch took it from her and paged through, frowning when she couldn’t read it. Historia made up a lie about googling some of it and finding loose translations. She mentioned some of the spells, and when she rattled off the one about sexual manipulation, Hitch’s look turned incredibly devious.

“I know what we’ll do,” Hitch told her.

Historia looked into Hitch’s eyes and wished Mina and Hannah weren’t there, so that she could get Hitch to fuck her hard with three fingers and choke her out while she came, squirting. She cleared her throat and ignored the uncomfortable heat and wetness between her legs.

“Anything you want,” Historia finally breathed. Everyone was looking at her. “I’ll try my best to make it happen.”

XxX

Ymir woke exhausted and groggy, and when she sat up she noticed she was still in her clothes from yesterday and her jaw fucking hurt. She winced in pain and cradled her jaw, wondering what the fuck she had done to injure it.

Historia’s bed was empty, but Sasha was busy in the bathroom. Ymir climbed out of bed, gently probing the muscles along her jaw. Why did her mouth taste like actual ass?

“Morning, Ymir,” Sasha greeted nervously from the doorway. Steam bellowed out below her and she was in nothing but her underwear, a towel wrapped tightly around her hair.

Ymir couldn’t stop herself from raking her eyes over Sasha’s body. When she realized what she was doing, she looked away and cleared her throat. “Morning.”

“Did you talk to Historia? You didn’t come back last night.”

Ymir furrowed her brows. “I…” She couldn’t remember. She recalled rushing out and searching campus, but after that, nothing. Had she failed to find Historia and returned to the room? Why had she not changed her clothes, though? Why did she feel so sore and hyped up?

“Are you okay?” Sasha came closer and gently touched the side of Ymir’s face. Ymir recognized the tenderness in Sasha’s eyes, and it unnerved her. She never even spoke to Sasha about what had happened, and knowing this made her feel guilty.

“I’m fine. Sasha, look, I need to talk to you, about what happened. Let me shower and then we can talk.”

Worry flitted over her face. “Okay, I’ll wait on my bed.”

Ymir gave her a smile, then hurried into the bathroom. The shower felt like heaven and when she finally brushed her teeth, she felt a little more human. She kept trying to remember the night before, but it was just a complete blank. The more she tried to remember, the more her stomach knotted in anxiety, and that made her worried that something had happened. It wasn’t like her to just black out like that. Maybe not remembering was best.

After this, Ymir wanted to find Historia and see if she knew what happened. After all, she had clearly been in since her bed was made and her uniform gone.

Ymir finished up in the shower and finally went to plop down on Sasha’s bed. Sasha set her phone aside and sat cross-legged, staring expectantly at her. Ymir figured she owed it to Sasha, so she decided to settle on the truth.

“Sasha, I’m in love with Historia.”

Sasha’s eyes widened, then she frowned deeply. “But… isn’t she your sister?”

Ymir sighed. “We’re not blood related.”

“Still, I mean…”

“I know. Which is why we’ll never be a thing, but I can’t help how I feel.”

Sasha nodded, understanding filling her face. “Is that why you slept with me?”

Ymir looked away. “I really like you, Sasha. I’m really attracted to you, too, but there’s just no romantic feelings in it for me. I’m trying so hard to get over her, but I just can’t and it’s fucking me up. I’m really sorry that I essentially used you, and I’m even more sorry that Historia walked in. If you want me to leave you alone from here on, I’ll respect your wishes.”

Sasha released a long exhale and then crawled closer until she was pressed up against Ymir’s side. “Ymir, I don’t want to stop being your friend.” Her voice was soft and her expression genuine. Ymir looked into her lovely brown eyes and wished she could just fall in love with her instead. “I think I’m developing feelings for you, but I can actively ignore them now and focus on getting over them, now that I know how you feel.”

That made Ymir’s chest ache. “I’m so sorry.”

“Like you said, you can’t control how you feel. I can’t either. Can we still be friends, like always?”

Ymir grinned broadly. “Of course. Who else am I going to be stupid with?”

Sasha laughed loudly, snorting in the most ungraceful way that made her blush and cover her mouth. Ymir laughed with her, and then they collapsed against each other and lapsed into comfortable silence. Sasha trailed her fingers along Ymir’s wrist, and the contact made her shiver.

“If I said I wanted to perhaps be friends with benefits, would you be fine with that?”

Ymir’s stomach fluttered. “Are you sure that’s smart?”

“Not at all, but if I have to stay in a room with you while having _very_ intense sexual dreams, and not act on them? I’ll die.”

Ymir swallowed thickly. An image flowed into her brain, of her hands on Historia’s naked hips, Historia rocking her hips, doing… _something_. Ymir winced in pain and pressed a hand against her suddenly throbbing temple.

“Ymir, are you okay?’

Ymir took Sasha’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Fine, just, head hurts suddenly.”

Ymir took something for the headache, then the two of them left for breakfast. The food court was packed with girls of all shades and sizes, but Ymir didn’t even have it in her to leer at them like always. Even Sasha noticed, but she wrapped her arm around Ymir’s in comfort and Ymir happily allowed her to. She worried if Historia would see, but didn’t spot her in the room. That didn’t surprise her, since Historia usually spent breakfast with her father. She furrowed her brow.

Wasn’t he out on business?

They settled at their usual table and ordered food, and as they waited Ymir felt a rising sense of dread. Everything just felt weird, and she hated it. She hated feeling like her control was slipping away, and that stemmed from the fucked up childhood she’d had. She was adopted by a cultist leader, who had turned her into their “God” and made people worship her. Being that young, Ymir ended up believing it. When things went badly, the cult decided to turn on her, and turned her into their “Devil” and they very nearly killed her. She suffered serve abuse and neglect, and it was only when the police arrived at the scene after the cult committed mass-suicide that they found Ymir locked up in a small cage in the house.

_Why am I thinking of this now?_ she wondered. Most times she completely forgot about her dark past, and she was happy to leave it gone forever.

Ymir heard a surprised shout and whipped her head up. Up on the podium above the court, where Mr Reiss suddenly appeared to give announcements while they ate, a girl had climbed on. Shockingly, she was naked. Ymir noticed her clothes on the floor below her, and her eyes widened impossibly wide as the girl spread her thighs, baring her clean-shaven, dripping pussy to the entire school.

A ripple of excitement and shock went through the students.

“Rita!” someone in the room exclaimed.

“What is she doing?”

“Is she mad?”

Someone snickered. “Knew she was into this type of shit.”

“Bitch deserves it,” someone else laughed. “Hope she gets her ass expelled.”

“Oh man, her pussy looks juicy,” another girl commented.

Ymir’s face flushed.

Everyone was too shocked to do anything as Rita started rubbing her slick flesh. She alternative between fingering herself and rubbing her clit, and while some students hurried out to get away, most stayed to watch.

Rita fucked herself to a shattering orgasm, her wetness sticky and dripping down her thighs to coat the side of the podium as she convulsed on top of it. Her face was filled with pure, unadulterated ecstasy and there was something very drugged about the way her mouth tipped open, tongue sticking out and drool leaking from the corner of her lips.

Her orgasm didn’t seem to be enough, and while so many pairs of eyes were trained on her, she started grinding her wet, swollen pussy against the corner of the podium. Teachers suddenly burst through the door behind her and she was roughly pulled away, and they were all told to immediately leave for their classes even though breakfast hadn’t ended yet.

Ymir sat there, mouth slightly open. She felt eyes on her and turned, catching Historia sitting with three other girls in the corner of the room. The girl beside her with ashen hair had an evil look of glee on her face, and the other two girls were snickering. It was impossible, but Ymir felt like they must have had something to do with it. Ymir caught Historia’s stare, and a spike of pain flared in her skull again.

_“Eat my ass, Ymir._”

The memory was frightening, but foggy and uncertain. Sasha touched her face, bringing her back to the present. “Do you need to sit out for today?” Her cheeks were flushed red and she was clearly embarrassed by what they had just seen.

Ymir swallowed. “Yeah. I’ll head to the nurse and request the day off. I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

Sasha nodded and stood. “Okay. I’ll see you after class.”

Ymir stood to head over to Historia, but saw that she had disappeared. The other girls were still there, laughing and talking to each other. When Ymir approached them, the girl with a nasty look in her eyes frowned up at her.

“Can we help you?”

Ymir glared. “Where did Historia go?”

She shrugged. “I’m not Historia’s keeper.”

It was immediately obvious that this girl didn’t like her, and Ymir couldn’t figure out why. As she studied her face, she felt like she’d seen her before, but she couldn’t think on it because her head hurt again. So she rolled her eyes and then left, deciding to rather just look herself.

The first place she decided to look was their room, and as she had suspected, Historia was there, lounging on her bed and paging through a weird book. Ymir felt unnerved by it, but Historia quickly slid it under her pillow when she heard the door click shut.

“I finally found you,” Ymir started.

Historia sat up on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. “You were looking for me?”

Ymir remained by the door. “I went looking for you last night, to talk about what happened.”

“You mean you and Sasha having sex.”

Ymir’s face flushed and her chest tightened. “Yeah, look… it won’t make anything awkward, I promise. I’ve already spoken to Sasha and told her I’m not romantically interested.” She wasn’t sure why she felt such an intense urge to apologize. It wasn’t like it had hurt Historia or anything, though the look on her face was decidedly betrayed, and it made Ymir feel very confused.

“You’re free to have sex with whoever, Ymir.” It was said casually, almost like she was bored. It made Ymir’s chest spike with pain, and she finally strode all the way over to Historia’s side of the room. Her hands clenched into tight fists and her chest filled with hot, burning anger.

“What happened last night? Sasha says I never came back, and I can’t remember anything.”

At that, Historia looked surprised and worried. “What do you mean? I never saw you last night.”

Ymir swallowed. A voice at the back of her mind was telling her to shut up and forget about it, but Historia was acting so strange. The air filled with something charged and heavy, and Ymir could feel the tension between them. Her anger was rising, and she wanted to lash out with it. It had been a long time since her temper had controlled her like this.

“Are you sure? I feel like I was with you.”

Historia affected an aloof expression. “You couldn’t have been, because I was with Hitch.” Her blue eyes darkened and she stared up through her lashes. “Fucking.”

The word hit Ymir in the chest. The emotions rising up in her were strange and foreign, and she wasn’t sure where they were coming from. She felt violated and angry and betrayed, and as she stared down at Historia’s beautiful face, she suddenly felt incredibly turned on. It was like a switch flipped. She reached down and closed her hand the fabric of Historia’s shirt, and then she roughly shoved her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Historia’s eyes flew open in alarm, but a flush covered her pale cheeks.

“You were sleeping with someone?” Ymir asked her in a growl, not sure where the possessiveness was coming from. Her fingers were shaking badly where they gripped on Historia’s shirt.

“I was. Does that bother you?” Historia reached up and caressed her face, and her touch was like fire. A pulse of need ripped through her, ending between her legs. Ymir could feel herself growing incredibly aroused and with every pulsing heart beat she needed to claim Historia’s body.

“Yes,” she breathed out, honest and vulnerable and _needy_.

Historia sucked in a breath. “Why, Ymir?”

Ymir searched her eyes and saw desire in them, hope. It shocked her, but there was also a sense of rightness, of finally coming home. “Because I want you,” she found herself admitting. “I have always wanted you.”

The flush darkened on Historia’s face. She lifted her leg, pressed it against Ymir’s hip. Historia tugged her down and exhaled harshly when their bodies pressed flush together, and Ymir had never felt something so exquisite. She’d had so much sex in her life, because she was confident and smooth, and she knew exactly what to say to get herself into any girl’s panties. But this was… it was addictive. Ymir’s head started to swim, and then Historia was kissing her.

Ymir’s chest burst with every emotion she held for Historia. She wanted to cry and rejoice and shout her love to the ceiling, but she remained completely silent as she shoved her tongue into Historia’s mouth and groaned deeply. Historia bucked up into her, moaning softly, so Ymir slid her hand down Historia’s clothed body and roughly pulled her shirt up and over her breasts.

“Is this okay?” Ymir gasped against her mouth.

“Yes,” Historia responded, breathless. “Fuck me, Ymir.”

The words had an astounding effect. Ymir became mindless with want, pulled at Historia’s shirt until she was bare and her breasts bounced free. She immediately pulled a hard nipple into her mouth and she moaned softly as she laved her tongue over the stiffened peak. She roughly kneaded Historia’s other breast as she worked her mouth around the other, and Historia started grinding her hips against her.

“I’ve always wanted this,” she heard Historia say softly. “I’ve wanted you to touch me, Ymir.”

Tears pressed at Ymir’s eyes. She had desperately wanted to hear that for years. She released Historia’s nipple with a wet pop and rose to kiss her again, deeply and hungrily. She slid her hand down into Historia’s underwear, to find her smooth as silk and absolutely drenched. Her pussy felt like velvet dipped in liquid heat, and Ymir’s own clit throbbed badly with the knowledge that Historia was sopping wet for _her_.

“I want to be inside of you,” Ymir husked against her ear. “I want to feel you in my mouth. I want you to scream my name.”

Historia cried out softly as Ymir slid harshly against her clit, and then she dipped down and entered her with two fingers. Her inner muscles fluttered, but she was so aroused and slick that Ymir’s fingers fit perfectly.

“Yes,” Historia groaned. She cupped Ymir’s face in her hands and brought her down for another kiss. Ymir started fucking her softly, enjoying the feeling of her fingers sliding inside of Historia, gliding along her inner walls, her entrance.

Historia started moving her hips, meeting Ymir for every thrust, driving her fingers in as deep as they could go. The wet sounds between her legs was beautiful, a song Ymir had never known she needed to hear.

Historia’s eyes screwed shut with the pleasure of it, and Ymir bent down to bite at a spot on her neck as she doubled her efforts and pounded mercilessly into her. Historia moulded to her body, moaned and whined and bucked her hips wildly until Ymir felt it—the orgasm slammed into her and Historia shouted her name, body shaking, fingers digging hard into Ymir’s cheeks and jaw. She bit down hard on the skin between her teeth and continued gliding her fingers inside of Historia’s quivering pussy until a hand grabbed her wrist and she was forced to stop.

They were both breathing heavily, eyes glossy and shining. Like this, with her hair splayed around her head in a halo of gold, her breasts heaving with hurried breaths, her pussy twitching with aftershocks, she was absolutely, devastatingly beautiful. Ymir wanted to confess to her, tell Historia how much she loved her and wanted to be with her.

She also realized she had just fucked her sister, but she was totally fine with that.

“Good?” she asked, smirking down at Historia’s red face.

Historia caressed the skin at her wrist. Ymir hadn’t pulled out yet, and her fingers sat snugly inside of Historia’s warmth. “So good. I came so fucking hard. Fuck.” She dropped her other hand from Ymir’s face and wiped a few strands of damp hair from her face. “I can totally do this with you often, Ymir. If you want?”

Ymir’s heart jolted. “You want to have sex with me often?”

“I mean, if you want.”

“I do!” She finally removed her fingers and pulled them from Historia’s panties to suck them clean. Historia’s taste hit her senses and she groaned deeply. “Of course I want to.”

Historia’s smile was beautiful. “Then let’s do this, Ymir. Friends with benefits. Like you and Sasha.”

“And you and Hitch,” Ymir countered.

Something in Historia’s expression darkened, but her smile was still in place and Ymir was drunk on her, on what they had just done. Historia could ask her to do anything and she would agree to it without hesitation.

“I’m happy this happened, Ymir,” Historia told her. She sat up slightly and pulled Ymir in for a slow, tender kiss. There was something unspoken behind it, but Ymir didn’t mention it. Historia hadn’t said anything about love, only want, and she didn’t want to ruin this by bringing her feelings into it. If sex is all she got from Historia, then that was fine. It was fine if she got anything at all.

“Me too,” Ymir mumbled against her mouth.

“Mm,” Historia hummed. “You had your fun, now it’s my turn.” She pushed Ymir’s shoulder and she happily flopped over onto her back. “Undress.”

The command was firm, hot. Heat seared through Ymir’s body and she rushed to obey. When she was completely naked, she allowed Historia’s eyes to take in every inch of her. Historia licked her lips hungrily and then she slid down until she was between Ymir’s thighs, and the sight of her there, inhaling the scent of Ymir, made Ymir’s entire body so hot and uncomfortably wound up that it was almost painful. Ymir could feel how slick she was.

“You’re so wet,” Historia told her, grinning. “Do you get this horny for me?”

Ymir snorted. “I’ve fucked myself right beside you.”

At that Historia’s brows lifted. “Oh, you have?” Her smile turned sly, letting Ymir know that Historia knew. Her cheeks warmed.

“Oh fuck, you knew?”

Historia laughed and lightly bit the sensitive skin of her thigh. “Ymir, you’re not quiet when you masturbate.”

“I didn’t know you were wake. I’m so sorry.”

“That’s okay.” She used her fingers to spread the lips of Ymir’s sex, and then she gently rubbed them against either side of Ymir’s clit. Pleasure rolled through her. “I enjoyed listening to you fuck yourself.”

Ymir wanted to fire a smart comment back, but then Historia’s mouth was on her and she lost all ability to think. Never had someone’s mouth on her pussy felt _this_ good. It was absolutely absurd, and Ymir came instantly. Historia continued playfully swirling her tongue through her dark folds and swollen lips, and when Ymir came a second time Historia hadn’t even touched her clit. She was shivering and panting, heart thudding hard in her chest.

“Fucking hell,” she groaned. “How the fuck are you doing that?”

Historia grinned at her, eyes impossibly dark. “It’s a gift,” she said, and then she sealed her lips around Ymir’s clit and sucked hard, and she fucking arched her back entirely off the bed as she came again, shatteringly, actually screaming.

Historia had her back down on the mattress. Despite how sensitive she felt and how she was still convulsing with pleasure, she needed more. She was hungry and desperate, and Historia seemed to sense that. Historia filled her with three fingers and continued licking and suckling at her clit, thrusting slowly and purposefully.

Ymir would have been embarrassed by the horny noises she was making, if she could even find it in her to care. All she could feel and understand was the sexual pleasure coursing through her body. Every single atom of her felt alight and molten. Ymir came a third time with Historia’s fingers fucking her slowly, and then she immediately dropped into a fourth and a fifth consecutively. 

Before Ymir could beg her to stop, Historia pulled her fingers out and crawled along her body. Ymir couldn’t move. She felt numb, paralyzed. Historia curled against her chest, breathing evenly, and Ymir could only blink up at the ceiling.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my whole life,” Ymir finally announced when she got her tongue working again.

Historia laughed. The sound was beautiful. “I can promise much more of it, Ymir.”

“You’re going to make me addicted to you.”

Ymir couldn’t see her face, but she felt Historia shift slightly. “Maybe you already are,” Historia told her lightly.

Ymir continued to just lay there, limp. Historia’s naked body was soft and warm against hers, and when she fell asleep, she didn’t have a care in the world.

XxX

Sasha was exhausted. She worried about Ymir all day as she went to her classes and to her club, and when she finally dragged herself back to their room, she was eager to see Ymir’s handsome face and see if there was anything she could do to make her feel better.

She didn’t expect to see Ymir naked, fast asleep in Historia’s bed, and Historia in nothing but Ymir’s shirt as she sat over by her desk, pouring over a strange looking book. It was plainly obvious what had happened, and while part of Sasha rejoiced that Ymir must have confessed and probably scored, she also felt a sharp stab of pain.

She hadn’t admitted it to Ymir, but she was already in love. These feelings were stupid and they would only lead her to more pain, but she couldn’t help them.

“Hey, Historia. I missed you this morning.”

Historia straightened and glanced over at her. Sasha was struck yet again by how beautiful she was. Historia was the type of girl you would see in magazines and celebrity interviews. While Mr Reiss was unattractive, he had provided those astonishingly gorgeous eyes. Said eyes were peering curiously at her, clearly gauging for a reaction, but Sasha only smiled and went to put her schooling stuff down on her desk beside Historia’s.

“I went for a run this morning to clear my head,” Historia told her. “I’m sorry for walking in, by the way.”

Sasha’s face went scarlet. “Uh, no, I’m sorry we were… uh… doing that.”

“Sex?” Historia said for her, smirking.

Even though Historia was clearly taunting her, Sasha couldn’t be mad. She was just mortified and embarrassed, and she wished she hadn’t said anything at all. “Yeah.”

Historia laughed softly. “It’s fine, Sasha. Ymir is free to sleep with whoever she wants. You,” she glanced at Ymir’s bare shoulder, turned back to look at Sasha meaningfully. “Or me.”

That was all the confirmation Sasha needed. She sucked in a breath and took a seat at her desk. She had an essay to do, and she could use it as a distraction.

“I’m happy for you,” she forced out. She guessed that was the end of her benefits arrangement, and knowing she wouldn’t get to taste Ymir’s kiss again made her heart throb between her ribs.

“Sasha, we aren’t dating or anything. You’re still welcome to Ymir if you want.”

Sasha looked at her, brows furrowed. “But… what?”

Historia was studying her book again, a frown on her face. “We just had sex, that’s all.”

Sasha sensed a lot more underneath the words, but she decided to let it go and talk to Ymir herself when she woke up. That was going to be interesting. Was Ymir still going to sleep with her? Or was she going to dedicate herself wholly to Historia and no one else?

It seemed like Historia was wondering, too, and Sasha had the feeling that whatever Ymir decided, it wouldn’t be enough.

She went to work and tried her best to ignore Historia beside her, but she was like a blinding light. Her presence was intense, overwhelming. Sasha could feel her occasional gaze, and every time those blue eyes studied the side of her face, Sasha’s body felt like it was on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: g!p sex. Aggressive sex.

“Have you been sleeping enough, Historia? You look tired.”

Historia realized she had been picking at her food, and stopped. Her father was giving her a worried frown, and she wondered how much of it was actually genuine care for her wellbeing as his child.

“I have, thank you,” she answered. She forced herself to take another bite of food, then pushed the plate away. “I ate with Ymir before coming here, so I’m really full already.”

Rod waved for a server to remove the plate. “That’s quite alright, so long as you’re eating. Try to get more rest, dear. You really do look like you need it. I will be leaving this afternoon again, won’t be back for a while.”

Historia pretended to be sad. “For how long?”

Her question really pleased him. “Two weeks at the most.”

“Oh, okay.” She stood, took her blazer off the back of the chair and slipped it on over her uniform. “Have a safe trip, father.”

He smiled as she left, but she didn’t stay to spare more words. The first thing she did was rush to a mirror. As he had said, she looked deeply tired. Her eyes were a bit dull, her hair looked dry and her skin was paler than ever. It almost looked like her skin was breaking out, too. She barely slept anymore, but she felt more awake than ever, even though she looked a little like death had hit her over the head. The book drained as it fed her, and she hadn’t done anything sexual in a while.

She needed to do a proper ritual. Soon.

Historia first went to put makeup on, then made her way down to the food court. There she found her group where they usually sat at the back, and they all seemed surprised but delighted to see her.

“Historia, joining us mere mortals for breakfast,” Hitch told her with a grin.

“Your dad out again?” Mina asked.

Historia took a seat to Hitch’s right. “No, I just missed you guys. What have you been up to while I was away?”

They all shared a glance. “We were thinking of testing what else the book can do,” Hannah answered.

Historia nodded. “Most of it is still gibberish to me, though. It’s a miracle I figured out that one spell.”

“I have a guy!” Mina almost shouted. She was vibrating with excited energy. “He studies this kind of thing, and I think he can maybe decipher some of the book. Could I maybe make copies of it to email to him?”

Historia’s immediate reaction was to reject the offer, but she was aware that all three were looking at her, that she looked like a wreck, and she didn’t want them to grow suspicious. Why would she be so protective of a book she didn’t even understand? As much as it pained her, she set the book on the table and nodded stiffly.

“Yeah, sure.”

No one would be able to translate it, anyway. Only the Reiss bloodline could understand it.

Mina used her phone to take high quality scans of as many pages as she could, but she was cut short by their breakfast hour coming to an end. As the girls in the court all stood, chatting amongst themselves, and left, Historia felt eyes on her. She glanced up and a shiver rocked down her spine.

Sitting across the large room, a girl with goal black eyes stared openly and unflinchingly at her. There was something knowing in those eyes, something dangerous. Historia could feel the demon stir inside of her, and she knew she needed to meet this girl.

“Who is that?” Historia asked a little breathlessly.

Hitch glanced up, then immediately scowled. “A stupid fucking bitch, that’s who.”

“That’s Yelena,” Mina answered her distractedly.

“Hitch’s arch enemy,” Hannah laughed. “They’ve hated each other since they were kids.”

“She’s a creepy lunatic,” Hitch added.

Historia sensed a lot more in Hitch’s dark expression, and when she caught Yelena smirking at them, she needed to suss out the information. “An ex?” she asked casually.

Hitch stiffened slightly, but both Mina and Hannah laughed. They handed the black book over and stood from the table.

“I would eat twenty dicks if Hitch and Yelena ever had a romantic thing going,” Hannah snorted.

Historia lifted a brow, already imagining that many cocks stuffing their way into her throat. Hitch gave her a sharp look, like she knew Historia already knew, so she smartly decided to keep this information to herself. They left the court together and made their way to their first class.

“Let’s meet back at the club room after class,” Hitch told them. “We need to figure out what we’re going to do next.” They agreed and then split up, but Hitch stayed with her. “Historia, you can’t have anything to do with Yelena.”

Historia clutched the book tightly between her fingers, her skin growing hot against the old leather. “I don’t remember taking orders from you about who I associate with.”

A hand on her arm stopped her, and Hitch looked genuinely distressed. “I’m not just being a jealous ex. Yelena is dangerous. There are things she’s into that are just… twisted. I don’t want you to get hurt. She’s so much bigger than you, and stronger. If you get caught up in that, I don’t know if you can get out.”

Historia studied Hitch’s face, and a small wave of guilt fluttered in her heart. Hitch genuinely cared about her. She remembered how Hitch’s tongue had felt inside of her, and her cheeks warmed. Her heart started to pound and her underwear filled with wetness. She really needed to have sex again. Very, very soon. And she needed to perform a proper ritual, too.

Lurking by the side of a building Historia spotted Yelena curiously glancing at them, and her arousal spiked higher. Danger tasted wonderful to her, and the demon was purring hungrily at the back of her mind.

“I believe you,” Historia told her. “I’ll stay away, I promise.”

Hitch’s smile was relieved. She gave her hand a squeeze. “Alright, good. I’m off to class now. See you later.”

Historia stood and watched Hitch head to her class, then turned and headed for Yelena. She was smoking weed when Historia approached her, and her nose twitched at the sweet scent. Yelena seemed a little surprised when she glanced down to see Historia standing there, but Historia smiled invitingly at her and flicked her eyes to the joint.

“Smoking on campus is prohibited.”

Yelena took in a long drag and then exhaled a cloud of smoke into Historia’s face. “Going to report me to your daddy, Reiss girl?”

“My name is Historia.”

“I know.”

Historia leaned up and snatched the joint from her long fingers to take a drag. Yelena blinked at her, then started to laugh.

“Are you insane?” she sputtered. Her dark eyes glittered with tears of amusement.

Historia exhaled and offered the joint back. “No, just interested in you.”

“In me?” She looked incredibly amused. There was something very dark about her, something that made the demon pulse with hunger. Her mind flashed with sexual images, of being taken advantage of, slammed against the wall and taken hard and viciously. Her heart stuttered and Yelena gave her a look, like she could see the thoughts in her head. “You must be insane, then.”

Historia wanted her. She trailed her fingers along the soft, warm leather and reached out to close her fingers around Yelena’s wrist. The second their skin touched, Historia could feel the dark, dangerous desire in Yelena’s heart. At the same time, Yelena felt it too, the invasion of her soul, and her eyes went impossibly wide. She dropped the smoke to the ground and roughly grabbed Historia, slamming her against the wall.

Historia’s clit pulsed badly.

“You have the book,” Yelena breathed, reverent. “You actually found it.”

Historia swallowed thickly. “You know about it?”

Yelena’s breaths stuttered. Historia could feel her violent need, could sense how hard she was holding herself back. She was a ball of repressed violent urges and intense sexual need, and Historia very much wanted Yelena to unleash all of that on her.

“I came to this school because of it. I’m fascinated by demons. I’m even more fascinated by what this one does.” _It will fulfil my dark desires,_ were her unspoken words.

“You want to be used by the book?” Historia asked her.

Yelena’s smile stretched far too wide. “You can feel it, can’t you?”

Historia swallowed again. The demon really liked Yelena, liked her dark energy. Historia liked it too. She grabbed the front of Yelena’s shirt and tugged her down hard, moulding their lips together. Yelena immediately bit down savagely on her lower lip, and Historia groaned into the kiss. Yelena was incredibly tall, so the position must have been very uncomfortable for her, but Historia didn’t care about that.

She trailed her fingers along Yelena’s cheek, tugging gently on the cords of her desire. To her surprise, nothing she really did changed them. They were already raging, pushing to take over.

Yelena was almost immune to her manipulation. This caused Historia to stiffen in alarm, but then Yelena curled fingers around her throat and pulled away to stare down at her.

“I’ll do anything you want,” Yelena breathed, face flushed. “Absolutely anything. So long as you tell me, I’m all for it.” Devotion and awe washed over her face. “You’re the wielder of the black book. I’m yours to use and command.”

Historia’s entire body thrummed with dark, hungry desire. She knew from the crazed look on Yelena’s face that she was completely serious. Something sick and twisted had taken root inside of her, and it was squeezing its way out to greet her.

“Let me use you for the ritual,” Historia found herself purring, tugging lightly on Yelena’s tie.

Yelena’s fingers tightened, but not painfully. “Yes,” she breathed. “God yes. What will you do to me? Use my blood? Cut me up?” Her eyes were shining like shimmering pools of darkness.

Historia smirked darkly at her. “Oh, darling, none of those.” She cupped Yelena’s cheek, watched her lean into the touch. “I’m going to give you a cock and fuck you.”

A visible shiver passed through Yelena’s body. Historia could feel how much the words affected her, and she wondered how close they were to aggressively fucking right there and then. They probably would have, too.

“Excuse me, what’s going on here?”

They didn’t pull apart, but Yelena’s hand fell away and she straightened. Historia pushed away from the wall and straightened her skirt.

“Nothing, ma’am,” Yelena told the coach, Nanaba. “Just horny youth.”

Historia watched Nanaba’s face flush and then darken. “Go to your class or head to your room to do this. Not out in public.”

Historia nodded and walked off. Yelena didn’t follow her, but went the opposite way. That didn’t matter, Historia knew they would be seeing each other very soon, anyway.

She imagined what it would feel like, to have Yelena’s thick cock spear her through, fill her up completely. What her hot come would feel like spilling out and over her thighs.

She went to class, late, but uncaring, licking her lips and shaking.

XxX

It wasn’t just that she could feel a change in the air. Somehow, deep in her gut, Nanaba knew that the book had been found.

“Our daughter would _never_ do something so disgusting!” a man with curly brown hair snarled at her, speckles of his spit flying onto the smooth surface of her desk.

Sighing, Nanaba set her jaw firmly and squared her shoulders. “We have an entire school of witnesses, Mr Whittaker. Unfortunately, your daughter did an obscene public display. I would have recommended therapy and suspension, but Mr Reiss has already signed a form of immediate expulsion.”

Mrs Whittaker’s face went just as purple as her husband's. Beside them, sitting curled in on herself and staring down at her lap, was Rita Whittaker. Nanaba spared her a sad look. If the book had returned, as she feared, then Rita had not willingly masturbated in front of the school.

“Mom, dad, I’m so sorry,” she muttered softly. “I think I really did it.”

Mr Whittaker whipped around to look at her. “Those videos are completely fake, sweetheart! We don’t believe for a second you would do something like that.” He turned to look at Nanaba again. “We will sue the school, I swear it.”

Nanaba gave them a pitying look. “You are more than welcome to seek legal counsel, Mr Whittaker. But do keep in mind who Mr Reiss is. I highly doubt you could gather enough to take him head on.”

“Is that a threat?” Mrs Whittaker screamed. “This is ridiculous! Rita won a full scholarship through hard work and dedication, and it’s being revoked because of those bitches that want what she has?”

Nanaba frowned. “Ma’am, I assure you this is not a case of bullying.” _Though it possibly is a case of gross manipulation,_ Nanaba thought. Her eyes flicked to Rita’s face. She looked exhausted and confused, but not traumatized, like she should have been.

“That’s not true,” Rita croaked out. When she glanced up at her parents, her face looked grim and determined. “I didn’t work hard to get the scholarship.”

Both of her parents shut their mouths, shock washing over their expressions. Nanaba sat back quietly. She knew that the book couldn’t make someone do something they weren’t already open to. That in itself said a lot about Rita as a person, but Nanaba didn’t even want to entertain those thoughts, considering she was the head of discipline and the rugby coach.

“Rita, what are you going on about?”

“Don’t talk nonsense.”

Rita sighed loudly. “I fucked my teacher,” she admitted carelessly, like she was telling them about something annoying that had happened to her. “For the whole year. She wrote a stellar recommendation in return, and that’s how I got into Reiss Academy. I had sex with my teacher for it. I didn’t work hard. At all.” She rubbed her hands against her face and groaned. “I can’t even remember what happened that day. I saw the videos and heard what people said but it’s all just… blank.”

Her parents looked incredibly uncomfortable, likely realizing that Rita really could have actually done something like masturbate in front of the whole school. They both stood and went for the door, and Rita went listlessly with them.

“Thank you for your time,” Mr Whittaker told Nanaba as they left, and then the door swung shut behind them.

Nanaba exhaled. She wrote the details of their meeting in her file on Rita, then shoved it into her top drawer. The knot in her stomach grew tighter, painful.

Idly, she thought of what had happened all those years ago, and she felt the same terror from back then return.

There was someone she needed to visit. Someone who knew the book inside and out. She just hoped they were both strong enough for it.

XxX

The day she sensed that the book had returned, she started screaming uncontrollably until she was sedated and taken back to her room. She refused to sleep or eat for three days afterwards, but finally gave in when she realized that weakening herself would only make it easier for the demon to control her again.

She was safe, she knew that. Logically, she was far enough away from Reiss Academy that she could not hear the seductive calls of the demon inside of that damn book, but she had strong ties to it, and so felt its call regardless. This time the call was not directed at her, but she could still sense it out there, somewhere. Someone had awakened the demon.

But who?

“Please, I beg you,” she cried, tears rushing down her face as she gripped the edge of the nurse’s ugly green shirt. “I need to speak to my father.”

The nurse gave her a look of pity and patted her wrist like she was a child. “Come now, dear. You know you aren’t allowed to contact him.”

“Please, the demon is back!”

“There is no demon, sweetheart,” the nurse cooed at her. “That is only a figment of your own imagination.”

Anger filled her thin body, and she lashed out at the nurse with a slap to the cheek. The woman stumbled back, eyes flashing. “I may stay here because my father thinks it’s what’s good for me, but I’m _not_ crazy!” Contrary to that statement, she tried to run for the fence. Her veins filled with pure, intense fear and knowing everyone just thought she was a loon and took nothing she said seriously, meant she had no way to get a warning out.

She was tackled to the ground and roughly dragged back inside, where they shoved her into her room and locked it. Usually she could come and go as she wanted around the ward, to and from her room, through the halls, the entertainment rooms and the garden. This was the first time, except for her first month here, that they locked her in.

She screamed and banged on the metal door until a slot opened and dark eyes peered in.

“Please relax,” the man told her. “We will send Ester in with your medication. You will feel calmer afterwards.”

“No!” she shrieked, heart thundering hard in fear. “Please, just let me call my father! I have to tell him that someone found the book! The demon is back!”

Those eyes didn’t believe her, and disappeared as the slot closed again. She continued banging on the door until her fists ached too badly to continue, and when nurse Ester pushed her way into the room she decided to just go along with the sedative. When the nurse left, she lay near paralysed on her bed, her mind a cacophony of memories from 10 years ago.

Softly, she cried. She hoped whoever had the book now, eventually had the strength to put an end to it.

Days later, after being in a drugged haze, the slot at her door slid open.

“Get up,” the man on the other side barked. “You have a visitor.”

She sat up, shaking and weak and terrified. When her door opened and a familiar woman walked inside, a mess of emotions filled her chest. That dimpled smile and those blue eyes melted all of the panic away, but the shame and guilt in her heart kept her from racing across the room to jump into her embrace, no matter how much she wanted to.

She sat down across from her, smiling, but unnerved. “It’s been a while,” she said, and she sounded just like she had those 10 years ago. “I’m sorry I’ve only come to visit you now, Frieda.”

The tears poured down her cheeks, unbidden. “Nanaba,” she choked out, and clutched at herself to keep from trembling apart. “It’s back, isn’t it?”

Nanaba’s look was grim. “The demon has a new vessel.”

Frieda knew it was true, knew it from the bitter taste on her tongue. The tears were salty on her lips. “But who? I was the last Reiss heir to attend Reiss Academy.”

At that, Nanaba sighed. “You have an illegitimate sister. She’s come to the academy, and I think she is the one that found the book.”

The tears stopped suddenly, and Frieda stared at Nanaba like she was insane. “What?”

“Her name is Historia. Your father found out about her recently. She’s been attending for the past month now.”

Frieda threated her thin fingers through her dark hair. She could feel Nanaba’s eyes on her, but she didn’t let herself get caught up in that gaze. “Why would he do that?” she asked herself. “Why would he invite his own daughter to the academy, after what happened?”

Warmth covered her cold knee, and Frieda glanced up into impossibly blue eyes. She felt blown apart all in the span of a second, and she wished so much tragedy and violence had not happened between them. Maybe she would have been a teacher at the academy too. Maybe she and Nanaba would have had a future together.

“I don’t know what his motivations are, but I know he doesn’t believe anything about the book. The old buildings are still standing. He won’t tear them down.”

“Then he won’t listen until it’s too late.”

“I need your help, Frieda.”

“I can’t… I’m stuck here, Nanaba. Everyone thinks I’m nuts.”

Nanaba removed her hand and sat back. She rubbed a hand over her face. “You needed to be here, after what happened to you. But I know you aren’t crazy. We need to come up with a plan.”

“A way to finally destroy the book.”

Nanaba gently took her hand, and Frieda was powerless to pull away. Instead, she intertwined their fingers and her eyes slid shut. A shiver rocked down her spine at the wonderful feeling of Nanaba’s skin on her own, but that shiver made her stomach roll. She hated how good it felt, and she was revolted by the tiny spark of desire and want she felt. Quickly, she pulled her hand away.

“Give me time,” Frieda told her. “I’ll try and remember as much as I can.”

Nanaba stood, nodding. “Good. I’ll see if I can’t find a way to get you out of here.”

“I… Do you think I’d be okay, out there?”

Nanaba’s hands went pale white as they gripped the back of the chair. Frieda saw intense hurt on her face, and it destroyed her to know she had put that hurt there.

“I think you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for, that you can overcome anything after what you managed to do back then.” She smiled weakly. “I miss you.”

Frieda wanted to cry again, but she was done shedding weak tears. She inhaled shakily and swallowed. “I’ve thought of you every single day I’ve been here.”

Nanaba took a step closer, but stopped and then retreated to the door. Frieda gave her a small smile, then watched as Nanaba knocked and stepped out. When the door shut behind her, exhaustion overwhelmed Frieda and she needed to lay down again.

There was anger, hurt and terror. Part of her just wanted to stay drugged and uncaring, there in the psych ward where her father had put her. Nanaba was right, she really had needed it. After the book, she had lost a big part of herself. She hadn’t been able to touch anyone without immediately throwing up or screaming.

But damnit, she couldn’t let herself be controlled like this anymore. One way or another, she needed to end what was started so long ago.

XxX

Ymir was lazing on her bed, trying to build up the motivation to start on an essay she had been procrastinating for days. Sasha was out with some other friends, and Ymir didn’t know where Historia had gone to. As much as she tried, she just couldn’t focus.

Days had gone by since her explosive sex with Historia, and she felt an incredible hunger that masturbating furiously in the shower didn’t seem to sate. It frightened her a little, because she had never felt like this before. What was going on?

She was insanely happy that she had finally gotten somewhere with Historia, but there was something deeply unsettled in her heart. There was something going on, but she really didn’t know what it was. They hadn’t even spoken about the sex yet, and that was so unlike them.

Out of everyone in her life, Historia was always the most honest with her.

After debating on it for a while, Ymir decided to send Historia a message. Maybe if they spoke about the sex, made it a little more serious, then this feeling would go away.

**Ymir  
** _Hey His, can we talk?_

Ymir knew Historia was in class, so she didn’t really expect an answer right away. To her surprise, Historia immediately came online and dots popped up beside her name as she typed.

**Historia**   
_Yeah sure, what’s wrong?_

**Ymir  
** _Just want to like, talk about what happened_

_I feel weird and I don’t know why_

**Historia  
** _are you regretting that we had sex?_

**Ymir  
** _No! God no. That was the best ever, and I’m so glad it was you_

_Like I said that day, I’ve wanted you for a long time_

**Historia  
** _Okay, that’s good. So what’s the problem?_

**Ymir  
** _I just… feel deeply unsettled. I don’t know, I just want to talk to you about it. Make it seem more real, like it actually happened, you know?_

**Historia  
** _You feel unsettled? Like, how badly? Do you remember anything weird?_

**Ymir  
** _Not really. Why are you asking that?_

**Historia  
** _I dunno, just heard some people mentioning that too. I’m worried about you, Ymir_

_And I guess, I’m also just still in shock that we finally did it. We’ve lived together for so long and I never thought you’d feel that way about me_

_I’m glad we did it, Ymir_

_I’m glad it was you too_

**Ymir  
** _Historia_

_I_

_Look_

_Can we meet up after class? Maybe go down into the city for milkshakes or something?_

_And talk?_

**Historia  
** _Ymir, are you asking me out on a date?_

**Ymir  
** _Yes_

_A gay date_

**Historia  
** _then hell yeah. I’ll get my dad’s limo to take us_

**Ymir  
** _Or we could just maybe take a normal car?_

**Historia  
** _Lol fine. I was just joking anyway. We get special privilege, so we can take my dad’s car that stays on campus_

**Ymir  
** _Cool. Meet you at the office?_

**Historia  
** _Meet you there_

_Look handsome and sexy_

_;)_

When Ymir put her phone away, she was grinning stupidly to herself. Sasha chose that moment to come back and she lifted a curious brow when she glanced over.

“Going on a date with Historia,” Ymir told her, still grinning. “What do you think I should wear?”

Sasha dumped her bag by her desk and walked over. “Hmm, something that makes you look devilishly sexy.”

“You mean more so than usual?”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Ugh, you’re so not hot when you talk like that.”

“Oh please,” Ymir laughed. “You know I’m still hot.”

Sasha gave her an unimpressed look. “Ymir, are you going to stay here flirting with me the whole afternoon, or get ready to woo your girl?”

Ymir forced herself to behave. “Fine. Help me pick out an outfit.”

Sasha did help her select the best outfit she had, and Ymir had a long, careful shower. She masturbated and came twice, and when she stepped out of the bathroom in her underwear Sasha was at her desk, typing away at her laptop. She glanced over and her cheeks flushed, and Ymir smirked at her. She went to her bed and slipped her clothes on, then admired herself in the mirror.

“Damn, I’m hot,” she admitted.

Sasha groaned. “Please leave.”

Ymir checked the time and cursed. “Damn, class already finished. I’m probably late. Okay, bye Sasha! Don’t miss me too hard while I’m gone.”

Sasha waved over her shoulder, and Ymir didn’t stay to poke more fun at her. She shrugged her leather jacket on and strode hurriedly to the elevator, then rushed to the office. There she found Historia standing around, waiting. She was somehow dressed for the date, too, and Ymir didn’t waste time wondering where she got the clothes. The sight of her took Ymir’s breath away.

“You’re so beautiful,” she blurted first thing.

Historia gave her a glowing smile. “Thank you, Ymir. You look amazing too. Are you ready?”

Ymir nodded her head like an excited puppy, and they took the keys from the receptionist after writing down their names and where they were going. They got a strict “be back in the allotted time” and then hopped into the expensive, fancy car.

Historia would be driving and Ymir was fine with that. There was just something so tantalizing about seeing Historia in tight ripped jeans and a shirt, with her hair down and swept back out of her face as she focused on the road, that made Ymir’s pulse jump.

It was steadily growing dark, and the sun was lowering quickly in the horizon. As the orange light bathed Historia’s golden hair and blue eyes, Ymir felt something shift in her chest. Her face melted into a look of pure affection, and she knew that she would never get over Historia for as long as she lived.

Historia was it for her. She needed no one else, for love or sex or companionship. It hurt to realize, but it also felt freeing. Ymir wanted to make Historia all hers, but she would keep that to herself for as long as she could.

She didn’t want to lose this, whatever it was. She wanted to reach out and take Historia’s hand, but she didn’t.

Her smile dimmed and she glanced away before Historia noticed her look and saw the feelings there on her face, and her heart beat a special rhythm that it only ever did for Historia Reiss.

XxX

Historia tried not to react to the way Ymir was looking at her. Even though she felt an aching itch in her fingers, a yearning for the black book she had left at the Magic Club, hidden carefully, there was a sense of relief, too. Like this, she wasn’t completely drowning in sexual energy.

She quietly drove them into the city, ignoring Ymir’s dopey expression and wanting so badly to reach out and take her hand, to kiss the ridges of her knuckles and express how deeply in love she was. It wasn’t just lust—Historia wanted Ymir in every aspect.

What she had made Ymir do meant that she did not deserve that sort of love. She could see it clearly, now, how she had violated and used Ymir, and how sick and twisted it was. How had she been able to do that so easily? Just thinking about it, remembering the scene and what they had done, made her stomach roll.

Historia was disgusted with herself. It was like the more distance between herself and the book, the more logic returned to her. She couldn’t explain away her terrible actions. She couldn’t convince herself that she wasn’t the bad guy._ The demon can’t whisper to me_, she thought.

Historia swallowed. Even as she wondered if she should try to burn the book, she still longed for it. She felt like she had lost a close, dear friend. Her desire to be with Ymir and her desire to turn around to fetch the book warred inside of her, but the longer they drove on, the less conflict battled inside of her heart, and it was easy to park in a busy parking lot and meet Ymir in front of the car.

Ymir gave her a small, lazy smile. “You’re so cute when you drive,” Ymir told her.

Historia blushed. They started walking to the mall’s entrance, and Historia’s hand brushed lightly against Ymir’s. She wanted to take it. She didn’t.

They went to a place called _Milky Lane,_ and after ordering a milkshake each they settled together in a booth, across from each other. Historia’s fingers twitched, seeking the book, so she clasped them together and ignored the sensation.

“How is class going?” she asked Ymir. With everything she had been caught up in, she hadn’t even taken the time to keep up with how Ymir was doing. This made her feel ashamed.

Ymir started telling her about class, about the stupid things she got up to with Sasha and the nature of their close friendship. She expressed mild regret that she let things with Sasha get out of hand, and Historia was transfixed as she listened. She was suddenly hit very hard with the realization that she really missed Ymir, missed these moments where it was just the two of them.

“I’m glad you’re having a good time,” Historia finally told her.

Their milkshakes had arrived and were almost finished, and Historia pushed hers away. She couldn’t stomach more.

“Yeah, I’ve barely seen you recently. Where do you spend all your time? You’re in that weird club, right?”

Historia nodded and traced her finger around a circle of water on the table from her glass. “Yeah. I usually hang out there with Hitch and the girls.”

“Hitch,” Ymir said, her expression souring. “She the bitchy looking one?”

Historia remembered that night with the two of them, and she tried not to cringe. “Yeah. She’s not all bad.”

“I think she doesn’t like me.”

Historia frowned. “She doesn’t even know you. Why would she dislike you?”

Ymir shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just a feeling. Why’d you join that club, anyway?”

Historia kept her eyes on the wetness on the table. “It seems interesting. I like the other members, too. We have fun.” That was not entirely the truth, though.

During her days, Historia went to the old section of the school and read through the book. She practised the spells and obsessively holed herself away. Sometimes even she didn’t remember what she did, and she would just suddenly come to and she was standing next to Ymir’s bed, or sitting at her desk. Sometimes she would go to sleep and wake up in the middle of the courtyard.

“Historia, can I ask you something?”

Historia finally lifted her eyes to meet Ymir’s. Her heart jumped hard in her chest at the seriousness in the brown of Ymir’s gaze. “Sure.”

“Do you have a thing with Hitch?”

_Yes._ “No.” _And Yelena. And you. And anyone else I can get to, with that book in my hand._ She sighed. “I’m not romantically interested in anyone, Ymir. I guess, when I saw you with Sasha, I got a bit upset and then things just happened with Hitch.” She hoped Ymir and Hitch never had a conversation, or else she would be caught out in this lie. Unless she got to Hitch soon and made her remember a lie, that they spent the night together. That would cause a lot of tension between them, though.

_I can’t keep resorting to the book_, she chastised herself. _I think I really need to get rid of it._

As she thought that, a spike of pain speared her skull and she flinched from the pain of it. It was gone just as quickly as it appeared, but it made her feel incredibly uneasy.

Was it even possible to get rid of the book?

“Okay, good,” Ymir exhaled. Her smile looked more relaxed and the affection in her eyes was unmasked. Historia wanted to bask in it, but she didn’t let herself.

She lifted a brow. “Are you jealous?”

Ymir leaned forward and reached out, taking Historia’s hand in her own. Historia held her breath.

“Maybe I want you to myself,” Ymir admitted quietly. She slid her fingers between Historia’s, intertwining them warmly. “Maybe I am jealous, and maybe I want us to be exclusive. Even if it’s just a benefits thing.”

Historia opened her mouth to say yes, she’d love that. But her words caught in her throat. “Ymir, I…” She wasn’t sure if she could keep to that. The book… it demanded more than one lover. It demanded different kinds of sex. Ymir couldn’t give all of that to her. Ymir’s expression turned crestfallen, and she pulled her hand away. Historia’s skin felt cold without her grip.

“It’s okay,” Ymir told her. “You don’t need to devote yourself to me. We’re just sisters with benefits, right?”

Historia scrunched her nose. “Ugh, please don’t call us that. We’ve had sex.”

Ymir laughed. “You hate it too?”

“Yeah. I always have. We’re not related.”

“I mean, technically…”

Historia decided to just let the sudden light-heartedness happen. “No technically. We aren’t sisters. I don’t think of you as one. I think of you as a—” She cut herself off, swallowed. “A close friend, who I might occasionally sleep with.”

Ymir’s lip curled at the corner, but something flashed in her eyes. Historia got the sense that what she had just said hurt Ymir somehow, but that was fine. She couldn’t let Ymir think something could develop between them. After what Historia had done… Ymir would never forgive her, if she found out.

It was a sobering thought, and Historia decided it was time to leave. She paid for their drinks and stood, and silently they left the mall for the car. They kept conversation light, but there was tension between them. The closer they got to the academy, the more Historia’s chest tightened.

_Historia…_

_Come back to me, Historia._

_Don’t leave again, Historia._

_You need me. You want me. I am yours, as you will be mine._

Historia ignored the voice at the back of her mind as they silently walked back to their room after returning the key at the office. Ymir looked exhausted, and Historia felt even more so. She hadn’t done anything to feed the book, and she was really feeling it bad. But with her evening away, she was determined to rid herself of the book’s influence.

When they got to the room, Sasha was out. Ymir went over to her cupboard to strip from her clothes and get into her pyjamas, and Historia pointedly didn’t look at her. She changed as well, then paused by her bed. Her chest ached badly.

“Ymir?”

Ymir was already under her blanket, and her eyes peered out from the top of them. “Hm?”

“Could I maybe… sleep with you?”

Ymir studied her for a long while, then finally lifted the blanket to invite her in. Historia happily crawled in beside her and curled up against Ymir’s chest. She nearly sobbed when Ymir’s arms circled her, and she wondered why she couldn’t just let herself be happy with Ymir.

She fell asleep too quickly and too deeply. It was like she was put under. Her eyes snapped open, but she was in a dream. She felt something hard and warm pressed against her stomach, and she shifted lightly in confusion. A warm breath brushed against her ear, and she knew instantly that the demon was holding her.

She was still in Ymir’s bed, and it was still Ymir’s face, but those eyes were twisted and that smile was tipped with sharp teeth. Historia shivered violently, and as much as she told herself to shake free of the dream, to get far away, she couldn’t.

Her nipples hardened painfully and her panties flooded with wetness.

“I missed you,” the demon told her softly, lifting a hand to caress the curve of her cheek. The demon’s touch burnt her, but Historia couldn’t resist leaning into it.

“I missed you too,” she breathed.

“Did you really?”

The demon shifted them until she was on top, and Historia was completely helpless. A tiny voice screamed at her to stop, to resist, but it was so, so easy to push that voice away. When the demon slipped her clothes off, she just lay there, letting her. The demon undressed too, and this time she had a normal looking cock sticking up from between her legs.

The sight of her, of Ymir crouching there with a thick cock between her thighs, made every bit of fight leave Historia’s bones. This was what she had been working up to for days, what she had furiously fucked herself to every single night and morning. She craved it so badly that her mouth watered and her clit pulsed.

“You want me inside of you, little Reiss,” the demon purred. “But you wanted to get rid of me.”

A sob broke free from Historia’s lips. “No,” she gasped out. “I won’t, I promise.”

The desire was bad. It hurt, it ached and it consumed. She knew nothing would sate her but that cock sliding inside of her. She was so wet that she had already made a damp spot beneath her.

The demon stared down at her, and then grinned. “Accept me fully, Historia,” she said. “Accept me into your heart.” She scooted closer and curled her hands around Historia’s hips. Black claws dug into her skin, leaking blood, but even that felt so good Historia cried out in pleasure. She was tugged roughly and the cock slid through her slick flesh, and she wanted to sob for it. Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes and she swallowed thickly. “And accept me into your body. Fully.”

The black of the demon’s eyes darkened, bottomless. Historia got lost in them, absolutely enraptured. She bucked her hips, rubbing herself up against the hard, hot shaft pressed against her. “Yes,” she breathed. “Please. Take me. Use me. _Please_.”

In answer, the demon pushed inside of her without warning. She was so big, so thick that it hurt. Historia screamed, but then the pain morphed into pleasure so acute that she convulsed. Somehow, that massive cock fit inside of her. She glanced down and could see the outline of it through her lower abdomen, and she wondered how she had the space for it.

“I won’t punish you again,” the demon told her softly, almost lovingly. “Now I will only make you feel pleasure. Pleasure to remind you, to keep you. This is what I am, and if you do as I need, I will give you much, much more.”

She drew back, sliding the thick cock out to its head, and then snapped her hips forward and slammed back in. Historia immediately came, mouth open in a silent scream. She could feel drool leak out, but she didn’t care.

“More,” she begged, reaching out to grab for the demon, satisfied when she pulled her down. “Harder.”

The demon chuckled and complied, starting an aggressive, rough rhythm of in and out. Historia could feel her cockhead slamming hard against her cervix, and every time she saw stars. Her pussy was stretched far beyond its limit, and nothing had ever felt so good. The way she stretched around the shaft looked obscene, and it was beautiful.

The demon fucked her like that, thrusting into her with purpose. Historia was turned around and her face shoved into the mattress, and all she could do was mewl pathetically, her breasts bouncing as the demon fucked into her again and again, from behind, her cock gliding in and out of her pussy, harshly rubbing against her inner walls.

She came so many times, she lost count.

She clutched desperately at the sheets, dampening it with her drool, and she couldn’t believe she had even thought about giving this up. She could feel the demon’s satisfaction, the pleasure building inside of her until she snapped her hips forward one more time, and then she roared and came and Historia felt the warm spray inside of her, and she bucked wildly, her pussy rippling around the demon’s thick cock, milking out as much of her release as she could.

When the demon pulled out, she did so with a slick pop, and her release poured out of Historia’s gaping, quivering cunt. She could only slump forward, and then fingers closed around her throat and squeezed.

“You are mine,” the demon growled against her ear. “So do what I need.”

Historia’s eyes snapped open in the waking world, and her eyes filled with a soft, blue glow. She had the book in her hand, and she was utterly naked. Her pulse was hammering and her skin felt too sensitive, nipples rock hard, clit absolutely aching. As her senses returned, Historia realized that there were people around her.

Warm fingers caressed the base of her spine, and she turned almost numbly to see Yelena standing behind her. The blue glow made her eyes impossibly dark.

“Are you alright?”

Historia swallowed. She didn’t remember ever waking and coming here. She didn’t remember doing any of this, and yet she was in the Magic Club lecture hall, a giant symbol was painted on the floor and it was glowing. A small pool of her wetness had gathered at her feet, already triggering the ritual.

The people around her were just as naked, their breasts and genitals out for her to see, but they had hoods over their faces. Historia still knew who they were, though. She gripped the book tightly in her hand and pressed her other to Yelena’s chest. There, bobbing hard between her legs, was a cock.

“I’m fine,” Historia breathed. Her eyes zeroed in on her prize.

Yelena looked high and crazed. She closed a fist around her new cock and gave it a strong, hard pump. “You said it might be permanent, but I think I don’t really mind. This thing is fucking sensitive.”

Historia felt like she couldn’t breathe. She should have been concerned and alarmed, but she wasn’t. All she knew was the desire coursing through her, the warmth of the book in her hand and the trickle of come down her thighs.

“Lay down in the centre of the symbol,” she breathed out, and watched hungrily as Yelena did so.

One of the hooded figures stepped forward and handed Historia her own hood. The person stepped back into their previous position, and Historia slipped the soft, thin silk over her naked body. She shivered, somehow feeling more vulnerable with it on.

“So, are you just going to fuck me like this?” Yelena asked her from the floor, leaning up on her elbows. The cock stuck up between her legs, long and thick. It was already slick and beads of pre-come were gathered at the head.

Historia stepped over Yelena and then sat down on her lap, letting her pussy rub along the throbbing length. “Yes,” she purred. Her back tingled with arousal. “And you’re going to just shut up and let me take you.”

Yelena nodded and dropped down. Historia reached down to position her, and then started sliding down. Even though this was the first time she would ever have a cock inside of her, it was somehow finding no resistance. She was so horny and so ready for it, that she managed to jerk her hips once and slide all the way down. Yelena grunted softly and her hands wrapped around Historia’s hips.

“Fuck,” Historia groaned, eyes almost blurring. “You’re so big.”

“Does it hurt?”

She lifted herself, gliding wetly up along the cock, and then slid back down. It speared the inside of her, rubbed deliciously along her sensitive flesh. “It feels so good,” she groaned out.

The people around them stepped closer, holding hands. They lifted their heads and Historia could see them, could see Hitch and Mina, Ymir and Hannah, all watching blankly. Their own thighs were slick, and their added wetness increased the strength of the ritual.

Historia rode Yelena to a shattering, intense orgasm. Even before she came down from it, Yelena sprayed inside of her and she crashed into yet another orgasm. The demon demanded more, and she reached out to tug on Yelena’s desires. In response, Yelena twisted them and slammed her down onto the floor, gathering her wrists in one hand as she violently fucked into her from behind.

Historia cried out softly with every penetration, and she could feel the giddy high trickling in from Yelena. She enjoyed the perceived power, restraining her and fucking her from behind. Historia’s cheek pressed uncomfortably to the floor, but it was warm. The blue glow of the symbols intensified as Yelena’s need grew, and Historia enjoyed it immensely when Yelena completely disregarded her and viciously used her body, bruising her, biting her, leaving nail marks that bled.

Historia, and the demon, roared in delight. At some point the others all started to masturbate, and when every single one of them came in sync, the ritual reached its end.

Yelena emptied into her again, and Historia rolled her hips, rocking back into her to ride her cock still, until Yelena pulled out and collapsed to the floor.

“I… can’t… Historia?”

Historia managed to lift onto her elbow, and she watched as all of them collapsed around her, unconscious. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling bathed in the soft, blue light.

Her pussy pulsed and rippled, come leaking out to pool on the floor. She could sense all of the sexual fluids slowly disappearing as the demon fed on them, and then finally she felt sated. Her energy returned and she stood, vibrating and exuberant.

The spell had been successful. Though Yelena was unconscious, the cock had disappeared. Historia’s glowing blue eyes landed on Ymir’s unconscious face, on the pleasured look there, and she knew what she wanted to do next.

Ymir was going to fuck her with a cock, and nothing would stop her from making it happen.

_Yessss,_ the demon groaned at the back of her mind. _This is my power, Historia._

She lifted a hand and everything in the room levitated at once, inanimate objects and people. She felt the power course through her, become her, and she knew she would never give this up.

Already, she was hungry for more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blowjob. Intercourse. Public sex. Fondling at the breakfast table

It was easy to get swept up in the glamour and glitz of going to the Reiss Academy. Not only was it a high end, expensive place, but being Historia’s foster sister meant that she enjoyed exceptional privilege. By extension, Sasha had a better time too, just for being their roommate. 

But there was just something cathartic about returning home for a weekend visit, and sinking into Ma’s soft arms for a hug that never failed to make Ymir feel at home and loved. She immediately accepted Papa’s hug, grinning widely as he patted her shoulder and then turned to give Historia a hug as well. 

“Welcome home, girls,” Papa told them, his round cheeks pink and scratchy with patches of white stubble. “Ma and I have missed you both dearly.”

“You look like you’ve enjoyed finally living alone though,” Ymir shot back, grinning.

Ma chuckled and patted her arm. “Perhaps we have. Are you girls hungry?”

Historia moved up close to Ymir and pressed up against her, but Ymir was careful not to react. Ma had sharp eyes, and if Ymir let her real emotions show, Ma would pick up on it immediately—and skin them both. Even though they weren’t blood related, Ma would still have grounds to be pissed off. 

Ymir didn’t really care about that, though. She glanced down at Historia, and her heart warmed at the soft smile on her beautiful face.

“I’m starving,” Historia answered. “Reiss Academy food does not compare to yours, Ma.”

The compliment made Ma absolutely glow, and she disappeared into the kitchen. Ymir and Historia followed Papa into the lounge, where they settled down to chat. He asked them all sorts of questions about the academy and their studies, and Ymir was surprised to hear the amount of things Historia was doing—how well her classes were going, her relationship with her father, her club activities, volunteer activities that she apparently did. Ymir didn’t let it show on her face, though. 

While Papa asked Historia about her father, Ymir noticed something in Historia’s pocket and her brow furrowed. It looked like a book. Her mind immediately shot to the strange dreams she had been having, where she was standing at the edge of a symbol while two people had sex at its centre. She couldn’t remember who they were, where they were or why they were doing that. Each time she had the dream, it got more detailed. But if she tried to remember more on her own, a sharp pain would stab right through her skull.

Ymir immediately pushed the thoughts aside and focused back on the conversation just in time. Papa’s kind blue eyes lifted to her, and they crinkled at the corners with his smile. “And you, Ymir? How has the academy treated you?”

Ymir’s lips twitched. “It’s been going really well. I’m actually thinking of joining the sports program.”

His white brow lifted. “Oh?”

“Yeah. They’re pretty big on rugby, and my roommate Sasha is friends with a few of the girls on the team. They recently lost one of their teammates so they might let me join.”

“You always loved sports,” Papa commented. “Especially breaking things.”

Historia laughed at that. “Yeah, and sitting on me.”

“I was bigger than you, and I took advantage of that.”

“Yeah,” Historia agreed, laughing again. “But I forgive you.”

“Dinner is ready, loves!”

All three stood and went to the kitchen to dish up, and then they sat down in the dining room to eat and Ma lavished them with the same questions Papa had, and when she heard that Ymir might join the rugby team, she was absolutely ecstatic.

“If you play in any games, let us come over and watch!” Ma exclaimed.

“Of course.” But that was only if she actually got onto the team. She still needed to talk to Sasha about it again, and meet up with the coach and the captain first. She hadn’t met Coach Nanaba yet, but she heard plenty about her. Apparently, she was smoking hot, and a lot of the girls in the school had intense crushes on her, but she was romantically unavailable—despite having many girls throw themselves at her, she never showed any interest.

After eating, the two of them retired to their room. It was still exactly as they had left it, and though it had only been a couple of weeks since they left, it somehow felt weird being back. Ymir had grown used to her big bed back in her dorm room, but their bunk bed reminded her of all the good times, when Historia would join her to help her read or wake her from a nightmare, or when she just wanted to sleep beside her—it also reminded her of the many times she masturbated while Historia was next to her. Those were always the best orgasms. 

“It feels so nice being back,” Historia spoke. She dropped her bag on her bed, but climbed up onto Ymir’s and shrugged out of her jacket. Ymir lifted a brow.

“Yeah. Feels weird, but nice.”

“I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

Ymir carefully set her bag down and then stepped up to Historia, drawing her down to kiss her. The bunk wasn’t that big, since they’d had it since they were little kids, so Historia only had to bend slightly to meet her lips.

As always, the softness of her kiss made Ymir’s head feel light, and her stomach filled with liquid heat. Historia tugged her closer and Ymir was powerless to resist her, and she stepped on Historia’s bed to lift herself higher, kiss Historia harder. Historia ended up on her back with Ymir on top of her, a hand shoved up Historia’s shirt and fingers wrapped around a breast. Historia groaned, and Ymir nearly came apart. 

What broke Ymir from her hormone induced haze, was the annoying book in Historia’s pocket. It pressed against her leg, and she pulled away from Historia’s lips to glance down at it.

“What’s wrong?” Historia asked her.

“What is that book? You’re reading it all the time, but it looks old as shit.”

Historia’s eyes widened slightly and a furrow formed between her brows, and for a long second she looked conflicted. But she pulled herself up and Ymir joined her properly on the bed, and then she took the book out and opened it. The pages were yellow and stained, and the words within looked completely gibberish.

“It’s just a book we use in the Magic Club,” Historia told her, paging through. “It’s illegible, though.”

“So why are you reading it all the time?”

Historia’s fingers pressed to the fragile pages. “I’m trying to understand it. I… this book, Ymir, it…” She winced and pressed a hand to her head, as if it was hurting. Ymir stared at her, waiting, but Historia remained silent for a long time. Eventually she closed the book and dropped it down into her bag on the bottom bunk. “You wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

Ymir didn’t like the sudden shift in her tone. “No, try me. You can’t decide for me.”

Historia exhaled. “It’s a book of spells, basically. I’ve just been trying to understand it and use it.”

_Blue light. Chanting. The silk of a robe brushing along her naked skin. The sound of moans. Historia’s moans. Hands on her hips. The feeling of laughter in her mind._

Ymir winced and lifted a hand to her head, much like Historia had just done. Historia immediately crawled closer to her and pressed a hand to hers. “Ymir, you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a random headache,” Ymir told her. The pain was sharp and prickly, but the moment she shoved the image of that blue symbol from her mind, the pain disappeared. “It’s so weird. I get these freaky dreams, but then I get this really bad headache too. It just seems to get worse.”

Historia seemed like she wanted to ask about it, but to Ymir’s relief she didn’t. Instead she hopped off the bed and went for a shower, and Ymir got dressed for bed. She showered just before they left for home, so she was fine. She switched the light off and got in bed, and patiently waited for Historia to return. 

So much time passed that Ymir’s eyes grew heavy and she decided not to wait up for Historia, but just before she dropped off to sleep the bed dipped and Historia climbed in with her. Historia pressed against her, warm breath at her ear, and Ymir instantly realized that Historia was naked. 

“Sleepy?” Historia asked.

Ymir swallowed, suddenly very awake. Historia’s hand snuck into her shirt and her fingertips trailed along her stomach. Ymir could feel the soft press of her breasts and the poke of her hard nipples, and her clit gave a hard throb. 

“Not really,” she breathed out. 

Historia exhaled and the warmth of her breath against Ymir’s neck was almost too much.

“I’m still worked up from our kissing earlier,” Historia husked. “And if I’m honest, the thought of fucking in our childhood bed, while Ma and Papa are just across the hallway, makes me really wet.”

A shiver of arousal rocked down Ymir’s spine and her stomach cramped with it. “Jesus,” she hissed out, swallowing. 

“Do you want to?”

It didn’t take even a second of deliberation. “Hell yes.”

Instantly Ymir was out of her clothes, and then Historia’s naked body was pressed to hers and nothing felt as heavenly. Historia was on top of her, but she wasn’t too heavy and when she started to grind down on Ymir’s thigh, she was so wet that Ymir felt dizzy. 

“You asked about the book,” Historia groaned out against her lips as they kissed and as Ymir gently caressed the dips of her spine. She continued rubbing herself against Ymir’s thigh.

“Mm?”

“I… can show you what the book can really do. Would you like that?”

Intense arousal flooded Ymir’s body and her eyelids tingled from the feel of it. She dropped her hands to grab Historia’s ass and force her into a rough, aggressive grinding. She could feel the warm slickness of Historia’s folds and pussy lips, and it was divine.

“I would,” she choked out, desperate.

“Would you like a cock, Ymir?”

Ymir’s throat constricted, like she suddenly couldn’t speak. Her stomach dropped and her clit pulsed so badly it was painful. The suggestion should have made her stop or even laugh, but instead it filled her with intense longing. It wasn’t a normal thing for someone to be able to offer, and yet it suddenly made perfect sense.

“Yes,” she hissed out. “You can do that?”

Historia started grinding harder and faster, her breaths coming out in short, laboured pants. “I can,” she groaned out. “But only if you want it.”

Ymir’s eyes shut tight as her mind flooded with dirty images—Historia on her back, legs spread apart, a thick cock spreading her pussy wide; Historia, her face in the mattress, her ass up as a cock slammed into her from behind; drool trailing down her chin as a cock used her perfect, warm mouth. Ymir nearly came just from the idea.

“I want it,” she choked out. “Please, Historia. I want it so bad. Want to be inside you.”

Historia shuddered against her, and then she came. Ymir helped her grind her way through the release, then her hips stilled and she released a breath.

“Okay, Ymir,” she finally said. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while, but I waited. I wanted it to be perfect, and I think doing it here is.”

Ymir remembered that dream she had had of Historia, before the academy, and she wanted to laugh. Instead, Historia bent down and kissed her softly, and Ymir felt something molten fill her body wherever their skin touched. Her hair stood up and goose bumps lifted along her skin, and when Historia’s hand travelled down to between her legs, she spread the lips of her sex and then passed her thumb over Ymir’s clit.

Ymir cried out. Her clit pulsed, ached, and then Ymir felt it. Her clit grew, enlarging and shifting before her eyes until it became a fully formed cock, hard and throbbing, and bobbed against her stomach. She stared down at it in shock, but mostly in arousal, and though some part of her knew that she needed to ask questions, to wonder how this was possible, she was too horny to care. Historia closed a hand around her new cock, gave it an experimental stroke, and Ymir saw stars. 

The pleasure wasn’t as acute, but it was more. There was just… so much more being touched, feeling good. There was nothing she could use to compare the feeling of Historia’s fingers around her cock. 

“How does it feel?” Historia asked her softly.

Ymir swallowed and looked at her face. Historia seemed… worried. There was still the arousal in her eyes, but it was like she was waiting for something, but Ymir didn’t know what. All she could do was pull Historia in for a forceful kiss and then thrust up against her palm, groaning. 

“It feels so good,” she moaned. “Make me feel even better.”

Historia seemed to love her sudden demand, because she scooted lower so that she was sitting between Ymir’s legs, and then she started to jerk her off. Ymir gripped the sheets beneath them and bucked her hips whenever Historia stroked her just right, but she never seemed to get close enough to come. Each time she almost got there, Historia would stop or release her hold to trail a single finger along the underside, tracing the head up to the opening at the top. Ymir huffed and her eyes cracked open, and she watched Historia slide a wet finger into her mouth and taste the slickness from the head of her cock. 

Ymir’s chest burned. “Suck me,” she growled, eyes narrowing. The force of the command nearly ripped from her, but she felt it deep in her gut. It was almost as if it wasn’t even her saying it, and Historia was clearly surprised, but then delighted. Without more prompting, Historia went flat on her tummy, and then she drew the head of Ymir’s cock into her mouth. 

It was all Ymir could do not to come that very instant. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced it down, and then she relaxed and allowed Historia to build her up to a climax. She opened her eyes, and she watched.

The cock was so big, but Historia seemed determined to take as much of it down her throat as she could. Her drool slid down her chin and Ymir’s cock as she worked her mouth, bobbing up and down, her cheek hollowing and then filling with the shape of the cockhead. She made obscene, wet noises, and it all just made Ymir feel lightheaded and delirious. 

At last she felt the build-up of an orgasm, and she cried out softly as it rushed at her. Historia grabbed the base of her cock and started stroking it roughly as she sucked and tongued the head, and then Ymir came. She exploded into Historia’s mouth and down her throat, but she loved every drop of it as she groaned and swallowed. 

The orgasm was almost painful. It probably shouldn’t have felt so good. Ymir nearly screamed, but the very tiny part of her brain that was still herself reminded her that they could be easily heard, so she bit down on her hand instead as the orgasm rushed over her, and when she relaxed after it the bite mark on her hand bled, but she didn’t care. 

Historia crawled onto her lap, grinning like a vixen and licking the slickness from around her mouth. “You came so much,” she purred.

Ymir felt dehydrated. Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips. “That was amazing,” she said. “I didn’t know it could feel so good. Historia, how—?” The pain in her skull made her words falter.

“No questions,” Historia hushed her, and then she grabbed her still rock-hard cock, aligned it and started sinking down.

Ymir didn’t even have time to worry if she would fit, if she would hurt Historia by penetrating her, because Historia’s pussy just blossomed open and Ymir sank deeply into her silky, quivering heat. Ymir’s body arched up, slamming her all the way inside, and she curled forward to bury her face against Historia’s shoulder, teeth digging into her bottom lip to conceal a cry of pleasure.

“It’s okay,” Historia cooed, running her hand through Ymir’s hair. “It’s intense. It feels so good. I know, baby.”

“Historia,” Ymir groaned, crazed. “I’m inside of you. I’m actually inside of you.”

“You are, sweetheart,” Historia purred against her ear. “Your thick, big cock is deep inside my pussy. Can you see the way you’re stretching me open?”

Ymir groaned. She could barely breathe and her shoulders were heaving. “I can,” she choked out. 

“You feel so good inside. So hot and throbbing. Do you want to fuck me, Ymir?’

“Fuck. I do. Can I, Historia?”

Historia sighed softly, like she was home. “Yes. Fuck me as hard as you want.”

Ymir roughly grabbed Historia’s hips, and then she started to savagely lift her up and slam her back down. A completely animal side overtook her senses, and all she could think about or feel was Historia’s body, her heat and her wetness. Ymir’s cockhead slammed hard against Historia’s cervix, but she didn’t care. Historia’s breasts bounced helplessly as Ymir rocked her, as Historia slid up along her cock and sank back down, speared right through.

Historia came, fluttering wildly around her, but Ymir wasn’t satisfied yet. She spun them around, slamming Historia onto the mattress, and then started to mindlessly pound into her. The weak wooden frame of their bed almost couldn’t handle it, and it squeaked loudly in protest, but Ymir didn’t care. Not that she could hurt Historia, or that Ma or Papa could walk in or that she had an actual penis that she was having actual intercourse with. None of that mattered, only the clinging heat around her, the heartbeat against her lips and the sweet, sensual moans Historia released every time Ymir slammed back in.

Historia’s legs and arms wrapped around her and tugged her in closer, tightly, and Ymir bit down hard on Historia’s neck as she came, spurting thick come deep inside of Historia’s pussy, filling her up so much that streams of it spurted out around her still thrusting cock, pooling on the bed below them. 

Ymir collapsed, suddenly incredibly tired. Historia gently moved her over onto her back, Ymir still sheathed inside of her.

“That felt so good, Ymir,” Historia told her, eyes shining impossibly bright, almost unnaturally so. 

Ymir tried to lift her hands, but she couldn’t. It was as if her ability to move had suddenly been stripped from her. Even as her cock still twitched and come still leaked from Historia’s pussy, it didn’t feel like enough. 

The hunger was overwhelming.

Historia started moving again, and then Ymir watched her, helpless to participate, to do anything, as Historia rode her cock. She went slowly and purposefully, and Ymir knew it was for her benefit more than anything, and she allowed her eyes to eat up the sight of Historia’s pussy in all its glory, filled to its brim, pink, wet lips spread obscenely around the hard shaft between them. The wet sounds her pussy made with every slide was deliciously sinful, and they made Ymir ache. 

Before long, Historia was coming, and then Ymir came with her. It wasn’t as intense as before, but they maintained uncomfortably intimate eye contact, and when they were done, Historia collapsed against her. Ymir could finally move, and she shakily lifted her arms to hold Historia close.

“Did you enjoy that?” 

Ymir’s eyes felt heavy. “Mm,” she groaned. Her cock shifted back, softening and shrinking until it was just her slick labia and engorged clit. “Felt so good.”

Historia pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m glad, and I’m sorry.”

Her brows furrowed, but she couldn’t open her eyes anymore. She felt as though she was being put under a deep sleep, but she was totally okay with that. “Sorry?”

Historia hummed, then trailed her fingertips across Ymir’s brow, soothing her. “I wish you could keep the memory of this, but not yet.” She sighed. “Maybe one day.”

Ymir somehow felt like it made sense, but it still made her chest ache. Historia needed her to forget this, and that was okay. She would do anything for Historia, and anything to be gifted with this again, to do this again. 

“Mm, ‘kay,” she mumbled, and then she dropped into a deep, dark sleep. For the first time in a while, it was dreamless. 

XxX

The Lenz home had a Sunday tradition that went as far back as Historia’s own mother’s childhood, and this Sunday was no exception. Since she barely even needed to sleep, Historia got up early and went for a shower. She quietly returned to the room with a warm cloth to wipe Ymir’s body down, remove all of the evidence of what they had done, and then she slipped a shirt over Ymir’s nude body and grabbed her book from her bunk.

Ma would come in to wake them up, and Ymir being naked wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t really make Ma suspicious, since she had walked in on Ymir in many sexual situations—masturbating or fucking a girl. It was almost expected at this point, but still, Historia just wanted to take precautions. 

With the book, Historia went outside to the back of her home. Once Ma woke them, she would start making breakfast, and Papa would wake up to go out to town with them in tow. They would buy some things for breakfast, they would stop by Dave’s for milkshakes for everyone, and then they would head back.

Before that, Historia wanted to get some practise in. Ever since the first ritual, her physical abilities had sharpened. Her hearing and sight were more sensitive, and she had a lot more strength, too. She could lift a whole car without effort, and though that was frightening, it made her feel intoxicated with power. Who could pry this book from her hands? No one. If they tried, she would destroy them. 

There were woods behind the Lenz house, so Historia made her way in there. It was still dark, so no one would see her, and she went about her business as usual. Back at the academy, she would slip out of bed and head to the old section, where she would practise her abilities, read more of the book, memorize the rules and the spells, and then return in time for Ymir to wake so they could have sex. It had become part of their routine, quietly fucking while Sasha snoozed in her bed not too far away. 

If Sasha knew what they were doing, she never mentioned it. 

Historia practised her telekinetic abilities by lifting trees and stones. When she was done, she had sweat on her brow and a hunger in her belly. She bumped into Ma on her way inside, who seemed surprised but happy to see her.

“Out for a run?”

Historia smiled. “Yeah, a run.”

“Lovely. Would you help me out with breakfast before Papa sweeps you girls away for shopping?”

Historia nodded and went about gathering all the things Ma would need as she instructed it. Ma just started on the bacon when Ymir and Papa came into the kitchen, both not early risers and looking rumpled for it.

“Morning, Sweetcheeks,” Papa greeted Ma after giving her a soft kiss. “I’m going out with the girls.”

Historia looked at Ymir and swallowed. She had showered so her hair was still wet, and droplets dotted the freckled planes of her shoulders. When Ymir caught her staring, she smirked and Historia’s panties flooded with wetness.

_I wish we could just stay here, like always,_ she thought with a sudden, intense longing. The demon growled at the back of her mind, and she cast the desire away like it was never there. 

They left with Papa then, Ymir sitting up front with him like she usually did. When they were kids, they would always fight about who got to sit in front, and Ymir always won. Sometimes Historia would blackmail her, or Ymir would lose a bet, and then she cashed in by demanding to sit in the front seat. Remembering those days with Ymir made her smile. 

They went to the small shopping centre in town. It was just a 24-hour grocery store. There wasn’t even a mall, that’s how small their town was. But it was quiet, and the folks were polite and friendly as they greeted them going into the shop. 

“Historia,” Ymir whispered behind her. A hand gently clasped around her hip and Historia’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yes?”

“I want to talk. About last night.”

Historia swallowed. Ymir didn’t remember what had really happened—at least, she shouldn’t. Historia had merely altered her memory to make her think Historia had just eaten her out and then rode her fingers. It was much easier for both of them, doing it like that instead of trying to blot the whole thing out. 

There was a spring to Ymir’s step and a playfulness to her expression that eased Historia’s nerves.

“We can talk later,” she whispered back. 

Ymir nodded, then dropped her hand and went to help Papa fill their shopping basket. They were just getting a few things, like buns and ham, sweets and biltong and Papa’s favourite, freshly made vetkoek. Historia could smell the dough of the vetkoek as its oil soaked through the paper bag, and her stomach grumbled. 

They paid as Papa chatted up a storm with the older lady at the register. Both Ymir and Historia accepted the questions and praise they received, then gave her polite smiles on their way out. Papa put the bags in his car boot, then they headed across the street to Dave’s. 

“Al, you soggy old bastard,” Dave bellowed when they stepped inside, and Papa gave a loud belly laugh in response. 

Ymir took her hand and Historia glanced up at her. “Papa, we’re just going to the loo,” she said, and then she tugged Historia with her and she happily went with. 

There was only one toilet room, and it had no lock. When the door shut behind them, Ymir tugged her close and Historia could smell her favourite of Ymir’s body sprays.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Last night was amazing.”

Historia felt part satisfaction and part guilt. Ymir had really enjoyed what they had done, yet she didn’t even know the truth of it. Historia decided to ignore the guilt, and she instead focused on the feelings of satisfaction and growing arousal. She could remember what Ymir’s cock tasted like, what it felt like in her mouth and her cunt, and she wanted it again. 

“It was,” she purred, then she stepped forward and backed Ymir against the wall. “I want you.” Her voice was laced with heavy arousal.

“Here?” Ymir asked, a brow cocked. “In public?”

God, Ymir didn’t even know exactly how risky this was going to be, but the thought of being discovered with Ymir’s dick in her mouth made her whole body warm. The arousal spiked hard in her lower belly, and her panties were a sopping mess. She grabbed Ymir’s hand and shoved it into her underwear, and sucked in a rough breath at the awed look on Ymir’s face as she moved her fingers through her sticky wetness.

“We have to be quick,” Ymir croaked.

Historia grinned devilishly. She reached out and tugged on the cords of Ymir’s desire, and once she was delirious with want, she allowed her true memories to return. Ymir’s eyes widened, then filled with excitement. Historia slid her hand into Ymir’s pants, fingers brushing over her clit, and then a long, thick cock spurted upwards against her palm.

“Don’t make a noise,” Historia warned, and then she dropped to her knees and unzipped Ymir’s pants. Her cock bounced free and Historia wasted not a second. She wrapped her fingers around the base and her lips around the head, and then she started to suck and stroke her cock like her life depended on it.

“Historia, fuck,” Ymir groaned softly. “Your mouth feels so good.”

Historia hummed happily. She tightened her grip, Ymir’s come and Historia’s drool providing ample lubrication, and slashed her tongue over the divot at the head. The salty taste if her was delicious, and Historia wanted more of it. Curious, she pressed her tongue to the opening and gently rubbed against it. Could it even go in? Time was running out and she didn’t have a moment to experiment, so she pulled her tongue away to slide along the underside of the head, then she let go and drew Ymir’s length fully into her mouth.

Ymir’s fingers threaded through her hair, tugging almost painfully, and she started to jerk her hips. Historia grabbed Ymir’s hips for support and then held on as Ymir took over and fucked her mouth. Strings of fluid dribbled from her chin to the floor, and the only sound she could hear was Ymir’s soft gasps and the wet slide of her cock between her lips.

Ymir finally came, her cock all the way down Historia’s throat. She gave short, uncontrolled pumps of her hips as she continued ejaculating, and then she slumped back and pulled out.

Historia had never deep throated someone before, and yet she hadn’t felt an inch of discomfort. It was as if her throat had changed to accommodate Ymir’s length and girth. Is that what happened to her pussy too? 

“Fuck,” Ymir gasped out.

They had to act fast. While Ymir was still lost in orgasmic bliss, Historia caressed the side of her face and altered her memories, and then she lessened her influence until Ymir became coherent again. Her cock was long gone, but her pussy was engorged and slick. 

“Damn, Historia,” Ymir mumbled, staring down at herself.

“We need to clean up before Papa comes looking for us.”

They sprang into action, cleaning themselves and the bathroom and righting their clothes, and when they left the room Dave was handing four milkshakes over.

“Just in time!” Papa exclaimed. “Let’s head on back to Ma, girls.”

They said their goodbye to Dave and returned home. The dining table was already set with crispy strips of bacon, soft boiled eggs already opened and seasoned, and when they sat down, they joined hands for Papa to say a short thanks. It wasn’t really religious, it was more like he was just thanking all that were involved in the making of the food, both the people and the animals themselves. 

Historia started eating like a hungry animal, but Ymir was just casually nibbling on her toast. She was about to ask what was wrong, but then Ymir’s hand slid onto her thigh, hidden under the table, and her breath got caught in her throat.

Ymir’s touch reminded her that she was incredibly horny and that she only sucked Ymir off, didn’t get off as well. Her clit pulsed and she could feel her nipples tightening. Inhaling, she forced a neutral expression on her face and then started eating slowly.

“Historia, dear, how did you sleep last night? You were up awfully early this morning.”

Ymir’s hand slid up higher and she pressed her fingers to Historia’s wet panties, traced the line of her lips through the fabric. 

“Oh, I slept well.”

A fingertip glided over her clit, sending a spike of pleasure through her.

“That father of yours giving you any trouble?” Papa asked.

Historia swallowed. “He’s okay.” Ymir continued eating normally, not even a hint on her face of what they were doing. “We actually get along.”

“Met any new friends?” Ma asked.

Ymir reached for more bacon with one hand, and with the other she dove into Historia’s panties and harshly rubbed her pussy with her fingers. A moan lodged itself in Historia’s throat, but it never made it out of her mouth.

“Yeah, a few. The girls in the club I’m in, our roommate and another girl that’s on the rugby team.” 

“Oh, how lovely! I’m glad that you’re getting along with some of the girls there.”

Ymir easily found her clit, and with enthusiasm she started to harshly rub against it.

“We were worried,” Papa said, as Ymir stopped rubbing to slide down and thrust in with a single finger, “that some of the girls there would envy you.”

Historia’s breath hitched, so she grabbed for her milkshake and pretended to study the inside of it. “Uh-huh,” she mumbled.

Ymir pulled out and returned to her clit, rubbing it harshly and _just_ right, and the indecency of Ymir rubbing her pussy right there at the table as they ate made the orgasm sweep through her so harshly that she squeezed her thighs together, released a soft noise and then bent her fork in half. Luckily no one seemed to notice and she quickly used her ability to fix the fork.

“Wow, that was so good,” Ymir groaned. She pulled her hand out from between Historia’s legs and then sucked them clean. Ma and Papa had no clue. Historia stared deeply into Ymir’s eyes, and she throbbed deep inside. 

“It was,” she agreed breathlessly.

“Are you alright, love?” Ma asked her. “You seem flushed.”

Historia pressed her leg against Ymir’s under the table. “I’m absolutely perfect.”


	7. Chapter 7

Historia only slept a handful of hours, so when she woke beside Ymir—both of them scantily clothed—she turned onto her side and just watched Ymir’s face as she slept. For hours, Historia just looked at her. Eventually she reached out, curious, and gently caressed the slope of her nose, the ridge of her brows. Ymir twitched at her touch, and she opened her mouth to exhale loudly.

Historia swallowed, starting to feel aroused just from touching Ymir’s skin. She remembered the wild sex they’d had the night before, and her inner muscles clenched. This was their last day visiting, and they would need to leave for campus first thing after waking and getting up. It was still grey outside, though, so Historia knew they had a few hours left to enjoy.

Heart pounding, Historia scooted until she was pressed to Ymir’s body, then scattered soft kisses against her throat. Almost immediately Ymir responded to her energy, her eyes fluttering open.

“Mm, Historia?”

Historia lightly nipped at her skin. She was already slowly grinding against Ymir’s hip, her pussy wet and clit throbbing.

“Sorry, just woke up in the mood.”

Ymir shifted, looping her arm around Historia’s body to draw her closer. “No, ‘s okay.”

Historia’s breaths came in and out harshly, and her pulse was thrumming through her veins. Her gentle grinding wasn’t doing much, so she slid her hand into Ymir’s boxers to feel her sex, and groaned deeply at the touch of hot wetness.

“Horny already?” Historia taunted, lifting her head to see Ymir’s face. She was smirking, but still bleary from sleep.

“Of course, with you touching me like this.”

“Can I go down on you?”

Ymir hissed in a breath, and Historia enjoyed the suddenly desperate feel to her energy and the dark look in her eyes. Half asleep as she was, Ymir was so easy to provoke. Historia barely had to tug on the threads of her energy to get her arousal flowing, it was just doing that on its own.

“So proper, asking if you can have an early morning snack.”

Historia laughed softly and then made her slow descent, kissing and nipping along Ymir’s skin. Ymir was relaxing with her eyes closed, and from her calm breathing Historia wondered if she had fallen asleep. When she made it between Ymir’s legs, she curiously slid her finger along her soaked underwear and grinned when Ymir jerked, hissing again.

“Thought you were falling asleep there,” Historia told her teasingly.

Ymir groaned. “Almost did.”

Historia continued tracing the lines of Ymir’s pussy over her wet underwear. She pressed her cheek to Ymir’s thigh and just enjoyed the pulsing of her energy, the panting of her breaths. At her ear, she could hear Ymir’s thundering heartbeat.

“Mm, feels so good,” Ymir moaned softly.

Historia slowly circled her clit. She could smell Ymir’s arousal and her mouth watered, so she finally dipped forward and covered Ymir’s still clothed pussy with her mouth. When the taste hit her, a deep, primal growl ripped from her throat and Ymir released a high-pitched whine. If Ymir noticed the abnormal sound, she didn’t care.

“Good?” Historia mumbled against her lips.

Ymir’s eyes screwed shut. “Mm-hmm.”

“Mm,” Historia groaned in reply.

She licked Ymir through her slick panties, tasted the wetness of her, felt the heat of her. She traced the lines of her folds, swirled around the hard bud of her clit, and enjoyed every twitch, every sound and every hitch of breath. As horny as it was making her, she wasn’t in a particularly impatient mood. Historia considered edging Ymir, but immediately rejected the idea.

She could do that some other time. Maybe have Ymir tied up, playing with her cock but not allowing her to come until she was absolutely rock-hard and ready to explode. Historia licked her lips at the thought.

“I’m going to give you a cock again,” Historia decided, tracing her fingers around Ymir’s sex. Ymir’s eyes fluttered open.

“What?”

Historia used her ability to flood Ymir’s body with hormones, rendering her unable to think clearly. When Ymir just dropped back down, chest heaving, she swiped her Ymir’s clit and watched as the cock formed. It slid smoothly along her wet underwear, and when it was done it strained harshly against the material.

God, Historia loved pussy. She loved the look of it, the taste. She was steadily realizing that she loved cock as well. She gently cupped the swollen shaft, and twin moans filled the air. Ymir was throbbing hotly, and Historia wanted to tug her free and slide that cock all the way down her throat, then drop down and beg for it deep inside her cunt, but she was in a mood to tease.

“Do you like having a cock?”

Historia started stroking the cock gently and purposefully, and Ymir was starting to rock her hips in time.

“Mm?”

Historia grinned. Ymir was too out of it to talk, especially since she was extremely aroused. Perhaps after a few orgasms her mind would clear enough, so Historia started licking along the underside of her shaft, still over the underwear. There was an odd thrill with doing it like that, not directly. It felt almost dirty.

She spent a lot of time using her fingers to stroke Ymir’s cock and her mouth to taste it, and when she made it up to the head, sticking partially out, she finally decided to give in. She pulled Ymir’s underwear clean off and watched hungrily as her cock bounced free. It was bigger than she remembered, somehow. The veins were bulging and throbbing and Historia could feel the desperate, intense sexual energy in Ymir’s body.

“Historia,” Ymir mumbled. Her eyes opened, but they were bleary and her cheeks were flushed darkly.

“My poor baby,” Historia cooed.

She licked her lips, then she went to work and drew Ymir’s length into her mouth. As the head slid in, she swirled her tongue to gather the wetness and groaned deeply. Pussy or cock, Ymir tasted the same. Historia could feast on her for the rest of her life.

Ymir’s hands suddenly cupped her head, then she jerked her hips and stuffed her cock all the way down Historia’s throat. She was so big that it almost didn’t fit, but Historia’s power allowed her to take it, and enjoy it, and Ymir’s soft cry of pleasure was oh so worth it. Ymir started fucking her mouth, then, and Historia let her. She steadily breathed through her nose and worked her throat as Ymir’s cock slid in and out. When she came, she absolutely gushed and Historia swallowed everything.

“Fuck,” Ymir panted softly. She was breathing hard, sweat coating her naked skin.

Historia pulled her cock out and sucked in a deep, needed breath. Ymir’s cock was drenched in her come and Historia’s drool, and it was actually pretty. Historia was far from done, though, so she closed her fist around the shaft and started to furiously jerk her off. Ymir’s hips lifted from the mattress and Historia watched the waves of pleasure washing over her face. Almost immediately she started coming, fluid spurting from the swollen head of her cock. Towards the end, Historia sealed her lips around the head and swallowed the last, then curiously tongued the opening there.

It was something she had thought about a few times. If her pussy and throat could change according to need, then Ymir’s cock should be able to as well.

_Do it,_ the demon growled hungrily at the back of her mind.

Historia hesitated only for a second, then she started to press the tip of her tongue into the opening. Ymir groaned loudly, then cried out. To Historia’s delight, her tongue started to slide in, and before she knew it, she was tongue fucking Ymir’s cockhead. With her hand, she stroked the shaft.

Ymir’s cries were sweet, and they fed the filthy need deep in Historia, where the demon nested. Historia could feel her own sopping wetness leaking down her thighs, and her clit was engorged. It throbbed so badly that it hurt, so before Ymir came again, she pulled her tongue out and sat up.

“I need you to fuck me now, Ymir,” she panted out, her lower face a mess. “Please fuck me hard. Use me like a toy.”

Ymir sat up like she was possessed, and then Historia was shoved down hard, face-first, into the mattress. Ymir ripped her ruined panties off and grabbed her hips roughly, bruising, and Historia released a sob of relief when Ymir’s cock slid into her without warning.

The stretch was like liquid heat. Every inch of friction set a fire deep inside of her, and with the energy from the demon, Ymir started fucking her like their lives depended on it. Historia could only hold onto the sheets for support, drooling obscenely into the fabric, as Ymir’s cock thrust in and out. The sounds of their skin slapping together and the wooden bedframe squeaking was so loud that it was alarming, but neither of them could care, or stop.

Historia was so far gone that she no longer had control of herself. A tiny part of her mind realized that she was being influenced, too, by the demon, but she was in such sexual and orgasmic euphoria that she didn’t care.

Ymir fucked her fast and hard, and then they came in sync and Historia screamed into the mattress, hoping that she hadn’t been too loud. Ymir collapsed on top of her, panting and moaning, her cock still twitching and leaking. Historia turned and cuddled into Ymir’s arms, and used her ability to shift Ymir back.

“That was amazing,” Historia told her softly, giving Ymir a gentle kiss.

“Mm,” was all Ymir replied with, eyes shut tight.

Historia caressed the side of her temple, and as she altered her memories, a small furrow formed between Ymir’s brows. But that was alright, because she wouldn’t remember. As tired as Historia was, she couldn’t let herself fall asleep.

She cleaned them both up, checked to see that Ma and Papa were both still asleep, then snuck out back to practise. When she returned to the room later on, Ymir was still asleep, and the small smile on her face made Historia’s chest tighten with an intense, overwhelming emotion.

Guilt.

* * *

“Are you seriously considering joining?” Sasha asked her, and Ymir hummed around a mouthful of food. 

“It’s something to do.”

“I mean, I think you’d be awesome. You totally have an athletic body.”

Ymir smirked and wiggled her brows, which made Sasha laugh and smack her arm. At the contact of her skin, something in Ymir’s memory jogged and pain sliced into her skull. 

She remembered seeing Sasha riding Historia’s mouth. She remembered that symbol and cloaked figures. But that was insane, because Ymir was sure she hadn’t been involved in any threesomes lately—had she?—because she would definitely remember that—right? 

Some days, Ymir felt like she lost hours. Sometimes she felt so exhausted she couldn’t even move, and sometimes she had so much energy that she could run the rugby field five times without stopping. What was going on? 

Sasha’s humour died away at the drop in her expression, but neither of them said anything. Ymir didn’t even know what to say. 

Do you lose time? Do you have weird dreams that don’t feel like dreams at all? Do you look at the girl you love and sometimes wonder who she is?

“Thanks, Sash’,” she said, wiping her mouth and fingers off on a napkin. “I also just want something to get my mind off things, you know? In high school I was always busy, be it with a girl or some kind of sports.”

“Such a Casanova.”

Ymir stood. “Do you want to come with to the field?”

Sasha’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, then she clicked it shut and hurried to follow. They left the building and headed towards the rugby field, where the girls of the team were practising. Ymir studied them, wondering if she would fit in at all. 

There were two girls practicing their tackles, one running full force into the other one who tried to throw her off her feet, but despite her small size she held her ground and instead tackled the other girl to the ground. They landed hard, but got up immediately to do it again.

“Mikasa is so hot,” Sasha whispered beside her. “She’s the one that just got tackled. She’s tough as hell.”

Ymir’s lips curved. “Do I smell a crush?”

Sasha’s face blossomed. “Look at her, Ymir, and tell me you wouldn’t crush on her too?”

Ymir did so and let out a low whistle. Mikasa was beautiful, and also very ripped. Her shoulders and abs strained against the shirt she wore. It was dirty and she looked like she was drenched in sweat, but she had an intensely focused look on her face. Old habit would have had Ymir wondering how soft or rough her kiss would be, but that she would leave for Sasha. 

“What can I do for you girls?”

They stopped, surprised by Coach Nanaba appearing so suddenly beside them. They had both been a little distracted. Coach Nanaba was incredibly hot—soft blue eyes, short blonde hair brushed back, an undercut. There were lines at her eyes and mouth when she smiled that spoke of her age, but she still looked very young. Damn, Ymir would totally do her. 

“Coach Nanaba, my name is Ymir. I heard you need a player.”

Nanaba lifted a brow. “Nice to meet you Ymir. We do. You want to try out?”

Ymir nodded. “If you would let me.”

“Of course,” Nanaba agreed, smiling. “Think you can show us your athletic abilities?”

“She means how fast you can run,” a girl interjected, approaching them from the field. Her short blonde hair was damp and smoothed back, and the look in her eyes was nasty. “And how hard you can tackle.”

Ymir immediately straightened when the girl paused in front of her. Ymir was usually the tallest girl in the room, but this one fucking towered over her. Her eyes were so dark they looked black, and she had circles beneath them like she never slept. She was smiling, but it was more creepy than anything.

“Yelena, behave,” Nanaba warned, though not too sternly. “Please don’t scare her off. We really need to fill the spot.”

Yelena lifted her hands. “Sorry, coach.”

But her eyes said everything but. Ymir felt like growling would be appropriate, but she couldn’t understand why she was having such an aggressive response to Yelena. She just had waves of aggression rolling off of her, and _something_ about her rubbed the wrong way. Ymir didn’t like her. Not at all.

“Let’s go then,” she all but growled, her eyes narrowed to slits as Yelena watched her, dabbing her wet face with a towel. “You and me.”

Nanaba sighed. “You can pick anyone.”

Ymir shook her head. “No, Yelena is fine.”

Yelena drank from her bottle, but maintained uncomfortable eye contact. When she was done, she grinned broadly and then tossed her towel and bottle into her bag. “Alrighty.”

Ymir was already dressed for this, in her gym shorts and a normal t-shirt, so she accepted a fist-bump from Sasha and then followed Yelena to the field. Nanaba stood stiffly, watching them with critical eyes, and the others girls in the team stopped practising to gather around their coach and watch. The way everyone seemed nervous made Ymir’s brow tick.

They paused in the middle of the field, and Ymir’s heart shot into her throat when Yelena suddenly tugged her close, lips at her ear.

“Protect that pretty face of yours,” Yelena purred, “I heard Historia is fond of it.”

Then Yelena let her go and strode away to fetch a ball. Ymir stood there, heart pounding. When Yelena paused a distance away with the ball, Ymir glared as hard as she could.

There was just something about her that was fucking infuriating, and Ymir suddenly wanted to close her fists and beat the shit out of her. She wasn’t certain where this violent energy was coming from, and as soon as she thought of it, images started flashing in her mind, of sex and symbols and Historia’s hungry touch.

“Deep breath!”

Ymir didn’t expect it. The memories assaulted her violently just as Yelena smashed into her, ball long forgotten. Ymir didn’t even protect herself, she just stood there dumbly, unable to do anything as pain pierced through her skull. When they slammed to the ground, her breath left her and she wheezed loudly.

Yelena lifted herself up and grinned down at her. “The field is no place to dream of pretty girls.”

Ymir curled into a ball. It wasn’t just the force of Yelena’s tackle—which itself had been incredibly painful—but it was the images filling her mind, the pain from them, the realization of what they meant. As Ymir was remembering she was also forgetting, and she couldn’t stop herself from throwing up. Before she knew it, hands were pulling at her and she was lifted, and she vaguely heard Coach Nanaba talking rapidly as she was taken away.

Her vision spotted with black as a migraine attacked her, and when she was set down somewhere in a bright room, she blacked out completely.

* * *

Historia was on her way to class from having breakfast with her father when she saw Sasha barrelling down the courtyard to her, tears streaming down her face.

“Historia!” Sasha bellowed, distraught.

Historia reached out and caught Sasha as she stumbled to a halt, breathing hard. “Sasha? What happened?”

“It’s Ymir!” Sasha gasped out. “She’s in the infirmary, she went to try out for the rugby team but Yelena—Historia, wait!”

She didn’t let Sasha finish, because she could already guess what had happened. Her heart felt like it suddenly dropped into her stomach acid, and she fought off waves of panic as she bolted towards the admin building where the infirmary sat on the second floor. When she stumbled into the room, the nurse’s head shot up in alarm.

“Where is Ymir?” she gasped out.

The nurse frowned at her, but she was Historia Reiss and she would not get turned away, so the nurse pointed at the bed at the back with the curtain drawn.

“There, resting. She lost consciousness, but she doesn’t have a concussion. We’re keeping her here for the day just in case.”

“Thank you.”

Historia hurried over to her, and when she slipped beyond the curtain, her heart throbbed in pain. A large bruise was forming at Ymir’s temple and jaw, and her elbows looked scraped raw, but her face was screwed up in pain and sweat dripped from her face.

Historia immediately went to her side, but Ymir didn’t wake. She brushed Ymir’s short hair aside and felt the incredible heat of her skin. This wasn’t normal. She tried to interfere with her abilities, but all she could do was manipulate energy. She couldn’t heal. There was nothing she could do for Ymir. Absolutely nothing but use and abuse her.

She would have stayed there to wait for Ymir to wake up, but she suddenly felt incredibly furious. When she left, she didn’t even spare a look at the nurse and blasted past Sasha in the hallway. Sasha must have guessed where she was going, because she didn’t attempt to follow.

Historia was starting to see red. The edges of her vision were turning blurry, and her nails were digging so hard into her palms that she could feel blood welling up. Girls moved aside very quickly when they saw her, and in no time Historia found Yelena in the locker room beside the rugby field. Everyone else had left, and it was like Yelena was waiting for her, so just as she stood and opened her mouth, Historia used her ability to fling her across the room. She slammed into the lockers with a loud bang, and then Historia lifted her up and constricted her airway.

“How dare you,” Historia growled, her voice not sounding like her own. The angrier she got, the more her vision started to spot. The red was turning to black.

“His…tori…a…” Yelena gasped out. Despite the purple filling her face, she was grinning.

Historia let her go, then closed her fingers around her throat and squeezed hard. Yelena choked on a breath, but she stared up at her, eyes wide and dark, excited.

“You’re getting off on this?” Historia asked her. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

She pulled her hand back and slapped Yelena hard, satisfied when she fell over onto her side. She didn’t get up, but she continued to smile and it only added to the fury.

Historia tried to breathe, but it felt like all the air left her lungs. She stood over Yelena’s trembling body, could smell the fear and arousal from her, and without any resistance at all, the demon took complete and utter control of her body, and Historia’s consciousness retreated to the back of her mind.

When she came to, she was sitting atop Yelena’s lap. Yelena was beneath her, wheezing out shallow breaths. She was covered in sweat and blood, and on both of their skin were lines of cuts made by sharp nails. Historia lifted her hands and paled, as the tips of her fingers were coated in blood.

Deep inside of her, was Yelena’s cock. Come pooled atop Yelena’s lower belly, dripping down her hips. The room around them was a mess—all the locker doors were open, with the contents strewn around. Curtains ripped off, benches broken in half. It was as if a monster had gone on a rampage.

“That was amazing,” Yelena gasped out.

Historia stared down at her. All she could feel was horror at what she must have done. Yet she couldn’t remember any of it.

* * *

Ymir’s eyes fluttered open, and she was aware of pain all over her body. There was so much that it was difficult to tell exactly where she was hurting, so she gave up trying to guess. Her head hurt the most, though, and she had the heavy sense that there was something important she was failing to remember.

“Ymir?”

Soft hands covered her cheeks. Ymir realized Historia was sitting on the bed beside her, dark shadows underneath her eyes.

“Hey,” she croaked. “What happened to me?”

Historia reached for a glass on the bedside table and helped Ymir drink some water, which she did gratefully. “You were tackled really badly yesterday,” Historia told her. “You’ve been asleep this whole time.”

Ymir’s eyes flew open in alarm. “Yesterday?” She tried to sit up, but her head rushed and she slipped back onto her back, groaning. “Fuck, it hurts everywhere. But man, my head.”

Historia set the glass aside. “You didn’t get any injury to your head, luckily. Just a scrape.”

Ymir exhaled a long breath. “That’s a relief. I can’t even remember what happened.”

“Sasha said you froze up. You didn’t even try to dodge Yelena’s tackle.”

_Oh yeah… I was there to try out, and I was on the field, but what happened?_ Ymir rubbed at her tender forehead and temple.

“Yelena is really fucking creepy.”

Historia’s smile was haunted, and the sight of it unnerved Ymir greatly. “Don’t worry, I had a talk with her. She won’t ever hurt you again.”

It was then that Ymir noticed the marks on Historia’s throat, the fact that she was wearing a long sleeve on such a hot day. Without asking, she grabbed Historia’s hand and shoved her sleeve up. There were many more finger-like bruises along her pale skin, and even a few cuts that looked like claw marks. Historia tugged her arm away and put her sleeve back down.

“Historia, what did she do to you?”

Ymir tried to get up again, but Historia gently pushed her down. “Relax, Ymir. It’s what I did to her.”

“You…?” Her head throbbed badly, and she was honestly too tired to try and think about everything. She really felt like she had been hit by a bus, if this is what that felt like. “Did she hurt you?”

Historia shook her head. “No, it’s all me, don’t worry. Just rest. When you wake up again, I’ll help you to our room. You’ve got the week off from class to recover.”

Ymir wanted to ask more questions, but she was too tired, so she just let herself slip back into sleep. Historia intertwined their fingers, and her hand was warm. It was comforting, and it made Ymir feel safe.

Her dreams were filled with a haunting blue glow, and a sinister looking symbol painted on the ground.

* * *

Nanaba sat in her car, feeling wound up and exhausted at the same time. She was in front of the facility where Frieda was being help, and her heart was thundering hard in her chest.

She knew that things at campus were starting to get very strange. After Yelena hurt Ymir, their locker room had been vandalised. Other teachers just assumed it was someone Historia had asked to mess the room up, but Nanaba could feel it—the dark energy in that room. She saw Yelena walking around with a limp and scratches, and Historia walked around like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and things would just start getting worse from there.

If the demon was able to start fully possessing her, even in small measures, that was incredibly bad. Nanaba couldn’t risk confronting Historia on her own. The last thing she wanted was for Historia to try and hurt her while under the influence, and she needed a plan to actually remove the book and destroy it. Last time, she hadn’t been able to succeed. It had taken a horrible sacrifice to stop the night of Walpurgis from succeeding, and it was fast approaching.

In just a couple weeks, they would once again reach the night of Walpurgis, the night when the demon would be most powerful. When the demon would be able to get exactly what it wanted, what it failed to get from Frieda.

This was the only way.

Nanaba was nervous and scared, because if she got caught then she could get herself into deep shit. But she knew what was at stake, even if everyone else thought she was crazy.

Steeling her nerves, Nanaba made her way into the facility. She stole a uniform and changed, and somehow charmed her way around the staff as if she was a new temp worker. It took a bit of smiling and flirting, but she eventually got the key-card to Frieda’s room, and when she pushed the door open and stood there in the doorway, her feelings rushed up at her. Frieda sat at her dresser, brushing her long dark hair. She paused mid-brush, those beautiful blue eyes staring at Nanaba in the reflection of the mirror, wide and shocked.

“It’s time,” Nanaba told her softly.

She watched the way Frieda swallowed, but she didn’t resist it. To Nanaba’s surprise, she took her hand and let herself walk through the door, the hallway and eventually, the facility. No one stopped them, Frieda having changed into civilian clothes, and when they got into Nanaba’s car they both exhaled.

“Let’s go,” Freida told her. She slipped her seatbelt on, and Nanaba saw the way her hands were shaking. Her heart broke.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Frieda shook her head. “I do, and we both know it.” She gathered her long hair and pulled it into a ponytail at the base of her neck. Even though she was still too pale, too exhausted, she had a new look of fire in her eyes. She almost looked like the Frieda Nanaba once knew, and it made her feel hopeful.

“Take me to campus,” she told her.

Nanaba inhaled deeply. “No one can know you’re back, especially not your sister.”

“Or the demon.”

“I’m afraid of what the demon will do once it finds out you’re back, especially since you know its weakness.”

Frieda gave her a smile then, and it seemed genuine. “I’m done hiding, Nanaba. I’m done letting that fucker get away with stealing my life. I’m going to do everything I can to figure out how to finally burn that fucking book.”

Nanaba stared straight forward, her brows shot up high. “Wow, uh, you… the language…” She could feel her cheeks warm.

Frieda laughed. “Still such a polite gentlewoman, Nanaba,” she teased. “I’ve always loved that about you.”

Nanaba started the car, flushing even darker. “Yeah, well, you’ve always had a way with words.”

In reply, Frieda only laughed. They fell into heavy silence after that as Nanaba drove them back, and she tried not to think about everything they had gone through, when they’d been cursed with the book. Nanaba remembered Frieda’s touch, her body, the taste of her lips, and it drew forth an ache from deep within.

Her fingers tightened on the wheel. From the corner of her eye, she saw Frieda watching her. She wondered if Frieda would ever love her again, touch her again. She was frightened that her heart wouldn’t handle the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had gone by of having Frieda back, and it still made Nanaba freeze in her doorway when she opened her door to find Frieda sitting on her coach, her black hair gathered into a hazardous mess atop her head and somehow pinned in place.

“You’re back?” Frieda tilted her head to glance up at the clock. “Oh, the day flew by.”

Nanaba exhaled and closed her door. She tried to keep her face calm, her hands steady. She didn’t want Frieda to know how she felt, that there was still an incredible pull of attraction, of desire and love. She needed to keep those feelings deep, deep down where she wasn’t tempted to let them out.

“Hey you. I assume you’ve barely eaten today.”

Frieda set the laptop on her lap down on the couch beside her and rubbed her hands over her face, groaning. “Ugh, yeah. I’ve been deep in research all day.”

Nanaba allowed herself to smile and went into her kitchen. Since this was an on-campus apartment, and one of many, it was small. The lounge was just big enough for her couch set and TV, and her kitchen couldn’t accommodate more than two people at a time if they were busy. So when Frieda stood to join her, Nanaba grew uncomfortable by their close proximity. Frieda flipped the kettle on and grabbed some milk from the fridge, and though she seemed to be actively staying as far away as possible, the kitchen was just too damn small for that to mean anything.

“Feel like stir fry?” Nanaba swallowed and reminded herself not to feel anything.

“Sounds amazing.”

Nanaba simply nodded and started cooking, avoiding looking directly at Frieda. After a while she needed to put a few things in the sink, and she whirled around to do that. Frieda had been so quiet after making her tea that Nanaba forgot she was even there, so she immediately bumped right into her and nearly sent them both crashing to the ground.

Her arms shot out to catch Frieda, but all she succeeded in doing was drawing her close and pressing them together. Nanaba slapped her hand on the counter to correct her own balance, and then they simply just stared into each other’s eyes, shocked.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered quietly.

Frieda’s eyes filled with sadness. Gently they straightened and pulled away from each other, and Frieda turned her back to flip the kettle on again. Nanaba didn’t know what to do. Her arms hung uselessly at her sides, and she wanted nothing more than to apologize again, to hold Frieda against her and protect her from the world. Instead of doing that, she went back to cooking. They remained silent for a while, and Frieda left the kitchen to return to the lounge. When Nanaba was done cooking, she dished and took a bowl for Frieda.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They sat on opposite ends of the couch and ate in awkward silence. When they were done, Nanaba occupied herself doing dishes and cleaning while Frieda went back to researching. Hesitantly, Nanaba decided to join her again, and glanced at the site she was scrolling through.

“Figure anything out yet?”

Frieda nodded. “I think the book is directly linked to our bloodline. I’ve been doing a lot of research on my family tree, and a lot of my ancestors died of strange causes and often very young.”

“You think the book has just made its way down the generations?”

“Yeah. Like, remember how you couldn’t read the book? Somehow, I could. It’s not a language known to anyone in the world, and yet the more powerful I got, the more I could understand. I still had a few pages that I managed to copy, and no one I’ve sent them to could figure out what they said.”

Nanaba frowned and looked at the copied images on the screen. “Can you still read it?”

“No. Not really. If I concentrate too hard on it, I get a headache.”

That really was strange. Flashes of memory made Nanaba exhale and sink back into the couch. She remembered what it was like, to be seduced by that power. She was conscious of what was happening, but so influenced that she never stopped it or cared, even though everything that was happening was messed up. True, a deep, dark side of her had really enjoyed all of the sex the book had used her for, but she still wouldn’t have readily done all of that on her own. Not without the reigns of her impulse control being taken completely away.

“Do you know how we can stop it?” Nanaba asked.

“I need a little more time. I think it’s got something to do with the night of Walpurgis.”

“The night of—That’s… isn’t that also the most dangerous night?”

Freida bit down on her lip, her brows creasing. “Yeah. It’s the night the demon is the most powerful.” She glanced up, her beautiful blue eyes highlighted by the pale light of the laptop. Looking into them made Nanaba’s heart ache. “That’s also the night it will try to possess Historia.”

Nanaba swallowed. “We don’t have much time, do we?”

“No, we don’t. We might need to make contact soon. Do you know who her closest person is?”

Nanaba immediately thought of Ymir and nodded. “Yes. She has one.”

“Good. Then start with her. She will most likely be the first one that will start to remember, and possibly the only one capable of stopping this.”

Nanaba let out a long breath.

“Let’s just hope Historia doesn’t do something stupid,” Freida sighed, typing in a new website, “like try to burn the book.”

* * *

Historia tried to burn the book.

What frightened her the most was waking up on top of Yelena and having no clue how she had gotten there. She could feel her control slipping, could feel something dark and twisted fill her veins, and she didn’t want to keep feeding it. It was violent and aggressive, and above all of that, it was hungry. If Historia didn’t put a stop to this, then the book would completely consume her.

She was already irredeemable, for what she had done, what she had allowed to happen. There was no way she could ever make up for it. Knowing how she had violated the people that trusted her, made her feel so sick she could barely eat.

So, the night after Ymir’s accident and Historia’s attack of Yelena that _she_ didn’t even do, she went to her usual spot by the abandoned buildings, and it was there she built a small pyre. The book almost hurt to touch, like it knew what she was about to do, but Historia forced herself to do it.

Stacking the wood hurt. Placing the coal hurt. Lighting the firelighters hurt. Every action sent a spike of pain through her skull, like a knife sliding through the soft edges of her brain. But she pushed through, and when she was done, she set the book in the centre and watched the flames turn blue and purple, enveloping the tattered black leather of the old, evil book.

“No more,” she whispered to herself, to the book. “You’re done. I won’t let you do this to me anymore.”

For a brief, wonderful second, Historia felt the sweet relief of the book’s influence leave her. It was as if every ounce of it retreated to the blackening pages of the book. It was like taking in the first fresh breath of air after diving too long; that first sip of water after going without for an eternity. But like both of those things, it was only brief.

Invisible claws dug into Historia’s forearms, immediately sinking in and causing blood to spill out. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. She felt the tug, the poison as it filled her up whole, and she couldn’t stop her body from moving on its own.

“No!” she screamed, tears falling down her face. “Stop!” She stood and her feet moved, one in front of the other, again and again. The warmth beat against her body as the flames climbed higher and higher, incensed by the rancid book in its midst. The claws dug in deeper, down to the bone, and the pain was white hot. She screamed again as her hand lunged into the flames, burning black, and she yanked the book out.

Historia staggered backwards, her arm outstretched. She could smell her own burning skin and it made her curl forward and throw up.

“_Historia,”_ the voice whispered against her hear, “_my sweet, innocent Historia.” _The claws slid out of her skin, trailed along her arms to rest against her throat. She swallowed and she couldn’t move—her body felt paralyzed. Even the pain was suddenly dulled, even though her hand was ruined.

“_You can’t go on without me,_” the demon purred. “_You will see, Historia. Give it all to me. Give it to me now.”_

A shriek made Historia flinch and squeeze her eyes shut, and when she opened them again, she knew she was in the dreamscape. The flames still burned in front of her, but they were cold. This wasn’t real.

“That was so mean of you,” the demon complained behind her. Long fingers tightly gripped her throat, tight enough to hurt, but not quite enough to cut off her air. “You tried to be rid of me?”

Historia swallowed. “I want to be free of you,” she choked out.

The fingers retreated. “No you don’t,” the demon argued. “You love my power, Historia. Imagine all the things we can do after Walpurgis.”

“Walpurgis?”

“Yes,” the demon purred. “The day we will be able to take over the world.”

Historia didn’t want that. All she could think about was the horrible things she had done, how she had been used and manipulated. It made anger bloom in her chest. The second the demon caressed the naked line of her spine, all of the anger melted away. Hot, searing arousal pierced right through her. Liquid heat spilled out of her, dribbling down her trembling thighs. The demon circled around her, and this time she did not wear Ymir’s face. She looked different, with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her features were astonishingly beautiful, but there was a wicked curve to her smile, an evil glint in her eyes.

The demon reached out and cupped Historia’s cheek with a warm hand. “You think you have a choice in the matter,” she said, her face contorting in sympathy. “Poor child. The moment you touched the book, you were mine.”

“No,” Historia croaked. Her legs felt incredibly weak, and her pussy was clenching hard for something, _anything_, inside. Goosebumps broke out along her skin and her nipples went rock hard.

“Yes,” the demon purred once more. Her hand trailed down, caressed the dip of her breasts, her navel and finally delved between her legs. Historia felt the cock grow between her lips, and she cried out and fell forward, caught in the arms of the demon. “It’s alright,” she soothed, running her fingers along Historia’s skin. “You’re stronger than even I assumed. You will do this, Historia. You will be mine.”

The cock was massive, sticking up proudly with veins bulging along the sides. She could see the pulse thrumming there, and thick streams of fluid spilled from the nearly purple, large head.

“I will gift you with my name,” the demon told her softly, almost lovingly. She reached out and closed a fist around Historia’s cock. Her touch was fire—pain, need, desire. It was everything and nothing. Historia wanted desperately to move her hips, but didn’t. “You will imprint my name on your heart, Historia. You will have me, right here, and fuck me until we’re one and the same.”

Historia felt her control slipping away. She still wanted to say no, but she couldn’t really remember why. This felt so good, so hot. The demon was beautiful, deliciously tantalizing. How could she resist this? How had she ever even thought to try?

“Yes,” she finally gasped out, sweat dripping from her brow, her cock pounding with need. “Please.”

The demon flashed her teeth in a delighted grin. “Sweet, sweet, girl,” she cooed. “My perfect, wonderful Reiss.” She cupped Historia’s cheeks and kissed her, and it tasted like blood, but it was electrifying and it made Historia whimper. “My name is Aziel.”

Hearing the name unlocked something deep inside of Historia’s soul. What little bit of control she still had of herself disappeared, and Aziel owned her.

“There we go,” Aziel groaned against her lips. “All mine.” She moved away and spread out on her back, her pale skin illuminated by the blue fire blazing nearby. She parted her thighs, revealing the slick, pink of her pussy. “Fuck me,” Aziel commanded.

Historia dropped to her knees and drew Aziel into a deep, violent kiss. She bit down hard and tasted blood on her tongue, and Aziel groaned against her. Historia’s cock throbbed so badly that it was painful, so she scooted down until she could press against her soaked entrance. It was as if she was someone else. Everything that she was zeroed in on that one single part of her—the cock.

When she started sinking inside, power and pleasure burst behind her eyes, and Historia slammed forward until every massive inch of her was deep inside of Aziel’s quivering body. Even though Historia was on top of her, Aziel still had complete control.

Historia drew her hips back, then thrust back in. She watched the way Aziel’s pussy strained around the thickness inside of it, the way her skin pulled. Historia could hear the slick sounds between their legs, and it made her delirious. She fucked Aziel hard, grunting and groaning and doing nothing but rutting into her like a rabid animal.

When Aziel let her come, she screamed her pleasure and felt her release spill out of her. Hot liquid pooled out of Aziel, dripping down her thighs to beneath them. It wasn’t enough, though, and Historia’s cock remained just as hard. The arousal pulsing through her only got worse, and she was about to start pumping her hips again but Aziel suddenly threw her onto her back. She slid out with a slick pop, and whimpered softly at the absence of that delicious cunt around her hardness.

“Patience,” Aziel purred, caressing a finger along her jaw. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Historia watched as Aziel crawled between her legs and drew the head of her wet cock between her lips. She licked and sucked and cleaned up the mess they had made earlier. She stroked the bottom with both hands and bobbed her head up and down, making filthy slurping sounds as she went. She sucked Historia’s cock like she was trying to eat her very soul—and maybe she already had.

When Historia came, Aziel swallowed it all and flashed that wicked, smug grin. “You’re all mine now, Historia,” Aziel said, still gently stroking Historia’s cock. Spurts of come still leaked from the head, aftershocks from her orgasm. “Now you will go ahead and prepare for Walpurgis. Gather as many followers as you can. Absorb all of the sexual energy. I want violence. I want aggression. I want sex.”

Historia stared at Aziel, almost wordless. A flame burned in her chest, a flame of love and adoration that she had never, ever felt before. She knew she needed to do this, _anything_, for Aziel. She was Aziel’s to command, to do whatever she wanted.

“Of course, Aziel,” she croaked out, feeling unworthy of even speaking her name.

Aziel’s smile broadened, and then Historia woke up with a gasp and shot up, tears on her face. She was still on the ground, in front of the fire, but it was completely snuffed out. She looked at her hands and exhaled that they were both completely fine.

On her lap, was the book. Historia stood with it in her hands, and she pressed it to her chest. As she headed back to her room, she had a smile of anticipation on her lips.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay?”

Ymir turned onto her side, wincing as she accidentally jabbed the big bruise there. “I’ll be fine, Sash’. I don’t want you to miss class.”

Sasha stood beside her bed, pouting. “Okay, but if you need me, just send me a message and I’ll come running.”

Ymir smiled and nodded, and Sasha headed for the door.

“Hey, Sash’?” Sasha paused. “Have you seen Historia today?”

“No, sorry. Have you tried calling her? Isn’t she maybe with her dad?”

Ymir sighed softly. “Yeah, she’s not answering. I’ll just leave her a message. Now go, enjoy class and your visit with your parents today.”

After Sasha left, Ymir felt the loneliness in the room like a knife to the heart. It was uncomfortable, especially since it gave her so much time to think, and all she could think about was the things she was dreaming about.

She dreamt about looking for Historia, finding her having sex with Hitch on a desk and being made to pleasure her. She dreamt about walking obediently back to the dorm and just, going to sleep.

She dreamt about the basement in the old library, of the room that was cleared out and the massive symbol on the floor.

She dreamt about watching Historia fuck that weirdo, Yelena. She dreamt about Historia giving her a penis, and having intercourse with her.

Ymir wiped a hand over her face and forced the dreams away. She hated them. Hated the clarity, the way they felt real. The way she feared they weren’t just dreams.

She tried watching something on her laptop, but her attention kept drifting away, her thoughts going to Historia—wondering where she was, what she was doing and why she hadn’t returned to the dorm the night before.

For some reason, Ymir just felt incredibly jumpy. Like there was a monster lurking about, ready to gobble her up.

A knock on the door made her jump and swear into her pillow. She ignored it, figuring it wasn’t important. She was only supposed to return to her class the next day and she had nothing else to do. Sasha and Historia wouldn’t knock, either. The person behind the door knocked again, louder and more insistent, so Ymir exhaled through her nose and made her way to the door, wincing the whole time.

“Hi,” Yelena greeted her, staring down with those creepy black eyes.

Ymir’s grip on the door handle tightened. “Historia isn’t here.”

Yelena blinked. “Oh, I’m here for you.”

Something unsettling made a nest in her stomach. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to apologize, for tackling you as hard as I did. If I knew you were momentarily distracted, I wouldn’t have. I guess, I just got jealous, because I figured out that Historia really cares about you.”

Ymir felt her brow ticking. “Why would you get jealous of that?”

“We’ve slept together.” Yelena’s face was completely serious and normal. She didn’t seem embarrassed or hesitant about what she was saying. Like it was just an ordinary fact. “We aren’t romantic at all, it’s just sex. But I guess I might have grown attached. She punished me for hurting you, so I just wanted to make it up to her, and apologize to you.”

Ymir bit down hard on her tongue. She remembered one of the nights, with Historia in the middle of the symbol, riding Yelena hard. It wasn’t just a dream, was it? Looking at Yelena standing in front of her, Ymir could feel the seriousness. The reality. It made her feel sick.

“Are you okay?” Yelena asked her, face still impassive. “You look pale.”

Ymir swallowed thickly. “I’m fine. I forgive you, it’s whatever.”

“Okay. Good. Thanks.”

She didn’t want to stand there another second and look at Yelena’s face, knowing what she and Historia had been doing, so she swung the door shut without a goodbye. Her heart was hammering so hard it was difficult to make it back to bed.

Where was this anxiety coming from? Why did she feel so sick? What the fuck was going on, and why was she remembering all of this? The sex? The lies? The manipulating?

“Historia,” she mumbled, wiping sweat from her top lip, “what the fuck have you been doing?”

She decided that she needed to find Historia and have a serious talk with her. She knew Historia—they’d grown up together. So, Ymir dressed and then left the dorm building. She walked around the cafeteria, asked by the office if Mr Reiss was in—he wasn’t—and went to the Magic Club. But Historia wasn’t there.

“I think she said something about going to the field,” one of the girls said, sorting a pack of creepy looking cards.

“Yeah,” the other one said. “Hitch wanted to talk to her and said they’d meet up there, I think.”

Ymir thanked them and took the stairs two at a time until she bolted from the room. Just her luck, she smashed right into Hitch. She grabbed Hitch by the shoulders to stable her, and was hit hard with the memory of their threesome. Her cheeks went bright red and she pulled her hands away, and for some reason Hitch looked just as weirded out. She didn’t remember too, did she?

“Hey. Do you know where Historia is?”

Hitch studied her face. “I just left her at the field. She was watching the girls practise.”

Ymir nodded. “Okay, thanks.” She made to leave, but Hitch suddenly grabbed her hand and Ymir froze. A shiver rocked down her spine—but it somehow felt dirty.

“Hey, when you have a second, could we maybe chat?”

Ymir tugged her hand away. “About what?”

Hitch looked uncomfortable. “I just… I’ve been remembering some stuff, and I just wanted to talk to you.”

Ymir swallowed. “Me too.” She inhaled shakily. “I’ll talk to Historia and then find you right after. Where can we meet up?”

Hitch shrugged. “My room, maybe? It’s room 2C. At the end of your floor.”

“Cool. I’ll see you then, maybe half an hour. Depends on what happens with Historia.”

“Okay, thanks. And I’m sorry for being a dick to you the few times we talked. I… don’t know why I was like that.”

Ymir looked away. “Yeah, seems we’ve all been doing a lot of things we wouldn’t normally. See you later.”

With that, Ymir started for the rugby field. Practise was supposed to be over, so she hoped she didn’t miss Historia. When she got there, the field was empty and a few girls trickled out of Nanaba’s office beside the changing room. Ymir carefully peered inside, didn’t see Historia and decided to head to Hitch since she couldn’t find her.

“Ymir, is that you?”

Ymir paused in the doorway. “Coach Nanaba. Yeah, sorry I was just looking for Historia.”

Nanaba rounded her desk and walked over. “Trouble in paradise?”

The look in her eyes was odd. “Uh, sort of. Have you seen her?”

“Yeah, she was in the pavilion. She disappeared after that, though. Hey, I actually just wanted to check in with you. How are you feeling after your injury?”

Ymir wanted to leave, but didn’t want to be rude. “I’m fine, thanks. My bruises are pretty bad, but healing. I didn’t break anything.”

“That’s good, I’m glad. If you’d like, we would still like to have you try out for the team.”

“Maybe once my bruises are gone. I’ll think on it.”

“Cool.”

Ymir turned and started to leave, but Nanaba suddenly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. What was it with everyone and wanting to chat?

“Ymir, I’m going to be pretty blunt here. Something is going on with Historia, and I need to talk to you about it. Can I treat you to dinner at my place, so that we can chat?” Ymir gave her a concerned look, to which Nanaba removed her hand very quickly. “I’m not being weird, I swear! I live on campus. I have a friend over, too. She’s… well, you’ll see.”

Ymir had a feeling that Nanaba somehow knew what was going on with Historia. As much as her instincts were telling her to be careful, she could admit she trusted Nanaba. She didn’t give off any predatory vibes, and Ymir knew through many girls around the school that Nanaba never accepted advances from any student. She was always kind and charming. She was an adult Ymir could trust.

“Okay. When?”

Nanaba smiled in relief. “Tonight?”

“That’s fine. Where do I find you?”

“The teacher’s apartments are in the office building. Just head up the stairs past reception and you’ll make it to our floor. Mine is the first door on the right.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Thanks, Ymir.”

Ymir nodded and turned, feeling like reality was warping around her. Everything just felt so strange. She needed to find Historia, but where the hell could she be? She hadn’t left campus, but she seemed to be nowhere she would frequent. Maybe Ymir was going in circles, always missing Historia by a turn.

Her whole life felt like that.

She decided she would head straight to Hitch to get that conversation over, then go back to her room to relax before hearing what Coach Nanaba had to say. But as she walked by the locker and shower room, she heard a sound that made her stop short.

A moan. A soft cry. Historia’s name.

Ymir felt the blood drain from her face, and her every instinct told her to turn and run. She could feel a strange energy in the air—an energy she recognized—but she forced herself to head into the room. She knew what was happening even before she saw them. She just… never expected to see it like that.

“Historia?” she called out softly, shocked.

Historia’s head turned quickly, eyes impossibly dark. She didn’t stop moving her hips, even being caught. “Ymir?” she called out.

The other two didn’t even know she was there. They looked delirious, almost drugged. Ymir instantly realized that her memories were real—they weren’t dreams or sick fantasies at the back of her mind. Right in front of her, Mikasa had a dick that Historia was riding, and Annie was eagerly riding Mikasa’s face. No one seemed to care that she was there.

The room smelt like sex.

“Ymir, wait!”

Anger, hurt and betrayal burned in Ymir’s chest. She turned, and she ran. Right across campus, even though running hurt her bruises. When she made it to Hitch’s room, she was breathing hard and her cheeks were wet with tears. Hitch opened the door quickly, and her brows lifted in concern.

“Ymir! What happened?”

She walked into the room and wiped at her wet face, angry that she was crying, hurt over everything and incredibly confused.

“Historia found this weird book, and she’s been doing fucked up things ever since. I just walked in on her fucking Mikasa and Annie. I have all these memories of having sex I don’t remember.” She was breathing haggardly and paused in the middle of the room. “I remember you being there once, too. I remember what she made us do.”

Hitch was looking down at her feet, her cheeks impossibly red. Ymir’s eyes widened.

“You remember too?”

Hitch nodded. “Yeah. Recently I… I thought they were just dreams but, I know what I’m feeling is real and… yeah. I feel confused and angry, and hurt.”

Ymir started pacing. Her mind was racing with the past few weeks, of everything that had happened, all the memories, all the sex. What hurt the worst, was remembering the things Historia had said to her, acknowledging what she was doing. The way she always seemed so sorry, so sorrowful.

“Bullshit,” Ymir growled, hands balling into fists. “Historia would never do this. I just… I feel so fucking angry. Angry that she would let this happen. What is that book?”

Hitch went over to her bed and patted it, so Ymir sat down beside her. Their knees pressed together, and Hitch was warm even through the fabric of her pants. “There’s a whole rumour about that book, and something that happened ten years ago. The same thing that’s happening now.”

Ymir swallowed and looked up. Hitch was staring at her face. The way her eyes filled with tears made them pretty, and Ymir suddenly felt very spiteful. There was something building inside of her, something she needed to get out. Historia hurt her. Badly.

Hitch cleared her throat. “Anyway, you might want to talk about it with Coach Nanaba. The rumours say she was part of it.”

Ymir laughed sardonically. “Coach actually asked me out to dinner.”

Hitch’s eyes widened. “She… what?”

“Not like, actually asked me out. She wants to talk about Historia. She probably knows what’s going on.”

Hitch looked away, nodding. “Will you tell me what she says? I have such a bad feeling about this. I feel responsible, too. I mean, I was the one that asked her to get the book and—”

Ymir reached out and covered Hitch’s hand with her own. “Don’t blame yourself.” She tightened her grip. “You had no way to know. Historia is responsible for her own actions.”

It looked like Hitch wanted to cry, so Ymir pulled her close and hugged her. Hitch exhaled shakily into her shoulder and returned the hug, arms pulling tight around her. Ymir’s heart stuttered.

Her head was still so fogged up with everything. The emotions, the realizations. Hitch felt so warm in her arms, so real. When they pulled apart, Hitch’s tears had dried, and a strange tension crackled between them.

They probably shouldn’t have, but Ymir couldn’t help herself. Maybe they both needed it. Maybe they both wanted to make a choice for themselves.

When they kissed, they met halfway, and Hitch grabbed onto the front of her shirt, fingers quivering. Ymir didn’t even give herself time to think about what they were doing. They didn’t speak. Ymir threw her shirt off and groaned when Hitch trailed her nails down her back.

It was hot and heavy and desperate. There was no time or care to take things slowly. They tumbled back onto the bed, Ymir on top, and she slid her hand into Hitch’s pants and inhaled sharply at the smooth wetness she found there.

“Yes,” Hitch hissed softly against her lips. Ymir sank into her with two fingers and rocked into her, thrusting fast and messily. Hitch’s arms around her neck tightened, and her moans grew higher and higher until she shuddered, coming hard, arcing up into Ymir’s body.

Ymir occupied herself with measuring her breaths, and then she realized what she had just done, and why, and she felt awful.

“Fuck,” she grunted, pulling out. “We shouldn’t… Hitch, I’m sorry, I…”

She scrambled away, fingers still wet. She pulled her shirt back on as Hitch sat up and patted her hair back in place.

“No, it’s okay.”

“I, uh… I’m going to go.”

“Yeah.”

Chest tightening, Ymir strode to the door. She hesitated for a second to send Hitch a glance, but she was pointedly looking away, hugging herself. Ymir wanted to stay, to apologize again, to maybe fuck her again, and that just made her emotions go all over the place. So, she did the smart thing, and she left.

Next stop, Coach Nanaba. Hopefully she would find out what the fuck was going on, and how the fuck to stop it. And maybe she would stop making stupid fucking decisions, and stop fucking the wrong people.

* * *

The night of Walpurgis was nearly upon them, and Historia was still unprepared. She did not have enough followers, so she spent all of her time finding those willing, and pulling on the strings of their sexual energy. She started by individually seducing as many girls as she could, and she made sure to imprint on them the schedule of their nightly rituals, and the importance of Walpurgis.

_For Aziel_, Historia thought to herself, that warm, comforting feeling in her chest. She could sense, somehow, that Aziel was hiding something. She was hiding the truth of her own motivations. Soon, that wouldn’t matter, though. They would be one. In soul. In body. None of it would matter, and they would forever have each other.

Historia was happy with that. So, she needed to work hard.

She pulled her cock free, still dripping, and stepped back unsteadily to survey her work. Mina was still on top of the table, covered in come and breathing hard. Hannah, ass cheeks red and come dripping from her quivering pussy, was still bent over the desk right beside Mina. They were delirious with arousal and want. It was so convenient, that they were both so attracted to her.

Historia glanced at her still hard cock, and grinned. She could admit, it was just as fun to fuck with one as it was to be fucked by one. She gave herself a few lazy strokes, just enjoying the warm burn of pleasure, before allowing her cock to shrink back to her clit.

“Clean this up,” she commanded dispassionately with a click of her fingers. From the shadows, an immensely tall form appeared, and Historia looked up at Yelena. “What are you waiting for?”

Yelena looked starved. Her eyes were dark pits, needy and deranged. She grinned broadly, having watched the entire show of Historia fucking her two clubmates—minus Hitch, since she wasn’t in the area.

“Of course,” Yelena told her, dipping her head. “I apologized to Ymir, by the way.”

**Ymir.**

The name jogged something in Historia’s brain, but she immediately shoved it aside with a hiss. “Stay away from Ymir,” she growled aggressively, her eyes boring into Yelena’s. The anger didn’t seem to scare Yelena at all, who only laughed.

“Still into her, even now? Wow, she sure has her claws in you.”

Historia wanted to bite back, but it wasn’t worth it. “You two, clean each other up and this place. You won’t remember this, and when Hitch comes here, you’ll act completely normal.”

Mina and Hannah climbed off the desk together, faces dazed.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Yelena said. She went over to help clean the table and the girls, since they were both still too out of it to do much. Historia didn’t even need to touch them anymore, to influence them. This power was intoxicating.

After Yelena cleaned them up, she had them sit down at the table and set the cards in front of them, as they had been just before Historia stormed in to fuck them.

“Perfect,” Yelena purred, then turned to Historia with expectant eyes.

Historia’s lower belly pulled with arousal. The dark, twisted need inside of Yelena always attracted her, made her hungry. Aziel liked it very much as well.

“Alright,” Historia sighed, as if she wasn’t in anticipation herself. “But quickly, I have places to be.”

With a wave of her hand, Yelena’s cock grew out, huge and throbbing. She slammed Historia to the nearest wall and flipped her skirt up—she had no underwear on.

Historia wrapped her arms around Yelena as she was lifted up high, then she whined loudly when the thickness of her cock speared her wide open. She loved the delicious heat of Yelena’s cock penetrating her, and the breathy, needy noises Yelena made in her ear were almost music.

Yelena was selfish and unrelenting—aggressive. She bruised with her touch and took without regard. She fucked into Historia hard, caring not for anything but her own pleasure, about using and abusing. Historia could feel all of it, and Yelena’s frantic thrusting in and out was enough to send her over into a wonderful, blissful release. Yelena came immediately with her, choking on a moan and stiffening as she spilled everything she could. When she was done, she released a long, shuddering breath, and then slumped forward.

Historia rolled her yes. “Are you done?” She pulled away and climbed onto her feet. The juices leaking out of her slowly dissolved into her skin, absorbed by Aziel. She straightened her skirt, made sure Yelena’s cock disappeared, then strode out the door. She didn’t care if Yelena followed after her. As soon as she was far enough away, her influence over Mina and Hannah would lessen and they would return to normal, with no memory of what happened.

Her next stop was the field. She knew exactly who her next targets were, and when she saw them training tirelessly on the field, she knew that she needed them desperately. She waved to Coach Nanaba, who unsettled Aziel greatly, and who seemed to keep a close eye on her, and found a nice spot on the pavilion to watch.

Mikasa and Annie were into each other. They were both stubborn in their own ways, so they wouldn’t be the first one to confess. Everyone around them could see it, though. Their competitiveness always bordered on flirtation, and rumours had it their sexual tension in the locker room was unrivalled. Historia could feel it immediately, their cords of desire for each other, and so she went to work, slowly tugging on them, slowly sowing in the seeds of control until she watched Mikasa hesitate and Annie stumble into her, both of them flushed in the face and mildly confused.

Coach called an end to their training and left the field with the girls at her back, but Historia remained where she was, still weaving her web, ensnaring Mikasa and Annie. She gave them both the suggestion to stay in the locker room together, waiting for her, and they were so caught it the waves of arousal that they listened.

Once everyone left, Historia made her way down the pavilion. The two of them were patiently waiting for her, part in anticipation and part in confusion. Seems they were more stubborn than Historia initially realized, and it took a little more of her influence to get them completely under her control.

She made them fuck. Watched Mikasa pin Annie to the nearest locker and tear into her, teeth and tongue and wandering fingertips. She gave Mikasa a cock, and joined them as Mikasa put it to use. Annie’s sweet cries were tender music to Historia’s ears, and she soaked it all in. They welcomed her happily, their kisses hot and urgent, their touches greedy and reverent.

While Mikasa fucked Annie from behind, she lavished Historia’s throat with gentle bites and kisses. They alternated between many positions, came so many times that Historia lost count, and when she finally sank down on Mikasa’s throbbing length, she felt so overwhelmed with gratitude to Aziel, that she was able to experience so much power and pleasure.

They were all lost in it, enjoying it. Historia forgot what it was like not to have this.

“Historia?”

She didn’t stop her hips—couldn’t—and turned sharply. Her heart shot into her throat, because there stood Ymir, staring at her with shock and confusion—hints of betrayal.

“Ymir?” A part of her knew she should sound different, maybe mortified, embarrassed, not so… unaffected. But she didn’t feel it. That part of her was slowly getting drowned out, especially with Aziel growling in her ear.

So, when Ymir turned and fled, Historia didn’t even think to race after her. Why should she? Ymir wasn’t important anymore. The only thing that mattered was Aziel. Becoming one. Preparing for Walpurgis.

Historia tipped her head back, and continued rocking her hips, and she felt like nothing in the world would ever feel as right as this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THICC WARNING for dubious consent, non-consensual roleplay-ish sex scene. You have been warned. 
> 
> This is the only update I managed this week. Just.. this week was not kind to me. I hope next week I can write more and upload a few things, but you never know what the future holds. For like the two people reading this, hope you enjoy the sin

Ymir went straight to her dorm and took a scorching hot shower. As the water washed the sweat and pain from her body, she breathed in deep and willed herself to settle down. There was still a lot of emotions confusing her mind and body, but she wouldn’t let this kick her down. Even though she was incredibly angry, she still loved Historia with every inch of her being, and there was a part deep in her gut that told her something was _very_ wrong and Historia needed her.

She had grown up with Historia. She knew her. And this? The sex, the aggression, the dubious consent? That wasn’t Historia. And Ymir knew she had to do everything in her power to help her.

After her shower, she dressed and walked across campus to Nanaba. She paused in front of her door for a long while, her stomach cramping with nerves. Finally, she knocked, and when the door opened her eyes widened in surprise. It wasn’t Nanaba standing there, but a short woman with strikingly familiar blue eyes and the soft, beautiful features that looked exactly like Historia.

“You must be Ymir,” the woman greeted, smiling. She stepped aside. “Come in, we have a lot to discuss.”

Swallowing, Ymir stepped inside and spotted Nanaba in the kitchen. The flat was nice—small, but clean and organized and modern looking. Nanaba smiled upon seeing her, but Ymir could see how tense she looked.

“So are we actually having dinner?” Ymir decided as her opening line. “Because I’m kind of starving.”

“Of course,” Nanaba replied, leaving the kitchen with a box of pizza in hand. “I’m well prepared.”

They all settled on the couch, the other woman on the single couch and Nanaba on the two-seater beside Ymir. Ymir felt very uncomfortable, especially with the way they were looking at her. To hide her own nerves, she dug into the pizza. Nanaba sat back and exhaled, her shoulders dropping.

“Okay, we should just get to the point, huh?”

Ymir nodded around a mouthful. “What’s going on?” She looked to the woman. “You’re Historia’s sister, aren’t you?”

She nodded. “Yes. My name is Frieda.”

Ymir swallowed. “You look like her. You have the Reiss eyes.”

Nanaba smiled then, and Ymir noticed it. She knew that smile, and it made her glance between the two of them with surprise and suspicion. Frieda seemed content on the seat herself, and since Ymir was the one sitting next to Nanaba, she assumed something had happened between the two of them—perhaps not something pleasant. She took all of this in as she ate.

“Yeah,” Frieda sighed, looking away. “The eyes.”

“Where should we start?” Nanaba asked her.

Frieda reached for a slice. “From the start,” she said. “Ten years ago, I was in my last year at this academy.” Nanaba exhaled and her body tensed, so Ymir knew the story would get dark. “I was the golden girl thanks to my father, and I was popular. I found the book in the library, packed away in the back with many old tomes my father spends his time collecting for the history studies. It was like the book summoned me, and later on I realized that it did. A demon is sealed in that book, and she relies on sexual energy to manipulate those around her.”

Ymir went still as she listened. “Historia has that book now.”

“Yes,” Frieda nodded, frowning, “she does. The book is linked to our bloodline. I’m not completely sure why it has to be our bloodline specifically. This demon’s aim is to possess it’s Reiss host.”

“The demon is preparing for Walpurgis,” Nanaba said.

“Walpurgis? The fuck is that?”

“Walpurgis,” Frieda started, “Is the precise point at night when the moon is at its fullest, and when the spiritual energy is strongest. This is the only time every ten years that the demon will be able to grow strong enough to fully take over a host body. Historia has been slowly eaten away, emptying so that she has space for when the final ritual takes place.”

Ymir wiped her fingers off on a napkin and furrowed her brows. “So she’s being possessed now? The things she’s doing is not her, but this demon?”

Frieda and Nanaba shared an uncomfortable look. “She isn’t being completely controlled, but heavily influenced. The things she does, she’s already willing in some deep part of her. This demon’s ability is to detect deep, dark sexual desires and use those to manipulate. If you aren’t willing, they won’t be able to manipulate you into the sex rituals.”

“Why does this demon need all this sex, anyway? Why not blood sacrifices or something?”

“We don’t know,” Nanaba answered. “We think it’s tied into the history behind this demon and why its sealed away.”

“All we know,” Frieda added, “is that sex is the food that this demon feasts on. The more violent and depraved, the bigger the meal.”

“So all of this happened ten years ago, too?” She met Frieda’s eyes. “You were possessed the same?” Her eyes flicked to Nanaba. “And you were manipulated into the rituals, too?”

Pain flashed over both of their eyes. “Yes,” Nanaba confirmed. “On the night of Walpurgis, Historia will sacrifice your life in order to free her enough to let the demon take control.”

Ymir’s face paled. “Wait, what? Why do I need to die?”

“In order to complete the ritual of possession, Historia needs to sacrifice the person she holds most dear,” Frieda explained. “And that’s you, Ymir.”

“She loves you.” Nanaba placed a hand on her shoulder. “And her love for you is the one thing that can be used to stop the demon from taking over.”

They all fell silent, and Ymir sensed that there was a lot more that the two of them weren’t saying. She didn’t know what questions to start asking. She didn’t even know if she wanted to ask.

“So, we need to start working on our plan now,” Frieda said. “Before it’s too late. You can still get close to her, and she has no idea that you’ve remembered everything.”

“You should be immune to her memory wipe now, too.”

Ymir clenched her hands together and squeezed hard. She thought about everything, from the moment Historia started acting strange when she’d found that book, to their first encounter under the influence and every bit of sex afterwards. She hated how the memory of them made her body hot, and she knew she couldn’t completely blame the demon.

The sex had been intense and incredible. She could remember what it felt like to fuck Historia with a cock, and there was a very big part of her that wanted it again. Wanted it badly.

“Okay,” she finally said, after pondering for a long while. Nanaba and Frieda had left her and waited, let her think on it. “What do I need to do?”

XxX

After finishing with Annie and Mikasa, Historia made them return to their shared room with no memory of what happened, and imprinted on them the date and time of their next ritual. She cleaned up in the locker room’s shower, then made her way through campus with her hair slightly wet.

It only occurred to her, as she passed by the cafeteria, that Ymir had seen her. For a long moment she couldn’t understand how she had even forgotten, then the emotions were dampened and she stopped caring. Ymir was vital for Walpurgis, though, and Historia couldn’t let Ymir run amok, angry by what she most likely took as betrayal.

Even though Historia had never bound herself to Ymir in any way.

_But you love her,_ a voice pierced the back of her mind, and Historia immediately hissed as pain flowed through her senses. When the pain receded, she already forgot the words.

So, she needed to find Ymir and just erase her memories of walking in on them. Historia bit her lip, feeling that familiar, sweet arousal she only ever felt for Ymir. As thirsty for sex as she was, no one else made her as aroused as her _sister_. Thinking that word made Historia feel dirty, and that in turn made her incredibly horny.

Bare-footed and still damp—garnering many stares from the students scattered around—Historia made her way back to her dorm. The anticipation was building like fire in her gut, and when she opened the door with barely a sound, and saw Ymir sitting at her desk using her laptop, a wave of arousal hit her.

The air around Ymir tasted furious. Historia could sense the waves of anger from her, and she knew that anger was directed at her. It was the only emotion she could sense, and underneath that there was hints of arousal and something like anticipation, too. Was she waiting for this?

“Ymir.”

Historia watched the way Ymir tensed. Her fingers twitched where they were clutching the edge of her desk, and her shoulders squared. She didn’t turn, but Historia tasted the way her anger darkened and thickened. She licked her lips, deciding she liked this and would use it to her advantage.

“Are you angry with me?”

Ymir released a long breath and then slowly closed her laptop, but she still did not turn around. Historia approached and gently set her hands down on Ymir’s shoulders. The muscles there twitched underneath her palms, and the heat of Ymir’s anger soaked in Historia’s skin, warming every inch of her. She could feel her underwear fill with wetness, could smell the sharp scent of her own arousal mixed in with Ymir’s.

“Yes,” Ymir finally ground out softly, low and sure. It was a simple word, and yet it held so much.

Historia’s heart squeezed. For some reason, she withdrew her hands and clutched them against her chest, and her eyes filled with tears. Guilt and shame washed over her, and it was everything to not sink to her knees and sob. But Aziel intervened just in time, and the strange emotions melted away. Historia’s tears disappeared as if they were never there, and she was left with nothing but the need driving her.

Ymir slowly turned to glance over her shoulder, and Historia shuddered violently at the look of pure rage in Ymir’s dark brown eyes. She was frowning and her brows creased deeply, and Historia knew she had never seen Ymir look like this before.

Stuttering on her breaths, Historia reached out to tug on the strings of Ymir’s desire, and she was surprised to feel absolutely no resistance. She weaved her energy until she could see the daze covering Ymir’s face, the flush rising on her skin. Historia’s own temperature rose and she already felt unbearably uncomfortable with clothes on. Silently, she slipped her clothes off and let them tumble to the floor, all the while Ymir watched her. The angry tilt of her expression never faded, and that was exactly what Historia wanted.

“You’re angry with me,” she breathed out, “so why not take it out on my body?”

Ymir’s eyes widened just a fraction. “You want me to hurt you?”

Aziel purred in Historia’s mind, and she swallowed thickly. Her nipples were so hard that they ached, and her thighs were incredibly slick. As much as Ymir was trying to remain just angry, her eyes kept dropping to stare at Historia’s wet pussy.

“Do whatever you want,” Historia told her shakily. “Take it all out on me, Ymir. Show me how much I hurt you, and hurt me back.”

She let her power surge, and Ymir bent forward and hissed softly. In her boxer briefs, a huge bulge suddenly appeared. Her cock was so big that it trained harshly against the fabric, then just popped out of its own volition. The head was slick and swollen, and Historia could see the pulse thrumming long the edges. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, and she wanted it in every hole she had.

Ymir’s expression morphed into hunger. She bared her teeth in a growl, and then reached out and closed her fingers around Historia’s wrist. Historia cried out, playing the part, and fell to her knees. The jolt hurt, but she felt the way the pain immediately turned to pleasure. Her clit pulse and more wetness spilled out of her.

“You fucking whore,” Ymir growled down at her. In the low light, with her face so flushed, her freckles really shone brightly. “Look how wet you are. What’s wrong with you?”

Historia’s heart skipped in her chest. Nothing felt more arousing than being degraded like this. “I’m disgusting,” she purred.

Ymir’s face contorted in just that—disgust. “I can’t even look at you.”

Historia sucked in a breath and her eyes lowered to the cock sticking up right in front of her face. With no warning, Ymir suddenly slid her fingers into her hair, then forced her face against her lap.

“Suck me off so I don’t have to look at you.”

Historia eagerly obeyed and opened her mouth. Ymir slid inside of it eagerly, going all the way down her throat. Like before, there was no discomfort, and somehow every massive inch of Ymir’s penis fit inside. Historia groaned deeply, and Ymir’s twin moan followed. From there, Historia struggled to breathe as Ymir forced her head into motion. It was barbaric and aggressive, and it made Historia’s pussy quiver in need.

Eventually Ymir let her go, and Historia scooted closer to use both of her hands to stroke her cock while she sucked and licked the tip. Her drool trailed down her chin and throat and darkened the fabric of Ymir’s boxers, but neither of them cared. Ymir had her eyes closed, but Historia was looking up at her. She used her power and made Ymir open her eyes, and she was rewarded with swirling, furious gold. Ymir started to thrust her hips, and Historia had to remove her hands to just hold onto Ymir for dear life as she thrust her cock in and out.

Ymir choked on a moan, then came hard in her mouth. Historia’s mouth filled up too quickly, and liquid spilled from around her full lips. She whined in sadness, but then Ymir stood and roughly pulled her to her feet, then she was shoved harshly against Ymir’s desk.

“Ymir?” Historia cried out, feigning confusion and fear.

Ymir hesitated for the tiniest second, and Historia worried that she was returning to herself. She increased her influence, and Ymir’s bloodlust increased to cover up whatever sense was returning to her.

Ymir slapped her ass, hard, the crack of skin on skin deafening in their otherwise silent room. Historia cried out in genuine pain, then again in surprise when Ymir grabbed her hips roughly and pushed her cock deep into her soaked, waiting pussy. She’d made Ymir’s cock extra huge, because she wanted to almost be ripped apart. She wanted to feel the burn of pain, to be violated and ruined.

“It hurts,” she whimpered pathetically, and it really did, but it was the most exquisite. To her delight, Ymir didn’t care.

She pushed more of her power into Ymir. _Hurt me, Ymir. Violate me. Ignore my needs. Use me like a toy. Ruin my body. Fuck me like you hate me_.

Ymir’s body shook violently. Historia could taste the waves of fury washing off of her, and it tasted like blood on her tongue. Ymir pulled her thick cock nearly out of her, just the fat head pressed to her entrance, and then snapped her hips forward and sliced back in.

A wash of blinding pain, then intense pleasure. Historia decided to cry out like it did nothing but hurt.

Ymir did it again, then set a brutal pace. Historia started to beg her to stop, telling her how much it hurt, but she continued to make sure Ymir did everything but. Her words said one thing, but her manipulation said another. She could tell Ymir was getting conflicted, but that seemed to only make her angrier.

“You’re fucking insane,” Ymir grunted out, fucking hard into her dripping pussy. She slammed in so hard that Historia’s belly stung every time she was shoved against the desk, but the discomfort just added to the joy of everything.

“You’re too big,” Historia cried out. She let tears slip down her face, even though they were fake. “Stop going so hard.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ymir growled.

Historia shivered violently. She just wished she could watch the way Ymir fucked her, so she gave a silent command and then Ymir roughly turned her over. Historia scooted up on her elbows, and then she glanced down between their legs and couldn’t stop herself from moaning at the sight of her pussy, so red and swollen, stretched almost obscenely beyond its limits as Ymir’s thickness pierced her right through.

Ymir’s fingers threaded through her hair and then tugged hard, forcing Historia to shut her eyes. Her throat strained hard as she tried not to fall backwards, and Ymir continued to pound mercilessly into her. Ymir came without warning, her hot ejaculation spurting inside of Historia and filling her up completely. Streams of come spilled out of her and dribbled on the desk then the floor, and Historia screamed her delight as her pussy quivered, clit throbbed, and her own orgasm rocked through her.

Ymir continued to mindlessly jog her hips, then she pulled out and stepped away from the desk, breathing hard. Her fingers were twitching, and she had the oddest look on her face. Historia thought that maybe she’d gone too far and should end it there, but then Ymir picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She bounced once, surprised, and then her face was pushed into the mattress.

Before she had time to process what was happening, Ymir’s fingers gripped her hips, drew her ass up, and then she started sliding deeply into her ass. Historia screamed. Aziel was absolutely delighted, and so Historia’s body immediately accommodated the surprise penetration. What was once excruciating pain, turned into the most divine pleasure.

Ymir’s cock was so slick from earlier, that she had no trouble thrusting in and out. Historia had never done this before, and she wondered why. It felt intensely intimate and erotic, and Historia could only grip onto the sheets and drool like a mindless slave as Ymir pounded into her ass, grunting and groaning every time their skin slapped together and she bottomed out.

Ymir said nothing, most likely completely lost in the haze of arousal and fury that Historia had so skilfully intoxicated her with, and then she came and Historia quivered with her own release. Ymir slammed in all the way and then fell forward, covering the full length of Historia’s body as her big cock twitched and shot everything it had. When she finished coming, she exhaled a harsh breath against Historia’s shoulder. Historia shivered.

“That was amazing,” she breathed out.

Ymir mumbled something as she collapsed to the side, her cock slipping out. It still stuck up in the air, hard as ever and dripping. Historia allowed herself to collapse on her stomach, then cuddled up close to Ymir. She wound her arm around Ymir, who was staring up at the ceiling with confused eyes.

“It’s okay,” Historia cooed. “You’ll regain your strength in the morning.”

Ymir’s brown eyes, now cleared, looked at her with question. She opened her mouth to ask.

Historia used her power to wipe Ymir’s memory, and then Ymir’s mouth closed and her lids lowered. She seemed to try and fight it, but before long she fell asleep, and Historia fought with the guilt gnawing at the back of her mind.

Aziel was there, licking her lips after such an intense, fulling meal. Ymir was completely drained, and would not have been able to stay awake after that. Frowning then, Historia willed Ymir’s cock away and then watched as their sexual fluids evaporated. Emotions warred inside of her, but a single whispered praise from Aziel made the worry disappear.

Historia’s frown of worry turned into a grin of evil, and then she rested her cheek against Ymir’s breast, and she allowed herself to sleep.

XxX

Ymir woke with Historia’s eyes on her. She didn’t see them at first, but she could feel them. She was on her back, exactly where she had collapsed earlier, and her body ached. Her heart felt like it was struggling to beat, and Ymir forced herself not to panic. Historia noticed that she was awake, and she scooted closer to run her fingers through Ymir’s hair.

“Hey you,” Historia greeted her, smiling.

Ymir’s chest squeezed. She forced herself to smile back as lovingly as she could. “Hey.”

Historia started stroking her hair. “So, last night was amazing.”

Ymir nodded. “Mm, it was.”

Ymir felt sick at how true her agreement was. She remembered every second of what they had done. She had been plenty angry on her own, and then Historia’s influence had just intensified that. Ymir had been wanting to hurt her, to get her back for what she had done, and with Historia’s tinkering, it had been easily to violently rip that from her. Had Ymir been so alright with violently fucking Historia like that, despite her attempted protesting, because she had known all along that the begging was fake? That the pain was just pretend? That Historia really wanted it, more than anything?

Or was there a part of Ymir that was really capable of something like that?

She remembered Historia’s scream when she had entered her suddenly, and it had made her stomach drop hard. Just the memory of it still did. But, she couldn’t let Historia know that she still remembered. She clearly saw the fake memory Historia had tried to put in her mind. In it, she had just fucked Historia with her fingers before using a strap on her ass. It was such a vanilla memory compared to the real thing.

From the look on Historia’s face, she really believed Ymir didn’t remember. That proved that what Frieda had said was true. Though Historia’s influence was intense, Ymir had still acted on her own. She could have stopped it at any point, but she didn’t. She was never forced, even though by all accounts, it seemed so.

After venting all of her dark emotions, though, Ymir felt clearer. Even though she was unsettled, she knew that she needed to do everything in her power to rescue Historia from this demon. The book was sitting on the bedside, and Ymir tried not to stare at it.

Historia looked so different. Her skin was paler, her eyes were so dark they were almost black. The tips of her hears were starting to sharpen to points, and Ymir wondered if she would grow claws, too. Probably if Walpurgis succeeded. Which it wouldn’t.

Letting her genuine feelings of love fill her chest, Ymir shakily sat up and pulled Historia closer to press a kiss against her forehead. Three dangerous words hung on her tongue, but she stopped herself from saying them. She couldn’t do that, not now.

“I’m always here for you,” she whispered lovingly instead. When she pulled away, Historia’s face was contorted strangely. Ymir’s heart jumped.

“Ymir?” Historia asked her, suddenly scared and confused, like she had just woken up. She flinched and then pressed a hand to her temple, like she was in unbearable pain. She most likely was. When it passed, her expression smoothed out and that devious, infuriating look passed over her face again. “Ymir, my love,” Historia said, the words slithering and slimy. Ymir knew this wasn’t Historia talking.

Ymir carefully didn’t react. She pretended to be dopey and happy, and then excused herself to shower. When she was finished, she found Historia still reclined on her bed, paging through the black book. Ymir dressed and as she did her tie, Historia watching her with black eyes.

“You don’t have class this early,” Historia queried in that strange voice that was not quite hers. It changed pitch, like it was two voices overlapping.

Ymir pretended to mess up her tie. “I need to talk to Coach Nanaba about trying out for the team again,” she decided to say.

Historia exhaled. “Oh, okay. Yelena shouldn’t hurt you again.”

Ymir finished her tie and then stood from her desk. “No, she said you punished her.” She snorted, pretending that she didn’t fully understand what that meant. “Whatever that means. She’s such a freak.”

The smile Historia gave her was filled with secrets. “She is.”

Ymir didn’t react to that, and bent down to kiss Historia softly. Historia responded aggressively, nails digging into her skin as she tugged her closer, but Ymir cupped her cheek and then Historia’s kiss entirely changed—it turned slow, gentle and almost reverent. When Ymir pulled away, Historia’s eyes were lighter, and they looked at her the way they used to.

“I’ll miss you,” Historia told her, and this time it was just her voice.

Ymir swiped a thumb over her lower lip. “I’m always here, never far.”

She let Historia go, and as soon as her touch left her, the darkness covered her eyes again. She didn’t even seem to be aware that it was happening. Ymir left, pretending to be cheerful and bouncing on her feet, but as soon as she was out the door her smile dropped and she clenched her hands into fists.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the fucking fuck were they going to do?

XxX

When Nanaba heard the scream, it was still so early out that her flat was bathed in grey darkness. She shot up on her couch, heartbeat climbing into her throat. The first thing her mind jumped to was the thought that the demon had found out Frieda was back, and that Historia would be in the bedroom, her fingers wrapped around Frieda’s throat.

Without hesitating Nanaba bolted off the couch and ran down the tiny hallway to her room. She threw the door open and rushed to the bed, but Frieda was alone, kicking at the sheets that had her legs tangled together. Nanaba had no choice but to grab her, and Frieda screamed again in response.

“It’s okay, it’s just me!” Frieda continued to struggle, so Nanaba tugged the sheet free and tossed it aside. “Freida, it’s me!”

Frieda went still, but her breaths were haggard and she was shaking badly. She wound her arms around Nanaba’s neck and then buried her face against her chest, sucking in deep, shuddering breaths.

“I can feel it still,” she confessed quietly. “That… the demon. I can still feel her.”

Nanaba’s heart ached. She wrapped her arms around Frieda as tightly as she could, and she felt relieved when all Frieda did was curl up on her lap.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Nanaba soothed softly, rubbing a hand along Frieda’s back.

“I feel like I’m back there, Nanaba. Like she’s at my throat again.”

Nanaba glared forward at a thin strip of light filling the room. “She’s not, and she never will be. I’d sacrifice myself before I ever let her possess you again.”

Freida shuddered hard. “Still? Even after everything?” Freida pulled away, and the shimmering tears in her eyes and along her cheeks made Nanaba’s sadness deepen.

“Frieda,” she sighed, wiping a tear away with her thumb, “I’ve loved you every day since the day we met. Even now, even after everything. I loved you then, I love you now.”

Frieda looked away, her face darkening with regret and sadness. “I’m so broken. You deserve so much. Someone who can touch you.”

Nanaba shook her head. “I don’t need you physically to be able to love you, Frieda. I’ve gone without all these years, and I can go without for many more.”

At that, Frieda lifted her head, her beautiful blue eyes open wide in surprise. “Didn’t you move on?”

Nanaba grew sheepish. “I couldn’t. Whenever I tried going on a date, I could only think of you.”

Frieda shifted, her fingertips sliding down Nanaba’s throat. The touch lit a fire along Nanaba’s skin, and she swallowed thickly from it. As much as she tried not to, being this close to the woman she loved so dearly woke her body up in the most primal ways. Hers was a body that knew incredible sexual pleasure. It had never forgotten, even when she wanted it to.

“I still love you too,” Frieda admitted in the quiet of the room. She trailed her fingers upwards again, then cupped Nanaba’s face in her palms. Nanaba stared into her eyes, suddenly breathing very hard. There was no way Frieda didn’t realize what mood she was in, but she wasn’t pulling away.

“Frieda, what are you doing?”

Frieda didn’t respond. Instead, she bent forward and gently pressed their lips together. Nanaba was taken off guard, but she was not upset in the least. She wondered if perhaps she was having a very strange dirty dream, but Frieda’s fingers sank into her hair, and she responded to the kiss with a firm brush of her lips, and nothing could ever feel so real and right.

Frieda was the one to moan first. It was sudden, but loud, and it startled her badly. She drew back, her cheeks flushed and red. She didn’t seem so frightened, only really surprised, and Nanaba couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“We’re both adults,” Nanaba told her, gently rubbing circles along her lower back. “Not under the influence of the book. There’s nothing to be embarrassed or afraid of.”

Frieda swallowed loudly. “I’m so afraid that my desire for you will kill you.”

Nanaba went still. “It won’t.”

“It nearly did.”

Frowning, Frieda drew her shirt up and off, and let it fall to the bed. Luckily she had a bra on, but even had she not, Nanaba would not have been able to look away from the horrible scar on her abdomen. She still remembered that day vividly, the way she had been terrified as she used all of her strength to keep the edge of the blade away from her throat, and then how Frieda had so suddenly plunged it into herself instead. There had been so much blood. _So much._

Nanaba felt the tears pour down her face, and she pressed her forehead against Frieda’s shoulder. Shakily, she lifted a hand and traced the star-shaped scar. It didn’t look normal—not just a knife wound. It was stretched and twisted, like something had been forcefully pulled out. It must have been so painful.

“I don’t ever want to lose you,” Nanaba gasped out. “That day, I thought you would die in my arms. I’ve been haunted by that ever since. I don’t care about the other things, Frieda. Not the sex, not the rituals and not the manipulation. I know that wasn’t you. What I do care about is you, alive and well.” She could feel Frieda’s heartbeat underneath her fingertips, could feel the heat from her body. She exhaled shakily. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

Frieda’s arms pulled her closer, and she pressed a soft kiss to Nanaba’s temple. “I guess I expected you to hate me, after all this time. For everything I did to you.”

Nanaba found it in herself to laugh. “Frieda, all of the sex, while disturbing most times, was incredibly enjoyable. I don’t have any negative feelings about it. Only when I consider that you might be ashamed.”

“I’m not ashamed, I’m just scared. Scared to let you in again, scared that I will have that power again and that I’ll draw you in. I don’t want to be the thing that finally destroys you.”

Nanaba sat up and wiped her tears away. “Whether we’re together or not, you will always be able to use me again if you get that power. You know that, Frieda.”

“Nanaba, I just…”

“Do you really want to go on like this? Letting her win by keeping us apart?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why the fear?”

“I can’t… I want to, but…”

“Your love for me is not dirty, Frieda. Your sexual desires are not shameful. What that demon did was intensify and latch onto small things that were there. You know the things that I did. Those were things that I wanted to do, deep down. I won’t be ashamed, and you shouldn’t either.”

Frieda exhaled. “I’m so sorry.”

Nanaba kissed her gently on the forehead. “No apologies. Let’s both do better. Together.”

“I want that more than anything.”

Frieda sat up, and the way her pale blue eyes shone made Nanaba’s lower tummy tingle. She reached out for Nanaba’s hand, then guided it to her breast. Nanaba’s breath caught in her throat when Frieda pressed her open hand against her clothed breast.

“I want you so badly,” Frieda breathed. “I dream of it so often. Of feeling your touch.” She reached out with her other hand and cupped Nanaba’s face once more. “Your kiss. That look on your face, the look that makes me feel like the most beautiful, most important person in the world.”

Nanaba’s face softened. “You know that you are those things to me. You always will be.”

“I love you so much, Nanaba.”

Nanaba inhaled shakily. “I love you too.”

Frieda closed her eyes, slight tears leaking out. When she took in a huge breath, her shoulders lifted. When they dropped, her eyes opened with renewed life and determination. She dropped her hand from atop Nanaba’s.

“Touch me.”

Nanaba sat frozen for the longest time, and all Frieda did was stare openly at her, waiting. There was no rush to this, but Nanaba felt like everything hinged on this moment. That if she didn’t capture this moment fast enough, it would be snuffed out too quickly. For years she had imagined this, having Frieda back in her life, being able to shower her in all of the love she still held in her soul. It was almost unreal, to hear those two words and the sure certainty behind them.

“Are you sure?”

Frieda nodded. Blood roaring in her ears, Nanaba let her hand slide underneath Frieda’s bra to cup her naked breast. Her nipple was incredibly hard, and when she gave a soft squeeze Frieda’s hips jerked and she moaned.

“Are you okay?”

Frieda bit her lip, nodding.

Nanaba slowly removed Frieda’s bra and tossed it aside, then tugged her own shirt off. She enjoyed the look of awe on Frieda’s face, the reverent way she trailed her fingertips along Nanaba’s shoulders, arms and chest. She touched every inch of her.

“You still steal my breath,” Frieda told her, smiling.

Nanaba chuckled. “Not as criminally as you steal mine.”

Nanaba twisted them around gently, settling Frieda on her back. This allowed her to carefully remove the last of their clothing, and then they were pressed together, naked and quivering. Frieda’s heartbeat was thunderous beneath Nanaba’s eager lips and tongue, and when her thighs pressed to Nanaba’s ears and her body arched, quivering, as she moaned up into the air, Nanaba felt like nothing had ever been better than this.

She made slow, gentle love to Frieda. When she entered her, she wrapped her arm around Frieda’s back and peppered her face and neck with kisses. Frieda was caught between a moan and a giggle, and when she started to slowly thrust, she finally settled on a moan. It was sweet, and it was beautiful, and Nanaba had never felt so full when Frieda’s legs pressed to her hips and her inner muscles quivered, and she cried out so softly against Nanaba’s pinkened ear.

Her moans were like the sweetest songs, and Nanaba cherished them. When they were done, they lay pressed together, breathing softly and contentedly. Nanaba didn’t remember ever making such beautiful love before.

“I feel like I might fall pregnant just from the emotions we just experience,” Frieda joked.

Nanaba chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind you having a few of my babies.”

Frieda playfully slapped her shoulder, then she scooted closer and nosed at her throat. Nanaba bit down on her lips when Frieda nibbled on a spot, leaving a mark that everyone would see.

“Thank you,” Frieda said against her throat. “For everything.”

Nanaba’s arms around her tightened. “No, thank you.”

They went silent for a long time, then Nanaba’s alarm went off and she groaned. Before she got up, Frieda pressed a hand against her chest to keep her down.

“Can you call in sick today?”

Nanaba lifted a brow. “Why?”

Frieda tilted her head, and she flashed the cutest little grin. “Because we have a lot of years to catch up on, and with Walpurgis approaching, we might not get this much time again until it’s all over.

_If we all make it out,_ Nanaba sensed.

She swallowed, her body already warming up all over. She grinned, then sat up to kiss Frieda deeply. “You do make a valid point.”

She slipped out of bed to dismiss her alarm, then returned with some breakfast for them. They fed each other, laughing, and kissed hungrily in between. It was almost as if they didn’t have an evil sex demon on campus, and for just that one day, Nanaba was fine with it.

At one point they were so lost in each other that Nanaba didn’t even hear someone knocking at her door, and she only checked her messages much later. It was from Ymir, so Nanaba told her they were both very busy with research and would only be available that evening. Ymir asked for them to meet up to discuss their plan, and Nanaba agreed.

Then she went right back to trying her best to imprint Frieda into her heart and body, as permanently as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goes from sin sex scene to cinnamon sex scene lol. Comments are always welcome


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to always check for new tags added for content warning

Ymir decided that the best place for them to meet wasn’t on campus where Historia could possibly find them, especially considering what they needed to discuss. She asked for Nanaba to meet her in the city, at the same little café she and Historia had gone to when they’d had that normal and sweet date. Remembering that time made Ymir’s chest ache, made her think about everything that had happened so far.

Ymir wished Rod had stayed in his lane and never gone looking for his long-lost daughter. Had he not found them, Ymir would have been working in town and Historia probably would have studied and worked somewhere in town too, or just gone to a regular college if she took that loan out that she had been planning to do.

But, what ifs were just that. There was no point fantasizing about what could have been. She needed to focus on the now, on figuring out what to do to save the girl she loved.

Ymir was surprised when Frieda sat down beside Nanaba in the booth Ymir had chosen. She had a cap on, hiding her dark, midnight hair, and a long coat that didn’t so much as disguise her as it made her look very suspicious. They sat pressed up against each other, and Ymir lifted a brow at them.

“You do realize you look like three children in a trench coat,” she told Frieda before even greeting her.

Frieda’s blue eyes levelled her with a look that was so similar to Historia’s glare. “Hi, Ymir. How are you?”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “We don’t need pleasantries. We need to figure out what we’re going to do to get that book away from Historia.” She swallowed and her lower belly warmed as she thought about the intense hate sex they’d had the day before. She knew her cheeks coloured, and she saw the way Nanaba pointedly looked down at the menu.

“How deeply has she been possessed?” Frieda asked her. “Can you tell me how she’s acting? Anything strange you’ve noticed?”

Ymir shifted uncomfortably and played with the plastic edge of the menu in front of her. For a long while she said nothing, then she exhaled. “It’s like it’s not even her anymore. Sometimes when she speaks, it’s not her voice. Or it sounds like someone speaking over her. Most times her eyes aren’t even blue anymore, just black. She gets super pale and she looks tired all the time, like something is draining her, but she hardly ever sleeps and she seems to have tons of energy.” She flipped the menu open and studied the selection of milkshakes. “Not to mention how depraved the sex rituals are getting.”

Nanaba and Frieda shared a look, one Ymir caught when she peeked at them. She didn’t like how shocked and worried they looked.

“This is really bad,” Frieda told her. “The demon seems to have an intense hold on her. When I was possessed, I never gave in so fully. I was still mostly myself.”

“Is there anything we can do before Walpurgis?” Nanaba asked.

Ymir frowned. Didn’t they have a plan already? What was the point in even talking to them if they were just as clueless and helpless as she was? “What is going to happen on this stupid Walpurgis night anyway?”

Frieda flagged a waitress down and they all ordered, and only once their menus had been whisked away did Frieda finally answer.

“As I said, Walpurgis is the night the demon will be most powerful. Historia will need a massive amount of sexual energy, so she will gather all of her follows and have them doing very sordid things. She will then lure you there, and you will be the sacrifice. Historia will draw out all of your energy, then once you have passed on, Historia’s hold on herself will completely disappear and the demon will be able to fully take her body.”

“There will be a ceremonial knife,” Nanaba added, leaning closer. “She will stab you before draining your energy.”

Frieda nodded, casting her eyes elsewhere. She suddenly looked very unsure, but Nanaba covered her hand and Frieda turned, smiling at her, and she seemed to relax. Ymir’s brows rose even higher than they had before.

“Are you two fucking?” she blurted out without being able to help it. Suddenly this seemed more important to touch on instead of just learning that Historia would try to literally kill her.

Frieda went bright red, Nanaba choked on her own spit and then the two of them sent her surprised, embarrassed looks. “What we are to each other doesn’t matter.”

Ymir shrugged. “I know, I’m just curious. Rumour on campus is that Coach Nanaba has been single for a long time, and not ready to mingle.”

Nanaba shook her head. “We are not talking about that right now.”

Their drinks arrived and they fell silent as the waitress set everything down, checked if they were alright and then left. Ymir sucked on her milkshake until her straw slurped loudly at the empty bottom, then she grinned.

“You make a cute couple, anyway,” she decided to say.

Nanaba rolled her eyes, but Frieda smiled. It was scary, how much she looked like Historia. If she’d just had blonde hair, they would have been twins.

“I may have discovered a way to destroy the book,” Frieda said, clearly aiming to change the topic.

Ymir nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah? From all that _researching_ you two were doing yesterday?”

“Ymir, I’m your teacher.”

Ymir shrugged again. “And your walls are also incredibly thin, just saying.”

“Can we please get back on topic?” Frieda huffed. Ymir and Nanaba straightened and fixed her with their undivided attention, though Ymir was very tempted to make another innuendo. She wouldn’t be surprised if one or both of them kicked her underneath the table, if she did. “I really did do a lot of research, and when I figure this out I realized how stupidly simple it is.”

“I’m listening,” Ymir urged.

“Well,” Frieda continued, “one thing that I’ve realized is that our bloodline is somehow very important. Our blood is what sealed her to that book, possibly even created the book, and it’s what might be able to destroy it.

“So, I found one of the texts I had copied from the book, and I vaguely remember what it says. In it, it says that the ceremonial dagger was crafted using the blood of the Reiss ancestor that was used to create the book and seal the demon inside of it.”

“Wait,” Ymir interrupted, leaning forward as well, “so this knife might be the key to destroying the book?”

“Yes,” Frieda breathed.

“Where is the knife?” Nanaba asked.

Frieda sat up, her eyes drifting off in thought. Ymir could see a lot of emotion pass over her face, and she could only guess the things she was remembering. “It was left at the hospital,” she finally announced. “I don’t know what happened after that.”

Ymir mulled on that. “I think Historia is probably looking for it, too. She’ll find it easily, the way she found the book.”

“Yeah, there’s a magnetism to it.”

“So how do we find it first?” Nanaba asked. “We won’t be able to feel it like Historia can.”

“Play detective,” Frieda answered. “We’ll need to figure out what happened to the knife at the hospital.”

“That was ten years ago.”

Frieda gave Nanaba a look. “My father went through great lengths to make sure the whole thing was forgotten by everyone involved. I’m sure he knows where the knife is.”

“But does he know you’re here?” Ymir asked. “Will he tell you?”

“No.” Frieda shook her head. “He had me admitted to a mental hospital, and for a long time I was happy to stay there. If he knows I’m out, he’ll be looking for me. He thinks I’ll run around, raving about some demon in a book. He doesn’t want people to think his daughter is crazy.”

Ymir blew a loud breath from her nose, irritated. “Can’t look bad, huh? Even if he might lose his daughter. He has to know this is real.”

“He’s good at ignoring things,” Frieda told her. “So, Ymir, do you think you can help?”

Ymir grabbed her empty glass and circled it in her hands. The perspiration was cool against her fingers, and she thought about what they could do. “I can’t let Historia know, and I won’t be able to talk to Daddy Reiss on my own. He doesn’t care about me. So, the only options are to either have breakfast with him and Historia, or sneak into his office.”

An idea was already forming, and though Ymir knew she was planning this just so that she could gain access to Rod’s office, she couldn’t deny the little jolt of excitement it sent through her.

“What are you going to do?” Nanaba asked her.

Ymir cleared her throat and stood from the seat. “Just leave that to me. I’ll get the knife this weekend. Thanks for the milkshake.”

Without waiting for a response, Ymir left the café. Her heart was already pounding, thinking about what they would do. She had no doubt that Historia would go along with her. Ymir hated how aroused she was growing. She loved it too.

Because of course Historia would agree to fuck on her father’s office desk, with the threat of him walking in on them at any second. The real challenge would be to get away from Historia long enough to search the room, or figure out a way to break in later.

Ymir’s palms were already sweaty, and her clit was throbbing painfully. She knew that somehow, she would figure it out.

XxX

The basement of the old library had been completely renovated. While on the outside the building still looked completely abandoned and decrepit, the inside looked everything but. Historia decided to leave the ground level as it was with the shelves falling apart and books moulding. But the basement… it had become her throne room.

The cracked concrete floor had been replaced with polished wood, and the walls fitted with sound padding. The door itself was reinforced and the windows sealed. The symbol on the floor had been permanently carved into the floor, and painted a beautiful dark scarlet. At the head of the symbol Historia had placed a comfortable chair, where she could recline and watch her followers all writhing together in a mass of horny, sweaty bodies. Sometimes she just enjoyed watching, and sometimes she had one of them—whoever willing—to service her.

Historia was doing exactly that, her fingers threaded through one of her girl’s hair as she worked her tongue avidly through Historia’s wet pussy folds. She had long ago learnt the perfect rhythm, and her enjoyment and eagerness made Historia’s pleasure nearly double. In the centre of the symbol was Yelena, flat on her back while girls took turns riding her massive cock. She was tied up and spread across the floor, and though she had been forced to lay there like that all day with no rest, she didn’t seem to care. Her long, pale body was covered in sweat and other juices, and while one girl eagerly rode the length of her cock, others were grinding on her thighs and face.

Historia sighed softly. A soft orgasm fluttered through her, and she roughly shoved the girl away when it was done. Not put off at all, the girl crawled away to another willing body. Historia licked her lips.

Walpurgis was fast approaching, but she didn’t have everything she needed. Her strength was almost at its peak, but she still needed the knife. She had sent Yelena on a wild goose chase, following every lead possible but she came up with nothing.

Frieda, Historia’s older half-sister, had stabbed herself with the knife. She had been rushed to emergency care, where the knife had been removed during surgery. After that, there were no traces. Historia knew that her father had something to do with it, but she hadn’t quite figured out how she was going to get that information out of him. Using her manipulation on him was absolutely out of the question—something even Aziel shuddered at the thought of. She knew asking him out right wouldn’t work, either. He had completely scrubbed the record of Aziel’s time ten years ago, of everything Frieda had accomplished back then. He had convinced himself that it was all a figment of Frieda’s imagination.

Thinking of her sister, and seeing the memories that were not her own, made Historia feel a seething sort of anger. She knew it wasn’t really hers—it was Aziel’s. Frieda had dared to defy her. She was so close to realizing her dreams. They could have done so much, had so much power.

Historia’s lip curled.

_We need to do something bigger than this,_ she thought to herself. Every night, they engaged in the same animalistic sex, and it was growing tiresome. Historia had done everything she could think of, and she was growing bored.

Curious, Historia reached out and tasted the energy around her. She could sense everything the girls around her were into, all of the dark things they kept close to their heart and said to no one. She knew the darkest, dirtiest things about them. So when she sensed something curious about Hannah, her eyes landed on her club-mate and fixed on her.

Hannah was on all fours, getting pounded from behind by one of the rugby players. Historia had gifted the girl with a penis, which she really enjoyed using, as was evident by how hard she was fucking into Hannah. Historia tilted her head as she watched them, then an idea struck her.

She could taste it, the desire in Hannah’s heart. There was a need for something forbidden, something she had never even admitted to herself. She wanted to be humiliated. For her control to be stripped from her and to be treated like nothing but a piece of meat.

With a wave of her hand, she snapped everyone out of their trance. All eyes landed on her, and she drank in the delirious gazes and panting breaths.

“Our dear Hannah has something she would like to try,” Historia told them all, even though they could barely comprehend what she was saying. They were unable to look away from her, though. “We will be moving this to the cafeteria podium.”

An audible hush fell over everyone, some blinking a little bit of sanity back in. Historia stood and Yelena slipped free from her shackles.

“Historia, what are you doing?”

Historia grinned up at her. “What I want to. Trust me, this will be fun.”

Yelena studied her face, then she nodded and started herding everyone up the stairs. They all wore nothing but their ceremonial robes, but they were made entirely of thin, see-through silk and covered absolutely nothing of their nudity. Historia could feel the ripple of arousal from many of the members at being nude in public, and it made her hunger grow darker.

Through the quiet, dark night, Historia and her followers snuck across campus and into the cafeteria. It was eerie being in there during the night while everyone mostly slept, and that made it all the better.

Historia commanded everyone to take a seat, then had Yelena grab Hannah and carry her upstairs to the podium. It overlooked the cafeteria, and it was where she had made Rita shamelessly masturbate in front of everyone.

Using her ability, Historia imbedded chains into the ceiling and then had Yelena tie Hannah up. She started to resist, confusion crossing her face, but there was the undeniable flash of hot, white arousal as she seemed to realize what was happening.

Once she was successfully tied up, her legs were spread wide and everyone there could look upon her most intimate place. There was nothing she could do to cover herself, and Yelena seemed to like that very much as she gently traced her fingers along Hannah’s slick thighs.

Hannah shivered, panted on a breath, and Historia could hardly contain her excitement.

“Historia?” Hannah asked her softly, a quiver at her brow and a pulse to her heartbeat.

Historia approached her friend and ran her tongue along her lower lip. Curious to see what would happen, she lifted some of her control and let a little bit of Hannah’s self return to her. Immediately she jerked in shock, head snapping back to look up at her wrists. She tried to pull free from the chains, but she couldn’t. Yelena stepped up behind her and roughly grabbed her face to force it back down, so that Historia could look into her eyes.

“Historia, what the fuck?” Hannah cried out. Her eyes darted around the room and she realized where she was and that she had an audience.

Historia studied her hungrily. Hannah’s pulse absolutely thundered, and though she was starting to feel afraid and ashamed, there was the undeniable throb of arousal. Historia could see how suddenly wet her pussy grew, enough that she started to drip against the podium where she sat.

“Isn’t this what you want?” Historia asked her.

Hannah swallowed hard. “What? Of course not! Historia, what the hell is going on? Who are those people? Why do you have me tied up?” Tears filled her eyes. “Please put me down.”

Yelena suddenly looked nervous, and her eyes flicked to Historia. Historia merely waved her hand in dismissal, and Yelena relaxed.

“You want this,” Yelena purred darkly, leaning down to speak right into Hannah’s ear.

Hannah went rigid, but her pussy clenched so hard Historia could see it. More of her arousal leaked out. Her pussy was beautiful. Her inner labia dark pink, long and wet. She had a healthy amount of pubic hair, but she was waxed around her opening.

_Why do I feel like this?_ Hannah’s thoughts trickled in. _I should be horrified but I… am I getting off on this? Oh god, all those eyes are staring at me. They’re looking between my legs!_ She tried to close her legs, but the chains prevented it. _Oh god._ More arousal leaked out.

“Just give in,” Historia purred. “You know that this feels good, that a part of you has always liked doing this. Don’t you remember masturbating in class when you were in high school? Or when you recorded yourself riding your mom’s dildo and you put the video on the family computer, secretly hoping someone would find it?”

Hannah visibly paled, but her nipples hardened and a shudder rushed through her body. “What? That’s disgusting!”

Historia lovingly caressed her face. “If you just give in, you’ll feel the most amazing pleasure. The sort you never even imagined.”

Yelena’s hands came to rest on Hannah’s hips. Her large, hard cock must have pressed to Hannah’s back, because she went absolutely rigid and Historia could feel the need from her. The need to be fucked right there in front of everyone.

“Don’t you want my big cock in you right now?” Yelena asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

Hannah moaned, eyes squeezing shut. “I… I shouldn’t… I…”

“Shh,” Historia soothed, running her thumb along Hannah’s bottom lip. “I promise you will fully enjoy yourself.”

Hannah went silent, so Yelena started to play with her breasts. Not once did Hannah attempt to move away from her touch, so that encouraged her to roll and pinch at her nipples. Historia started to rub her pussy with her palm, and together they worked her up into a complete mess.

Hannah dropped her head back against Yelena’s shoulder, and Yelena sank her teeth into Hannah’s throat. She received a sweet moan of pleasure.

After that, Hannah wasn’t able to talk. Her own arousal and the mild manipulation from Historia once again stole her voice, but that was alright.

“Put this on,” Historia told Yelena, handing over a mask she materialized in her hand. She made more for the rest of her followers, then sent them over the railing to them. Without being told, they all slipped the masks over their faces. The only one not covered was Hannah, and she stared at the crowd below them with bleary, half-open eyes.

“Yelena, fuck her from behind. I want everyone to see.”

Yelena’s excitement was palpable. She wound her arms around Hannah’s thighs, then lifted her so that she could sit on the podium. When she set Hannah down, she let her cock slip inside and groaned.

“Fuck, she’s gripping so tight,” Yelena panted.

Historia grinned. Her phone materialized in her hand and she started doing a live stream. She went to sit on the dangerous edge of the railing, then she watched as Yelena started to slide Hannah up and down her thick shaft. Hannah’s pussy strained harshly around the cock inside of it, and streams of wetness leaked out.

Historia could sense people walking around outside the cafeteria. She used her power to slide one of the doors open, and she grinned naughtily when someone curiously stuck their head inside. Yelena stopped concerning herself with her surroundings, lost in the pleasure of being wrapped by a quivering, hot pussy. Hannah, though, seemed to be extremely conscious of what was happening and where she was. When she noticed someone new spot her, she went rigid, but Yelena didn’t stop.

“No,” Hannah gasped softly, but she must have clenched hard because Yelena’s rhythm faltered.

“Join us,” Historia called down to the student frozen by the door, her eyes wide and round in shock. Historia could taste the curiosity and arousal from the girl, but she wasn’t sure what to do. Part of her wanted to run, and part of her wanted to stay.

“We have thousands of views,” Historia mentioned casually, eyes glancing down to her live stream. The chat was overflowing with thirsty messages.

Historia blanketed the room in thick desire, and she was satisfied when the newcomer decided to quietly slip inside. More girls started to make their way in, drawn by the scent of sex and the overpowering energy. A lot of them stood frozen and shocked, but some dropped down heavily in a seat and simply stared, unable to tear their eyes away.

Historia’s followers started to have various forms of sex and masturbation, some furiously rubbing themselves against the edge of a chair or the table, some enthusiastically riding a face or fingers or cock. Her followers didn’t acknowledge the other students, though these students glanced worriedly and curiously at them.

They ended up making quite the commotion, especially when Hannah screamed as a violent orgasm ripped through her. Historia fed greedily on it, then the light was switched on and everyone blinked their eyes in shock.

“What the hell is going on in here?” someone yelled.

Historia heard footsteps thundering up the stairs to where they were, and the door burst open to reveal coach Nanaba. Her face was flushed and she looked furious, and she immediately pulled Yelena roughly off the podium. Yelena hadn’t even realized they were found out, and her face filled with shock. Her cock slid out with an audible pop—distracting coach Nanaba with the unexpectedness of it—and then Yelena was on her feet.

Luckily they all had masks on. Historia pouted, sad her fun had ended. She made the chains disappear and leapt from the railing, Yelena at her back. They landed softly on a table, then rushed from the room. Other teachers were starting to arrive, all of them shouting at students and grabbing some that tried to flee. Many of the unfortunate souls that had been drawn in and then dazed simply blinked in confusion at all the noise and motion.

Historia made it to the door, and turned to glance up at Nanaba. Hannah was in her arms, out cold from the shock of everything and covered in Nanaba’s jacket. Nanaba glared ice at her, and Historia felt the intense urge to return to the podium and wrap her fingers around the coach’s damn throat until her spine snapped.

Furious, she bared her teeth at the teacher, then she darted into the night, laughing. Everyone fled in different directions, but they all made it back to the basement without a problem. Historia counted everyone and released a sigh of relief that they had all made it back. All thirty of them.

“Thank you,” she told Yelena, brushing her fingertips along the throbbing veins along her cock. “You were amazing, fucking her so shamelessly.”

“It was fun.” Yelena sucked in a big, great breath and then exhaled it. “I love feeling like this.”

Historia threw her head back and laughed. “You are so fucked up.”

Yelena’s grin was shark-like. “All the better to serve my dark lord.”

Historia’s pussy throbbed hard. She hadn’t realized how horny that whole thing had made her. At the same time her heart squeezed, so she waved her hand and watched one of the masked, robed figures push through the crowd to her. They dropped down to their knees by her side and took her hand, and Historia’s heart fluttered when warm lips brushed against her knuckles. They lifted their head, and molten brown eyes regarded her, eager and waiting.

Historia licked her lips. “Ymir,” she purred. “I’m horny. Fuck me.”

Yelena pouted and started turning away, probably to find someone to fuck until she was too tired, but Historia grabbed her cock and tugged her closer.

“You deserve a reward,” Historia purred at her.

With Historia’s unspoken command, Ymir sat down on Historia’s chair, then Historia mounted her lap and sank down deeply on her cock. It was even bigger than Yelena’s, almost too big. It hurt, but Historia liked it best when it hurt a little.

With her back to Ymir, she drew Yelena’s cock into her mouth and then started to bob her head, lips scraping against sensitive skin and bulging veins. Yelena knew not to move a muscle, not to even touch her as she did this—because Historia was the one in control. Yelena’s hands curled into tight fists at her side, and her dark eyes stared down as Historia sucked her off.

Historia moaned. Ymir was thrusting into her, fast and hard and her breaths were a little breathless. She was just as aroused by everything, and Historia wordlessly encouraged her to put all of that into the motion of her thrusts. She slammed in as hard as she could, making Historia’s breasts bounce as Yelena’s cock slid down her throat and Historia tasted Hannah’s pussy on her tongue.

It was all too much, and she came with a needy cry, and both Ymir and Yelena came inside of her. Thick, molten come filled her pussy and her throat, and she both clenched and swallowed to keep it all inside.

When they were done, Yelena went down to her knees and Ymir slumped back in the seat. Historia could only collapse against Ymir, and then lips pressed against the spot between her shoulder blades, and something faint made its way into Historia’s heart. She ignored the strange, warm feeling in her chest, and when she recovered she twisted around and wrapped Ymir’s fingers around her throat.

“Choke me,” she commanded breathlessly as she started to ride Ymir’s cock. She waved her fingers, making Ymir’s cock grow a little bigger so that it hurt just a little bit more.

Ymir groaned, but she said nothing. Historia was happy when her fingers squeezed down until her air cut off, and the dizziness made her pussy quiver.

XxX

“Oh my god, did you hear about what happened to Hannah?”

Sasha plopped down on Ymir’s bed, partially on top of her, and pulled her phone out to show the messages in the class group chat she was in.

Ymir had been trying to sleep, and she cracked her eyes open to glare at Sasha over her shoulder. “Sasha, I’m napping.”

Sasha gave her a look. “It’s four in the afternoon.”

“So? I’m tired.”

“You need to live a little. Don’t you like gossip?” She scrolled through the chat to show some pictures, which were screenshots—with the nudity blurred—of the livestream Historia had done. To a public porn site. Tagging the school and everything. The video had circulated the school and almost everyone had seen it until it had somehow vanished. Some people had downloaded it, and many had taken screenshots. “It’s shocking.”

Ymir swallowed, uncomfortable. She remembered that night vividly. She couldn’t believe how she had just sat by and let all of that happen, but she hadn’t been able to stop herself. Even though she was aware of what was happening and could remember everything after, it was like invisible strings were attached to her limbs and there was just nothing she could do.

If she was in the middle of the orgy and she happened to glance over and see a girl that had a nice ass, because of course she would notice, it was like Historia picked up on her sudden desire and then encouraged it, and then Ymir would find herself balls deep and fucking away without a thought.

Fuck, why did it always have to feel so good?

“You believe that?” she told Sasha. “I heard it was just someone trying to get back at her.”

Sasha shrugged, frowning. “I mean, could be. But first Rita, now Hannah.” Her eyes darted up to Historia’s empty bed, and for a long second Ymir felt the uneasy sensation that Sasha somehow knew Historia had something to do with it. But then she looked away, and Ymir relaxed. “I’ve heard a lot of rumours that something like this happened before, and now it’s all happening again.”

Ymir’s heart ached. _Oh Sasha,_ she thought, _you’re absolutely right. You were there watching Hannah too, but you just can’t remember it._ Ymir sighed and threw her blanket off, nearly throwing Sasha too.

“I’m tired of hearing about this,” she said. “Not everything has to be about sex.”

Sasha lifted a brow at her, looking sceptical. “Says the school’s biggest player.”

“Oh please, that’s behind me.”

“I’d happily let you get behind me.”

Ymir nearly choked on a laugh. She tossed her pillow into Sasha’s face and shook her head. “Dirty fucker.”

“What? Last time we had sex was amazing. I’d love to do it again.”

Guilt tugged at Ymir’s heart. They’d had plenty of sex after their first time, but Sasha remembered none of it. Ymir was putting her shoes on, but she paused and stared at her shoelaces. More than ever they needed to stop Historia. Walpurgis was so near that even Ymir could feel it, and Frieda was growing increasingly jittery. As far as Ymir knew, Historia hadn’t found the knife yet. Ymir still need to go through with her plan, and she had no time left. It was Friday already.

“Sasha,” Ymir breathed, straightening to look at her. “I don’t think we’ll ever go there again.”

Disappointment flashed over her face. “I know. I was just making a stupid joke, hoping…”

Ymir leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sasha’s forehead. “If I had to pick anyone else, it would definitely be you. You’re amazing Sasha, you’re just—”

“Not Historia, I know,” she sighed, cheeks red. “What’s going on with her anyway? I barely see her. She’s been so strange lately.”

Ymir stood and shrugged her jacket on. “Don’t worry about it. She’ll be back to normal soon enough.”

“What does that mean?”

Ymir wished she could tell her. “Don’t worry about it, seriously.”

Sasha snorted and returned to her own bed. “You make it sound like it’s the end of the world or something.”

Ymir pretended to laugh. “I’m not that dramatic.”

What Sasha didn’t know was that yeah, it probably was.

Ymir left the room and made her way over to Nanaba’s. Late afternoon practise had ended, so when Nanaba opened her door her hair was still wet and she was in just a tank top and boxers. She moved aside to let Ymir in, then disappeared into the kitchen.

“How is Hannah doing?” Ymir asked Frieda, plopping down beside her.

Frieda sighed. “She’s fine. She doesn’t remember anything, and she’s convinced someone just edited the whole video.”

“Rod has completely erased the video too,” Nanaba added, sitting down next to Frieda and wrapping an arm around her. “He says it was fake, and that he won’t tolerate bullying to that extent. Hannah was sent home today. She’ll receive free credit for her time away, until she feels ready to come back.”

Ymir nodded. “I’m glad she’s getting away from all this.”

“Any word on the knife?” Frieda asked.

Ymir swallowed. “Not yet.”

“Just be careful,” Nanaba told her, “and let me know again if she does something wild.”

“Be careful, Nanaba. Next time she might try to take you out,” Frieda warned, frowning. “I can feel the demon’s anger, and it’s intense.”

Nanaba playfully flexed her bicep. “I can handle myself.”

Frieda rolled her eyes. “Are all butch women so stupid?” she grumbled, but Ymir could see the smile on her lips.

She really missed Historia badly. She missed their banter and their flirting, the moments they would always steal just for themselves. She missed spending her time with her head on Historia’s lap as she vented and relieved herself of her mental stress, and then Historia would give her advice or just shit talk whoever was causing her stress.

She missed her best friend.

“Ymir?”

A soft touch against Ymir’s jaw made her glance up, and she realized that both Nanaba and Frieda were staring at her with worry. Frieda tipped her chin up, then ran a thumb across her cheek to catch a tear. Ymir sucked in a sharp breath and pulled away to wipe at her wet cheeks.

“Sorry.”

When had she even started to cry?

“Everything will be okay, you know,” Frieda told her. “We’ll stop this. We have more information this time. Much more than I had.”

“Yeah,” Nanaba agreed. “We’ll save her, even if we have to tie her up and keep her in my basement until the demon starves from blue balls.”

Ymir snorted as she laughed. “Thanks. You’re terrible at comforting, Coach.”

Nanaba shook her head. “Just call me Nanaba, Ymir. I’m not your coach.”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “Okay, Nanaba.”

They grew silent, and Ymir tried to calm herself down. The nearer they came to Walpurgis, the more charged the air felt. It put Ymir’s nerves on edge. Having to pretend she didn’t remember anything was also putting a strain on her. She barely slept, because when she did all she dreamt about was sex, and she always woke up so horny that she ached down to the bones and usually Historia would slip into bed with her and Ymir had no choice but to immediately fuck Historia into oblivion. She knew Historia invaded her dreams, but somehow there was always a little part of it that felt very tender and special.

Historia was still in there. Historia, who cared for her, who would never do this. Historia who… perhaps, maybe, loved her too.

XxX

Ymir noticed that Historia started spending more time with her father, having not only breakfast with him, but lunch and dinner as well. Whenever he was on campus, she was seen walking or sitting with him, and to everyone else it looked like they were just catching up and spending time together. The poor bastard always looked so pleased, but Ymir knew what it really was. Historia was trying to find out where the knife was, too.

So, after visiting Nanaba and talking out their plan for the night of Walpurgis, Ymir managed to find Historia in their dorm. Sasha was out, and Historia was just dressing in a clean uniform.

“Oh, Ymir,” Historia greeted, glancing up to smile at her. “Where were you?”

Ymir closed the door behind her and stepped into the room, smiling. Even though she knew this Historia in front of her was being controlled, she couldn’t help the feelings that filled her chest just at the sight of her.

“I was just out taking a walk. Sasha woke me up from a nap and I needed to wake up a bit.” Historia fiddled with her tie and straightened her blazer. “Dinner with dad?”

“Yeah. With everything going on, he wants to spend more time with me.” A lie. “And I don’t have the heart to say no.” Another lie.

Ymir’s palms began to sweat. She just hoped Historia didn’t sense her unease. “Could I come with? Your dad always gets the best food. It’s totally unfair.”

Historia laughed. “He does. He’s such a fat bastard.”

Ymir’s brows lifted. “So can I be the third wheel?”

Historia seemed to relax a little, and her expression was a little less severe. Ymir could see more of the real Historia seeping back into her, and that encouraged her. What Nanaba had said really was true—Ymir was the one that could bring Historia back.

“Sure,” Historia finally answered. “I don’t see why not. I miss you.”

Ymir approached her and gently took her hand. “I miss you too,” she agreed softly. She brushed some hair behind Historia’s ear, then lost herself in the light, clear blue of her eyes. She looked so much like her real self, and when her cheeks filled with pink Ymir couldn’t help herself. She bent down and kissed her, and Historia just melted against her touch.

Historia didn’t pull or claw at her. She didn’t moan and shove herself into Ymir’s mouth. She just kissed back gently, their lips brushing together like they were afraid to move too harshly. Historia’s arms circled her neck and she leaned up, and Ymir bent down slightly so that they were at the perfect angle, and _this_ was her Historia. _This_ was what her kiss tasted like, untainted. It was beautiful.

When they pulled apart, Historia looked dazed. Ymir took her hand and brushed a thumb across the thrumming pulse at her wrist. “I’m ready to go now if you are.”

Historia blinked. Her eyes started to darken and her brows furrowed. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Ymir let Historia lead her from the room, and she forced herself to get horny. She remembered all of the sex they’d had and what Historia tasted like, and she hoped that Historia sensed her getting into the mood. She hoped Historia would think their kiss had caused it, which would make what came next much easier.

When they made it to dinner, Rod was surprised to see her join, but he didn’t really seem to care. The food really was delicious, and they hardly spoke. As they ate, Ymir decided to make her move. She was still feeling hot and bothered, since she kept thinking about dirty things to keep herself in the zone. She reached underneath the table and pressed her fingertips to Historia’s inner thigh.

Historia didn’t even miss a beat, but Ymir caught the darkened stare she sent. Ymir continued eating her food and with her other hand, she slid closer and closer until she could slip beyond Historia’s panties and slide between the slickness there. Historia’s breath stuttered and she mildly faltered, then her expression smoothed and she scooted closer just the slightest. Rod’s phone rang, so he answered—still eating—and Ymir started rubbing circles against Historia’s clit.

“Is this okay?” she asked her quietly from behind her fork.

Historia reached underneath the table and covered Ymir’s hand, then forced her to move faster. “Of course. Don’t stop.”

Ymir didn’t. Despite everything that was happening, it was unbearably hot fingering Historia right there under the table where anyone could see. Historia came quicker than Ymir expected, and she enjoyed herself when she pulled her hand away and sucked her fingers clean. Historia stared at her as she did it, and Ymir only grinned naughtily at her.

_Take the bait,_ she thought. _Let yourself lose control_.

“Sorry girls, I need to head out,” Rod told them after finally ending the call. He pushed his plate away and then stood from his seat. “Historia, I’ll see you for breakfast.” He dipped his head with a smile, then strode away. Servers started whisking their dishes away.

Historia started to get up, but Ymir grabbed her hand to stop her. “If you’re up for it, I have an idea.” She made her expression as suggestive as possible, and as hoped, it made Historia immediately perk and lean in.

“Yeah?”

Ymir sucked in a breath. “Well, fucking you under the table while your father was right there was kind of hot, so I was thinking…” she paused and looked away, pretending to reconsider asking. She eventually sighed and shrugged, and looked deeply into Historia’s eyes. From the blackness of her iris, Ymir knew that she already knew what she was about to suggest. “What if we did something bigger?” Ymir asked her, swallowing. “Something… really dirty?”

Historia shifted in her seat, and her throat worked as she swallowed. “Tell me more,” she breathed, and Ymir didn’t remember when she undid her top button to show her cleavage. Suddenly Ymir found herself very distracted. “Tell me everything.”

Ymir swallowed thickly. She could feel Historia’s energy influencing her already, and she no longer needed to try hard to keep herself aroused. “Well,” she breathed, eyes glued to Historia’s chest. “What if we broke into his office and fucked on his desk?” Her eyes flicked to Historia’s. “Don’t you think that would be fucking hot?”

Historia’s expression turned pleased and devious. Ymir knew this next part would be crucial. Her clit seemed to know that, too. “It would,” Historia breathed. She waved her hand, and Ymir choked on a breath as her clit throbbed hard and then grew into a long, thick cock. She hunched forward and pulled it out her pants and under her shirt to hide it.

“Historia?” she asked, injecting just enough confusion and desire into her voice.

“Don’t worry, love,” Historia purred. “Your idea is brilliant. Let’s do it right now.”

Ymir stood and followed her like a puppy, her hand clutched in Historia’s, holding tightly. This next part would be dangerous. Everything hung on this moment.

But fuck, all Ymir could think about was fucking Historia from behind and messing on Rod’s expensive desk.

“Fuck,” she gasped out softly.

Historia glanced back at her and licked her lips, and her look was nothing short of ravenous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to always check the tags. As always, warning for extreme content

Ymir’s little horny request was exactly what Historia needed, and she was a little ashamed she hadn’t thought of it herself. Yelena simply wasn’t able to produce any results, despite travelling all over and threatening a multitude of people for information. Either no one knew where the knife had gone, or Historia’s father had paid them well enough.

Walpurgis was close. Only two weeks away. She was almost at her pique level of energy needed to perform the last ritual, but not yet quite there. But before she worried about that, she needed the knife. Without it, the ritual would be void.

Historia sighed and reclined in her chair. Some of her followers were fucking in various forms around the room, and she enjoyed watching their slick, naked bodies, hearing the wet sounds and their breathless moans. Yelena was at her feet, tied and gagged. Her eyes were dark, fiery pits and she stared at Historia with a deep, intense hunger. Her cock was tied at the base, thicker than usual and nearly purple.

Historia regarded Yelena with cold eyes, then decided to slide down and join her on the floor. Yelena couldn’t touch her, or speak to her, and Historia was glad for it. She didn’t want an interaction. She grabbed hold of Yelena’s throbbing dick, and she enjoyed the choked sound in Yelena’s throat.

“Does it hurt?” she purred darkly. “Do you need to come?”

Yelena didn’t offer any sort of reply, and Historia tipped her head back and laughed. When she stopped, she trailed her fingertips along the slick underside of Yelena’s shaft. A vein throbbed hard there, and her poor cock looked like it was ready to explode. Clear fluid leaked from the tip, so Historia dipped down and wrapped her lips around it. Yelena’s taste flowed over her senses, and she groaned deeply from it.

God, she loved sucking a girl’s cock. Not as much as having it inside of her pussy, but it was a close second.

Yelena’s hips twitched slightly, but she didn’t dare move—she knew not to, or else she would receive nothing but Historia’s wrath. Even though Yelena enjoyed every horrible thing Historia did to her, they still pretended like she didn’t. Yelena really got off on acting like she suffered. Historia couldn’t deny that she enjoyed torturing her.

“So hard,” she purred, licking at the head like she was enjoying an ice-cream. She used one hand to slowly stroke her cock, and Yelena’s entire body started to shake, more so than she ever had before. Pure pain filled her eyes, and Historia drank in every intense bit of it.

Yelena could move away at any point, and Historia would release her. She could indicate that she was no longer interested, or it was too much, but she didn’t. She never would. Historia wondered how far she could push her, what she could do to finally make that sick look on her face crack.

Curious, Historia turned her touch rough and hard, and then started prodding at the tiny opening at the top of the head with her tongue. She flooded Yelena with her energy, and Yelena opened up beautifully for her. Historia slowly worked her tongue inside, and she listened to the sharp, high-pitched noises Yelena made.

“Do you think you could take another cock in there?” Historia asked, pulling her tongue free and sitting up. She continued stroking up and down, grinning.

Yelena made a few choked noises, but her eyes were so dark they were like pits of coal.

“Guess we’ll see,” Historia told her. She swiped her fingers through her own folds and enjoyed the sensation of her clit turning into a small cock. She usually liked to give herself a big one, because she loved the way a pussy looked straining around her, the skin pulling obscenely every time she thrust. But, since she was going to fuck Yelena’s dick with hers, she figured smaller would be better.

Historia scooted closer on her knees, then grabbed Yelena’s cock in one hand, and guided hers with her other. Her heart was thundering hard in her chest, and she could feel Yelena’s pulse going just as fast through the veins along her hardness.

At first, she couldn’t get it in, so she spent time just lazily rubbing their cocks together. It was a curious sort of feeling. So much fluid leaked out that they were nearly soaked, so when Historia positioned herself at the head again, she finally started to slide in. Yelena opened up for her again, and Historia grunted softly when her head popped in. Yelena screamed, muffled by the gag in her mouth, her body rigid and tense.

Historia paused, waiting for any sign that she should stop, but Yelena just slumped forward and rested her forehead against Historia’s shoulder, breathing in harshly. Historia gently caressed the side of her jaw, then she started to thrust.

She focused only on her own pleasure, on how this strange new thing felt, and it was amazing. She wasn’t entirely sure if Yelena was simply in pure pain, was enjoying the pain as part of her pleasure, or if it felt too good that she could barely even breathe.

Historia mindlessly fucked Yelena’s dick until she couldn’t hold herself back anymore, and she pulled out just in time to spray her juices all over Yelena’s abs. She collapsed backwards against her chair, panting and shivering. Yelena nearly tumbled over, but caught her balance, and she was drenched in sweat.

Historia took pity on her and with a wave of her hand, remove the string tied to her cock. Almost immediately, Yelena twitched and then exploded. Thick, milky liquid burst from her, stringing over the floor and Historia’s thighs. It was such a waste.

Historia removed the rest of Yelena’s bindings and watched as she collapsed in a heap on the floor, twitching and groaning. There was a broad, delirious grin on her face, so Historia knew she had enjoyed every second of that.

She felt eyes on her, and looked up sharply to see Ymir sitting in the centre of the room. Her cock was hard against her belly, swollen and slick. She had a heavy amount of come all over her lap and thighs, both hers and others. The look on her face was strange, though. She seemed strangely lucid, and Historia frowned deeply.

She reached out with her energy, and she sensed something dark roiling through Ymir. She lifted her hand and indicated for Ymir to approach her, and she immediately stood to obey. Historia watched her walk over, naked and glorious. She felt immense longing just staring at her, and when Ymir knelt down by her, waiting expectantly, Historia was once again hungry.

“Fuck me,” she purred lightly. “Like you did the other time.”

Ymir seemed to understand what she meant, because she suddenly pushed Historia face down against the seat of her chair, and then aggressively entered her. Historia cried out and managed to glance down, and Yelena was watching.

Historia’s small cock bobbed helplessly and she couldn’t contain her desperate moans as Ymir angrily pounded into her again and again. She started to drool and her eyes nearly rolled back entirely, and when she came it was an orgasm that started deep inside and just rolled out to her hands and feet, ending right at the tips of her fingers and toes. She screamed as loudly as she could, and Ymir just kept fucking her, sliding in and out again and again until Historia was grasping at the rough material of the couch and choking on painful breaths. Orgasms rolled through her, and Ymir came so many times inside of her that her belly extended like she’d had too much to eat.

When they were done, Ymir pulled out of her and sank down to the floor, but her fingers remained locked around Historia’s hips, and a small part of Historia thought_, I never want her to let go._

XxX

Very early on in her life, Ymir had been forced to learn a few skills that most would call… unlawful. When she had lived on the street, other rats had called her Sticky Fingers, because she had gotten quite good at pick-pocketing and opening locks that most complained were impenetrable.

So, on Sunday morning, Ymir snuck to the building where Rod had his office and private suite. It was separate from the school, so she wasn’t worried about someone seeing her. She ducked between trees and branches on her way down the barely-worn path, then paused at the heavy gates.

She and Historia had agreed to meet here and would sneak inside. Ymir didn’t know when Historia would decide to pop around—and in hindsight, she probably could have done this alone. She had roughly an hour until their agreed time, but there was always a chance Historia could show up even before then. Hell, she could be inside already.

Ymir pulled her picks out of her pocket and went to work, deftly working the thin strips of metal through the keyhole until she heard a satisfying clunk, and the gate opened for her. She closed it behind her, but it was still unlocked, and then strode quickly across the pathway to the front door.

She made quick work of the lock on the gate there, and then the door itself. Once inside, she pressed her back to the door and then just took a second to breathe in evenly and calm her nerves. She was very jumpy, because she wasn’t sure how she would explain to Historia that she had somehow snuck in, much earlier than needed. Historia was already suspicious of her, this she knew.

Ymir remembered everything from their basement activities. She was growing numb to it all, no longer filled with shame because of the things Historia manipulated her to do. She had already accepted that these were her desires, and she was not wrong for them. What would constantly feeling miserable about it do? Nothing. She would just be miserable the whole time.

But she most certainly did want to end this and bring Historia back to her. She had already made a promise to herself. Once Historia was back, she was going to confess how she truly felt. Them having a sexual relationship was all fine, but she was in love with Historia. She loved her so disgustingly much that it physically hurt. She had loved her since they were children.

“Right,” she muttered softly under her breath. “Let’s find some clues.”

She wanted a good reason to be there, and also a way to thwart Historia finding anything before her. By suggesting they fuck on Rod’s desk, Ymir had confirmed that Historia hadn’t checked his place yet. Her expression had been overly pleased and devious. This meant that she would most likely use this exertion to do a little snooping too, and Ymir just hoped she hadn’t done so already.

Luckily, there was only one floor. It looked like a regular apartment, but it was luxurious. The carpet was thick and incredibly soft and the whole place smelt like what Ymir imagined a house of royalty to smell like. It didn’t look lived in at all.

Right down the passageway opened into a lounge with expensive looking furniture, but no TV or entertainment system. There was another hallway to the left, and Ymir swiftly made her way down there. There was a door to each side, and then one right at the end. Ymir headed into the room on the left, but found a regular bathroom. The room at the end had a massive bed, and Ymir made a mental note to return here to snoop around if she found nothing. The last room on the right was exactly what she was looking for—his office.

She had no clue where to start, but she figured a man like Rod Reiss was probably stupid enough to have some sort of evidence somewhere. She started by looking through the desk and found nothing of value. There was no hidden compartment either. There were various drawers in the room lined up along the walls, but they were all just filled with legal documentation for the school. Ymir paused by a massive glass display case, and she allowed herself just a moment to stare in awe.

The cabinet was filled to the brim with expensive alcohol. From vodka to whiskey to many others she couldn’t even name. She swallowed, wondering what some of them would taste like. Surely he would notice if his collection had been tampered with, so she tore herself away. Lastly, Ymir made for Rod’s desk and sat down. His computer beeped when she switched it on.

As expected, it requested a password. Ymir sat back and thought for a long while, then curiously entered in details she could think of, such as Historia’s date of birth or name, her mother’s date of birth and name, but all attempts failed. She grew frustrated and anxious, expecting Historia to barrel into the room at any moment.

Not knowing what else to do, Ymir lamely entered in _Rod Reiss_, and then inhaled sharply in surprise when it actually worked. She laughed.

“Stupid fucker.”

She immediately went to work scouring through his documents. She hit the jackpot when she logged into his cloud storage—he stupidly saved all of his login details in his browser.

Rod has saved every little detail about the incident ten years ago. There were pictures and articles, and he had signed documents from witnesses that swore their secrecy. He had Frieda’s medical documents as well, and Ymir had no doubt that this was the only copy that still existed. Finally, she found one single document simply titled, _The Knife._

Most of it was just a picture of said knife, but right below was a single sentence that made the breath catch in Ymir’s lungs.

_*note: Knife kept in secret vault on Reiss property. _

Swallowing, Ymir edited the page and completely erased the sentence. The only information left was the picture of the knife and a brief description about its dimensions and age. She saved it, closed everything and then switched the computer off. Ymir made sure to push the chair in exactly as she had found it, then she retraced her steps and left through the front door. After locking the outer gate, Ymir slipped her picks away and then straightened, exhaling. A voice made her freeze in place.

“You shouldn’t be snooping behind her back.”

Ymir recognized the voice, and it send a shiver of unease through her. She turned, eyes narrowed into a glare, to stare up at Yelena. She had finger-like bruises all along her throat, and Ymir remembered when she had watched Yelena get choked out.

“I just got here,” Ymir responded, deadpan. “What are you talking about?”

Yelena’s dark eyes narrowed. She seemed to contemplate something. If she continued on with what she was insinuating, she might incriminate Historia. As far as they all knew, Ymir was still ignorant.

“Nothing,” Yelena finally said. “Historia sent me here to tell you she doesn’t want to do this anymore. Something about feeling guilty about it.” She shrugged, and she flashed a smug grin like she knew some dark secret that Ymir didn’t.

“Oh?” She pretended to be disappointed. “Damn.”

“She says she’ll meet you back in your room.”

Ymir nodded her head, then made her way back up the pathway. She was shocked to realize that a small part of her was disappointed, but it was easy to ignore it. She pulled her phone out as she made her way back to the dorm room.

**Ymir  
** _Can we meet up tonight? I got something_

**Nanaba  
** _Sure. 9pm my place. Knock once._

Ymir put her phone away. When she got back to her room, she immediately sucked in a sharp breath at the energy that curled around her, and she closed the door behind her with a loud click.

Historia didn’t seem bothered by the sound, and Sasha was too dazed on top of the bed. Historia was on top of her, happily licking cream from her nipples. Ymir’s mouth went dry, and she felt that familiar burning tug of arousal sparked by Historia’s ability.

“I thought I’d make it up to you,” Historia purred, not looking away from Sasha’s blushing face. “You like Sasha, don’t you?”

Ymir forced herself to push away from the door. Even though she knew Sasha would probably do this without hesitation, she still felt bad knowing that her memory would be wiped and that she was being heavily influenced. Still, she knew what would be expected of her and she knew what she wanted. Hurriedly, she pulled her clothes off.

Ymir remained mostly conscious of everything around her, but it felt like she was drunk. Her body was too hot and her thighs became sticky from her arousal, and when Historia caressed the side of her hip and her cock grew out, it was rock hard and throbbing. She choked on a moan when Historia’s lips sealed around the tip of her cock, and her tongue swirled around the small divot at the top.

“Ymir,” Sasha moaned softly. Historia was slowly fucking her with two fingers, and Ymir’s eyes immediately settled between her legs. She watched the way Historia’s fingers glided in and out, and her desire mounted.

Historia sat up, pulling her fingers free and allowing Ymir to slide out of her mouth. She then reached over for a can of cream, and her eyes glinted with the usual amount of mischief that Ymir had gotten used to seeing.

“I think Sasha looks hungry,” Historia purred, gently grabbing Ymir’s cock and spraying a healthy amount of cream all over it. Some of the cream dripped off, smearing down her thighs and messing the bed below them. Distantly, Ymir realized it was her own bed, but she was far too gone on the moment to care.

“I want a snack,” Sasha groaned. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks red, and she licked her lips when she looked over at Ymir and the treat sticking up between her legs. Without being prompted to, she sat up and scooted over. Historia watched, enrapture, as Sasha greedily engulfed Ymir in her mouth and hungrily slurped all of the cream down.

It was a curious sensation, Sasha licking her shaft clean, but it was most definitely very pleasurable. Halfway through focusing on the cream, Sasha started to bob her head, her lips sliding deliciously along Ymir’s slick hardness.

Ymir grunted, and not able to help herself, she reached out and grabbed hold of Sasha’s hair. She slowly started to move her hips, so Sasha stopped moving and let Ymir gently fuck her mouth. She groaned each time Ymir’s cockhead nudged the back of her throat. Historia must have used her sex magic, because Sasha didn’t once gag, even when Ymir eventually slid down her throat. There was just so much length, and she needed to shove it somewhere.

As Ymir started to thrust her hips faster, Historia scooted closer from behind Sasha. She grabbed hold of Sasha’s hips, then she thrust forward and Sasha released a high-pitched moan against Ymir’s flesh. Historia must have entered her, too, and knowing this made heat flush along Ymir’s entire body. As she pounded Sasha’s mouth, Historia started fucking her from behind, and poor Sasha was helpless between them as they used her and eventually sent her into multiple orgasms of her own. When Ymir came, it was down Sasha’s throat and she seemed happy to swallow it all down. When Historia came, she released a soft little moan that made Ymir’s heart skip in her chest.

They glanced up at each other, and for a single moment it was just them. Ymir felt a pull towards Historia, so she gently removed herself from Sasha’s mouth and watched her slump down on the bed, unconscious. She had a dreamy smile on her face and dried cream all over her face and chest. Maybe not just cream.

Ymir and Historia met halfway. Their kiss was hard and desperate, and Ymir found herself guiding Historia away from the bed. She pushed her up against her own desk, images flashing in her mind of everything she had wanted to do before, but hadn’t been able to.

“Ymir,” Historia moaned against her mouth.

Ymir’s hands closed around her hips and she lifted her up to sit on the desk. She pressed herself close, groaning when her length slid along Historia’s warm, wet centre—she must have sent her dick away. She was like a furnace, and incredibly wet.

“I want you,” Historia moaned again, fingers trailing down Ymir’s chest, around her nipples and down to her navel. “Fuck me, Ymir.”

Ymir did. She grabbed herself, aligned and then shoved forward, delving into Historia’s wet heat. She didn’t wait for either of them to get accustomed to it, and just started to pump her hips as hard as she could. Historia’s arms and legs wrapped around her, and she let every little breathy moan caress the shell of Ymir’s reddened ear.

When she came, it was intense, and it almost felt as if Historia had just sucked her soul right out. She nearly toppled over, but Historia held onto her tightly and pressed kisses along her throat and shoulder, and then her strength returned to her and the cock disappeared.

“I missed you,” Historia whispered softly, almost sadly.

Ymir sucked in a breath. She pulled away far enough to look into Historia’s eyes, and her heart broke in her chest. “I’m right here,” she whispered back.

This moment felt charged and fragile, like even just speaking loudly could ruin it. Ymir pressed Historia’s hand to her chest, right above where her heart was beating hard.

“I’m always here,” she finished.

Tears leaked from the corners of Historia’s eyes, so Ymir bent forward to kiss them away. They held onto each other, this emotion something indescribable. All Ymir knew was that she wanted Historia back. She didn’t want to wait for something bad to happen. Or even for Walpurgis.

A knock at the door interrupted them—loud, hard and selfish.

Something snapped in Historia’s eyes, like a cable had been tugged out. Gone was her soft expression and sad smile. In its place was nothing more than the demon, hungry and eager. Ymir wanted to pull away from her and run to the shower, to remove all traces of what they had done. She didn’t.

Historia kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth, bit down hard on her lip as she pulled away, then sauntered over to the door. Yelena stood there in the open doorway, but she didn’t seem concerned that Historia was completely naked and clearly well-fucked.

Ymir swallowed and pressed a hand to her desk. Her mind felt heavy. While she tried to keep her emotions in check, Historia and Yelena spoke softly, then Yelena left. When Historia returned, warm hands pressing to Ymir’s chest and lips at her ear, she was quivering with energy.

“We’re not done,” Historia nearly hissed in her ear. She sounded angry, and Ymir’s pulse jumped. She ran her tongue along Ymir’s earlobe, bit down gently. Despite the emotions in Ymir’s chest, her body reacted to Historia’s touch. Her nipples hardened again and her clit started to throb, but Historia didn’t give her a cock again. “Eat me,” she commanded.

Ymir dropped down to her knees, mouth immediately finding the heat of Historia’s pussy. She swept her tongue through her lips and folds, and she groaned like a drunkard at the taste of her. All sense melted away, and all that mattered in that moment was the soft, pink flesh between her lips and against her tongue.

She worshipped Historia’s body with everything she had, and when Historia came, she roughly grabbed Ymir’s head to still her motions, then mindlessly started grinding her pussy down on Ymir’s mouth and tongue. Ymir enjoyed it, and when it was over, Historia tugged her up and kissed her.

“Mm,” she groaned. “I love tasting my pussy on your mouth.”

Ymir nearly choked on her breath. She couldn’t believe that she was still in the mood. She reached out and drew Historia against her, then kissed her more deeply. Historia’s fingers threaded through her hair again, but gentle this time.

Ymir didn’t have the strength or the will to pull away.

XxX

Ymir should have been aching badly, but she felt fine. A little more energized than usual, actually. She left Historia sleeping soundly in bed, and she made her way over to Nanaba’s place just after 10pm. She knocked once and waited.

Steps approached the door and Nanaba opened it. She smiled at the sight of Ymir and ushered her in.

“We worried you weren’t coming,” Nanaba told her.

Ymir’s cheeks flushed. “Sorry, she kept me busy.”

Nanaba looked away, clearly understanding exactly what Historia had been doing to occupy her time. They both knew Ymir would not have been able to leave until Historia was done with her, otherwise she would have exposed herself. She wasn’t supposed to be able to stop, anyway. Or think much for herself.

“What did you find?” Frieda asked from the couch.

Ymir cleared her throat and took a seat. “I snuck into daddy Reiss’s private apartment and went on his computer. He has a lot of documents in cloud storage.” She caught Frieda’s eyes. “Your medical documents were there too, from when you were stabbed. I found a page that says the knife is kept in the Reiss vault.”

Frieda straightened. “That makes it easy for us then.”

Ymir felt hope warm her chest. “You can get us in?”

At that, Frieda smiled. “It’s been a long time, but my father is a creature of habit. I doubt he would have changed the vault’s code, even all these years later.”

Nanaba looked between them. “So what do we do now?”

“Now,” Ymir started, slowly starting to grin.

“We break into the Reiss vault,’ Frieda finished.

Nanaba stared between them, then nodded. “Cool. Sounds like something we can do with mild difficulty. When do we do this?”

Frieda shot up and reached for a nearby jacket. “Let’s go right now. We can’t wait any longer.”

Ymir stood as well. “I edited the document and removed the bit that says where the knife is. I think Historia sent her dog there to check for her. She shouldn’t find anything.”

“But she’s still a Reiss,” Frieda said. “So she’ll correctly guess that the next best place to check is our father’s home. We need to get there before her and get the knife without anyone knowing.”

“Right,” Nanaba said. “Sounds easy.”

They left Nanaba’s flat together, careful to stay quiet and make sure no one spotted them, least of all any one of Historia’s followers. She had them scattered around the academy like little spies, ready to report back to her the second they saw anything. Yelena was the most dangerous of them, and Ymir kept a sharp eye out for her.

But, they didn’t see or bump into anyone. They made it to Nanaba’s car without any issues, and Ymir only relaxed once they left academy grounds and started for the city.

“Just outside of the city, we have our property where the estate is built,” Frieda explained. “It’s massive and surrounded by huge walls. I can get us into the gate with my fingerprint.”

“Wouldn’t you father have removed you?”

Frieda’s lips pressed together and she gave Ymir a sour look. “That would mean he would need to admit that something happened to me. No, I don’t think he did anything. No one knows what happened to me. They all think I left abroad or something.”

Ymir felt genuinely surprised by that. Rod had put his eldest daughter into a mental institute, and yet he’d told everyone else a complete lie. What would he do to Historia, if he discovered that she was experiencing the same thing Frieda had? Would he attempt to lock her away too? Silence everyone that had been witness? She didn’t want to find out. Because she knew she would fuck him up if he tried anything. Her gut had been right about that little man. There was something just not right about him.

XxX

Ymir looked overly anxious, but Frieda could understand why she felt that way. She could only imagine that this is how Nanaba had felt all those years ago. It was still a little strange to her, to look at Nanaba and know that there was still so much love between them, that Nanaba hadn’t given up on her and moved on.

Just remembering their lovemaking made Frieda blush and warm all over, and she would lie if she said she wasn’t willing to do that again very soon. Her mind filled with all of the dirty things she wanted to do, and though she immediately tried to supress them out of instinct, she forced herself to let the thoughts flow naturally. She was not wrong for this, or dirty. Her desire for Nanaba was natural and normal.

Nanaba reached over and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled beautifully when Frieda looked at her, and her heart skipped a beat. She lifted their hands and pressed a heartfelt kiss against the back of Nanaba’s hand, hoping that she accurately conveyed her emotions without needing to say them. From the look on Nanaba’s face, she understood.

They made it to the estate, and Frieda pressed her hand to the panel at the gate. For a second there was nothing, and her heart lurched as she thought that maybe Ymir had been right, and her father really had removed her biometric data. But then the panel went green as it beeped, and the gates swung open.

Rod wasn’t home. He never was on weekends.

They left the car on the side of the road behind a few bushes, and entered the property on foot. If Historia or anyone was there already, or arrived while they were there, it would be best not to advertise their presence by just parking out front.

Luckily the driveway wasn’t all that long, and when Frieda offered her prints again at the door, it clicked open and the alarms disengaged.

“Wow, that’s some sophisticated stuff,” Ymir commented.

Frieda let out a sigh. “Yeah. If only my father wasn’t such an idiot.”

On that, all of them agreed.

The mansion was dark and quiet, and as they stepped inside lights switched on, triggered by their steps.

“Lights off,” Freida commanded.

Immediately, all lights went off and they were bathed in darkness. She caught Nanaba’s gaze and reached out to take her hand.

“Which way is the vault?” Ymir asked her.

It felt a little strange, being here after so long. It certainly wasn’t her home anymore, if it ever had been. Frieda felt no attachment to the place, and her identity wasn’t tied to it. But still, she knew the layout intimately, so she pointed down one passageway and led the others. They followed close behind, Nanaba still clutching her hand and Ymir at her back.

At the back of her mind, Frieda could feel that she was frightened, but having them there helped to ease her anxiety. She felt safe with them, and especially Nanaba.

They made it to the vault room and Frieda entered in the code. The heavy door unlocked with a loud clank, and then she pushed it open and they stepped inside. Light filled the room, but there were no windows here so she let it.

All around them were glass cabinets and display cases filled with ancient looking things. Her father said this was their family’s history, and she had some suspicion that the book might have been down here until it found its way into her hands. There was no doubt that the book would be back here, if her father had his way. He may not believe in the power of the book, but he still believed it belonged to him.

Frieda remembered how furious he had been to find her with the book, but he never had been able to find it again after the ritual ended with failure and she nearly lost her life.

Even though it had been years since she had been influenced by that power, she could feel it. There was a subtle thrumming of energy in the air, and she followed it to the back of the room. There, on a stand and cleaned pristinely, was the knife. There was not a hint of her blood left on it, and despite it being a thousand years old, it looked brand new. Frieda tasted blood at the back of her throat, but she ignored it.

Nanaba placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Frieda inhaled shakily. “I’m fine.”

She placed her palm on another scanner below the display case, then exhaled when something clicked open and Ymir lifted the glass to reveal the knife. The power of it permeated the air around them—even Ymir and Nanaba seemed able to feel it.

Shakily, Frieda reached out, but Ymir gently knocked her hand away. “Maybe don’t,” she said kindly, and Frieda gratefully pulled her hand away.

Ymir took the knife and set the glass down, re-engaging the locks, and then she lifted it in her hands and stared at it. “This thing feels weird.”

Nanaba nodded. “It’s like… it’s thrumming.”

Frieda swallowed. “Like a heartbeat.”

They all stared a moment more, then decided it was best to leave immediately. The vault locked behind them with no issues, and they made their way through the passageway back to the main foyer. Frieda could feel the relief building, that they had the knife and soon they could work towards destroying it. Maybe they wouldn’t even need to wait for Walpurgis. Maybe they could destroy it now.

Before they made it to the door, the lights suddenly switched on again. It blinded them, and Frieda opened her mouth to angrily turn the lights off, but a voice sliced through the room like a blade and each of them went rigid.

“Curious,” Historia said, her black eyes regarding them sternly. “That my own beloved would betray me so.”

The look on Ymir’s face made Frieda’s own chest ache. There was the clear desire to go to Historia and be by her side, but then there was the fear and the anger. Frieda looked away, not able to handle that intense show of emotion. Instead, her gaze landed on Historia, but that was even worse.

Historia stared at her with swirling black eyes. This was the first time they were meeting, and Frieda felt shocked at how similar they looked. Their father really had strong genes.

“Historia,” Frieda greeted, faking a polite smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m your—”

“I know who you are,” Historia snarled. The way she said it made Frieda’s blood run cold. She recognized that voice, the layers of it, the coldness. There was even a slight accent that was definitely not Historia’s own.

“Aziel,” Frieda breathed, narrowing her eyes. “Failed with me, so you possess my sister instead?”

The demon laughed, and it was a horrible sound. The objects around them started to levitate, curtains bellowing wildly as if there was a strong wind even though the windows were all closed. Blood started to leak from Historia’s eyes, like scarlet tears, and she seemed furious.

“Thank you for leading me right to my precious knife,” the demon purred. “I will be taking it now. As well as my sacrifice.”

Ymir’s face had gone slack, and she barely moved. Her arms hung lamely at her sides. There was no doubt Historia was heavily influencing her. Frieda moved, but someone suddenly grabbed her from behind and she screamed. Nanaba jolted and turned around, but Historia suddenly lashed out with her ability and Nanaba went flying, crashing hard into a display cabinet. Broken wood and glass showered over Nanaba, now unconscious on the floor.

Historia’s cold eyes regarded her with no emotion at all, then she tilted her head and Frieda was released. Before she could even shout Nanaba’s name, the breath was stolen from her lungs. Ymir just stood there, like a blank, unfeeling robot. Her eyes were nearly completely closed. Frieda felt invisible hands wrap around her throat, then lift her in the air.

Black spots covered her vision as she choked for air. She saw someone toss Ymir over their shoulder, and she watched Historia casually walk to the open front door. She sent one more look their way, then sent Frieda flying into one of the walls. Her skull smacked hard and she blacked out immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major warning!! This chapter contains heavy noncon, and not roleplay this time. There is cruelty as well. You have been warned. But if you've made it this far in the fic I think you have nerves of steel lol

When Ymir came to, she realized she was chained by one wrist to a pole in the wall. She knew in an instant that she was in the basement. Fingers closed around her chin, jerking her head upwards and sending pain down her spine. She grunted, cracking her eyes open. Dark black eyes peered down at her, and though it wore her face, this was not Historia.

“I’m really hurt, Ymir,” the demon told her, sighing in almost believable sadness.

Ymir licked her dry lips and mustered just enough strength to pull her face away. Her head dropped back against the wall and she tried to take in even breaths. She felt dizzy and weak.

“You… are not… Historia,” she choked out.

A shadow passed over the demon’s face. “Yes, I’m not. You can call me Aziel.”

She stood then and strode away to across the room, where her ceremonial knife rested on a cushion. She picked it up and lifted it to allow the shallow blue light from the symbol on the floor to glint along its edges. Panic filled Ymir, but she was careful to keep her face calm. Thankfully, they were both still clothed and there was no one else in the room besides them.

“Please, Aziel,” Ymir started. “Let Historia go.”

“No.” Aziel approached her again, dark eyes glinting dangerously. The closer she stepped, the more her appearance looked less like the girl Ymir loved and more like a terrifying demon. Ears pointed, teeth grew to points and her skin turned a sickly shade of nearly blue. “This Reiss heir is rightfully mine, and I will take her.”

Ymir pulled at the chain, lurching to her feet as if she could attack. She was pulled to a painful stop by the chain, but she bared her teeth and let all of her fury out on her face. “She does not belong to you, demon.”

Aziel’s eyes flicked away from her, uninterested. “You poor pitiful thing. She loves you so deeply that still she is hanging on to her self. That is exactly why you are so vital.” She grabbed Ymir by the shirt and slammed her into the wall. Ymir’s shoulder twisted painfully as her arm was yanked hard. Aziel growled.

“Let me tell you a story,” the demon purred, drawing the sharp edge of the blade along Ymir’s cheek and drawing blood. “A story of lost love and tragedy.”

Ymir glared at her. She chose not to say anything, so Aziel released her and she collapsed back down. She still felt dizzy and weak, and she wondered how long she had been down here and much time there was until Walpurgis. Most concerningly, Aziel didn’t seem to be in any hurry. Either she was confident that everything was in place, or Walpurgis was incredibly close.

A flood of warm energy reached across the room and filled Ymir, and as much as she tried to resist, she couldn’t. Aziel’s cold hand pressed to her cheek.

“You remind me so much of her,” came the soft murmur. “She who would be my demise.”

* * *

**Some uncertain time in the past:**

The sunlight began to spill over the valley of mountains surrounding her village, and she paused in her trudging to stand there and stare. She had already been up for hours, helping to fetch water from the river nearby in big baskets that made her arms quiver from strain.

“Aziel,” a man spoke, breaking her out of the spell. She turned to him and adjusted the basket in her arms.

“Sorry,” she told him. “Got distracted.”

He frowned at her like he always did, and she wished her brother wouldn’t always be so serious and sombre. He took his duties so seriously. Though he was used to help with a lot of the servant duties, he was part of their small band of warriors. Because of this, his back was littered with terrible scars. Some he had earned, and some were punishment.

“Elder Reiss needs his morning bath,” Ragnin told her. “We can’t afford to stand around staring at light.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but followed her brother down the worn path to their village. She heard it before she saw it. People were up and about, bustling around to get breakfast started and children running around with their dogs, smacking sticks along the ground as they went. She envied these children their naivety. What they had was fleeting freedom. As soon as they reached a certain age, their personhood would be stripped from them.

Aziel’s arms were incredibly sore when she and Ragnin poured the last of the water into the stone basin carved out for Elder Reiss. It was already steaming, warmed from underneath, and the curtain swept aside as two young girls guided Elder Reiss into his bathing room.

Aziel stepped back, the basket squashed into her arms. Elder Reiss’s watery blue eyes hovered over her figure, and she felt disgusted by his stare. Ragnin stood at attention, chin jutted up, shoulders squared.

“Good work,” Elder Reiss rasped. He dropped his robe to the floor, revealing his naked body and the flaccid penis hanging between his legs. He seemed to take great joy in Aziel’s embarrassment when she looked there, but she quickly looked away. “Don’t be shy, child,” he told her. “Soon Walpurgis will be upon us. Our Goddess will need to feed.”

She swallowed thickly and forced herself to watch him as he dipped into the water up to his chin and exhaled. They couldn’t leave, as much as she desperately wanted to. They needed his permission. She was partly relieved that she was still sexually pure—because that meant he couldn’t order her to service him. That also meant she was a willing sacrifice to the Goddess, which was terrifying. She wasn’t the only girl of sixteen in the village nearing Walpurgis, either. Aziel desperately hoped they would choose anyone other than her.

“You may leave,” Elder Reiss finally announced, waving them off like they were flies. “Bea, come here.”

Bea, one of the girls that had helped him, climbed into the steaming water with him after undressing. She had been their previous sacrifice, and her expression was devoid of all emotion as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. The other girl stared at them with thinly veiled disgust. Aziel caught her gaze, and her heart jumped in her chest.

This girl was Elder Reiss’s daughter. She was part of their warrior band, but also always close to her father’s side. He was sickly in his old age, and she was always seen guiding him around.

Aziel hurried from the bathing hut and sucked in much needed breaths when a breeze washed over her warm skin. The steam in there had been unbearable.

“See you later,” Ragnin mumbled, then he was off, striding purposefully to their training grounds.

Aziel headed home so that she could start helping her parents with their daily duties, but a hand grabbed hold of her arm and tugged her behind one of the huts and into the shade. She yelped when her back pressed to the hard wall, then lips covered her own and she sighed in pleasure.

“I missed you.”

Aziel reached up to cup her face, and she loved those clear blue eyes even though they were just like Elder Reiss’s.

“I missed you too, Damian.”

Damian smile gently at her. “I’m sorry my father is so unpure.”

She sighed, caressing the line of Damian’s jaw. “It his position as the priest of the Goddess.” Even though it was true, she still didn’t feel like that excused his behaviour. Aziel didn’t know any other leader, though. She had nothing to compare him to.

Without saying more, Damian kissed her again and they pressed flush together. She could feel her nipples harden and she shivered violently. This was forbidden. Very forbidden, but there was just no resisting the swipe of Damian’s tongue, or sinking her fingers into Damian’s soft, curly blonde hair. It stopped at her jaw, but she hardly did much with it. Aziel thought she would cut all of it off if her father would let her.

“I wish Walpurgis would pass by already,” Damian sighed against her mouth. “So that I may consummate with you.”

Aziel’s heart fluttered. “You would really want to be with me?”

Damian pulled back. “Of course, Aziel. I love you.”

She swallowed, suddenly too overcome with emotion to even respond. There was heat building between her legs, and this sensation was familiar. Whatever came afterwards, she had no clue.

In their village, all girls below the age of eighteen were forbidden from exploring their sexual desires. They were to remain sexually pure until the night of Walpurgis, where one of them would be taken to the alter and her purity sacrificed to their Goddess. Thinking about it made Aziel shiver.

She wished that they could choose their own priest. If she chose Damian to do the ritual with her, she would have volunteered. But Elder Reiss was their priest, and it was his position to be the sacrifice’s first consummation and to break their purity.

Almost everyone in their village thought this was normal. A lot of the elder women had been sacrifices, and some of them even bore Elder’s children. These children were not recognized as his, but as the Goddess’s. Damian had been conceived naturally between Elder Reiss and his wife, and so she was recognized as his.

It was alarming how many children with blonde hair and blue eyes ran around their village, squealing.

Sometimes Aziel felt like she was the only one that even really cared. She thought that they should have a say in it. Being intimate with someone like that was personal and important. She saw how some of the sacrificed women just lost themselves. Many went unwillingly, though they never resisted. Whatever happened to them up on the hill where their alter stood, it ruined them from the inside out. A lot of the young girls, including Aziel, were terrified. Their parents scolded them, some very harshly, and told them to be honoured should they be chosen to serve their village and their Goddess.

Damian’s hand brushed against her thigh, and that warm feeling settled deep inside of Aziel’s tummy. She knew what she wanted, and when they glanced into each other’s eyes Damian must have seen it. Her pale cheeks had gone incredibly pink, and when they kissed again it was hungry.

Fingers slid to her inner thighs, trailing higher and higher, and Aziel felt like she was burning. They couldn’t do this, no matter how much she wanted to. Crying out softly, she pushed Damian away just as her fingers brushed the edge of her wetness.

“I’m so sorry,” Damian hurried, her face pink. “I know I shouldn’t have.”

Aziel wiped a hand over her face. Emotions filled her chest, but she forced them down. “It’s okay. I wanted to.” She reached out, and relief poured into her when Damian took her hand. “Maybe let’s not get so worked up? We have a week until Walpurgis.”

Damian sighed. “After that, I’m going to make you mine, Az. All mine. In every way I can.”

She found herself giggling, then she was in Damian’s arms and they were embracing, their hearts beating fast.

It was always so tempting, but Elder Reiss knew it when a girl’s purity was taken from her, be it willingly or not. Anyone who forced themselves on a sacrificial candidate would have their genitals mutilated and they would be exiled from the village. And those that willingly fell into someone’s arms, knowing they were to save themselves for the ritual… well, Aziel didn’t even want to think of that punishment. She gave Damian one last, chaste kiss on the cheek, then pulled away and headed home.

The entire day, as she helped with her younger siblings and went to pick fruits in the trees nearby, her thoughts were consumed by Damian.

* * *

The day Aziel had been dreading most finally arrived—the selection day. At nightfall, the night before Walpurgis, everyone in the village gathered at the centre. They had fires burning all around for light, and the shadows danced menacingly over the nervous and eager faces. Aziel’s own parents looked calm despite the fact that they had three daughters below eighteen who could be selected.

“Mother?” she asked quietly. Her heart was thundering like a nervous drum in her chest. Her mother turned to her, eyes as blue as the afternoon sky. She had hair so blonde it was nearly white.

“Yes, dear?”

She swallowed. “What will you do if I’m selected?” Her voice shook with her nervousness, and when her mother detected her nerves she frowned. A shadow filled her face, and she reached out to grab Aziel’s hand. Her grip hurt.

“We will be honoured,” she said unkindly. “It is a great honour, Aziel. If you are selected, you must show your appreciation immediately. Do you understand?”

She tried to tug her hand free, but her mother’s nails dug into her skin. “Mother, you’re hurting me.”

“You will not bring shame to this family, Aziel,” her mother growled. “Tell me you understand.”

There was something desperate in her voice, so Aziel just nodded and exhaled when her hand was released. She realized then that her mother might have been a sacrifice, too. But why hadn’t she ever said anything? If she thought it was such an honour?

“Greetings, my people,” Elder Reiss announced, walking slowly out of his hut and over to them. There was a seat for him to settle down in, and around him stood his family. His wife, with hair as dark as midnight, and all of his children with blue eyes and blonde hair. He had seven of them, four sons and three daughters. His eldest son and eldest daughter, Elija and Damian, stood to his immediate right and left. They were both in line to lead the village once he passed, though everyone was convinced Elija would take the position.

Damian didn’t care, or so she claimed. She said all she wanted was to be with Aziel, and though it made Aziel feel as though she was floating up into the heavens, she couldn’t help but feel that twinge of guilt that she was the reason Damian was admitting defeat to her twin so easily. She couldn’t imagine giving up something like that, but then she glanced at Damian, at her calm expression and the strong line of her shoulders, and she thought that yeah, she would give something like that up for her, too.

Elder Reiss cleared his throat. “Tonight we will allow the Goddess to select her sacrifice. Please, may all the candidates step forward.”

Swallowing, Aziel followed the group of girls as they all stepped away from their families and into the direct light from the fires. Aziel could sense a lot of nervousness around her. Some of the girls looked eager, and they were likely convinced that this really was an honour. The ritual probably hadn’t ever been explained to them, or their parents had lied. Aziel had been taught the truth since she was a small child. Her mother hadn’t said anything, but her father had.

Maybe it was his almost defeated tone that had convinced her so long ago that this wasn’t right. She just knew that something about this was off, but she wasn’t in any position to say so. She didn’t want to be punished, or bring ruin to her family.

There were girls as young as twelve in their group.

Walpurgis came to them every three years. Aziel was sixteen, so by the next Walpurgis she would have reached full womanhood at nineteen. So after this Walpurgis, she would be permitted her freedom—if she even really had it.

All of the Reiss daughters stepped away from their parents, including Damian, to join the group. They were not exempt from being selected. Aziel couldn’t imagine if one of them were to be selected, and if they had to go through the ritual with their own father. She shivered in disgust, especially when she noticed the way Elder Reiss leered at them, licking his lips. In his pants, there was already a bulge there, and Aziel knew what that meant.

He enjoyed this. He looked forward to this. Were they forced to do this only because of him?

“Allow a moment of silence,” Elder Reiss said, and then he closed his eyes and relaxed back in his seat as he waited for their Goddess to speak to him of who she wished for.

A hand slid into Aziel’s, and she turned to see Damian at her side, jaw set firmly. She was most definitely nervous, but Aziel got the sense that Damian was more weary on her behalf. She was always so selfless, and Aziel loved that about her.

She could picture it, their lives together. She could see them spending many mornings in bed together, naked and spent and drunk on their love for each other. She would help in the village and Damian would train or go hunting, and at night they would sit around the communal fire and hold each other and be happy. Or better yet, they would sneak off into the night and escape this cursed village. Find somewhere else to live.

“You.”

A ripple went through the crowd. Some seemed visibly relieved and others disappointed, but all Aziel could feel as she stared at Elder Reiss’s finger pointed directly at her, was fear.

She closed her eyes tightly, pulling her hand from Damian’s. Damian had gone rigid beside her. Somewhere at the back of the crowd, Aziel knew her parents were watching and waiting, expecting her to act the part. So she did.

“Thank you, Elder Reiss,” Aziel told him, bowing her head. “I am honoured to serve the Goddess.”

Elder Reiss licked his lips. “Prepare yourself for tomorrow’s ritual. Dismissed.”

Families started to walk away to their homes and some girls were crying, cradled in their mother’s arms for support. Aziel couldn’t move her feet. Damian was the only one that stood there by her, even once the fires had been extinguished and they were left in the absolute darkness.

“Az…” Damian started, reaching for her. “I’m so sorry, Aziel… I…”

Aziel pulled her arm away. “Don’t,” she said softly, voice shaking. “I have to prepare for tomorrow. I… I’ll see you there.”

Her heart ached, but she didn’t want to stand there and allow herself to break. She didn’t want to push Damian away either, but she knew how afraid she was for this, and she knew that Damian would try to save her, somehow.

When Aziel returned home, her family was oddly sombre. Her mother gave her a stern look, so she simply retired to bed. In the morning she was woken early and guided to Reiss’s bathing hut by her mother and sisters. They helped to undress her and shaved the hair from her body. They washed her skin, applied the sacred oils and coiled her hair into tight braids atop her head. They spent all morning tending to her, not saying a word, and when she was done was only allowed to slip on a thin strip of white cloth to cover her modesty. Her nipples were still visible.

When Aziel stepped out of the hut, she could sense eyes on her. The boys that walked by stared at her chest and between her legs, and there was a strange energy in the air. She hadn’t ever noticed it before—it was like intensely repressed sexual desire. The stares were heated. Tongues swiped over dry lips. Fingers twitched, as if wanting to reach for her.

Aziel felt sick. Already, she felt violated. Already she felt like nothing but an object to be used.

She was told to return home and relax until evening. She was not allowed to exert herself in any way, so her responsibilities for the day were passed over to her sisters. Aziel went to sit on her bed, and she must have been there for hours, unmoving, just staring at her wall.

There was a noise by her window, and then Damian spilled into her room. She was breathing harshly and she had leaves in her hair, but she was so achingly beautiful that Aziel felt a sob climb her throat.

“Aziel,” Damian said, rushing to her. “I need…” She stopped, licked her lips. “Let’s run away.”

Aziel let out a breath of a laugh. “I was waiting for you to ask me to run away with you.”

“I don’t want this for you, Az.”

“We both knew it was a possibility. It’s not that bad. The ritual will be over in an hour, and I will return to you and we can finally live our lives together.”

Distress filled Damian’s features. She had freckles scattered over her face, since she must have been in the sun. “You don’t understand, Aziel. This ritual it…” She exhaled in frustration. Aziel wanted her to finish that sentence, but she also didn’t want to know. She didn’t need more worry on her plate. “I don’t want your first time to be with him, for a damn ritual.”

“It’s an honour.”

“You know that’s a fucking lie.”

Aziel’s eyes widened. She had never seen Damian so unsettled before. She started to really fear what the ritual really meant, so she scooted forward and gathered Damian’s face in her hands.

“What do we do then, Damian, if we decide to run? What if they find us? We know nothing about the world outside of our village. You know how they will punish us.”

Damian pressed a gentle kiss to her palm. “Then let it be me. Let me be your first time.”

Aziel furrowed her brows. “Have you actually lost it? You know your father will tell the second I’m no longer sexually pure.”

Damian pulled a book from her clothes, face flushed. “There is a spell,” she said in an excited whisper. “A spell that will replace your energy as if it was never taken.”

Aziel stared at the book and her eyes widened. This was the black book of their goddess, the one that Elder Reiss used in his rituals. She could feel a pull towards it, and already her mind was filling with all of the things she wanted Damian to do to her. Arousal spread through her body, heaviest right between her legs. She had never touched herself before, and she desperately needed to know what it felt like.

“Will it really work?”

Damian nodded her head, hair falling into her face. “Yes. I’ve been memorizing this spell. I experimented on myself as well. With this, I can be with you for tonight, before the ritual.”

Aziel’s heart clenched. “Are you absolutely sure he won’t be able tell?”

Damian gave her a slightly cheeky smile. “Az, I haven’t been sexually pure since I was fourteen. He hasn’t noticed yet, so he won’t notice now.”

At that, Aziel flushed. “Wait, what? Who did you… when…?”

“Just me. I’ve learnt how to pleasure myself.” Damian moved closer, gently pushing Aziel down onto her bed. She covered her body with her own, and her eyes darkened with desire. “I want you to know what that feels like. Will you let me?”

Aziel swallowed. She was terrified that this wouldn’t work and they would only condemn themselves, but she also desperately wanted Damian to be her first, to finally show her what she had been forbidden from experiencing since she had started developing sexually.

“Okay,” she finally answered. “I trust you.”

Damian’s smile was blinding. She didn’t waste a moment and dipped down to kiss her, and it was entirely different to before. Aziel moaned loudly against the curve of Damian’s lips, and she stuttered on a breath when Damian’s hands immediately travelled down to her thighs. Fingers caressed the soft skin there, and then Damian moved them higher and softly traced along the wetness of her lips. Aziel’s body felt like it was coiled tight with tension, ready to snap at any second.

Damian set the book down on her lower belly, and it was warm. She started to murmur something underneath her breath, too low for Aziel to hear, and then she started to slide down the length of her body. Aziel could barely gasp in any breaths when Damian’s lips replaced her fingers, a tongue sliding through her wet folds up to the swollen point of her clit.

White hot pleasure tore through her, and Aziel had to bite down on her own hand as an incredible sensation ripped right through her, making her body snap upwards, her muscles clench and quiver. Damian kept her pressed to the mattress and removed her mouth, kissing along her thighs as Aziel’s body returned to itself.

“Oh goddess,” she groaned out, eyes bleary. “What was that?”

Damian chuckled. “That, my dear, was an orgasm.”

She licked her lips. “Is this what the goddess feeds on?”

If this is how she would feel during the ritual, then she had no cause to be so frightened. Of course, it would not be as wonderful having Elder Reiss touch her body, but she could make it through if this is what she would feel.

“Not just this, but yes.”

Damian used the tip of her finger and circled her entrance, and then gently pressed inside. The leather of the black book turned very warm, but it was comforting against her lower belly as Damian’s finger slid inside of her with almost no resistance. When she hooked her finger upwards and started to thrust, Aziel nearly saw stars.

Damian’s mouth returned to her clit, and then she added a second finger and started to gently fuck her as she absolutely devoured her. A second orgasm made Aziel nearly scream yet again, and when she finally relaxed Damian crawled up along her body, kissing as she went, to finally kiss her mouth. Aziel could taste herself, but that only made a new wave of arousal sweet through her. The book was incredibly warm against her skin.

“The book replenished your sexual energy as I took it,” Damian explained against her throat. “So my father shouldn’t be able to even tell a difference.” She pulled away, sweeping her hair back. “So, how was that?”

Aziel blinked at her. There was still a throbbing between her legs and even inside, and she felt incredible. She could easily get addicted to this, so she turned over and pulled Damian close, moulding their lips together. She pushed Damian’s hand between her legs again and moaned when those fingers rubbed over her clit.

“More,” she gasped out. “Please. As much as we can until…”

Damian chuckled. “As many as you want.”

Damian fucked her. Over and over again. Aziel got on top and rubbed herself against her thigh, she sat upon Damian’s face as her tongue slid in and out of her, a thumb dancing across her clit. She tentatively reciprocated, and when Damian released her first little moan, Aziel decided that she very much loved this. She worshipped Damian with every bit of her as she could, and when they were finally done, they smelt like sex and they were drenched in sweat. They kissed softly.

“I love you,” Aziel sighed. “Thank you, for doing this.”

Damian caressed a line down her back. “I love you more than anything, Aziel. I just wish I had a way to make my father pick someone else.”

She cupped Damian’s face. “I will be fine, I promise. Whatever happens on the alter tonight, I will return to you.”

There was nothing but love in the eyes staring at her. They held onto each other for a moment more, then Damian was forced to leave so that she could help her family prepare. She helped Aziel clean up before she went, stole a few more kisses, and then she was out the window.

Aziel felt so much better. Her body felt alive and sensitive, and she was already so tempted to touch herself to feel that pleasure again. But Damian had taken the book, and she couldn’t risk it.

She behaved herself until her sisters came to fetch her. They escorted her to the edge of the village, and then she was required to walk through the forest on her own. She worried that she would get lost, but there was a strange sensation in the air that she followed. She reached the pathway up to the alter, and there the Reiss family stood, waiting.

Everyone gave her a nod of acknowledgement, faces calm and unaffected—even Damian. Aziel resisted the urge to reach out for her, and then she started up the stairs. Every step forward felt heavier than the last, and when she reached the stone cave on top she was breathing in harshly, sweat coating her body. Her nipples had gone so hard they ached and her clit was throbbing just as badly.

She was beckoned forward, and so she stepped into the cave and walked in until the end. There was a stone slab surrounded by candles, and Aziel could smell the strong scent of the sacred oils. She paused by the stone, heart thudding hard.

“Welcome, young child,” Elder Reiss spoke behind her. She had no clue where he came from.

His hands slipped around her body to cup her breasts, thumbs swiping over her hard nipples. He made a noise at the back of his throat and Aziel swallowed hard, standing absolutely still. His erection poked her lower back, and she exhaled.

“There is no need to be so nervous,” he told her gently.

He rounded her, and when he paused in front of her he looked younger than ever. Aziel blinked at him. His blue eyes were dark with lust, and the smile on his lips was cruel. He grabbed her and set her down on the stone slab, and then he climbed on top of her, holding his cock in his hand.

It was massive.

Aziel looked away from it, fear slowly starting to crawl in on her again. Damian’s fingers had felt amazing—but this wouldn’t.

“You’re so beautiful,” he panted into her ear. “No wonder you were chosen.” He reached for something and placed the book down right beside Aziel’s head. All at once she was paralyzed, and she could only blink up at the ceiling. Having already experienced the power from the book, she knew what this energy was. It tasted familiar.

Intense sexual energy coursed through her. She couldn’t move as Elder Reiss performed the ritual, and there were no words to describe the amount of pleasure that nearly ripped her apart. When he was done, he removed the book and she could move again, and tears slipped down her face.

He stared at her sticky thighs, at the tiny amounts of blood mixed in, and he grinned.

“You were wonderful,” he told her, offering a hand.

Aziel reluctantly took it and got to her feet.

“Thank you, Elder Reiss,” she forced herself to reply.

He dipped his head, then he slipped his robe on and strode from the room. Aziel stood there, leaning against the stone slab and took a second to regain herself.

Already she was starting to ache badly from within, but she didn’t really care. A strange sort of numbness settled in her chest, and even though she never once wanted to do this, there was a hunger growing deep inside of her. She limped her way out of the cave and into the dark night, and there Damian was waiting to help her down.

Damian’s face was washed with worry, and when her warm hands took Aziel’s, all she could do was close her eyes and exhale. She was suddenly too weak, and she collapsed in Damian’s arms.

“Az?”

Aziel nuzzled against Damian’s throat. “Take me home,” she ordered softly. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

All of the fear was gone. The pain almost felt good, and Aziel’s skin was electrified as she caressed the line of Damian’s jaw. When they locked gazes, she saw the reflection of her own eyes, and she looked strange.

“Just take me from here.”

Without being told twice, Damian stood with Aziel in her arms. She was so strong. She walked down the steps and into the village, and the few people milling about paused to give them a glance. Many reached out to touch Aziel, as if she would endow them with luck or power. Many thanked her, too, but Aziel ignored them all.

They went to Damian’s own private hut, and she set Aziel gently down on her bed. Aziel ripped the stained robe off and relaxed back, naked. Damian didn’t look at her.

“Do you need anything?”

Aziel wrapped her arms around herself. “Will you clean me?”

All of the evidence of the ritual had disappeared. The stickiness from between her thighs and along her stomach was gone, but she still felt the ghost of it. Damian immediately grabbed a wet cloth and brought a basket of water. She lovingly ran the cloth along every inch of Aziel’s body, until the oil was gone and she could no longer smell it.

Aziel sighed, and then she pulled Damian into bed with her and curled up against her chest.

“Thank you,” Aziel told her.

Damian kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Aziel swallowed. Something shifted in her chest. She wasn’t sure if she was even so upset anymore. What was this strange feeling?

“I may have just given myself to the goddess, but I am technically no longer pure.” She pulled away to look into Damians’ face.

Damian frowned. “Don’t you need to rest a little? Aren’t you… sore?”

Aziel reached down to touch herself, and sighed at the feeling of warm wetness. She rubbed her own clit, pleasure racing up her spine. “No, I’m completely fine.” She opened her eyes. “You don’t have to. I just… want to pretend it was you this whole time.”

Pain filled Damian’s face, and then she nodded and dipped in to kiss her. Damian’s hand knocked hers away, talented fingers caressing her slick flesh. Aziel arched into her, desperate.

This was nothing compared to anything she had ever felt before. The hunger was intense as it built inside of her. She asked for more, _more, harder, fuck, more, _and then she was screaming and sinking her nails into Damian’s back and the only thought on her mind was sex and fucking and she knew that from now on she needed nothing more than this.

* * *

After Walpurgis, things returned to normal. Damian was relieved for everything to be over, and though Aziel seemed to move on like nothing had happened, she was acting a little strange. They had sex every single day. Since Aziel had been sacrificed, what she did with her body was no one’s concern. Since she was no longer pure, many of their village boys and girls that had reached adulthood tried to court Aziel, knowing that she was now ready for sex. She rejected all of them, of course, and Damian took great pleasure in kissing her senseless right in the middle of the village.

Everyone knew that Aziel belonged to her, and that’s how it would always be.

The sex was incredibly. Aziel learnt very quickly, and before long she was teaching Damian new ways of pleasuring their bodies. Occasionally Aziel begged her to steal the book, and when Damian finally gave in and did so, Aziel would spend the night fucking her raw and then reading through the book.

“Read anything interesting?” Damian asked her, lazing around on her stomach.

Aziel glanced up from the pages. “Yeah. There’s a spell in here to give a person a penis.” Her eyes flicked away, then returned, a brow lifted.

Damian’s stomach fluttered. “Is that what you want?”

Aziel closed the book and ran her fingers along the leather cover. “I… it could be interesting.”

Damian had never even thought about it before. Of course, she had been going through the book since she was a little girl. Her father had made her and Elija read it and become accustomed to its power, since either of them would take his place. She remembered when she had found the spell, and she had asked her father about it. He had laughed and told her to try it on herself if she so wished. Later on, she had, and she had spent a long time just curiously touching it. Not sexually, of course, because she was still forbidden.

They didn’t speak about the spell again, but Aziel was rapidly changing. Her insatiable hunger grew to be too much, and Damian was worried that she had done something wrong. Aziel was growing colder towards her, and she feared that her lower would seek someone else if she couldn’t satisfy her.

They went a week without even touching. By the end of it, Aziel looked sick. She couldn’t get out of bed, and when Damian pressed a hand to her forehead she was incredibly cold.

“Damian,” she croaked out, threading their fingers together. “Something is wrong with me.”

Damian’s chest clenched. “How are you feeling?”

“Cold. So cold. I feel like my heart is struggling to beat. Damian… what… what did the ritual do to me?”

Damian swallowed. “All the ritual does is draw out all of your sexual energy into the book, which you will replenish yourself over time. It shouldn’t… it’s not supposed to be like this.”

Aziel’s breath rasped between her lips. “I feel like something was taken from me. I feel like… I need to fill it up every time. And then it runs out, and I need to fill it again.” She coughed. “I’m in so much pain.”

Damian’s hands were shaking. “I’m so sorry, Az. I don’t know what I did.”

“The book,” she requested softly. “Maybe the book will have an answer.”

She didn’t like the look of desperation in Aziel’s eyes. She didn’t like the idea that Aziel had somehow become bound to the book. She gave her hand a squeeze and then she stood.

“I’m going to read through it and see what I can find.”

Aziel called for her as she left, but she ignored her pleas. She went to her father’s home and retrieved the book, heart pounding. She paged through it repeatedly, but nowhere did it speak of what was happening to Aziel. Damian returned the book, sighing in frustration.

“Damian!”

She whipped around, shocked to see Aziel in the doorway. She could barely stand, but she was there, leaning heavily against the wall.

“Az, what are you doing here?”

Aziel’s eyes settled on the book. Pain flashed over her face and she stumbled forward, reaching for the book. Damian caught her.

“Please, I need it,” Aziel cried softly. “I don’t know why, but I need it.”

“No, you can’t have it. We’ll figure this out, Aziel. We’ll figure out what the book did to you, I promise.”

Aziel whined for the book again, but Damian refused her. She knew she would need to drag her away, and she dreaded the thought. She stood with Aziel, sobbing, in her arms. She froze when her father paused in the doorway. His eyes narrowed as he stared at them, and then they widened.

“What have you done, child?”

Damian swallowed. “Something is wrong with her, father.”

He hobbled forward and forced Aziel’s face around so that he could look into her eyes. Damian hated that he was touching her, but she couldn’t deny him.

“What did you do?” he hissed.

“I…” Aziel’s head lolled up, eyes nearly rolling back. “I used the book, father. Please, don’t punish us. I don’t know what it’s done to her.”

Her father’s eyes cut to her, and they were astonished. “Which spell did you use?”

Fear filled her at his tone. She told him the exact spell, and she watched as fury filled him. She knew instantly that she had made a terrible mistaking admitting the truth to him. He slapped her so hard that she dropped down to her knee and Aziel tumbled to the ground.

“You stupid child!” he roared. “How dare you? Not only did you deny the book its right of a proper sacrifice, but you have condemned this girl! You have ripped her soul!” He grabbed her by the hair. “Warriors!” he roared.

Their warriors flooded into the room, eyes wide with shock when they saw the scene.

“Take these two to the cages at once!” he roared. “They have broken our most sacred law and will be punished accordingly.”

Damian’s heart nearly stopped. Hands clamped around her arms. “Father, please! Please don’t do this!”

One man scooped Aziel into his arms, and if Damian wasn’t mistaken it was her brother. He looked disgusted, though, and like he would rather toss her away than carry her.

“You are no longer my blood,” he snarled at her.

It was scary, how fast their world shifted. Damian had thought they were fine, that they would continue on with their lives and live happily until they grew old and died together. She never expected this to happen, for their happiness to be ripped so abruptly from them.

They were both thrown into separate cages. The men stationed to watch them didn’t say a word, no matter how much Damian sobbed and pleaded. Aziel was getting worse, and at times Damian was terrified that her breathing had stopped.

The next day, they were both roughly pulled from the cages and marched through the village, bound and gagged. Everyone was made to gather and watch, and some people started throwing rocks. Damian could only flinch as they slammed into her, and one of them cut her across the brow, spilling blood.

Aziel seemed to be more awake than usual, and she was deathly pale. Damian twisted around to see her, and Damian gave her a look that said _I’m so sorry. I love you._

They were escorted to the execution block. Damian was taken up the steps to the robe, and below Aziel was forced into a device that had her crouched over, backside out and arms and neck locked in place. She wasn’t crying, but her expression was severe.

The villagers filled the area, men on one side and women on the other. They all already knew what was to come. This was the worst form of punishment anyone could ever receive.

Elder Reiss was escorted onto the platform, and his face was stony as he stared at her. Damian couldn’t believe that this was her father. She decided to just stare at Aziel, even though her heart was shattering at the scared look on her face. She swallowed.

“Villagers!” Elder Reiss spoke, getting everyone’s attention. “In this most unfortunate of news, these two have committed the greatest act of treason. They have broken our sacred rule.” He looked down at Aziel, and it almost looked like he was enjoying this.

Everyone erupted in shocked whispered—the Elder’s own daughter, to betray him and the Goddess so! It was scandalous.

“Please, father,” Damian begged. Tears poured down her cheeks. “It was all me. Please punish me in her place. I will except both punishments. Please.”

Aziel lifted her face and their gazes met. She didn’t seem so frightened as she did heart broken, and she was still too pale.

Everyone quieted as Elder Reiss approached her, his face furious. He cracked his palm against her cheek and then spat at her feet.

“How dare you request mercy?”

She refused to meet his eyes and instead sobbed quietly. A rope was wrapped around her throat, and then the men started to line up behind Aziel.

“Please, no!” she screamed.

“You will both watch as you receive the consequence to your blasphemy!” Elder Reiss screamed. He gave the signal for the punishment to begin.

The platform under Damian’s feet disappeared and she dropped, caught harshly by the rope around her throat. She choked, fingers desperately scratching at the rope slicing into her skin. She heard Aziel begin to scream—horrible, anguished screams.

* * *

Aziel watched, helpless, as Damian went purple in the face. She barely even felt the first man violate her. She kept her eyes trained on her lover, the tears pouring down her face. She didn’t want Damian to watch this, and in a way she was a little relieved that Damian would black out before passing on. She wouldn’t need to endure this.

When Damian stopped twitching and she just hung there, Aziel felt the very life leave her body. It was like whatever had been tethering her suddenly vanished. Maybe Damian had somehow tied Aziel to her own soul, as well. The shift was intense, and Aziel went completely silent.

The punishment for her would be to endure being violated by every man in the village, even her brothers and even her own father. This is how it always went—the one lover would hang while they watched their partner screaming and crying, and the one being violated would be forced to watch their lover die painfully.

Aziel’s heart cracked. She could feel the power of the book coursing through her veins, mingling in with her despair and hatred. The man thrusting into her suddenly cried out in pain, and then he crumbled to his knees, dead.

Aziel broke free from the restraints. Blood leaked down her thighs, but she felt no pain at all. She lifted her hands and power exploded from her palms. The fires around them lapped up into the sky and people began to scream.

Her nails grew to claws and her eyes went black, and all this was fed by her burning anger and hatred, and the grief gnawing at the remains of her soul. She killed whoever she saw, blood spraying across her face.

She never heard Elder Reiss frantically casting a spell. She only realized when it was too late, when her heart stopped dead in her chest and she crashed to the ground. When she woke next, she was in vast blackness, and she knew that she was no longer in her body.

This was the world space of the book. This was where she had been drawn into.

She spent a long while screaming into the void, crying and wishing she could harm herself, could actually die. The grief for Damian grew and grew until it gave her the power she needed.

She possessed one of the Reiss daughters, the night of Walpurgis. The village had recovered after her attack, and Elder Reiss was sick and bed ridden. Elija had taken over for him. So it was incredibly easy for her to cover Elder Reiss’s face with his pillow and enjoy the way he struggled under her, gasping for breaths. She enjoyed the way he struggled. At the last second she pulled the pillow away, let him see who was attacking him.

“Fae?” he asked in an old, broken croak, shocked.

She grinned at him. “No, dear father.” She let claws grow out and drew them across his face. He roared in pain. “My name is Aziel, and you will never forget it.”

She carved her name across his chest so deeply that it killed him, and Elija and some warriors found him there, dead and covered in flies. Fae was at the foot of his bed, traumatized and covered in his blood. Aziel had retreated to the back of her mind, and she watched with no pity as Fae was executed for the crime of murdering her father.

She vowed to herself that she would destroy the Reiss bloodline. She would murder each and every one of them, no matter what it took. So, each Walpurgis, she possessed someone new. The space between Walpurgis nights grew, and she grew weaker the longer she remained trapped in that book.

And then she’d found Frieda. And finally, deliciously, Historia Reiss. Historia’s own filthy, unadulterated feelings for her sister allowed Aziel to control her so fully. After this Walpurgis, she would finally achieve her goal, and perhaps she would be able to finally rest in peace.

Aziel let Ymir’s face drop, and she stared uncaringly at her as tears dripped from her freckled cheeks.

“That…” Ymir started, voice shaking. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

“Why are you sorry? You would kill me right now if you could.”

Ymir shook her head. “Aziel, please. Let us help you. Historia is not like them. She is illegitimate.”

Aziel snarled. “And this dirty blood still pulses through her veins. Being in her body makes me crawl with disgust. But I will achieve what I need to, and I will finally get to live the life I was so cruelly denied.”

She watched familiar emotions flash over Ymir’s face, but she didn’t have any humanity left within her to care. She left Ymir there, sobbing quietly, crushed with the weight of the memories that had been shared with her.

Aziel had work to do.


	13. Chapter 13

When Nanaba woke, she groaned in pain and sat up gingerly, mindful of the shattered glass and splintered wood all around her. Her shirt stuck to her back, and she felt sticky, so she reached back to prod at the area and hissed loudly. Her hand came away red with blood. 

She stood on shaky legs and looked around them. It was already light out, so they must have been out for a few hours. She spotted Frieda crumbled on the ground not too far from her, and hurried over to her. She carefully gathered Frieda into her arms, her heart squeezing hard when she noticed the matted blood in her hair. 

Thankfully, Frieda woke and cried out in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and settled on Nanaba’s face.

“I really need a drink right now,” she mumbled.

Nanaba wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t bring herself to. “Are you okay? Can you stand?”

Frieda nodded and Nanaba helped her, though she wobbled dangerously. She touched the back of her head, wincing. 

“She took Ymir and the knife,” Frieda sighed. “We must have led them right here.”

Nanaba kept a strong hand on Frieda’s arm. “We can think about that later. Right now we need medical attention.”

Frieda nodded once more, so they left the Reiss mansion and headed out of the yard. The front gate had been blown off its hinges, and Nanaba could only imagine how furious Rod would be when he found out. He would see the security footage of them breaking in, of Historia doing all of this. She had no clue what he would think. Right now, they just needed to get out of there and get to someone who could help.

When they got into the car, Nanaba found her phone and dialled a number still saved in her contacts. She leaned forward, careful not to lean against her injured back, and started the car.

“Hello?”

Nanaba exhaled. “Hange, we need your help again.” 

“Who is this?”

“Nanaba and Frieda.”

There was a long pause, then a sigh. “I assume this is similar to the last time?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Come on over. You remember where my clinic is. Come in through the back.”

Nanaba ended the call and started driving. Freida looked exhausted, and she was cradling her arm. Nanaba’s chest felt tight with anxiety.

They made it to Hange, who let them in through the back door and ushered them to a room closed off in the back. They didn’t look impressed, and when Nanaba removed her shirt to show her injury, Hange inhaled sharply.

“What on earth happened to you two?” they asked. “You look like someone butchered your back with knifes. This will need a lot of stitches.”

Nanaba sucked in a breath. “We can’t explain it.”

“We had a fight,” Frieda cut in. “With someone much stronger than us.”

Hange tsked. “I’m just a vet,” they complained. “Yet I always find myself helping young delinquents.”

“We aren’t delinquents anymore,” Frieda argued, glaring. 

“Or young,” Nanaba grumbled.

Nanaba remembered when Hange would help them all those years ago. Whenever something happened and one of them got injured, Hange would patch them up in secret. They were a veterinarian, but secretly helped people who couldn’t go to hospitals either for monetary or legal reasons. Hange never really asked questions, and if not for them Nanaba was sure they would have had deaths.

“Let me look at you first,” Hange said to Frieda. They parted her hair and carefully prodded the area with gloved fingers, then made a noise in their throat. “A small cut,” they concluded. “Bleeds far more than its worth. I’ll stitch this quickly then I’ll get to you, Nanaba.” 

No one spoke as Hange got to work. Nanaba held onto Frieda’s hand and focused on running her thumb over Frieda’s knuckles, trying to ignore the pain throbbing at her back and the headache starting to split through her skull. The anxiety was building, knowing they had seriously screwed up and they needed to come up with some kind of desperate plan. The best Nanaba could do was ignore the worry for the moment, because they just needed to rest first. 

Once Hange finished with Frieda, they started stitching Nanaba’s back. None of them spoke, and when Hange was finished they wordlessly gave them a bottle of painkillers and then escorted them to the door. Nanaba felt a lot better, but her shirt was getting crusty with blood and her head was pounding.

“You both need to rest,” Hange told them, face serious. “You don’t have a concussion,” they said to Frieda, “but keep an eye out for symptoms. Head to an actual hospital if it gets bad. There’s a limit to what I can do.”

Nanaba reached out and clasped Hange’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Hange must have seen the genuine emotion in her eyes. They smiled, gave Nanaba a pat on the hand and then disappeared back into the building. Nanaba took Frieda’s hand and together they climbed back into her car. 

“What do we do now?” Frieda asked.

Nanaba exhaled. “Now we find a hotel and sleep. We can’t go back to the school now.”

Frieda nodded. “My father and Historia will be looking for us.” She exhaled in a rush. “Neither will end well.”

Nanaba ached. She felt anxious and wasn’t sure what to do, and she hated the look on Frieda’s face. All she could do was start the car and find a place for them to switch off for a few hours.

* * *

Historia no longer had control of her own body. She was stuck in the world space of the black book, where there was nothing but darkness. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed either, and that panicked her more than anything. This was nothing like before—she didn’t occasionally slip back into her body or even have flashes of clarity. She was completely in the book. She could feel it, too—it wasn’t really a physical sensation. It was her soul being disconnected to her body, but not completely. Distantly Historia could feel her own heartbeat, but like it was a long while away.

She cried for a long time, just crumbled in on herself. She had a physical body in this world, but it felt weird. It didn’t need to sleep or eat and it didn’t get tired, but her heart hurt. She felt the emotions far more intensely than she ever had before. Above everything else was the anger at herself for ever letting this get so far, for allowing Aziel to manipulate and use her and for ultimately being too weak to resist her. 

At some point, Historia decided to walk. She knew not where, but she got up and she put one foot in front of the other, and she started to walk forward. It felt like she was walking for days through the nothingness of the book. Why was it so dark in here? As she contemplated that, a light came to life in the distance. Her eyes widened and her steps faltered, but then she broke into a run towards the light.

It was just a small orb floating in the darkness. She tentatively reached out to it, and she exhaled a breath of wonder when it warmed her palms. It felt… like a part of her. She closed her hands around it and stared at the redness of the light illuminating her skin. Her eyes slipped shut and she tried again, imagining more light. When her eyes opened, another orb hovered nearby. Her breath caught.

Carefully, Historia willed more orbs of light to blink into existence, and one by one they did so. This place was completely void of everything because… Aziel clearly hadn’t wanted to make it into anything. Had she even been aware that this power existed? That the book’s reality could be morphed so easily?

Historia went to work, willing the world around her to change into bright green grass and blue skies and trees that towered beautifully and swayed in the wind. There was a fire coursing through her as she did this, like it was a power she hadn’t used in forever, a power that had longed for her, and  _ this _ felt right. It felt pure and good and wholesome.

Historia walked through the forest she had conjured, but thoughts of Ymir broke through her new happiness and the world around her switched into darkness. She gasped and wiped at her eyes, and then forced the sun to rise, and exhaled when it was light again.

She had to control herself here. If she wasn’t careful, she could create something horrific with her sadness and fears. 

Historia continued to walk, this time exploring what she had created. It was quiet besides her breathing, footsteps and the trees swaying around. Her thoughts swirled around her mind chaotically as she remembered everything that had happened, from Rod finding her to this. She thought about everything she had done to Ymir, to the other girls, and she wanted the world to swallow her up and spit up her bones. 

She didn’t deserve redemption. But she would make sure that she did whatever she could to stop Aziel. If only she could figure out a weakness,  _ something _ to use against Aziel. 

Historia pushed a cluster of leaves aside, and then she froze dead in her tracks. There was a waterfall crashing into a crystalline clear river, but that wasn’t what made her stop. It was the person standing atop the waterfall, staring across over at her with just as much surprise. They suddenly dove from the top, and Historia hesitated by the treeline. Had she created this person too? 

They breached the surface of the water and swam over, and when they padded out Historia stared. She saw familiar blue eyes and the same shape face, and she wondered who this person was.

“Hi,” she greeted, smiling kindly. “Are you a hallucination?”

Historia swallowed. “No, I… who are you?”

The woman collapsed on the ground, water dripping from her body. “I’m stuck in this place. My name is Damian Reiss. Did you create this forest?”

A jolt ran through Historia’s entire body. Memories assaulted her, but they were not her own. They were flashing by so quickly that she couldn’t make sense of them, but the one thing that stuck out with the intense horror and grief crushing her chest. She felt the ghost of a touch along her body, felt the whispers of violation and then she collapsed to her knees, tears pouring down her face. Her head was tilted up, and in front of her was Damian, frowning in concern. 

“Are you my descendant?” Damian asked her.

Historia drew in a shaky breath. “My name is Historia Reiss.”

Damian closed her eyes. “Why are you in here too?”

Even though her body wasn’t quite the same, she suddenly felt too heavy to crouch on her knees like that, so she sat down. Damian sat with her, her blue eyes focused intently on Historia’s face. 

“Aziel—” Damian inhaled sharply, “—has possessed my body, and I’m stuck here.”

“Aziel?” Her eyes glossed over with pain. “I’ve never been able to reach her.”

“Why are you here though?”

“Do you know the history behind this book and power, and why Aziel has been trapped inside of it?”

Historia shook her head. She could see vague memories at the back of her mind, but they weren’t hers and she didn’t want to see them—just the whisper of them hurt too badly.

Damian started explaining to her, about her village and her family, of their sex rituals and what she had done for Aziel in an attempt to save her. When she explained their horrific punishments, Historia’s tears poured freshly down her cheeks again.

“I must have been absorbed into the book,” Damian concluded, sighing. “I just… the last thing I remember was Aziel breaking free. I was still a bit conscious even when my heart stopped. She went berserk, but I blacked out before I could really see what happened. She was taken into the book as well, but I couldn’t reach her. She couldn’t see or hear me. I saw what had become of her, and I really wanted to just comfort her. We could have continued our lives together in here, but the book corrupted her. The trauma destroyed her. She couldn’t sense me at all.”

Historia wiped the tears from her face. “That’s incredibly sad. All this time I thought Aziel was just this, sadistic and evil demon but… she’s lashing out because of her pain. She wants to take my life from me because she thinks I deserve it.”

Damian shook her head. “No, Historia. Aziel wants to wipe out your bloodline completely. Every time she successfully completed a possession, she went on a murder spree. She killed as many Reiss members as she could before she was either killed herself or locked away, and then she would just return to the book and wait again.”

Historia felt sick. Not a physical sickness, but a type that made her soul feel like it was black. The blood running through her veins… it was evil blood. Tainted and sadistic. No wonder she had been seduced by the powers of the book. She was—

“Don’t blame yourself,” Damian cut into her frantic thoughts. “We aren’t at fault for who we were born to.” She took Historia’s hand, and her palms were warm. “What we do with our lives after we are born, that is what defines us. What was done to Aziel was wrong, but what she is doing now is just as wrong.”

“You don’t think we deserve it?” Historia asked her tearfully. “Your own father had you executed while you watched your lover getting defiled. Wouldn’t you want to kill him?”

Damian smiled sadly. “Killing him won’t reverse what was done. Besides, Aziel already took care of that. I would have attempted to do it myself. My father was a sick bastard that used the power of this book to create a village of ignorant people that he could use as much as he wanted. I don’t know where our family found this book or its power, but it was never meant to be used like this.” Damian glanced around them, at the clear water, the roaring waterfall and the trees. Distantly, they started to hear the chirping of birds. “This book allows you to  _ create _ . True life. True beauty. Not… not what it was used for.”

Historia studied Damian’s face. There was so much hope there, despite what had happened to her. Unlike Aziel, she hadn’t let herself become consumed with the bad memories and emotions. Maybe her love for Aziel was the only thing keeping her from falling down that dark hole. 

“I need to see what’s happening in real time right now,” Historia said. “So we can figure out what we can do to stop her.”

Damian’s gaze returned to her, and she nodded. “I believe you can do it, Historia. You have a very kind soul.”

Historia’s chest clenched. “I’ll try my best.”

She sat back and closed her eyes tightly. Damian sat close by, holding both of her hands, feeding her as much energy as she could. Historia focused and thought about her own body, and before long she was able to locate it in the real world. The book was on a nearby table, and they were in the basement. Aziel sensed her a little too late. The book burst open, pages flipping violently and then Historia was thrown back into her body. 

She was standing in the centre of the symbol, naked. Around her bodies writhed and moved together, but no one seemed to notice that anything had changed. She spotted Ymir through the glowing light and the bodies, and her heart soared. In a flash she ran over, weaving through the bodies as she went. When she dropped down in front of Ymir, her chest ached. Ymir was glaring at her, but her eyes widened the second Historia’s palms cupped her cheeks.

“How many days has it been?” she asked in a rush.

Ymir seemed to understand. “Historia!” she tried to reach out, but her arm was pulled back by the chain holding it. She growled under her breath.

“Please, Ymir, I don’t have much time before she takes over again. I have someone in the book with me. I’m stuck in the book. We’re going to try and figure out how to stop her. How long have I been gone?”

Ymir’s eyes filled with tears. “Walpurgis is tomorrow night,” she said. “Aziel has the knife and me and you. She has everything.”

Pain stabbed through her skull, and she could feel Aziel roaring in fury at the back of her mind, tearing her way back.

“I can’t hold on any longer,” she choked out. “I’ve got Damian inside the book with me. Tell Aziel that she’s there, that she’s always been there, and that we want to save her.”

Ymir nodded her head. She dove forward and kissed her, and Historia’s tears slid down her cheeks. “Historia, I love you,” Ymir choked out softly. 

Historia’s breath hitched. It was the one thing she had always wanted to hear, and it filled her with incredible joy. But before she could even respond, she was violently ripped out of her body and she jolted awake, back beside Damian. She was panting harshly.

“What’s happening?”

She sucked in deep breaths to calm herself. “We don’t have time,” she breathed. “Walpurgis is tomorrow night. She has everything she needs already.”

Damian nodded. “I have an idea. I was able to see through your eyes. That girl, she will be the sacrifice?”

Historia nodded. “Yeah. Ymir.”

“We must use her then.”

“Use her how?”

“When Aziel begins the ritual, there will be an intense surge of energy flowing through your body and Ymir’s. Aziel will be vulnerable, but so will Ymir. I can use that. You can use that. We can win this.”

Historia didn’t like the idea of using Ymir, because she knew what that knife was to be used for. But she couldn’t think of anything else they could do. The only way to stop Aziel… was this. She could see the hope and determination burning in Damian’s eyes, and that gave her the resolution. She nodded, and then Damian smiled.

“I miss her,” she said softly, sadly. “I miss her so badly.”

Historia tightened her grip on Damian’s hands. “We’ll get her back, I promise. You two can move on together.”

“We will,” Damian agreed. “I know we will.”

* * *

When Aziel snapped back into her host body, she was furious. She was kneeling in front of Ymir, tendering cradling her face. With a hiss, she dropped her hand and stood.

“What did she say to you?” she hissed down at Ymir.

Instead of the previous anger and hate, all she could see in Ymir’s eyes were pity and sympathy. That, made Aziel more furious than anything. She didn’t need anyone’s pity. She had been doing this for years and years, and she would continue to do so until she finally achieved her goal. Until she could finally let her soul be at rest. 

“Historia told me that Damian is there with her,” Ymir finally answered. “That she has always been there.”

Aziel narrowed her eyes. A familiar feeling blossomed in her chest, but she squashed those feelings down with an intense viciousness. She allowed herself to laugh wickedly, and then she turned and whisked away. “You think I am so easily swayed by your lies?” she called across the room. 

From the shadows, Yelena appeared, eyes dark pits. She patiently waited for a command. 

Ymir was staring at her across the room. “It’s not a lie,” she called back. “It’s what Historia told me, so it must be the truth. She said they’re stuck in the book right now. They want to save you.”

Aziel hesitated for the tiniest second. What if what she was saying was true? Although she knew it wasn’t, she had existed in that book on her own for hundreds of years. She would have noticed if her love had been in there with her. Damian had died. Been murdered. Her soul had already passed on to wherever it was their souls went, and there was no changing that. 

How cruel of them, to try and sway her with the only words they knew she would listen to. But also how naïve, to think she  _ would _ .

“Let’s go,” she said to Yelena, and then she left. Her disciples continued to fornicate happily, feeding their energy into the symbol on the floor. It was already full and ready for Walpurgis. Aziel could feel that it was close. Her skin tingled, nipples taut, pussy wet. Even though this wasn’t  _ her _ body, it felt very close. She could accept being in this body for a little while longer. 

Of course, once she completed her mission, she would end Historia’s life as well. Unfortunate, but unavoidable. She had one last thing to do before everything would be perfect. Well, two, but she didn’t really count Nanaba or Frieda has threats. They would come to her on their own time, anyway, and she would be very ready for them.

With Yelena at her back, Aziel made her way across campus in the dark. She was still in just the thin robe, so she materialized her school outfit and walked over to the reception area. No one was there, but that was fine. She headed to the office Rod used whenever he was in. When she opened the door, he was standing by the window with a glass of alcohol in his hands. His hair was all over the place and his tie undone, and when he turned at the sound of her his face darkened with fury.

“Historia,” he growled lowly, “where on earth have you been all this time?”

Aziel didn’t disguise her disdain for this little man. “What was needed of me.”

His eyes darkened. “I saw the security footage.” He carefully set his glass down. “You have the book, don’t you? Give it back to me, right now. As well as the knife.”

Aziel blinked at him. “Why on earth would I do that?”

He was taken aback at her tone and her expression, and her clear intent to disobey him. He wasn’t a man that handled rejection well, Aziel could tell. He leaned forward, hands pressed to the dark wood of his desk. “You hand them over right now, Historia. Not only do you not understand what powers you are playing with, but you misunderstand the consequences of crossing me. You do  _ not _ want to upset me.”

Aziel stepped deeper into the room and went over to his alcohol cabinet. He watched her with stormy eyes as she poured a glass, but he didn’t stop her. She took a sip and sighed.

“Always tastes the same, no matter the time period.”

“Historia, stop this act right now. I’m giving you one last chance to give them back before I do something we’ll both regret.”

Aziel tipped Historia’s head back and laughed deeply. She upended her glass, watching the expensive alcohol drip down the cabinet. 

“Do you seriously think I’m afraid of you?” She looked up and caught his eyes, and it was only then that he seemed to realize that something wasn’t quite right. “Have you heard from your children recently?”

Sweat dotted Rod’s brow but he appeared to be attempting to keep his face neutral. “They have busy lives.”

Aziel laughed. “Call Dirk right now.”

Confused and equally as unsure, Rod pulled his phone out to do that. He kept his eyes trained on her as he dialled and held the phone up to his ear, and then his eyes widened and his face went sickly pale when a phone started to ring in the room.

“What phone is that?” Rod asked.

Aziel started to smirk. “Check your desk drawer.”

Visibly shaking and sweating, he did so, and the phone he had just dialled was ringing happily in his top drawer. From the horror on his face, he seemed to realize what was happening. Among Dirk’s phone, there were many others.

“Florian. Urklyn. Abel. Your wife, Angelique. Didn’t you even notice that they haven’t been in touch in almost two weeks?”

Rod swallowed. “What are you doing, Historia? What is the meaning of this?”

“I am  _ not _ Historia,” she snarled, her voice deepening demonically to drive her point home. “My name is Aziel.”

Recognition flashed over Rod’s face. “No, it can’t be.”

She laughed. “It can be! Your poor little Frieda tried to warn you, daddy dearest, but you would not listen.”

“Frieda is just unstable!” he argued. “She attempted to murder her peer! She nearly killed herself!”

Aziel rolled her eyes and let herself hover in the air. If he hadn’t really believed it before, he would now. “No, that was me. She managed to actually stop me by doing that. Impressive of her, really.”

Rod nearly tripped over his chair as he rounded his desk, his face creased with panic. He rushed to the door and wrenched it open, but Yelena stood there, waiting for him. He gasped and stumbled back.

“You wasted your only opportunity to stop me for good,” Aziel told him, now on her feet and padding closer. “Why do you think you so feverishly sought after Historia? Who do you think really stole the book from your vault? Who planted it here on campus, where Historia could feel me calling out to her?” She bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking badly. “It was you,” she whispered in his ear. “Manipulated by me. Again.”

She allowed his memories of that time to return, and tears of terror slid down his face. He immediately soiled himself. Fitting, for someone of his blood. He knew the legend, of course. It was a warning passed down with each Reiss heir. To store the book, to protect the book and to not give in to the calls of the book. Legend had it that a vile demon lived inside of the book, and that her sole purpose was to destroy the Reiss bloodline. Rod knew of this exact legend, but he had foolishly decided it was just mere superstition. His arrogance would cost him.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked her through his tears. His cowardice made Aziel fill with disgust. “We never did anything to you!”

Aziel’s eyes hardened. “Not you, but your ancestors stole everything from me. Your bloodline is filthy and cursed and it’s my duty to wipe it from this earth.”

“That’s not true!” he yelled, shaking his head. “This isn’t happening!”

She could see that his sense of reality was starting to crumble. With his real memories back, he knew how real and serious this was. He could see how his own actions had just helped to carve the sharp edges of their own coffins. Hell, he had even helped to dig their own graves, where Aziel would happily lower their coffins for their bodies to rot and turn to bones.

She longed to see them all suffer, to watch the life drain from their eyes, the way she had been forced to watch her lover die. Remembering Damian made the grief rise up, and she used that to harden her already steely resolve.

“Take him,” she told Yelena, now bored and ready to be over with it. 

“No, please!” Rod started to cry, but Yelena slammed his head down into the ground and he was out like a baby. Yelena pulled him over her shoulder and then waited.

“Put him with the rest of them,” Aziel told her, and Yelena walked off to take Rod to the rest of his family, all happily tied up on the top level of the old library. “Now,” Aziel purred to herself, running her finger through the smear of blood on the ground where Rod’s head had cracked open. “One last little rabbit to catch, and then it’s a whole feast.” 

Frieda was out there somewhere. The last Reiss heir she needed to capture. She knew they were in hiding. They never returned to Nanaba’s room, and the institute where Frieda had been still had no word of her. But Aziel knew they would return to her, intent on stopping the ritual. Poor little lambs. There was nothing they could do. 

Aziel was now more powerful than ever before, and incredibly close to her goal. The body she was within woke up, excited by the emotions and power swirling around in it. She could feel the nipples stiffen and fresh wetness slick her thighs, and it felt glorious.

Because this—she was controlling her sexuality, her desire and body. No one was telling her what to do or forcing her into  _ anything _ . The reason Aziel had decided to inject as much consent into her new magic as possible, was her vehement hatred towards forcing anyone into non consensual sexual situations. A little ambiguous, she could admit, considering all of the manipulation. But she at least made people feel as if they were completely in control. They still wanted to do all of those things, even just deep down inside. 

The only thing Aziel was happy to do without consent was murder. And she had a whole sick family to wipe out with her bare hands, and she would enjoy every second of it.

Maybe doing this wouldn’t give Damian back to her. It wouldn’t wipe away the pain and suffering she had experienced. Sometimes Aziel considered giving up and just existing in that void, but then memories of Damian would assault her, of her touch and her voice and the way she had loved her so fully and openly. 

And the anger would return. And the hatred. And Aziel would never be able to rest if the blood of her tormentors were left to still live their lives and multiply, while she and Damian had been murdered.


	14. Chapter 14

The night of Walpurgis was upon them. Because Nanaba had experienced the power of the book, she could sense the dark energy in the air. Her skin was ultra-sensitive because of it, and she could see that Frieda was even more attuned to the magic in the air than she was. She didn’t envy her, but she did wish there was something she could do to help her. Feeling the magic to this extend clearly brought up bad memories for Frieda, but Nanaba was at least relieved that she wasn’t rejecting physical contact.

They spent their time jumping between different hotels and healing as much as they could. Nanaba knew it might end up in a fight, and she didn’t want to be completely useless. Of course, she was no match for Aziel’s actual magic, but she could certainly still try.

Frieda continued to do her research, but without the knife there wasn’t anything they could do. But they needed a plan.

“She will have Yelena close by,” Nanaba told her, sliding her fingers together atop her lap, clasping her hands together tightly. “Yelena has been completely seduced by her tower, and she’s stronger than both of us. We don’t know who else she might be manipulating to protect them. We’re outnumbered. Not to mention that we have no counteraction to the ritual.”

Freida let out a breath. She leaned heavily into Nanaba’s side and covered her joined hands with one of her own. Nanaba appreciated the comfort of her touch.

“There is one thing we might be able to do.”

“And what is that?”

“The knife, coated in Reiss blood, may be able to destroy the book.”

Nanaba’s eyes widened. She turned so that she could stare into Frieda’s face. “When did you learn this?”

“Some of my memories have been coming back, thanks to the energy in the air. I might not be right, but I remember something about this. I think I found one of my father’s documents about the power of the knife. Aziel tried to wipe it from my memory, but bits of it are still there.”

Something like hope blossomed in Nanaba’s chest.

“Whatever magic was used to create the book, the same magic dwells within that knife. By activating its latent magic with my blood, I can use it to destroy that book for good.”

Nanaba drew Frieda’s hands onto her lap and stared into her eyes. “The only way we can get that knife is to go there.”

“I know.”

“Aziel will kill us both. She wants to wipe your whole bloodline out, and I’m just a loose end.”

“I know.”

“It’s too dangerous for you to go out there.”

“Nanaba, you can’t think to—”

“No. I can do this. Let me get captured by her. I will find a way to get my hands on that knife.”

Frieda’s face creased with worry. “What about my blood?”

“Historia will be there.” Nanaba tilted her head back, let Frieda see how serious she was. “Her blood will work fine.”

Frieda’s fingers started to quiver. “You want me to wait here while you go and save the world?”

“I can’t lose you.”

Frieda leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. She pulled her hands free and gently cupped Nanaba’s face. “I can’t lose you either.”

They kissed, and it was sweet and warm. Nanaba felt her chest fill near to bursting with all of the feelings she had for Frieda, and she just wished none of this was happening. She wished they could just pack up and run away. But Aziel would not stop until Frieda’s heart stopped, and they would be running their whole lives. That wasn’t the life Nanaba wanted. If it was her last option, she would take it, but not while she could still potentially do something.

“We don’t have time,” Nanaba mumbled softly against Frieda’s mouth. She drew her into an embrace. “I promise, we’ll stop this.”

Frieda shuddered against her. “If you don’t get back within an hour of the ritual starting, I will come to you.”

“Frieda—”

“You can’t stop me.”

Nanaba sighed, defeated. “I guess I can’t.”

They drew apart and looked into each other’s eyes, and Nanaba hoped with every cell in her body that this wasn’t her last night, and that this wouldn’t be the last time she ever got to see the love of her life.

Her chest ached at the thought, but she felt her resolve harden. There was no maybe. She  _ had _ to stop this. Once and for all.

* * *

Aziel fully expected for  _ something _ to happen to interrupt the ritual. She waited, all day, for her would-be nemesis, Frieda and her little puppy Nanaba to come barrelling into the basement, intent on stopping her. She expected to feel Historia fighting her at every corner to regain control of her body. Hell, she expected anything at this point. Nothing ever seemed to go right for her, not in the hundreds of years that she had been in that book.

And yet, things were going smoothly. She had her followers down in the basement with her, all drunk on the sexual energy she was feeding them. Yelena was seated on the  _ throne _ , staring out over the writhing bodies with an expression of mute fascination. Never once had Aziel truly manipulated her. Ordered and commanded, yes. But this woman, she was pure darkness on her own. She saw the death and chaos they were heading towards, and she seemed excited to see to the end of it.

“Yelena,” she spoke over the sounds of slapping skin and gasping moans.

Yelena’s dark eyes flicked to her, and she stood. Aziel cocked her head, so Yelena followed her to the stairs and up into the library, not saying a word.

“Please,” a man begged the moment he saw her, and Aziel paused just outside of the doorway.

One of the Reiss men had woken up. He had dried blood on his forehead, and seeing the familiar blue of his eyes made Aziel feel her rage surge.

“Shut up,” she growled, and used her magic to slam him back into a bookcase. It immediately collapsed, startling the others into waking. They all stared at her, disoriented, hungry and confused. “You’re probably wondering why I’ve gathered you all here.” She hopped up onto a nearby table and indicated for Yelena to join her. She did, staring pointedly at their captives. It did as intended, and they all stared at her in worry.

“Are you Historia?” Urklyn asked. Out of all of the children, Historia seemed to be the only one that had inherited the blonde hair. Aziel found it amusing, considering Historia was the one to finally bring her so close to tasting success.

“In a sense,” she answered. She could feel that it was getting very close to the perfect time, and only needed one more thing. “We can’t have a complete family reunion yet,” she purred darkly, grinning at them. “We’re missing our dear sister.”

“Leave her alone,” Urkyln hurried, his face filling with worry. “Please, she’s unstable. She’s been through enough.”

Aziel laughed. “The funniest thing of this all is that she is the only person that almost stopped me, and yet your whole family ostracized her and put her in a mental hospital.”

Angelique, Rod’s wife, straightened. Aziel could feel the anger and resentment pouring off of her. “What, do you want Rod’s money?” she snarled. “Is this because he couldn’t be bothered to raise his own bastard?”

Aziel stared at her. She turned to Yelena, electing to ignore Angelique for the moment. “Head out and find them. Bring them to me. We need to begin and things are going too smoothly.” She touched Yelena’s arm and received an eager nod, and then she slunk away into the night to do as commanded. After that, Aziel dropped down from the table and sauntered over to the family, all tied up and grouped together. She was only wearing her thin robe, and the outline of her body and the pinkness of her nipples were clearly visible. It made them uncomfortable, and she enjoyed that.

She crouched down in front of Angelique and tilted her head up with a sharp grip at her chin. She narrowed her eyes slightly, looking at the trails of dried blood on her forehead and brow.

“Yelena was not gentle,” she sighed. “Did you fight her?”

Angelique jerked her face away. Her anger was deepening, growing in intensity. Aziel could sense the violent things this woman wanted to do to her. She had idly considered letting this woman live, since she wasn’t of the Reiss bloodline. But seeing the sick, dark desires deep inside of her, she realized this woman was just like them. She married Rod, she birthed his spawn. Of course she would be just like him—attracted to and lusting over the darkness that rested in their veins.

Without warning, she grabbed Angelique’s hand and then snapped her wrist.

“Mom!”

“Please, just stop this!”

Angelique screamed in pure agony, but couldn’t do a damn thing because her wrists were tied together. Her hand hung lamely, and she pressed it to her chest, tears pouring down her face.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like you’re better than me,” she growled. “I won’t waste my breath explaining a damn thing to any of you. I don’t owe you that. All you need to know is that you’re all essential for what I have planned.” She smiled kindly and patted Angelique’s wet cheek, and the poor woman was in too much pain to even react.

Aziel stood and sighed, sauntering back over to the desk. She sat down and watched them, ignoring the questions they threw at her, the hateful, accusing glares. They thought she was little Historia, here for revenge on a father who conceived her in an affair and then forgot her existence. Aziel pitied Historia—truly did. She had access to all of Historia’s memories, of the torment she had experienced at the hand of her mother. The only good memories Historia really had were those of Ymir, but those made Aziel burn with pain and she did not scour through those.

Those memories were sacred. It was the only thing Aziel felt the need to protect. They also hurt her. They reminded her of her lost love.

She idly considered heading back down into the basement for some fun—not that she needed any more sexual energy. She was mostly just bored, and filled with restless anticipation. Thankfully, the fun came to her first. She sensed her before she revealed herself, so Aziel wasn’t at all surprised.

“And I just sent someone to give you an invitation,” Aziel purred, smirking at Nanaba who was standing across the room, half shielded by a bookshelf and glancing wearily at the Reiss family. “Where is my host’s darling sister?”

Nanaba’s face seemed carefully neutral. “Not here, and you won’t find her.”

Aziel let her grin smooth out. She didn’t like the confident tint to Nanaba’s words. The odds were stacked against her, and she knew it, so why was she so sure that things would work out? It pissed Aziel off, but she didn’t let Nanaba see that.

“You underestimate me.”

Nanaba stepped away from the semi-cover of the rotten bookshelf. “I came here with a request.”

Aziel lifted a brow, sceptical, but pleased to hear this out regardless. “Oh?”

“Let Frieda go. I know you want to kill every Reiss, but she’s suffered enough. We’ll go away, far away and you’ll never see her again.”

“And in return you’ll let me complete the ritual?”

Nanaba nodded. She seemed incredibly tired, and maybe Aziel would have felt sorry for her. If she even had the capacity to feel such a thing any more. She started to laugh, and when Nanaba’s shoulders didn’t drop in disappointment she let her laughter tinker off.

“Thought so,” Nanaba sighed. She reached behind her and then pulled out a gun.

Aziel’s brows lifted high as the Reiss siblings started making frightened noises. “So valiant,” she said, holding her hands up in a placating manner, “with your big, bad gun.”

Nanaba’s throat moved as she swallowed—nerves. “I don’t want to have to do this, Aziel. Let Historia and the Reiss family go.”

Aziel chuckled. “Or what, you’ll shoot poor Historia? She hasn’t done anything. Would Frieda really forgive you?”

She could see the thoughts in Nanaba’s head, could tell she was trying to calculate her chances and the consequences. Ultimately, Nanaba completely surprised her. The shot was quick and loud, and Aziel glanced down at the blood running down her thigh. She was too surprised to even hear Nanaba running towards her, and then she was tackled to the ground and Nanaba’s hand slammed against the bullet wound—it was at least a clear shot.

Nanaba rubbed hard at the wound, and then she was up and bounding for the basement. Aziel used her ability to heal the wound and then rushed after her, levitating off the floor. She saw Nanaba racing towards the ceremonial knife that sat on a table beside the book, and with a hand covered in Reiss blood it wasn’t difficult to guess what she was trying to do.

Rolling her eyes and sighing in disappointment, Aziel lifted her hand and lifted Nanaba clean off the floor, her fingertips  _ just _ brushing against the hilt of the knife. She made a choked noise as Aziel constricted her airways, and then she was slammed into a wall. Aziel touched down in the centre of the room and the symbol that was heavy with energy and power pulsated a dark, hungry blue colour.

“That was incredibly pathetic,” she told Nanaba. She was scratching at her neck for breath, gasping and choking. Aziel watched as her face turned a curious shade of purple, then she released her and watched her collapse to the ground, coughing. “Did you really think you would be faster than me? I can manipulate the very gravity under your feet. It was a brave try, but a stupid decision.”

Nanaba collapsed onto her side, clutching at her throat. “I had no other options,” she sputtered out.

Ah, yes. To save the woman she loved. It was a little touching, and the fear washing over Nanaba’s face reminded Aziel distantly of her own traumas. She couldn’t afford to show mercy now, even though a little part of her almost wanted to. That was her naive human side, the one that had trusted Damian with her life, had trusted in her village and its leaders.

That side had cost her everything.

While Nanaba took a moment to regain her breath and the shreds of her dignity, Aziel went over to wipe the dot of blood off the table. She felt eyes on her and lifted her head. Ymir was glaring at her, but not a seething sort of glare. It was filled with anger but also pity, and it made Aziel furious.

“It’s almost time, lamb,” she purred. “Are you prepared?”

Ymir then looked away. She was a little gaunt from refusing to eat much of what Aziel had brought for her, but she didn’t seem nearly as terrified as she should have. As always suspicion reared its head.

Aziel went to sit on her throne and watched her followers all fucking. None of them were even aware of their surroundings, of Ymir chained up and Nanaba attempting to recover on the floor. She was honestly so tired of this—the sex, the violence, the hate. She was very ready to be done with this and to finally rest. Her soul had been ripping itself to shreds. She knew she had no one to blame but herself, but it was also easier to just thrust all that blame upon the cursed Reiss family.

What would have been of her life, had she not been born to that horrid village?

Nanaba seemed to realize her predicament, because she didn’t attempt to flee again. Just in case, Aziel moved her over to Ymir and chained her up too. They didn’t talk to each other, because she would hear, but there was nothing they could say at this point.

The clock was ticking and the moon was rising higher. Before long they would need to begin. Aziel idly considered killing everyone sooner than planned, but that wasn’t fair on anyone, to do it without Frieda present. So when Frieda came tumbling down the basement stairs and Yelena trudged on behind her, Aziel’s blood sang with victory.

“Frieda!” Nanaba yelled, panicked.

Frieda got to her feet and noticed Nanaba across the room. She didn’t seem to care about anything else and immediately ran for her, but Aziel used her ability to snatch her and keep her suspended in the air. She let out a humourless laugh.

“Well done, my pet,” she said to Yelena. She curled her finger and Yelena walked over to her side. “You’ve been brilliant.”

“Let her go!” Nanaba yelled. She already had tears in her eyes.

“I’ve said this many times before, but I always get my way.” She caught Nanaba’s fearful gaze. “One way or another, even hundreds of years later. I have nothing holding me back any more. I have all of the Reiss descendants, the knife and book and this symbol that has been so lovingly fed.” She relished in the moans and the wet sounds of sex. “We have a little bit of time left before the ritual, though. Let’s play a little game.”

She met Yelena’s eyes and watched her grin broadly. She then pulled Nanaba forward into the centre of the symbol and inclined her head.

“Yelena, fuck her.”

Frieda’s face paled as Yelena happily strolled over to Nanaba who was forced to bend over and couldn’t move. Yelena quickly got naked and her massive cock was already rock hard and sticking up between her legs. She yanked Nanaba’s pants down and Aziel curiously watched the determined, resolute look on Nanaba’s face.

She truly was willing to endure anything for her love.

“Please,” Frieda begged, tears pouring down her face. “Do it to me instead. Don’t touch her. Please don’t do this.”

Aziel lifted her hand and Yelena obediently paused with her hands around Nanaba’s hips. “Please don’t make you watch your lover get assaulted in front of your very eyes, like I was?”

Frieda’s expression crumbled. “Don’t be like him. I may have tainted blood in my veins, but I’ve tried to live my life differently. I never chose this, Aziel. Neither did you. Please don’t let yourself be like him.”

Yelena seemed to grow impatient. Finally Aziel flicked her hand and Nanaba’s clothing righted itself and she was slammed back against the wall to get chained up.

“I am no monster like him,” she snarled, “I would not resort to something as repulsive as sexual assault. Everything I have done has been in the name of consent—in the desires we harbour in our darkest little hearts.”

She forced Ymir into the symbol and then let Frieda rush to Nanaba’s side, and chained her too. They immediately collapsed into each other’s arms, quivering. They were infuriating. It didn’t matter, anyway. She would let them have this last moment together—a moment that was robbed of her.

Aziel padded over to Ymir flat on her back in the middle of the symbol. She was glaring up at the ceiling, not struggling or trying to get away—knowing she couldn’t. Aziel could admit that she was beautiful, and this body she was controlling reacted on its own to the sight of her. The heart started pounding, the knees grew weak. Aziel felt a little ridiculous.

Ymir’s cock was bigger than ever, straining and nearly purple from being hard for so long. Ymir had shown exceptional restraint, given that Aziel had been feeding her intense sexual energy during the whole duration of her capture. It was all to give her an insatiable desire. Because of course, the one person she desired most was Historia.

Aziel worked her magic to clear Ymir’s mind, fill it with sexual thoughts and fantasies. She saw the moment it worked, the moment Ymir’s mind melted away from her. Her body relaxed and her brow smoothed over, and when Aziel straddled her lap Ymir’s hands immediately circled her hips. Her touch was warm and burning.

“Are you ready?” she asked Ymir in a soft whisper.

Ymir’s eyes were completely glazed over. “Yes,” she breathed out.

Happily, Aziel reached down between them to grab for her cock, and then she greedily sank down its thick length. It speared her right through, and it felt amazing.

Ymir’s arms circled her and lips went to her throat, and then Aziel started to ride her slowly. Various couples were still fucking around them, but their movements and noises were growing in intensity as the pure energy started to gather right between Aziel’s legs.

With every slide upwards, Historia’s little body filled with energy. Aziel was still surprised that her body could handle it—who better than to accept this responsibility and finally bring about the end she so desperately wanted?

Ymir was moaning and desperately rutting into her, and Aziel gently cupped her cheek. Poor, lost lamb. So unfortunate to fall for the wrong person.

Aziel called the knife to her, then she started to whisper the ancient prayer to activate the binding spell. She continued moving her hips, up and down, their slickness pouring down her thighs and Ymir’s hips. She lifted the knife in both hands above them, the blade’s end pointed right at Ymir’s heart. Ymir was far too gone in the moment to even notice or care.

The power travelled through Aziel’s body to her hands and soaked into the knife. The blue light around them started to pulsate wildly, voices rose into frenzied yells and even Aziel herself felt the effects of the spell.

When she uttered the last word, she tightened her grip on the knife and spared a tiny prayer for Ymir’s soul to pass on when this was done, and then she thrust downwards.

Ymir arced beneath her and shouted, and then she caught Aziel’s wrist and stopped the knife from plunging into her chest. The edge just nicked her skin, drawing blood.

Aziel gasped, breathing hard. Ymir was looking at her, blinking slowly as if finally woken. Her eyes looked different, they looked like—

“Az,” Ymir said, but it wasn’t Ymir. Her expression softened into love and pain and Aziel’s breath left her lungs.

“No,” she sputtered. She didn’t let go of the knife but her hands began to shake. “It can’t be.”

She sat up and knocked the knife away. It cluttered to the floor beside them, but Aziel no longer cared about it. All Aziel could do was stare into those familiar eyes, see that smile that was somehow the exact crooked length that she remembered.

“It’s me, love,” she said softly, caressing her back. “I’ve been with you this whole time.”

Aziel didn’t want to waver—this was a cruel trick. How had they done this? Had Nanaba managed to make it to the book after all?

Tears dripped from her chin.

“Damian,” she choked out.

“Hush,” Damian told her, wiping the tears away. “Historia and I had a long chat. I tried to give you a message through Ymir, but you didn’t listen. I’ve truly been with you this whole time, my love. In the book.”

“But, how?”

“My soul was bound to the book the moment my father bound you. I was bound to you through that spell I used. I never understood the magic I was messing with.”

Around them, people stopped moving together, started moving apart and glancing around in confusion.

“Why could I never see you?”

Damian sighed softly and took both of Aziel’s hands. “Your hatred blinded you, Az. I tried so desperately for years, but you shut yourself off. You started killing and manipulating, and I’ve had to watch you become a monster far worse than my father.”

There was absolutely no denying it. The words stung like no other, but they were true. Having Damian there with her once again, it was as if a veil had been lifted. Suddenly all of the awful things Aziel had done crashed down on her, and the guilt and shame was immense. She sobbed and collapsed against Damian, who just held onto her and rocked them gently.

The symbol had died out, and was just a painting on the floor. People were starting to flee from the basement, horrified.

“How did I become this?” she choked out.

Damian continued to rub a soothing hand along her back. “This magic is powerful and it corrupts. Please, my love. Let go. Release all of the hatred and the grief. I’m right here with you. We can be together, finally. In peace. Do you want that?”

Aziel pulled back. Her face was wet with tears. “Of course I want that. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. The pain of losing you broke me.”

“I know. Watching over you in the hopes that I could one day rescue you was the only thing keeping me together. Will you do it then, my love? Will you give these two young people their bodies back?”

Aziel inhaled shakily. “I’m afraid to let go, Damian.”

“I’m right here.”

“What if you’re not? What if I go back to the book and I’m all alone?”

Damian pressed a tender kiss against her forehead. “You won’t ever be alone, that I promise you. Do you trust me?”

“More than anything.”

“Then let go, Aziel. Let it all go.”

Aziel took a shuddering breath, and then she let go.

* * *

In a sense, Historia was relieved that her father was such a powerful man. Since Aziel—or Historia—could no longer wipe memories, they were left with quite the mess to clean up.

No police were called, and luckily no one besides Angelique had been badly injured. Rod had just called a private doctor to attend to her. When Historia slammed back into her body, she had still been on top of Ymir and wrapped in her arms.

Ymir had returned in that instant as well, though her penis had disappeared. Every bit of Aziel’s magic had retreated to the book, and no one felt the traces of it any more.

“Ymir,” Historia gasped, cupping her face and looking into her tired brown eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Ymir shook her head. “I forgive you, Historia. I know that some part of it was you, but you were used.”

Historia felt like she had been running a marathon for days—her entire body ached. Her eyes were already red and sore, but she still had more tears left to cry.

“How can you still look at me after everything I did?”

Ymir’s smile was easy, and her kiss was soft. The press of her lips helped to ease Historia’s guilt and anxiety, and when they pulled away they pressed their foreheads together. “Because I love you, and you’re worth it to me, to work on fixing this.”

They clutched onto each other for a moment more, and then released everyone who had been chained. It was a little difficult explaining the situation to all of her siblings—who she hadn’t even met—but they managed it. They were sceptical at first, but they’d seen incredible things that not even they could explain.

They still looked at her wearily, though, and Angelique refused to even look at her. Even Rod, who was entirely responsible for this, cast his gaze elsewhere.

The academy was closed down for a short period. Rod claimed that the school required an intensive fumigation, and so he sent all students home for two weeks. In that time, he completely demolished the old school buildings—finally.

Historia stayed for a while and Ymir went home first without her. They’d argued at first, but Historia needed to make up for what she had done. She personally apologized to all of the people she had hurt, and some of them forgave her when she explained. A lot of them didn’t believe her and were in denial, but that was okay. A few even slapped her, but that she deserved as well.

When she was satisfied that she had done her best, she finally went home. She was still nervous, and she didn’t think the guilt and shame would ever really leave her. She idly wished, staring out of the limousine window, that she could wipe her memory one last time, to before she had ever stepped foot in Reiss Academy.

She would accept these memories as her punishment for the rest of her life.

When she got home, Ymir was standing outside waiting for her. She had on dirty jeans and a tank top, and her brown skin was slick with sweat. She had a cap on backwards and a towel thrown over one shoulder. There was a shovel nearby, so she must have been working hard.

Historia climbed out of the car and accepted her luggage from the driver. He dipped his head in farewell before leaving, and then she was standing there in the driveway, alone with her thoughts and Ymir’s eyes on her.

“Hey stranger,” Ymir greeted.

Historia tried to fight off her smile. “Papa making you work hard for your stay?”

Ymir chuckled and used the towel to wipe at the sweat at her throat. “Food ain’t cheap, you know.” She pulled the cap off and ruffled her damp hair. “I missed you.”

Historia swallowed thickly. She finally strolled forward and accepted Ymir’s outstretched hand, and then sank into her embrace. They hugged for a long, charged moment, and Historia felt like somehow, she was Ymir’s most important person.

“I love you,” she mumbled against her shoulder.

Ymir pulled away and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I love you too,” she said, smiling. “I have for so long.”

Historia’s chest squeezed hard. No matter what happened, she knew, she would always have Ymir by her side. Sometimes she felt as though she didn’t deserve it, but then she saw the love in Ymir’s eyes and she felt that, no, she wanted to deserve it, so she would work hard to.

“Let’s get you in and settled so Ma and Papa can fuss over you, and then we can break the news to them that we’re in love and plan to be together so we need to figure that shit out.”

Historia covered her mouth with a hand to smother her laugh. “Ma is going to have a heart attack.”

Ymir sighed, but she was grinning.

Nanaba quit at the academy and ended up moving to the city with Frieda, where they adopted a ton of cats and finally lived the carefree, happy life that they’d always wanted. Historia and Ymir never returned to the academy, instead finding jobs in their small town and getting a flat together. When they eventually told Ma and Papa of their relationship, there was a lot of crying and confusion, but ultimately they received support so long as they were happy.

Rod never contacted Historia again, and the only one of her Reiss relatives that actually did was Frieda. They often came over to visit, and Historia and Ymir also went to visit them in the city.

Yelena had completely disappeared after the events in the basement

In a small cemetery close to where Ymir and Historia lived, was a tombstone with ‘D & A’ engraved on it. They added no other detail, because they didn’t need to. Beneath this tombstone they buried a box that contained the black bible, with the ceremonial knife speared through its centre, coated in Historia’s blood. The magic was forever destroyed and the evidence buried, as it should be. No one would ever be able to use the book again.

What no one knew, was that within the remnants of the book, a world still existed with a vast, flourishing forest and a hill with a cottage, where two souls would remain, in peace, for the rest of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that read this fic, and especially to Muddkippz for the support <3


End file.
